


Kakashi Chronicles: the Tale of the Silver-haired Kunoichi

by KingKagura



Series: Kunoichi Chronicles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A bunch of other pairings, Everyone lives, Fem!Kakashi, Multi, No war, Team Minato-centric, alternative universe, but a bunch of fluff still, daily life, follows canon-ish, major plot line, many arcs, much more dramatic than I intended it to be, romcom, yep a lot more plot than first intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 84,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKagura/pseuds/KingKagura
Summary: How about if Kakashi was really a girl? But, she was crossdressing as a guy?A humorous interpretation of Team Minato and their generation if Kakashi was a girl and there was no war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is Kagura here with another new story!!!  
> I know, I know! "Why don't you just focus on your other stories?!"  
> Well, that's because I have been watching Naruto recently (though I've stopped in like season 3 of Shippudan at the moment)-- and guess what??!  
> I'm totally hooked! That's what!  
> I'm so hooked on ObiKaka/KakaObi!!!  
> It is just so cute~ And those ultra good fanfics just want me to keep going...  
> EXCEPT that there isn't enough-- I need more!  
> More ObiKaka feels--  
> which leads me here: to this story.
> 
> Please enjoy~

Uchiha Obito  **despises** Hatake Kakashi.

That was something  _ almost _ absolute in the young Uchiha’s mind.

Since he was young, Uchiha Obito has been seeking recognition: from his clan, from his friends, from Rin,  from  _ Kakashi _ . But he would always be the black sheep of the Uchiha clan, for his lack of sharingan even at his age of 10. Meanwhile, Kakashi had entered the Academy at the age of 5, graduated a year later, becoming a Chuunin a year after graduating, and studied under Minato-sensei for 3 years now.

Kakashi is a born genius, unlike Obito who was the runt of the litter, and Obito is reminded of this  _ every single day _ .

“Kakashi-kun!” The angelic voice of Rin calls out to the silver-haired boy with spiked up hair.

**Especially** when the love-of-your-life has a crush on said born-genius.

“Hnn…” Kakashi continues to ignore the brunette girl.

The goggle-clad boy couldn’t stand the irritation he felt anymore and lifted the younger boy by his collar. “Don’t ignore Rin!”

**And** if you were on the same team as both of them.

Kakashi glares daggers at Obito, their eyes meeting with sparks flying through the air. Rin tries to split the two apart, “Obito!”

Obito looks at Rin, and by seeing her upset, he is defeated. The dark-haired boy releases the younger silver-haired one with a click of his tongue, clearly unhappy. A pout makes its way onto his mouth.  _ Why am I always the one being scolded… _

He lets his black eyes wander towards his fellow teammate. Kakashi stares back at him, catching his glance. “What.”

Obito’s eyebrow twitches. He feels his blood boil from the condescending look he is given by the younger boy.

**Sure!** Kakashi was much smarter than him!

**Sure!** He was a better ninja than him in every way!

**Sure!** All the girls are always squealing when they are around him!

_ —But that doesn’t make it okay for him to look down on me! _

“Hmph!” Obito turns away from Kakashi with a fit.

Rin offers an awkward laugh, “Now, now, Obito…”

Obito’s cheeks inflate as he continues to pout, and Kakashi sighs. The silver-haired boy then turns to the brunette girl. “Anyways, Rin, what were you going to say?”

“Ahh—yeah! I almost forgot about that!” Rin remembers what she was going to say, “Sensei said that he wanted us all to head to Ichiraku’s after we complete all our missions and report to Hokage-sama!”

Obito perks up at the news of missions. “Missions? What missions did he say we were doing again?”

A sigh escapes from Kakashi’s mask, and Obito reflexively turns towards him with a glare.

Kakashi advises, “Then maybe you should pay attention next time.” Kakashi shakes his head. “Honestly, how did you get this far if you can’t remember a few measly D-rank missions in a span of a day.”

“Why you!” Obito growls in frustration, “I so _ too _ remember!” He huffs, “I w-was only asking to see if you knew!”

“There’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one.” Kakashi snorts.

Rin tries to break the ensuing fight by cutting in, “Today we will be completing 3 D-rank missions: finding and securing the daimyo's wife’s cat, weeding a field, and finding someone’s lost ring in a river.”

“Uggh… Why can’t we have more exciting missions…?” The dark-haired boy complains.

“You shouldn’t be complaining dead-last.” Kakashi retorts, “After all, these missions are perfect for someone of your level.”

“Excuse me!” Obito shouts, “I’m already a chuunin and I’m the man who is going to become Hokage in the future!”

“At the rate you’re growing, I’m sooner to be Hokage than you are.”

“Oh yeah! You want a piece of me!” Obito growls.

“Stop!” Rin silences the two boys. She then returns to her usual kind smile, “Come on now, you two! If we don’t get moving now, who is going to catch that poor stray cat? Now no more fighting, okay?”

Obito once again resumes his pout, “Yes…”

Kakashi starts walking away, Rin follows suite, and Obito brings his obsidian eyes to a long stare at the silver-haired boy’s back.

_ I’ll show you, Kakashi… I can be just as good as you—no— _ **_better_ ** _ even! _

A fire is lit in the young Uchiha.  _ Just you wait— _

_ —Today is the day I show that Uchiha Obito is just as good of a ninja as you! _

Obito pants hard, scratches were all over his face, as he stands beside Rin and Kakashi in front of the Hokage. Despite Obito’s injuries, Rin and Kakashi were uninjured. Kakashi looks over at Obito with an unamused eye, while Rin turns her attention to him due to concern. Obito grumbles.  _ Stupid cat… he just had to resist his fate. _

The dark-haired boy then glances at the poor cat being strangled by a hug from its owner. It was squealing and hissing, clearly unhappy and uncomfortable to be within the woman’s grasp again.  _ Then again, if I had an owner like that I’d be running away every chance I had. _

“Good work you three.” The Hokage addresses Obito, Rin, and Kakashi. “You are dismissed.”

“Yes!” The trio leaves the building.

Rin reaches out to Obito, “Obito, let me fix you up. Tora left you really injured.”

From the kind act, Obito blushes. “T-thanks, Rin.”  _ Rin is so nice.  _ Obito internally squeals, his mood was turned around in a second.

“Hah.” Kakashi sneers, “You can’t even capture a cat without injury, and you said you would be the next Hokage.”

This comment instantly causes Obito’s sudden good mood to drop. “Well, you don’t have to be good at cat-catching to be a Hokage anyways!” He was about to get up, but Rin stopped him.

“Obito, I’m dressing your wounds!” She pulls him to sit down again.

Obito grumbles and Kakashi waits for his teammates.

 

The day continues on, and Obito had yet to prove himself. In fact, it seems that he keeps proving the opposite.

On the trio’s second mission of the day, they were weeding a field. Kakashi was proceeding like normal, quick. Seeing this, a spark of competitivity flares inside the Uchiha and soon he is picking green plants like crazy. And once he finished, the field was spotless, not a single green plant in sight.

Rin looks at the field and gasps. Obito chuckles and rubs a finger under his nose before giving her a peace sign. However, his moment of victory ended as quickly as it came when Kakashi digs through his pile of plants and starts replanting them.

“What are you doing, Bakakashi!” Obito yells infuriated at how the younger boy was ruining his handiwork.

“I’m cleaning up your mess before the owner gets back.” Kakashi continues to replant the “weeds”.

As Obito was about to protest, Rin starts helping too. “Obito, you pulled out her crops, not just the weeds!”

Then the realization hit him.  _ Uh-oh… _ The young dark-haired boy quickly joins his teammates in replanting.

The young Uchiha honestly didn’t know the difference between the crops and weeds, so when he grabs a green plant from his pile and is about to replant it, the silver-haired boy stops him. Obito gives him an arched eyebrow of irritation, and understanding the hidden question, the younger boy answers. “That’s a weed.” He then proceeds to ripping the weed from Obito’s hand and then pointing to the side of the field. “If you are only going to make this more difficult, then sit to the side.”

Obito huffs, knowing he couldn’t help the two anyways, so he sits to the side like he is ordered. Despite the want to disobey the younger ninja, Obito knew that Kakashi was right, and that if it weren’t for his over enthusiastic mistake, they would be done by now.

_ I’ll finish the next mission by myself and show them what I can do. _

 

However, things were never easy for the unfortunate young Uchiha.

The team has been digging through the river for at least an hour now—rather it was the two boys in the river as Rin scaled the sides.

Obito hated how his shoes were soaked all the way through or how his pants were so wet that it stuck to his pants, but he sucked up his complaints. He glances at the silver-haired boy a bit farther from him. He was rummaging through the stream with his hands, his eyes scanning the waves for the object.  _ If Bakakashi isn’t complaining, then I can’t complain either! _ Obito continues his hunt for the old woman’s missing ring.

Suddenly, a sparkle glimmers in the river, catching Obito’s eye. Instinctively, the dark-haired boy reaches down towards the sparkle, but he wasn't the only one who had been caught by the sparkle. The silver haired boy was also simultaneously reaching for the sparkle at the same moment.

**THUD!** The two boys bumped their heads against the other, and as a result, fell in the river.  **SPLASH!**

“Ouch!” Obito voices his pain as he rubs his head. He then glares up at the other boy, who meets it with his own glare. “Watch where you’re going, Bakakashi!”

“You should watch where you’re going yourself.” Kakashi retorts.

The pitter patter of Rin’s footsteps fill the tense air. The brunette girl rushes to her two teammates. “Kakashi-kun, Obito! Are you alright?” she extends a hand out to the two boys who take it. Rin examines the two for any injuries, initially worried; however, when she looks at the silver-haired boy she couldn’t help but blush. 

Obito notices the rising flush on her face, and scowls.  _ Why is it always Bakakashi…  _ And then Obito sees that sparkle reflecting off the stream once again.  _ Oh yeah! The ring! _

Hastily, Obito reaches back into the water, searching the water desperately, until he feels metal.

A smile tugs at his lips in excitement, a sparkle dons the Uchiha’s obsidian eyes. He pulls up the circular object from the water and examines it. It was a single metal band with a small diamond: simple and pretty. Excitement rose in Obito’s stomach, causing the boy to raise his hand with the ring in the air.

Rin pauses from tending to Kakashi to give the dark-haired boy a look of confusion and the silver-haired boy beside her also draws his attention to their other teammate.

A wide smile gleams triumphantly as he holds out the ring to show his teammates, “I found the ring!”

Rin smiles in joy, “Wow, Obito!”

“Hehe!” Obito scratches his nose with a finger, embarrassed a bit with all the attention. He then finds himself looking at Kakashi. The obsidian boy was a bit confused by his actions: he was unsure why he had exactly turn to his other teammate. It wasn’t like he particularly cared about what the other guy thought, and  he didn’t know what he was supposed to expect from the emotionless bastard anyways. However, Obito wouldn’t say he regretted glancing at the other boy.

The spiky silver haired boy gives him a soft look and a small smile, “Good job, Obito.”

Obito was shocked, but he couldn’t say he was unhappy. After all,  _ that _ Kakashi was smiling at him—even if it looked like barely anything from under his black mask. But, for some reason, Obito could tell—Hatake Kakashi was  **smiling** at  _ him _ .

The young Uchiha couldn’t understand why, but it felt like butterflies were dancing in his stomach: a weird, but not dislikable feeling. He couldn’t help himself from even thinking for a second that Kakashi may not even be that bad of a guy—

 

“Even someone of your caliber can complete a D-rank mission.” 

 

—Obito swallows back that thought.

A fire boils in the goggle-headed boy—

 

As he thought, Uchiha Obito  **despises** Hatake Kakashi.

That was something  _ almost _ absolute in the young Uchiha’s mind.

 

“ **BAKAKASHI** !”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My spin on Kannabi Bridge Mission (not the actual same mission though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, here is chapter number two!  
> I must say, it was very hard to mirror the events of Kannabi Bridge without the war going on.  
> Also, I have a request for all of you readers!  
> If you have any ideas who to pair up Rin and Anko with, please tell me! (There is a hoard of guys without girlfriends [pretty much everyone except Asuma] to choose from!)  
> Also, if you have any sort of requests on certain types of scenarios you want to see, please comment below!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

Hatake Kakashi is a genius ninja.

 

Kakashi is the child of the prodigy ninja: Hatake Sakumo, also famed as the "White Fang of Konoha". Kakashi had always admired her father, even to the very end of his last years—Kakashi continued to believe in him. That's why when Kakashi decided to become a ninja, she abandoned her gender.

After all, being a female ninja has fewer benefits than a male.

At the early age of 5, Kakashi had entered the Academy. Half a year later, the incident had happened, and Kakashi was now orphaned. But, he paid no mind to this—after all, before her father left, he had left her an important lesson:

 

Those who don't follow the rules are  **scum** .

 

Soon, at the age of 6, Kakashi graduated from the Academy and was called a genius. A year after that she promoted to Chuunin before her future teammates even joined her team and she studied under their teacher for the 3 years she had waited for them—further perfecting her skills as a ninja.

There was no one among her peers and even some of those above her that could defeat her.

However, that didn't change the system she was stuck in—she was stuck with her team—Team Minato—for a long time.

Though sometimes she would think that she didn't mind being stuck with her team. After all, her teammates were… interesting—to say the least.

Especially,  _ him— _

 

"Wah-ahh!" A startled cry was heard as a dark-haired boy tumbled to the ground in front of Kakashi. The boy rolled back to his feet and dramatically puts out his hand to keep his balance. "Phew…" He lets out a breath of relief before standing up and patting himself off. "Safe—"

"Obito! You're late again!" Rin scolds the dark-haired boy who had just arrived.

Kakashi was faintly amused, but she didn't allow herself to express it.

"Aww, man! I thought I made it this time!" Obito whines.

The blonde man sitting on a rock sighs at the sight of the Uchiha boy. Minato gives a small smile. "Okay Obito, why are you late this time?"

Obito instantly becomes chipper as he explains his morning adventure, "Well you see, I saw this old lady who needed help with carrying her groceries so I helped her bring them to her house! And then afterwards, some kids were crying about their cat being stuck in a tree so I helped them get it out! And—"

"—and that's a bunch of bull." Kakashi finishes the boy's sentence. This causes the Uchiha boy to turn towards her and glare, but Kakashi was not fazed.

"Oh yeah—!"

Obito was cut off once again, but this time by their sensei. "Now, now, Kakashi." Minato laughs, "I'm sure that Obito did all those things and more."

Kakashi only sneers, "Hmph. Well, I'm not buying it." He then gives the boy a glare, "I bet he deliberately was late to ruin my big day."

Obito's eyebrow twitches, "Like I would need to do that!"

Rin this time cuts him off. "Oh! Kakashi-kun! Speaking of your big day—!" Rin cheerfully makes her way to the silver-haired ninja. "It's time to open presents!"

"Presents?" Obito wiggles his eyebrows.  _ I totally forgot about that!  _ He steals a glance at Kakashi.  _ Not that I would have gotten him anything anyways. _

The brunette girl turns to her childhood friend with a look of disbelief. "How could you forget?! We decided to give Kakashi-kun his presents today before our mission to celebrate his promotion to Jounin!"

_ Oh yeah, this guy got promoted again… _ The Uchiha pouts slightly before turning his attention back to his team.

"Anyways, without further ado!" Rin takes out a small box and gives it to Kakashi, who examines it. "Congratulations on becoming Jounin, Kakashi-kun! Here, it's a first-aid kit!"

"Thanks." Kakashi was actually quite pleased with the gift; she hadn't thought the other girl would be so thoughtful in what to give her. "It's good, I like useful things."

Rin brightens up with joy and pride. She had spent a long time thinking of what to get her crush—and after long consideration of Kakashi's personality, she decided upon a first aid kit: perfect for missions!

The next one to give their gift was Minato. The blonde man throws a strangely-shaped kunai to Kakashi, and Kakashi had caught it. The silver-haired girl inspects the kunai: it had three blades and a thicker handle and it was a bit heavier than a regular kunai. She was impressed by it and is clear to note it. "Thanks, Minato-sensei. A weapon is really useful."

"I knew you'd like it!" Minato gives Kakashi a grin.

Obito stares at Kakashi with a slight disbelief.  _ A weapon over a first aid kit from  _ **_Rin_ ** _!  _ He glares at Kakashi a bit; however, he is caught off guard when Kakashi meets his glare with a long stare.  _ Does he expect me to give him something too?! _

"What?" Obito grumbles, narrowing his eyes.

Kakashi then turns away from Obito, "Don't worry, I didn't expect you to get me anything anyways."

Obito found his eyebrows twitch at the comment.  _ Well, that's okay, since I never wanted to get you anything in the first place! _

Kakashi continues, "Plus, I don't expect anything you would give would be anything good."

That was the last straw for Obito, he was clearly about to snap. Well, he would of if Minato-sensei didn't chime in. "Ahem!"

The trio turns their attention to their sensei. "Anyways, as today is the first day Kakashi is officially a Jounin—we will be going on an A-rank mission today!" The trio perks up at the mentioning of an A-rank mission. After all, recently they had only been going on C-rank mission, and at highest they went on a B-rank mission every so often. "In the next few days, we will be assassinating the wanted criminal group that has been prowling around the area recently. For this, we will split up into two teams: I will go by myself and Kakashi will lead the rest of you. Our first goal is to locate their hideout—once we have, we will continue to assassinate them. Do you all understand?"

"Yes!" the trio respond.

"Good, now let's move out team!" Minato starts moving forward, "We will separate once we're closer to where their rumored hide out is!"

 

The four ninjas rush through the forest, parkouring through trees with only the sound of a slight rustle of the leaves as they passed. At a clearing, Minato stops in some bushes and motions the others to follow him. The forest was thick and lush around them as they walked through the clearing. However, a sudden rustling sound catches the team's eyes, and like a hawk, they stared down their prey's location.

Suddenly a man bursts out from the trees, swinging his blade towards the quartet. From the man's burly appearance and rough clothing, one could tell that he was no ninja, but he was some sort of ruffian. The silver-haired ninja remembers after looking at his face— _ his features match with the criminals we're looking for!  _ Sharply, Kakashi throws a kunai to deflect the enemy, causing the older man to be caught off balance. "I'll finish him with my new jutsu." She tells the team.

Before Minato can protest, Kakashi had already proceeded to rush towards the man, lightning crackling in her hands.

However, right before she reached him, the man dodged the attack, leading Kakashi to smash a boulder. Obito and Rin were amazed at the technique, shocked in place. But, this was no time to be just sitting there—

The man reaches out towards Kakashi, ready to give the silver-haired ninja a good beating. Seeing this, her two teammates were in even greater shock, both of their eyes widening and Rin was about to scream.

A flash of yellow dashes behind the criminal, but even if the enemy turned towards the being, it was already too late. Minato slices his kunai against the enemy's neck, successfully knocking out the man and letting him bleed out. Kakashi catches herself mid-stumble and hastily rejoins the group.

Minato's blue eyes twitch as he sucks in a deep breath. He then proceeds to scold Kakashi, "Kakashi! What do you think you were doing rushing in like that?! I thought you knew better than to just rush into battle like that!" Kakashi glances to the side, avoiding Minato's angry, concerned eyes. "We were lucky that this guy was out solo scouting—or else we would have let the others know that we're here!"

Kakashi felt bad, she didn't mean to put them in any unnecessary trouble. She had only wanted to quickly end their mission. "Sorry, sensei… I only wanted to quickly finish our mission…"

Minato ruffles his hair and sighs, feeling slightly guilty for all the fuss he made. "Kakashi… you need to learn to trust your teammates more. There's no need to recklessly rush out when there's all of us here. You should rely on us more, okay?"

Kakashi silently nods.

"Good." Minato ruffles Kakashi's hair before turning around to the rest. "Okay! Tonight we'll set up camp here!"

 

The camp fire was bright as orange sparks flew around the group. It was dark outside, the stars were clearly visible at this time of the night, and the team had already set up their places for the night. Rin was sleeping against a tree, her back laid against it as she sleeps peacefully. Meanwhile, Kakashi laid on the ground not too far away from her, seemingly asleep. Minato sat against a tree adjacent to Rin's, watching over the fire and his dear students.

"Minato-sensei," Minato's blue eyes rise and makes contact with his last student: Obito. Obito had walked up to his sensei and sat down next to him. Both stare at the fire in silence for a bit before Obito speaks up again. "Why is Kakashi always about completing the mission?" The young boy looks at his sensei, obsidian eyes filled with curiosity. "I mean completing the mission is super important—but it's not like it's the end of the world if it isn't completed." Obito's eyebrows scrunch into a grimace. "And I hate to admit it, but Kakashi is good, so why does he need to be such a stick-in-the-mud?"

Minato looks at his student and chuckles. "Hmm… so even you think of it, huh."

"Huh! Of course, I would!" Obito raises his voice in defense.

This causes Minato to laugh, "That's not what I meant Obito! I just was surprised to see you worried about Kakashi is all."

"I'm not really worried…" Obito averts his eyes and pouts.

Minato smiles at the boy, "Well, Obito, you know of the legendary 'White Fang of Konoha', right?"

"Yeah," Obito tilts his head slightly at his sensei's question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He was Kakashi's father: Hatake Sakumo." Minato informs the clueless boy. "You see, Sakumo-san held the belief of holding his comrades over the mission like you do Obito. However, one day, on a mission, Sakumo-san had chosen to rescue his team mates over completing the mission, and this mission was very important to the village. Soon after that, Sakumo-san was looked down on by all the villagers for his failure to complete the mission; this drove Sakumo-san to his death." Obito's eyes widen at this detail. "That was during your first year at the Academy, and it was from that point on that Kakashi had changed."

Obito remembered that time: it was when Kakashi stopped attending the academy for a while. Rin had told him that the silver-haired boy was going through a hard time because of his father's death, but who would have thought it would change Kakashi so much. He could still remember when they were younger and the young Kakashi had played kick-the-can with him and Rin and their friends. Kakashi would come and rescue their friends all the time saying he would never abandon his friends, and how it was his ninja way.  _ What had happened to him? How had Sakumo-san's death affected Kakashi so much that his ideals changed…? _

"After Sakumo-san's death, Kakashi had adopted an ideal that rules were absolute, and that he had to kill his emotions and concentrate on completing the mission." Minato continues to explain. He then puts a hand on Obito's head, ruffling the short black hair a bit. "So, Obito, please understand Kakashi and don't hate him. If anything, please, become his friend."

Obito nods absent-mindedly, taking the information. The duo continue to stare into the night, gradually their conscious drifts away along with the fire that had been burning brilliantly that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? This is only Part 1! Just wait for Part 2 and see how Team Minato play out!  
> Anyways, please remember to comment about what I asked and also maybe a scenario too!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Kannabi Bridge (-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! I'm bored on 4th of July, so what do I do?  
> WRITE FANFICTIONS ALL DAY XD  
> Anyways, here's a double update! ENJOY!
> 
> Also, please be sure to comment about scenarios you would want to see and about Rin's and Anko's pairings!

Three young ninjas glide through the thick forest, edging closer and closer to their target. Minato had split up from the three that morning: telling them to locate the hideout as he goes and cleans up the body. He told them that when they reach the criminal’s hideout they should send someone back to him while the other two watch the hideout. Now, the three are passing through a river in the middle of the forest.

Suddenly, the three ninjas notice a presence that definitely wasn’t their sensei’s. Three pairs of eyes force their way up, catching sight of dozens of bamboo about to rain down on them. Obito quickly signs, “Fire Style: Great Fireball!” He spits out fire to deflect the bamboo shoots. The bamboo flames and fall away from the group standing on the river, but the splashes of the bamboo made it hard to see for the team.

Taking this as an opening, a man dashes towards Kakashi, pulling out his blade, ready to strike. Kakashi sees this coming and quickly pulls out her kunai to deflect the man. Blades strikes and the sound of metal-against-metal creates a high-pitch clink and clank. Obito watches carefully as Kakashi faces off against the criminal.

“Kyaa!” A sudden scream from his left pulls Obito’s and Kakashi’s attention, their eyes widen. Rin was struggling in the arms of another buff man before she is knocked out.

Kakashi jumps back next to Obito as his opponent reaches towards his ally as well. “I’ll be taking this one.” The buff man with Rin in his arms states before he disappears along with his friend.

Kakashi reaches out her hand, “Wait!”

But it was too late, the two had left. Obito and Kakashi stand there for a second in dead silence. Obito could feel anger boiling in him. _How dare they take Rin…!_

He then turns towards the direction those two criminals went. Kakashi, noticing his sudden change, stops him. “Obito! What are you doing?!”

“I’m going after Rin!” Obito is about to jump away but a hand around his wrist stops him.

He turns around to find Kakashi was holding him back. Kakashi gives him a serious stare. “Obito,” Kakashi commands, “we need to complete our mission.”

This comment infuriates the Uchiha. “When you and I were wounded, Rin would always save our lives with her medical ninjutsu! If she hadn’t been there, we’d both be dead by now!” _Their mission?! He still cares about that!_ “No! We have to go save Rin!”

“There’s only a slim hope for Rin now! We need to focus on the mission!” Kakashi breaks out.

“‘Mission’ this, ‘mission’ that! All you care about are these stupid missions!” Obito grabs Kakashi’s collar in fury. “What’s with you?! Right now, saving Rin takes priority over the mission!”

Kakashi snaps, she glares at the Uchiha boy as she brings her hand around his to squeeze it. “Those who break the rules are **scum**.” The silver-haired ninja then succeeds to freeing herself from the dark-haired boy’s grasps. “So, let’s go and complete the mission—”

**PUNCH!**

Kakashi’s eyes widen as she feels her cheek burn slightly. Her dark grey eyes meet the other’s own obsidian eyes; she stares into them, mesmerized by the will and strength that blazed in them.

“Sure in the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash,” Obito begins, “But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!” The dark-haired boy turns away from Kakashi and begins walking forward; however, he stops to look at the other again. “If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real ninja, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" ninja!”

Obito then continues forward once again after his little speech, but he remembered one last thing he needed to tell his teammate. “You know, I believe Hatake Sakumo was a true hero: he risked his life to save his comrades, and that is something to be proud of—something **you** should be proud of.” With those words as his farewell, Obito sprints away, desperate to find his brunette crush.

Kakashi doesn’t even wait a second before he turns away to the opposite direction of Obito and departs.

 

Kakashi is traveling fast through the forest, her every step on each branch only lasted a second before she moved to the next one. Suddenly, a pain erupts in her shoulder, so she takes a break. She clasps her hand around her right shoulder, where she had just injured herself in the recent spar.

She narrows her eyes as she remembered the sweet medical ninja who had always healed her wounds without fail.

_“It’s healing well…” the brunette gives her a concerned smile, “But please don’t over exert yourself  or you’ll open your wounds.”_

_“When you and I were wounded, Rin would always save our lives with her medical ninjutsu! If she hadn’t been there, we’d both be dead by now!” Obito screamed at her. “Right now, saving Rin takes priority over the mission!”_

Minato’s voice lingers in her mind, _“Sure rules and regulations are indeed important, but that isn’t everything. Didn’t I teach you, there are times when the situation requires an impromptu response to the enemy.”_

Kakashi felt heavy as if these words were weighing down on her heart. But she knew she couldn’t let them—or else she would become just like her father—

_“I believe Hatake Sakumo was a true hero.” With Obito’s broad back towards her, for a second she thought she had seen her father._

Obito’s other words spoke out from deep in her mind:

 

_“Sure in the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real ninja, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" ninja!”_

 

Kakashi narrows her eyes as she remembered how those words rang inside her. She could still feel the slight burn from Obito’s punch, her cheek stung as if to remind her of the whole incident. _What am I doing here?_ Quickly, Kakashi recovers herself then leaves, digging deeper into the forest.

 

Obito stood about a good fifteen to twenty meters away from the enemy’s hideout. He watches them carefully, trying to locate his childhood crush amongst the figures near the cave. _It seems she’s inside._ Obito licks his lips as they were becoming dry from his nervousness. This was the first time he was acting alone on a mission, if he wasn’t careful, he wouldn’t be able to save Rin nor keep himself alive enough to show off in Kakashi’s face.

However, the young Uchiha couldn’t help but slightly shake in nervousness. _Calm down, Obito… It’s now or never._ **SLAP!** Obito slaps both of his cheeks in an effort to wake himself from his nervousness. When he finds that his shaking stopped, he stands up on the tree branch he has been hiding on. “Okay! Let’s go!”

“To where?” A sudden foreign voice inquires him. Hastily, Obito turns towards the voice to find it’s owner, the man who had fought Kakashi just moments ago. A knife was coming down towards him. _Oh shit!_

Splotches of dark red rained. Obito’s obsidian eyes were wide from shock behind his orange goggles.

Kakashi’s blade had swung down on the enemy, quick as usual. The opponent’s blood was flying, raining down from the body Kakashi had cut as he fell down the tree. The man lifted his head slightly during his descent catching the grey eyes of his killer as they glared at him and silently cursed. The silver-haired ninja lands in front of the shocked Uchiha.

“K-kakashi! How come you’re—” Obito shakily exhales.

The silver-haired ninja glimpses back at her teammate. “Well, I can’t leave this up to a crybaby ninja like you, can I?”

Obito’s eyes were still wide as he lets himself breathe out the other’s name, “Kakashi…”

Suddenly, there is a slight movement from behind Obito. Kakashi yells after noticing this, “Obito! Behind you!” She races towards Obito her white chakra blade in hand.

Just as she reached Obito, the blade glided against her skin. Another enemy had come and sliced at Kakashi’s face. “Aggh!” Kakashi groans out as she falls. The area around her her left eye was in pain, and she couldn’t tell how much damage was down, but all she knew was that it _hurt_. Her hands cup her left eye, “My eye…!”

“Kakashi!” Obito rushes to his teammate's side, lifting the other quickly in his arms. Kakashi continues to struggle with the pain of his eyes. “Hey, Kakashi! Are you alright?!”

Kakashi is able to sit up with her right hand holding up her wait. “Our enemy… is good…” She continues, her grey eye shows how much she is in pain. “He threw away the blade with my blood on it, and he has masks its scent.”

Tears were filling Obito’s eyes, almost ready to overflow.

Kakashi chuckles at the sight and brings her bloodied left hand up to Obito’s face. “Don’t tell me you got dust in your eyes again?” She slides it against his left cheek, partly in an effort to dry his tears, but she did forget about his goggles so instead, she slid her hand across his cheek. “A ninja shouldn’t cry… I’m not dead yet.” Her hand then lowers, and Obito takes off his goggles for a second to dry his tears. “Stay focused!”

Obito lowers his arms and sniffles, trying to rid himself of the tears. He could hear Minato sensei’s voice. _“There’s no way dust can get into your eyes when you have goggles on. If you’re going to advocate self-control, don’t just mouth the words, act strong too.”_

Obito glares at himself. _I’m always all just talk… Always being saved by others…_ He shuts his eyes in frustration. _Just a big-mouthed loser…_

_But…!_

He remembers the words he had said to Kakashi. The words rang deep through his soul.

 _I don’t want those words to be just empty talk!_ Obito stands up, a fierce fire lit in his eyes. He felt it—

—something was awakening deep inside of him.

Out of the blue, a knife was coming down from behind Obito, the wielder yelling, “Die!”

Kakashi turns around quickly, but she isn’t ready to retaliate.

 **Red** —the color red flies.

The attacker was falling, a wound through his heart and a kunai was fit perfectly inside it. His blood sprayed the air around him, splattering onto Obito. The color matched his eyes.

 

Obito’s **eyes** were _red_.

 

Kakashi got up in shock when she saw his eyes. “Obito… you—!”

“This time I’ll protect my friends!” Obito shouts. He then proceeds to take out the kunai from the man’s chest and tuck it back into his pouch.

Kakashi walks over towards him, her eyes wide from shock. “Obito… That eye of yours…”

“Yeah,” Obito looks down at his hands, “I guess this is the Sharingan.” He can see the flickerings of lights all around him, never missing a single detail of his surroundings. “I can now see the movement and flow of chakra.”

Kakashi looks at him amazed, but it didn’t last long as her eye began to hurt again.

“Are you okay, Kakashi!” Obito reaches over to the silver-haired ninja with concern evident in his whole being.

Kakashi digs through her pouch. “Yeah… I think my eye might be able to be saved, but I won’t be able to open it until Rin checks on it.” She then pulls out the gift she got from Rin: the first aid kit. “Thankfully, I have this so I can do emergency first-aid on it. We’re going to save Rin immediately after I’m done!”

Obito nods with a serious expression on his face. “Okay.”

 

A few minutes later, in the cave, the boss criminal lifted Rin’s head and chuckles evilly. “You’re surprisingly stubborn.”

A soft wind carries the dirt from the cavern’s floor, as two sets of feet drop down into the cave. This alarms the criminal, causing him to turn around and meet the two ninjas. The man sighs, “Hmm… all those guys are pathetic.” He then brings himself to stand up and face the two ninjas. “They couldn’t even handle a couple of kids…!”

The criminal rushes towards the two and engages them. First Kakashi fights him off, then switches off with Obito. Their movements were fast, but the criminal was strong and fast. Obito rushes towards the criminal and swings his kunai, making the criminal bend to dodge. Kakashi then aims for the criminal’s head, but the criminal smirks and he himself aims for Kakashi. Obito’s sharingan didn’t miss the slight movement, though. He used his legs to kick the arms of the criminal as Kakashi came down on the guy with his white chakra blade, slicing his shoulder—they managed to knock out the guy.

Hastily, the two reach Rin and shake her awake. Her brown eyes drifted open slightly, but as she recognized the figures she awoke to, her eyes spread wide open. “Kakashi…! Obito…!”

Obito pants, “We came here to save you, Rin…! You’ll be alright now.”

Kakashi finishes cutting the ropes that bound Rin. “Okay, now let’s get out of here!”

However, they forgot about one minor detail. “Heh! You two made a good combination, but you guys are still just a bunch of kids.” The criminal that they thought they had knocked out rose again to his feet. Team Minato looks at the guy in shock. “Right now you are in enemy hands.” He began to sign and then he pushed his palm against the ground. “Earth Style: Rock Breaker!”

The rock ceiling of the cave began to shatter and rain down. The three stared in shock as Obito yelled, “This is bad!”

“Run for the exit!” Kakashi commanded as she began running. The other two follow suit and soon, the three are running for their lives towards the exit.

A smaller rock from the ceiling falls—straight into Kakashi’s head, causing the youngest of the group to fall face flat into the ground. “Uwah!”

Rin screams and turns around, “Kakashi!”

Obito rushes back towards the silver-haired ninja, picking the other up in a bridal hold before running to the exit. “Rin run!”

Rin didn’t hesitate to continue running towards the exit, Obito with Kakashi in his arms rushing from behind her. The trio’s vision turns white.

The cave collapses.

 

“Hey! Kakashi!”

“Kakashi-kun!”

Two voices rang through Kakashi’s ears, but she didn’t want to get up, she was far too exhausted.

“Kakashi! Speak to us!”

“Come on, Kakashi-kun! I’m trying to heal you as best as I can! Please just stay alive!”

The voices were getting more and more annoying. Kakashi just wanted to rest, was that so hard?

“Oi.” the deeper of the two voices starts, serious. “If you don’t wake up now, I’m taking off your mask.”

_My mask…?_

She suddenly felt a small tug on her skin where her masks laid. _No—I can’t let you see what’s underneath—!_

Kakashi jumps up, headbutting whoever the culprit behind trying to take her mask off was—which turned out to be Obito.

The boy groans in pain, rubbing his forehead. “What are you doing, Bakakashi?”

Kakashi’s grey eyes glare at Obito. “Don’t try to take off my mask.”

“Huh?! You actually heard and felt that?!” Obito cries out exasperated. “But, we’ve been trying to wake you up for the last 10 minutes—and _that’s_ what you react to!”

“Obito!” Rin chides her childhood friend, “Some people are sensitive! You should be more sensible about other’s feelings!”

Obito gives Rin a betrayed look, “But, Rin! You wanted to see what was under it too!”

The brunette girl flushes, “I did not! I told you to stop, but you didn’t listen!” She huffs but then turns her attention back to the silver-haired ninja. “Are you feeling okay, Kakashi-kun? Tell me where it hurts?”

Kakashi does a self-inspection on her injuries. Nothing was hurting quite as bad as it had earlier, and even her eye wasn’t stinging in pain anymore. _Speaking of my eye…_ Kakashi reaches up to her left eye, but Rin stops her before she can take off the bandages. “I treated your eye, Kakashi-kun. It seems that there will be a scar, but at least your eye wasn’t damaged!” Rin grins happily as she breaks out the news. “But, you will have to rest your eye for a week before you can use it again.”

Kakashi nods at the information, and curtly thanks the brunette. “Thanks, Rin.”

“No problem!” Rin smiles happily, a small blush rising on her cheeks.

Obito huffs at this, clearly jealous of the attention Kakashi was receiving from Rin.

Kakashi then turns to Obito, she smiles softly at him. “Thanks, Obito, for saving me.”

Obito didn’t understand why—maybe it was the sharingan making him see things—but he thought he could actually see Kakashi’s smile through his mask. For some reason, his chest became tight and butterflies went crazy in his stomach at the scene, but he couldn’t describe the feeling exactly or where it was coming from.

Obito’s cheeks went slightly pink, as he scratches his head. But then he remembers something. “Oh yeah! Kakashi!”

“What is it?” Kakashi looks back at Obito in confusion.

“You need to eat more.” the Uchiha states.

Kakashi squints his right eye and exhales a “Huh…?”

“You’re super light!” the boy explains, “When I was carrying you, I realized how light you were! Are you not eating enough?”

“I’m eating just fine.” Kakashi’s eye twitches. She wasn’t expecting her weight to bother anyone. _Don’t tell me this is going to cause him to suspect my gender…_ She glances at Obito and examines him as he starts chatting with Rin now. _Nah…_

 

_Obito is too much of an idiot to realize._

 

“Hey!” A familiar voice calls out to the trio. “Kakashi, Obito, Rin!” A yellow haired man rushes up to the team who were sitting in the grass, resting. “Are you guys alright?” Minato is shocked when he sees all their injuries—especially Kakashi’s eye. “Kakashi, what happened to your eye?!”

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito all exchange expressions before nodding in agreement. They then turn to their teacher and laugh.

 

“Minato-sensei, you’re late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I tried to base the events a lot like Kannabi bridge, but I hate making up unimportant characters so all the bad guys are like "man this" "man that". I should have just named them "Man A" and "Man B" and etc. but you know... who actually cares about them?  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the NO DEATH and NO DAMAGE version of Kannabi Bridge! This way everyone keeps their eyes intact and Kakashi still has the sexy scar (okay scars aren't that sexy but on Kakashi, almost anything can be).  
> Anyways, please comment about wanted scenarios and Anko and Rin pairings!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Obito's gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP! TRIPLE UPDATEEEE!!!!! I AM ON FIRE! (BUT DON'T EXPECT ANOTHER ONE FOR TODAY!)  
> ANYWAYS!  
> Please be sure to comment on any scenarios you want or pairings for Rin and Anko!

Uchiha Obito was stumped. It wasn’t an unusual thing—after all, Obito often was stumped whenever he was training or thinking in general. He knew he wasn’t as intelligent as most people, even if you don’t factor in the fact he was an Uchiha, but this problem should be something he could easily solve.

Then again, a problem involving Kakashi was never easy to solve.

Yes, Obito was having a problem with the silver-haired ninja—well not directly.

To be more precise—he was having trouble on deciding what to get the other ninja as a congratulatory gift for promoting to jounin.

After the whole incident during the A-rank mission that day, Obito couldn’t help but feel that he and Kakashi were actually being friends. This newfound feeling of companionship had made the Uchiha’s days brighter than before, as now they weren’t as so stuck against each other’s throats as they were before. However, this newfound friendship also brought on some guilt in the dark-haired boy. After all, the other ninja had taken a hit for him and, if they weren’t so lucky, Kakashi would have lost an eye that day. Kakashi had told him not to mind it, saying stuff like he would have managed with one eye just fine, but the thought still haunts Obito’s mind.

At the very least, Obito wanted to show his appreciation to the silver-haired ninja, and that’s when it hit him! He hadn’t given Kakashi his jounin-promotion gift, yet!

—And that’s also where he is stuck now…

…Deciding on a gift…

Obito was strolling through town, glancing at stores as he passed through the dirt road. Honestly, Obito was coming to a blank—he had no idea what to get the other boy.

Obito had thought of asking Rin, but the dark-haired boy was too embarrassed to admit that he was actually caring for the other boy to the brunette. He also thought of asking their sensei, Minato, but that thought was soon thrown out the window—sooner than asking Rin had—since the older man would definitely tease the boy about it.

Obito sighs. _How can I get him a gift when I don’t know what he would want?_ _Is there anyone I can ask…?_

_Who would know Kakashi better than Rin and Sensei, though?_

Suddenly, a familiar loud shout was heard in the distance. “ **DYNAMIC ENTRY!** ” Out of nowhere Obito was kicked to the ground with a great force.

“Oof!” Obito lets out a shocked gasp.

The young Uchiha groans as he shakes his head and glares up at his attacker. Green spandex shone disturbingly in the sun and a red bandana was wrapped around the being’s neck—Might Guy stands above Obito, a bright smile and twinkly eyes look down at Obito as he offers a hand. “Sorry about that Obito-kun! I thought you were my eternal rival! Hahaha!”

Obito felt his eyebrow twitch. “How could you mistake me for Kakashi, Guy?! We don’t even have the same hair color!” Obito shouts at the over-energetic boy who continued to laugh like nothing was wrong. “Besides—don’t kick my teammate to greet him!”

Guy continues to laugh which pisses off Obito even more. _I really don’t have time to deal with Guy, I need to hurry up and find a present for Kakashi!_ But then the goggle clad boy realized something. Guy and Kakashi had knew each other since they were kids! The green spandex clad boy had always said that when they were younger, their parents had introduced them to each other—how had he forgotten!

“Hey, Guy!” Obito desperately puts his hands together as if to beg. “I have a question to ask!”

The green “beast” smiled at the Uchiha boy with a thumbs up. “How can I help you, Obito-kun!”

“Well you see…” Obito explains how he wanted to get a present for Kakashi for his promotion.

“Oh!” Guy says seemingly impressed. Then, all of a sudden, tears burst from the boy’s eyes. “How youthful~” Obito starts regretting his decision on asking Guy but it was already too late. The exercise-maniac grabbed his hands hard, making Obito wince. “I will do anything to help you on your youthful-quest, Obito-kun!”

Yep, Obito was regretting this big time.

Guy proceeds to drag the poor Uchiha boy all across town, showing him to various exercise facilities and training equipment stores. After the mass of comments that only made the dark-haired boy’s head spin, Obito excused himself from the hyper boy saying that he just thought of the perfect gift. Before Guy could even begin speaking again, Obito disappeared, running for any sort of cover as fast as he could to escape the green beast.

This so called shelter just happened to be a dango restaurant—that his friends were eating at.

By friends, Obito didn’t mean Rin or Kakashi: what Obito meant was—

“Oh! Obito! Fancy seeing you here!” A girl’s voice calls out to him, the owner of the voice stuffing her face with dango.

Another voice, this time male, calls him over. “Come over here and sit!”

—his other friends from the academy.

Obito walks over to where the voice was calling him to find a group of eight all squished into a small room with a large table to fit everyone. There sat Anko, the owner of the first voice which called out to him, she had dark purple hair tied into a ponytail with lively light brown eyes and she wore a maroon shirt with a white wrist bands. Next to her sat the owner of the second voice, Genma—a boy with brown, shoulder-length hair and brown eyes and a toothpick in his mouth. Then there was Iruka, the class clown; he has dark brown hair kept in a ponytail and dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. Beside him sat a bunch of other people he didn’t know as well, but he did know their names: there was Ibiki, the masochist with short silver hair; Hiraku—Obito didn’t know him well, but he knew that the dark blue-haired boy was one of Anko’s teammates; Kagura—Anko’s other teammate—he also didn’t know the maroon-haired girl that well; Asuma, the Hokage’s son, and then his girlfriend, Kurenai—or at least Obito thinks that the two are going out, but no one is actually quite sure.

Obito sighs as he sits down next to Asuma. The dark-haired boy had one look at Obito’s face before commenting, “Rough day?”

“Yeah… you could say that.” Obito replied.

Genma laughs, “Don’t tell me you got into another fight with Kakashi again!”

“And got your butt whooped!” Anko howls.

Obito’s eyes twitch, irritated. He huffs, “No! If it was Kakashi I wouldn’t be so tired!” the goggle-headed boy complains.

“Yeah, Anko, Genma!” The maroon-haired girl jumps in, “Besides, from what I’ve seen—Obito-kun and Kakashi-kun have been getting along quite well recently!”

The group gasps at this information, but Iruka is the one to speak up. He demands information from Obito, “Is that true, Obito?! You and Kakashi aren’t fighting anymore!”

“Y-yeah…” Obito averts his eyes from the group, feeling slightly embarrassed from all the attention.

“This must be a dream—” Genma drops his toothpick, “Quick! Someone pinch me!” Ibiki proceeds to pinch Genma, hard, which causes the long haired boy to scream. Genma rubs the spot Ibiki pinched. “Okay, so this isn’t a dream.”

“Anyways, why do you look so exhausted then, Obito?” The blue-haired boy asks Obito with concern.

Obito had a feeling that he would be starting to hang out with Hiraku more often. “Well you see…” Obito then continues to explain how he had asked Guy on what to get Kakashi for a present. “And well now after seeing Guy’s tastes… I think I really need a reasonably _normal_ gift.”

“A present huh… especially for that Kakashi…” Ibiki ponders on the thought.

Suddenly, Anko bursts up, “Then you should just get him dango!” She holds up her dango in the air.

“—Or just food in general.” Genma corrects her.

Obito was genuinely surprised by their suggestions—well more by the fact that they were normal. However, Obito had already thought of food prior to this. True, food was the easiest and most useful gift—but there was one _small_ problem. Obito sighs, “Food is out.” His obsidian eyes found the floor to be particularly interesting right at that moment. “I kind of… told Kakashi that he was super light the other day…” Obito explains painfully, “And he seemed to be irritated when I asked him if he was eating enough…”

“Ohh—” The group couldn’t help but let out a surprised sound, a few snickers had filled the room, but Obito did his best to ignore them.

“Well since food is out, what else could you get him?” Iruka questions out loud.

The group stop to think for a bit. Then the next idea was brought up, by Genma. “Just get him another mask! He wears one every day, so he must like them!”

“But isn’t that like insulting him? Telling him that his masks suck?” Hiraku disagrees with the idea.

“Then, how about a collar and a leash?” Ibiki suggested.

Obito jumps on this idea, “Oh—for his dogs, right? That’s a smart idea!”

Ibiki blinks seemingly innocently, “No—I meant for him.”

The atmosphere in the room went cold. Everyone except Ibiki had one question in mind:

_What do you think Kakashi is?!_

Kagura then puts a fist in her palm, as if she had a good idea. “Doesn’t Kakashi-kun like weapons?”

Obito remembers how Kakashi was quite satisfied when Minato-sensei had given him one of his special kunais. “It seems like it…”

Asuma adds in, “Isn’t that quite perfect then? Kakashi really doesn’t do anything but ninja stuff anyways.”

“Yeah, but the problem is that Kakashi probably has every weapon Obito can possibly obtain.” Genma considers.

“Huh? I think I know a weapon Kakashi-kun doesn’t have.” Kagura raises a finger, drawing everyone’s attention to her.

Anko gets excited and asks, “What is it?! Spill!”

“A chainsaw.” Kagura deadpans.

Obito swears he could hear it—the screeching of the chain blades rotating at high speed. The thought made him pale. _No—just no. Kakashi with a chainsaw would be too terrifying…_

“Hmm…” Kurenai starts to input her thoughts into the conversation. This was the first time Kurenai had actually contributed any ideas into the terrifying conversation that went into directions they should never go in ever again. Kurenai gives a thoughtful advice, “Why don’t you give him flowers, Obito-kun? They are a standard gift, and he can’t complain much about something so basic.”

Obito quite liked the idea. Everything Kurenai said was true, flowers were the basics, especially when congratulating someone. Plus, if Kakashi really didn’t like them he could always just throw them away. Obito stood up—determined at what to do now. “Thanks, Kurenai, everyone! See you later!” The young Uchiha ran out of the store and into the streets. Then it was off to the nearest flower shop!

 

Obito held a bouquet of yellow roses, blue irises, white Chrysanthemums, and yellow carnations behind his back as he walked up to Kakashi’s front door. He couldn’t help feel a little shy, but Obito knew he had to go through with this. I mean, he was already in front of the guy’s house! He had to go through with this—there’s no turning back. Shakily, his finger reaches towards the doorbell—just about to touch it when the door opens. The goggle boy stands there in shock as he stares at Kakashi who looked slightly irritated.

“Oi,” Kakashi starts, “What are you doing fiddling your thumbs in front of someone’s house?”

 _It’s now or never—_ Obito gulps, before he pulls out the bouquet from behind his back and shoving it into Kakashi’s arms.

Kakashi takes the bouquet into her arms, surprised by the sudden attack of flowers. She glances up from the bouquet to Obito then back to the bouquet, utterly confused by what the flowers meant.

“These are for you…” Obito manages to mutter out. He then stares straight at Kakashi before giving her one of his usual smiles, “Congratulations on promoting to Jounin!”

Kakashi lifts an eyebrow and continues to stare at her teammate in disbelief. “You know…” Kakashi deadpans, “Flowers are a horrible gift to get for guys, right?”

Obito’s eye twitches as a blush grows on his cheeks—he was feeling embarrassed. “S-shut up!” Obito snaps, “If you don’t like them, then just throw it away—I don’t care what you do with them!” Hastily, Obito storms off, not turning back to look at his silver-haired teammate.

_Aggh! I had saw this coming—why did I go through with it?!_

However, Obito didn’t know that when Kakashi had closed her door, she had leaned against her door. The silver-haired girl gazes down at the flowers softly, appreciating its beauty. Kakashi smells the flowers’ aroma, happy with its pleasant fragrance.

A gentle smile blooms under the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the ObiKaka cute? <3 I hope it was ^w^
> 
> Also, Obito's bouquet means this:  
> Yellow Rose - friendship  
> Blue Iris - Your friendship means so much to me; my compliments  
> White Chrysanthemums - truth  
> Carnations - fascination
> 
> Anyways, Hiraku and Kagura are my OCs! (Originally Hiraku's name is Hinata, but since Naruto already has a Hinata I couldn't make his name that! If you read my Brave Souls series you know Hinata!)  
> Anyways, please be sure to comment on the things I listed in the Notes!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Kakashi's eyes have healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG!!! QUADRUPAL UPDATE XD  
> I lied when I said the last one was the last one of the day!  
> (sorry, I just couldn't resist!)  
> ANYWAYS, Sorry if Kushina and Minato are OOC!  
> Please comment about who you think Rin and Anko should be paired with and about future scenarios you want to read!

There is a problem with Might Guy.

Actually, it was more like the guy himself  _ was _ a problem.

You see the problem with the boy Might Guy wasn’t because he wore a tacky green spandex suit every day nor was it the fact that his hobby was to train and that he enjoyed “punishing” himself by doing more training—

— **No** —the  _ problem _ with  **Might Guy** was the fact that he was—

—so  _ persistent _ .

“ **Kakashi—my ETERNAL RIVAL!** ” Guy shouts, not that he needs to, because even with his regular voice the whole town could hear him. “Today is the day that I will win! I challenge you!”

Kakashi sighs at the sight of her supposed “eternal rival” Guy. It was already bad enough that her stomach wasn’t feeling well for some reason, but to also have the damned green beast bother her made Kakashi very grumpy. “Guy, not today—I’m not feeling good today.”

“Oh? My rival is not feeling well?” Kakashi’s slim hopes rise for a second.  _ It seems like he is finally going to give up! _ Or so she thought when the green spandex-wearing boy sudden grabs her shoulder with a thumb raised. “Then all the more to exercise my rival! Exercise makes everything better!”

Kakashi tries shrugging Guy’s hands off, “No—resting makes people better. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to rest—”

Guy doesn’t take no for an answer, he grabs Kakashi’s hand and drags her to the center of the street. “We will be racing around town! The first one back in front of your apartment will be the winner!”

“Oi—oi! Guy, I already said I—” Kakashi tries to reason with the guy, but was soon interrupted by a newcomer.

“Yo! What are you two doing out here?” Kakashi and Guy turn to the new voice, finding Obito with his orange goggles on. Obito turns to Guy, “What’s your challenge this time?”

“We’re going to be running around town! First one back is the winner!”

Kakashi tries to cut into the conversation, “Guy, as I said, today really isn’t the best—”

The boy with the choppy black hair points at Kakashi, “If I lose Kakashi, I will walk around town on my hand 100 times! What will your self-rule be!?”

Kakashi sighs, “I’ll be resting at home like I should be right now…”

“Great!” Guy smiles with a thumbs up. Then he takes his position on the street. “Obito-kun if you would please.”

Kakashi sighs as she takes her place.  _ Let’s just get this over with… I can’t show weakness now… _ She lets herself steal a glance at Obito.  _ Especially with Obito here. _ Her grey eyes charge with determination as she readies herself for the challenge.

Obito clears his throat. “Get ready!” He takes a look at Kakashi in curiosity. “Get set!” Obito knew that Kakashi usually felt annoyed by Guy’s constant challenges, but usually Kakashi would just deal with it rather than put up a fight like he had today. “Go!”

The two young ninjas dash off, moving at an amazing pace. Obito couldn’t help but stare at Kakashi for a bit longer before becoming worried.  _ Kakashi mentioned not feeling well—don’t tell me he’s sick or something?! But if he is and he does what he usually does… _

_ Will that guy be alright? _ Obito’s concern got the best of him and he dashes after the two rivals, hoping that he was able to catch up to them before anything bad happened.

 

Kakashi felt horrible: her stomach cramped, she felt light headed, and worst of all—she was in the middle of a challenge with Guy. And of course, since it was his turn to choose one… it was an  **extreme** challenge.

Though she thought she was lucky, at least Guy wasn’t in the mood for push ups or sit ups. In her condition, she didn’t think she could pass as  _ feeling fine _ if she had to do one of those exercises.

But still, Kakashi wishes she could just quit now before she felt any worse.

However, when you take a challenge from Might Guy, you had to take the challenge seriously—especially when you want to still be known as the best to your teammates. Which meant that the moment Obito showed that he was watching the match, Kakashi’s entry in it was guaranteed. The silver-haired girl internally sighs—the things she would do for them… 

Kakashi pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind—right now she needed to focus: focus and win!

 

Obito had finally managed to catch up to the two rivals; however, two problems: one, he was out of breath and needed to catch it, and two, Kakashi and Guy were still running. Obito looks around the area, there were too many people around to exactly run through the streets. So Obito looked for another solution, and when he looked up he found it.  _ The roofs! _

The goggle-clad boy began parkouring after that, which gave him a greater advantage over the two competitors as they were running down the street, dodging people and things alike. However, Obito made sure he stayed close—after all, the whole point of catching up was to watch over his youngest teammate. Though now Obito is thinking that he should work out and build up his stamina more often.

 

The competition was soon nearing its end. Both Kakashi and Guy were still neck-to-neck as they ran down the street, approaching Kakashi’s apartment closer and closer by the second. Right behind the rival duo was Obito, trailing behind them. Initially, he had been worried about the silver-haired ninja since he seemed to have been hinting that he wasn’t feeling well. But after seeing this display of endurance and stamina, he was unsure if his concerns were misplaced. After all, Kakashi had been running just fine this whole time, the younger ninja showed no sign of wearing.

However, Kakashi herself felt like she was in hell. Her legs ached, her stomach had monstrous cramps, and her head ached from dehydration—honestly, she felt like she couldn’t make it any longer. But every so often she would see Obito in her peripheral vision, which motivated her to not make mistakes.

Suddenly, Kakashi’s vision blurred.  _ Huh? _ She initially thought, but quickly shakes her head, trying to erase the daze from her eyes. But it seems that her actions did not avail, and her vision continues to blur. Kakashi could deal with it, she convinced herself as she forced herself to continue running. After all, she knew the streets like the back of her head, she could get through it.

Or that’s what she thought—

—before her vision turned black.

**Thud!**

“ **_Kakashi_ ** !”

 

Obito’s sharingan activates when he notices the slight wobble in Kakashi’s running. It was as if the silver-haired ninja had tripped on something, but there was nothing on the ground to trip on. Quickly, Obito parkours closer to his teammate, trying to make sure the other is alright.

At first, Obito lets out a sigh of relief when Kakashi picks himself up again and starts running faster. But that moment was short-lived.

Suddenly, the silver-haired ninja’s body was falling sideways. Obito’s crimson sharingan eyes widen in shock as the motions are put into slow motion. Obito reaches out, desperately running towards his teammate.  **Thud!** Kakashi had fallen to the floor.

“ **_Kakashi!_ ** _ ”  _ Obito yells as he makes his way to the silver-haired boy’s side. The dark-haired boy proceeds to picking up his teammate, sitting the other up. “Hey, Bakakashi! Are you okay?!” Obito quickly places his hand on Kakashi’s forehead, but the temperature seemed normal.  _ Okay… if it isn’t a fever, then what can it be…?  _

Obito continues to examine the silver-haired ninja carefully, checking for any signs of injuries or other sorts of damage. There seemed to be nothing the boy concluded after his check up—well so he thought at least.

That was before he saw splotches of red on the floor.

Obito’s eyes widen.  _ Kakashi’s bleeding! _ He then examines Kakashi once more, trying to spot where the source of the bleeding was coming from.

But, there was nothing; no injuries whatsoever. Obito knew he couldn’t just take Kakashi to a medical ninja like this. With no injuries, he would surely be turned away at the hospital’s doors. But, if Kakashi was bleeding somehow, then he would need help.

Obito ponders on whether to fetch Rin or not. However, honestly, Obito disliked the thought of Rin caring for the other boy so much—and bringing him to her would be like handing Kakashi to the girl on a silver platter. So Obito crossed that idea off.

That left the Uchiha with only one choice: Minato’s house.

Minato’s house wasn’t that far away from Kakashi’s house—and since he was close to Kakashi’s place anyways, that meant Minato’s place was the closest.

Carefully, Obito lifts Kakashi into his arms, bridal style. The goggle-clad boy stares down at the silver-haired one.  _ He really is light… Seriously, does he eat at all? _

No matter how much those thoughts bothered Obito’s mind, he forced himself to push them away. What was important now was getting Kakashi help!

_ I hope Minato-sensei or Kushina-san are home…! _

 

The Uzumaki home was a peaceful, love-filled place—home to the newly-wed couple: Uzumaki Minato and Kushina. The outside of the house was a brilliant pastel yellow and the roof was a greyish black. In the front, there was a small garden where Kushina kept her flowers, and a short hedge to separate the house from the streets. Connecting the hedges was a small metal gate and in front of it stood the mailbox, guarding the home.

It was now an hour before sunset. Minato was currently busy in his study, while Kushina was busy preparing dinner.

Suddenly, the doorbell sounded through the peaceful house, causing the two owners of said house to pause what they are doing. Kushina calls out to her husband, “Minato, can you get the door? I’m cooking!”

“Yes, honey!” Minato replies as he stands from his chair and makes his way to the front door. Calmly, the blonde opens the door and addresses whoever is on the other side. “Hello—” Minato’s blue eyes go wide at the sight. His student, Obito, was holding his other student, Kakashi, in his arms—bridal style. If Minato had a second more to think, he would’ve thought the scene was cute and would have been happy at how his two students, who had until recently seemed to be at each other’s throats, were getting along. However, Minato knew there was no time for those thoughts when he saw the concerned expression on the Uchiha boy’s face.

Minato quickly lets the boy in before closing the door behind him. Once the sound of the door clicked shut, Obito explained, “Bakakashi is bleeding, but I can’t find where the injury is!”

Minato blinks at the boy. He then looks at Kakashi who is in Obito’s arms, and then his blue eyes narrow at the floor. Red drops were already dripping down from Kakashi’s pants. Minato knew very well what was occurring—and he knew that since Obito was now involved—the situation would get much more complicated. Minato quickly takes Kakashi from Obito before directing him to the lodge to sit on the couch and wait.

Swiftly, the man known as “Konoha’s Yellow Flash” makes his way to his wife, his female student in his arms. “Kushina, dear.”

The red-headed woman looks up at her husband before eying his student in his arms. Her eyebrow rises before she inquires. “Is it that time?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Minato felt a bit uncomfortable talking about this, but he put up with it for his dear student. “Could you take care of Kakashi? I need to clean up the mess and have a talk with Obito.”

“Dear God! She came in with that kid!” Kushina gasps.

Minato replies, “More like he came in with her.” He then sighs, before scratching his head. “We might have to tell him the truth—but… I’ll try to see if I can convince him otherwise.”

“That would be best.” Kushina nods before taking Kakashi from Minato. “Don’t worry about Kakashi, I’ll take care of her and will educate her on the process. Hopefully, nothing like this happens again.”

“Hopefully,” Minato stresses before he returns to Obito. The boy had an expression full of concern for his teammate.

 

_ Now, how am I going to explain this to him? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... were they bad? My Kushina and Minato?  
> To tell you the truth, I haven't watched much Kushina's scenes, and I've only seen Kakashi Gaiden's Minato...  
> Anyways, please comment about who YOU think Rin and Anko should be paired with and about future scenarios you want to read!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I keep on updating! XD  
> Please give me your suggestions on Rin and Anko pairings! Also, please comment about what kind of scenario you would want to see!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Well, you see Obito—” Minato tries to explain to the dark-haired boy. In all honesty, the blonde sensei didn’t know how to explain this to his student. What should he say first—?

 

— _”You're teammate is actually a cross-dressing girl.”?_

 _“Congratulations, Obito_ — _you don't have to worry about Kakashi stealing Rin from you, since Kakashi is a girl!”?_

_Or better yet: “Obito, the comrade you thought was a guy this whole time is actually a girl.”_

 

— _yeah… I’m not going down that road._

 

The young Uchiha looks up at Minato, his innocent obsidian eyes question him, making the older man feel guilty for the lie he is about to spout.

Minato gulps, the guilt pooling in his stomach. “—Kakashi actually has stomach problems which causes him to bleed from his butt.”

Obito blinks, “stomach problems…?” He gives his sensei an arched bros of disbelief. “That’s it? Stomach problems?! What about the bleeding?!”

“As I said, Obito,” Minato sighs, “His stomach aches causes him to bleed from his butt… Don’t worry too much—the problem is utterly harmless to his health.”

The goggle-clad boy still felt unconvinced, like his sensei was hiding something from him. But the boy shrugs off the thought—after all, there was no reason for Minato-sensei to lie to him…

_...was there?_

 

After the explanation, the blonde man quickly excuses himself back to his study and invites Obito to stay for dinner, which his student gladly agrees to. _Kushina-san’s cooking was amazing!_

However, the waiting Obito couldn't help but find himself bored—there wasn't much to do in the house. That's when he remembers his silver-haired friend he had brought along. _Oh yeah! I can go check on Kakashi!_

The dark-haired boy then roams through the house, searching for his friend.

 

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, the red-headed woman was teaching her husband's silver-haired student about being a woman. Yes—even though Kakashi had thrown away her gender—she still had to learn about being a woman, all because of one minor flaw in being a female: their menstrual cycle. Due to Kakashi being orphaned at a young age and living life as a boy, Kakashi had no knowledge on the necessities of females. That’s why she was glad that she had the older red-headed woman to guide her—even if she was a bit overbearing all the time.

Kushina had practically burned the knowledge of the period in Kakashi’s mind when she was done lecturing her. Kakashi was still processing the information, her mind spinning in circles, when Kushina hands her a pad and instructs her how to put in on and such.

Kakashi was thankful as she probably would not have been able to deal with this new concept all by herself. Plus, when Kushina volunteered to help Kakashi buy these pads, the silver-haired girl sighed in relief. _This way I don't risk people discovering my identity…_

Kushina then leaves Kakashi to herself as she goes to make dinner. After the door shuts, Kakashi sighs. _Six more days of this hell to go…_

 

Kushina shuts the bathroom door behind her, letting a sigh escape her lips. She was very worried for Kakashi's future—when the young girl’s body starts to become even more womanly to the point that she will be unable to hide her gender. _How long can she keep this act up?_

Kushina remembers the lost expression on Kakashi's face which contrasted greatly from her usual cocky look and sighs. Hopefully her husband’s explanation had gone well. But she knew this task would be tough on Minato—as her husband despised lying, especially to his precious students. However, some things need to be done in order to protect the silver-haired girl.

“Kushina-san!” _Speak of the devil._ Kushina twirled around to meet the goggle-clad boy next to her. His obsidian eyes gazes up at her with a sparkle of curiosity. “Where is Kakashi? Is he alright?”

“Hey, kiddo! No greetings for me?!” The red-head playfully ruffles the boy’s short black hair.

The Uchiha scowls at the treatment, “Stop messing with my hair, Kushina-san!” Obito huffs, “And, don’t dodge my questions!”

“Fine, fine! I’ll leave your short hair alone!” Kushina laughs, “Anyways, Kakashi is in the bathroom taking care of his problems!”

“Hmm…” The Uchiha nods before he gives the door—and most likely the kid behind it—a look of pity. “Must feel horrible to be constipated to the point that he bleeds… No wonder he has been such a stick-in-the-mud all this time…”

Kushina gives the boy a fleeting look of disbelief—but she shifts right back to her cheerful disposition right as the boy turns back his attention to her. Fluidly, the Uzumaki woman directs the goggle-headed boy to the kitchen, asking for his assistance in making dinner.

In the back of her mind, however, Kushina took note:

_Minato, we’re going to have a **talk** later._

In the study, the blonde man shudders abruptly, sensing his impending doom.

 

Obito was wide awake that night—thoughts of the day’s events still lingering in his mind. Unknown to Kushina and Kakashi, Obito had actually heard their discussion in the bathroom prior to Kushina walking out, but since he didn’t understand what the two were talking about, he acted as if he had heard nothing. However, now that he has ventured back home and is now lying in his bed, Obito couldn’t help but ponder upon the terms he had heard.

_What were they talking about exactly…? I heard a couple of terms over and over again, like “period” and “pads” and “time of month”. But what exactly were they referring to…?_

_Huh? Wait a second—didn’t Kushina-san say something that is exclusive to girls…?_

_Wait, but she was discussing about it with Kakashi…_

_Hmm… maybe Kakashi just wanted to learn more about whatever it is…_

_But, I don’t exactly see what could be interesting in the topic since it’s a girl’s thing apparently._

_Meh—then again, I don’t understand how Kakashi thinks anyways…_

_…_

Slowly, the Uchiha closes his eyes, exhausted from the day.

 

_I guess I’ll ask Rin about it tomorrow._

 

The next day, Obito was training with Rin like usual. The boy was especially happy today, since Kakashi had excused himself from training for once to rest instead. _Maybe his stomach was really bad today too?_ Obito didn’t ponder much on the reason, as he already heard Kakashi’s big ill secret from Minato-sensei—and he had to admit, he was impressed that Kakashi could constantly deal with a stomach ache with all their training and missions.

However, the boy was still quite curious about the things he heard yesterday.

Obito glances at Rin every so often, wondering if he should really ask the girl. After all, from the way Kushina-san was talking about it, it seemed like the subject was something only women should really know. _But, then why would Kakashi have to know about it? He’s a guy too!_

This thought motivates Obito to build up the courage and just ask. “Hey, Rin?”

“Yes, Obito?” Rin throws her kunai at the target, aiming for the bulls-eye, but the kunai missed by a tiny bit though it did it the target at least. Rin readies another kunai and is about to throw it, when Obito continues.

“What exactly is a _period_?” Rin’s throw goes out of control and she misses the target by a huge gap.

Her brunette eyes wide, Rin hastily turns her attention to Obito. “What did you ask?”

“What exactly is a period?” Obito tilts his head, confused by the girl’s reaction.

 **SLAP!** Suddenly, Rin slaps Obito, who blinks out of shock and surprise. “Ouch! Rin, what was that for?” The Uchiha gingerly rubs his cheek.

“You shouldn’t ask a girl that, Obito!” Rin scolds him. She then proceeds to inform him, “A period is something only a girl should really talk about as it is something that involves them! So you should never **ever** bring this up to any girl, okay?”

“Okay… but you didn't have to hit me, Rin…” Obito pouts at his childhood friend as he continues to nurse the wound.

_Hmm… so it's only something exclusive to girls, huh…_

Obito thinks back to yesterday evening when he overheard the conversation between Kushina and Kakashi. His silver-haired teammate had an expression of utter confusion, as if he was processing the information slowly, which is unusual for the boy genius. Kushina had to even explain the concepts several times to the boy before he looked as if he understood it.

_If like Rin said an all this “period” and “time of the month” business was something for girls…_

_Then why does Kakashi need to know so much about it?_

Obito is still curious.

The dark-haired boy couldn’t help but keep pondering on the reason that his friend needed to know that stuff. Judging from Rin’s reaction, Obito could conclude that the information was probably highly personal to girls—I mean—Rin slapped him! **She** _slapped_ him. That extremely kind, always gentle and beautiful girl who cares for everyone and always treats their injuries not cause them!

However, the reaction had also fueled the Uchiha’s curiosity. _What was so bad about this subject that even Rin would flip out on him like that?_

Obito needed answers.

 

The goggle-headed Uchiha boy rang the doorbell of the quaint yellow house. That evening he once again was standing before the Uzumaki house, waiting patiently for the door to be answered.

Soon, the door opens, welcoming the sight of Obito to the blonde man who had opened the door. “Obito!” Minato-sensei blinks, surprised by the boy’s sudden visit. “What a pleasant surprise! Come in.” Minato gestures the dark-haired boy to enter his house and he gladly does so.

Upon entering the house, Obito quickly gets to the point of his journey. “Minato-sensei, I want to ask you something…”

“Hmm? What is it, Obito?” Minato tilts his head. The blonde man felt it was strange for the boy to come with this timing. It has been only a day since Kakashi’s incident, and the blonde man could tell that something about the whole incident had made the other boy skeptical. Internally, Minato bites his cheek, hoping that his student didn’t actually catch on to Kakashi’s secret.

“Umm… well you see…” Obito mumbles, trying to arrange his words wisely. He then motions his teacher to bend down so he could whisper. “Could you come here?”

Minato complies with the request and bends down just enough so that Obito could whisper to the man. “Well you see… yesterday I heard some things Kushina-san and Bakakashi were discussing about… something about ‘periods’ and ‘pads’ and ‘time of month’—stuff like that…”

Minato nods, showing that he was listening. _Oh dear…_ Minato could feel himself paling.

Obito continues to whisper, “So then I asked Rin about it… and then she slapped me and told me I shouldn’t talk about that to a girl and stuff…” Obito rubs his cheek slightly when he remembers the slap. However, he continues, “But, I’m still really curious about all of this… I mean—Bakakashi was being taught about it, so why can’t I? Plus, I don’t get what’s so bad about it that Rin would go so far as to slap me…”

The blonde haired man was in a pinch. He couldn’t exactly tell his student anything about the subject—because if he did, Kakashi’s gender would be revealed. But at the same time, he couldn’t quite blow it off, after all, the boy was generally curious and it pains Minato to have to lie to him.

However, he did promise Kakashi…

Minato gulps. Slowly, he places his hands on Obito’s shoulders, surprising the dark-haired boy. “Obito,” Sky blue eyes stare into obsidian ones, passing along a sense of seriousness between the two males. “You don’t want to know about those stuff, trust me—it honestly isn’t as great as you make it out to be. Kakashi was only learning about it because Kushina is forcing him to hear her.”

Obito gives his sensei a questioning look, not exactly buying his explanation.

“In other words, you should never talk about this subject again—especially to any girls.” Minato’s words were serious and sharp, the man hoped that this would coax the boy into not questioning anything else.

Obsidian eyes meet blue eyes once again in a long staring contest. However, soon the contact breaks as Obito nods his head in acceptance. “Okay…” Obito still felt very confused, but he had gotten the message: no one wanted to talk about _it_.

However, this did not stop the boy’s thoughts to drift off towards that direction again that night.

_Why is Kakashi allowed to talk about it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I kinda just pooped out this chapter and all... but hopefully it's decent...
> 
> Next up: Another Mission!
> 
> Please remember to comment on your favorite Rin and Anko pairings as well as what scenarios YOU want to see!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission with Team Minato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! I've been updating this series so much recently~  
> I have like so many ideas I must write out!  
> Anyways, please remember to comment on who you want Rin and Anko to be paired with!  
> And don't forget that you can request scenarios or scene! (In fact, I recommend it!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

The sound of wagon wheels dragging through the dirt echoes on that sunny morning. Through the mountain pass, two cart full of merchandise are being transported along the road  from the Land of Fire to the Land of Grass. There are five merchants tugging along the carts, persevering through the rough dirt roads as two ninjas help push the wagons along. A blonde man and a young brunette girl, both ninjas, were chatting cheerfully with these merchants as they assisted them with their journey.

Today, Team Minato is on a B-rank mission—they must guard and escort a merchant group to the Land of Grass. Recently, the path to the Land of Grass has been plagued by rogue ninjas, who have formed a bandit group, and have been attacking traveling merchants along the pass. Knowing this, Team Minato took caution as necessary, so split into two pairs.

Minato and Rin were assigned to protect the merchants. As the pair was doing now—they must travel alongside the merchants and make sure that they are safe. This leaves Kakashi and Obito to scout the area ahead of the group, fending off any enemies and disposing of any traps that could injure the party and delay the trip.

Initially, Obito was upset at the pairings— “Why do I have to team up with Bakakashi?!” The goggle-headed boy had wanted to be alone with Rin for the mission; however, the current situation called for two scouts. Plus, Rin was the only medic on the team, so she needed to be well-protected, and the safest place for her was by their sensei’s side. After Minato had explained to the boy why he had chosen these pairings, the Uchiha couldn't argue no matter how much he wanted to but that didn't change how disappointed he felt.

“Well, no matter how brilliant Kakashi is,” Minato added in to try to motivate the crestfallen boy. “He still needs a comrade to watch his back… and I thought since you two have been getting along so well recently that you'd be the perfect partner for him!”

The dark-haired boy contemplated what his teacher was saying and brightens almost instantly. “Fine… I guess I am the only one that can watch Kakashi’s back after all…”

Minato smiled at the boy, pleased with answer. Meanwhile, Rin and Kakashi looked as if they want to facepalm for the gullible boy's idiocy.

“Don't hesitate to rely on me, okay Bakakashi!” Obito grinned at the silver haired ninja, reassuring her.

Kakashi smirked a little under her mask, “Just don't hold me back, Dead-Last.”

“As if I would!” Obito defended himself.

That was about three hours ago, right before the team set off.

Now, the two scouts were far in front of the others—analyzing the path and their surroundings for any signs of the rumoured gang of rogues. Kakashi and Obito had split up to cover more ground: Kakashi heading towards the forest towards the inner mountain and Obito heading towards the forest near the cliffs and the river.

Was it safe exactly to split up?

Well—no. So the two ninjas had already enforced that if the other found any sign of the rogue ninjas, they would set off a signal flare to tell the other their location.

Kakashi hadn’t expected to see the signal flare so suddenly.

The silver-haired girl wasn’t having much luck finding any signs of the bandits on her side, so she had decided to head towards Obito’s direction to see if he needed any help. As Kakashi was gracefully parkouring through the trees she saw it—the signal flare.

Her grey eyes widen at it as something in her stomach began to bubble. Concerned for the goggle-headed boy, the silver-haired girl increases her pace to the point that it looks like she is flying through the forest.

_Obito…! Just hold on a bit longer—I’m almost there!_

Meanwhile, as Kakashi was rushing to the scene, Obito himself was holding off against two rogue ninjas—and they were skilled. The two men contrasted from each other quite a bit: one of them being a skinny and short man and the other being a tall and burly man. The skinny one was speedy and precise, using jutsu and kunais efficiently. Meanwhile, the muscular man seemed to rely on jutsu to enhance his natural strength prowess. This made it difficult for Obito to do much at all, as he focused on dodging both the quick one’s sharply accurate kunai aim and then the big one’s massive attacks. Just from a little spar, the Uchiha could tell that these guys were good.

He was glad that he sent out the signal flare when he had first caught a clue of their presence. But this agitated the two rogues and caused them to engage him rather than observe him.

Obito eyes shone red, his sharingan follows each attack as quick as they come, effectively improving his dodging. Soon, a slip-up went on with the duo rogues and their was a slight hesitation between attacks that Obito couldn’t miss with his sharingan. “ _Fire Style: Great Fireball!_ ” Hastily, Obito signs and blows out fire at the two rogues, trying to damage them as well as tip the scales in his favor.

However, the attack had the opposite effect. Instead, it gave the two bandits an opportunity to regroup together and restart their attack pattern. This caused a great disadvantage to the dark-haired boy as he didn’t know how much longer he could dodge their attacks accurately. He was even only a centimeter away from getting pummeled by the burly man before he is barraged by kunais which he barely manages to dodge. However, on his last step of his dodge, Obito’s foot slipped, causing the boy to tumble and slide through the dirt. The two men chuckle, believing they have the upper hand in the battle. Decidingly, the skinny man aims 5 kunais at the poor Uchiha boy on the floor, still trying to recover from his previous fall.

Obsidian eyes widen as he watches the blades fall.

 **CLINK! CLANK! CLUNK!** A series of metal against metal collisions echoes through the tense battlefield.

Obito’s lips lift at the sight of silver hair.

“Yo, sorry I’m late.” The silver-haired ninja stands before the dark-haired boy, signature white chakra blade in hand.

“Kakashi!”

Obito lets out a breath of relief, before standing up. “Thanks for coming for me, buddy.” The two ninjas stand side-by-side, taking their battle stances. Obito then turns his attention back to the pair of rogues, smirking. “Now, it’s two vs. two!”

“Hmph! It’s just another brat!” The muscled man laughs, mocking the two ninjas. “Let me show you how an adult fights!” He then proceeds to charge at the two, fist in the air.

The two quickly dodge the attack, Kakashi sticking her foot out to trip the older ninja and succeeds. As the man is falling, Obito knocks the man out with a chop at the neck, leaving the man to collapse on the ground with a hard thud.

“Heh,” Obito chuckles triumphantly. “And you were saying?”

However, suddenly something hit him— **hard**.

“ **Obito!** ”

For a moment, the world around the young Uchiha stills, as if time had stopped itself. Obito’s obsidian eyes were wide in shock as he felt the world rush at him quickly.

And then, it stopped.

A clap echoes through the air.

The raven-haired boy was now hanging from the edge of the cliff, his eyes were entranced. Obsidian eyes lose themselves in grey ones. Kakashi is holding Obito by the wrist; she was Obito’s lifeline, keeping him from falling from the cliff. Visibly, the younger was panting and sweating, clearly very nervous.

“Obito… just wait a minute… I’ll pull you up now.” Kakashi breathes out unevenly.

Obito smiles up at the other ninja, “Thanks.”

“Save the thanks for after I save you.” Obito chuckles at Kakashi’s comment. However, the moment didn’t last long. Obsidian shifts to crimson. The sharingan catches a shadow behind the silver-haired ninja’s head, alarming Obito.

Hastily, Obito latches onto the rocky cliff, using chakra to stick his feet to its surface. Then with a great pull, he takes Kakashi into his arms and disperses the chakra.

**SPLASH!**

 

Obito hacks out water, his lungs burned slightly from intaking some river water in his nose. His whole self was drenched and he felt disgusting, but he had did it—he had survived. The dark-haired boy turns to check on his friend next to him who was still on the rocky floor.

Back at the cliff, Obito had noticed that the skinny rogue was sneaking up on Kakashi from behind, but as the silver-haired boy was preoccupied with him he couldn’t retaliate. Knowing this, Obito had to act quickly to save them—even if this meant diving into a river without warning so that they could escape and regroup. _Too bad now our clothes are all wet—heck! I even breathed in some river water!_

Obito froze on the thought of breathing in water and then realizes why Kakashi may be so unresponsive.

Hastily, Obito checks Kakashi for breathing, but nothing came. The raven-haired boy pales. Panicking, the boy quickly places his ear against Kakashi’s chest, checking for a heartbeat. Obito lets out a breath of relief—Kakashi’s heart was still beating. However, Obito knew he couldn’t leave the other like this; he needed to quickly operate.

The thought made him shudder before glaring at the silver-haired boy’s face and narrowing on the mask which covered it. He would have to do—Obito knew—he has to perform CPR or Kakashi might not survive.

The grimace crawling on his face was forcefully pushed back as he lifts Kakashi’s head, pulls down the mask, and secures his air path. He then proceeds to pinch the other’s nose and braces himself. He takes in a deep breath, props Kakashi’s mouth open slightly, and hardens his resolve as he focuses on the other’s lips. Obito lowers his face, inching closer and closer to Kakashi’s lips.

Obito’s vision goes dark as he feels something soft against his lips. The boy pushes away all thoughts that were rising before he blows hard into Kakashi’s mouth, oxygen flowing from one to another. Once the boy had run out of breath, he hastily evacuates from Kakashi to check for any reaction, but there was nothing. Desperately, Obito pushes Kakashi’s chest with great force, and when he stopped, the other ninja had finally reacted.

The silver-haired ninja coughs out the water from his lungs; however her eyes were still shut and she was still unconscious. Obito checked for his friend’s breathing and was relieved to hear the soft breaths inhale and exhale evenly. The raven-haired boy finally relaxes, letting the events replay in his head. He tries to reject the thoughts on his first kiss being with his rival or the fact that he had thought the other’s lips were so soft.

Obito then stares at Kakashi’s face, examining his friend’s unclothed face for the first time. The Uchiha couldn’t understand why the boy hid it. He thought Kakashi was quite handsome, it was unlike the buck teeth face or fish-lips he had initially imagined and laughed at—no—it was almost… _beautiful_. His face was thin with a narrow jaw and he had a beauty mark—a mole below his lips to the right. Obito’s eyes then rise from the beauty mark and eyes the other’s lips—the lips he had just kissed moments ago—

_NOPE—Don’t even think about it Obito!_

After experiencing Kakashi’s face for the first time, Obito was actually glad the other boy always covered his face. In fact, he was certain that if Kakashi didn’t always cover his face, he would absolutely have no chance of winning Rin from the silver-haired ninja.

A small sneeze draws Obito’s attention. Obito glances down, returning his focus to Kakashi. The other ninja had just sneezed, which made Obito realize that they were both still drenched from the river water—and that he was freezing cold.

_I need to act fast or we’ll both catch colds!_

 

The fire’s warmth caresses the young ninjas as its flames hisses and crackle. Obito had secured a cave, not too far from where he had resurfaced from, to stay in for the night. The boy drapes his navy blue jacket on a rock near the fire before proceeding to strip from his soggy blue shirt as well. Once the sticky clothing was gone, his skin felt a lot more cleaner—a lot lighter as well. He felt much warmer now rather than when he had those drenched clothes plaguing him to the cold.

A soft sneeze sounds through the cave, making Obito’s attention fall on the other drenched presence in the room. Kakashi was still stuck in his wet clothes which made it harder for the other to keep warm. Obito sighs, knowing what he must do.

Carefully as to not wake the other, Obito sits Kakashi up before picking at the mask still wrapped around the other’s neck. Once the raven-haired boy had a grip on the damned soaked cloth, he gently tears it away from the other ninja and threw it to the same rock his clothes were on before proceeding to focus on the wet shirt. When the shirt came off, he threw it onto the rock too, giving it the same treatment as the rest of the clothes. Obito looks back at Kakashi, but freezes when his eyes drift lower to the boy’s chest—

 

_Kakashi is a—_

 

—or should he say…

 

_—A girl?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP! Kakashi's gender is revealed this early on! I mean, if she already has her period she must have some sort of breasts (probably small one, but still)  
> Anyways, how was the chapter? Do I do fight scenes okay? (I know I'm not made for them, but still... hoping I've improved at least!)  
> Also, don't forget to vote on who you want Rin and Anko to be paired with!  
> Please comment about what scenarios you would want to see as well!  
> Leave a comment and kudos before you leave~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from last time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This probably happened way earlier than you expected!  
> I just wanted to spice things up, you know?  
> Anyways, please send in your vote on what pairings you want for Rin and Anko!  
> Also, I am considering putting SYOC (send your own character) for more minor characters! (Maybe for Shisui's and Itachi's generation)  
> And don't forget to send your scenario requests! I'm fine with anything as long as its not too... mature... (if it is I would probably try to lay it down a bit)
> 
> Enjoy~

Obsidian eyes were wide as they devoured the sight.

Smooth pearly pale skin first greets them. They bewitch the dark eyes to scan over the body: from the thin neck to the torso, until they narrow at the black that blotches the sight. A black _bra_ —or what Obito assumed to be a bra—covers the chest of his best friend’s body, concealing it.

Of course, Obito first thoughts were—

_A bra?_

_WHY is Kakashi wearing a bra?_

_Wait what…_

_Wait_ —

The boy glances back at Kakashi, taking in the sight of his—no _her_ —body.

He then recalls the conversation he had overheard between Kakashi and Kushina, how the topic was exclusive for girls and how Minato-sensei had told him not to think about it. _Oh._

 **_This_ ** _was the reason why._

Obito sneaks another peek at Kakashi before his cheeks start to catch on fire. Hastily he turns around and covers his face with his hands. His cheeks are brushed with a pinkish-almost red blush.

 _Kakashi is a_ **_girl_ ** _._

The realization hit Obito hard, almost squashing the poor Uchiha boy under its gravity. He then returns to peer at the silver-haired girl’s face. His obsidian eyes draws toward the slightly pink lips.

_I had kissed a girl—and not just any girl—_

_—But it was **Kakashi**_.

A hand covers the bottom of Obito’s face, just over the bottom of his nose, trying to hide the still evident blush. _And her lips were soft—No! No! No—no!_ Obito shakes away the thoughts that were creeping into his brain. He just couldn’t think of his best friend and rival like that. Then again, if he wasn’t always pretending to be a guy, Kakashi would’ve probably never become friends, not to mention rivals, with him.

 _Huh? But why is Kakashi pretending to be a guy when he—_ **_she_ ** _is a girl in the first place…?_

The raven-haired boy stares at the other ninja, as if he was asking the unconscious girl to give him an answer. The Uchiha then remembers how the silver-haired ninja had looked up to her father so much that she wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a great ninja. His thoughts drift to how Kakashi had been acting until recently as the uptight, stick-in-the-mud ninja who always placed the missions first.

 _Could his—_ **_her_ ** _reason for acting like a guy have to do with Sakumo-san?_

He hears a soft groan escape his friend’s lips, which wakes Obito from his thoughts. The boy quickly checks on the silver-haired ninja but then realizes that the girl was still naked. Embarrassed, the raven-haired boy desperately tries to find something dry to cover the other before she woke up. Hastily, Obito grabs his jacket, the closest piece of clothing to him which was coincidentally the closest to being dry, and squeezes out the rest of the water from it. After he finished wringing the navy blue material dry he quickly brings it over the fire and starts fanning it over the heat, trying to warm the clothing up as much as he can. He then proceeds to cover Kakashi, swiftly and carefully as to not wake the peaceful girl.

After he finished admiring his work, Obito releases a sigh of relief. His head tilts up towards the sky, obsidian eyes catching sight of the fading setting sun. Indigo gradients to magenta then into bright orange. The moon was slowly fading into view with a faint glow of white as stars were appearing one-by-one. It was already dusk.

_It’s already this late?_

Obito glances at Kakashi once again to check on the girl. She was sound asleep.

_It doesn’t seem like we’ll be able to move out for a while. I guess I should find a way to signal Rin and Minato-sensei…_

Obito dug through his pouch for a bright signal flare, then places it on the ground and lights it. A pop sounds as an orange spark flows up into the air. _Please see this, Rin, Sensei!_ An orange flower blooms in the sky. After watching the alert go off in the sky, Obito felt the grogginess crawl up his body and spirit.

The dark-haired boy yawns and stretches his arms. _Ahh… I should probably get some sleep too…_ He eyes the fire that still crackles next to his silver-haired friend. _But first…_ Obito puts out the fire before making his way to his clothes. His finger runs across his blue shirt, checking the material to see if it had dried. It was a lot less wet than before, at least not to the point that it was soaked, but it was still a bit damp.

“Well, this will have to do.” Obito picks up his damp shirt and slides it on. After he was dressed, the raven-haired boy returns to his best friend who was snoozing away on the ground. Her revealed face is full of relaxation as she softly breathes out, and she seemed plenty warm from Obito’s jacket that is covering her. Obito lays down next to Kakashi, turning to face the other ninja.

His vision darkens as he feels his eyelids get heavier.

_I hope Rin and Minato-sensei are having better luck than us…_

 

On the mountain pass that leads to the Land of Grass, the merchants and two ninjas had set up camp for the night—ready for some rest. Rin and some of the other female travelers were preparing dinner, while Minato-sensei went around to check the vicinity. The blonde haired man was jumping from tree to tree, checking to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Though he couldn’t help but notice one thing—and it worried him.

For last two hours of traveling he hasn’t caught sight of any signs of his two other students. True, they are ninja so they shouldn’t be leaving any traces behind, but there seemed to be no sign that they had even gone through the area. That’s what worries him.

It’s unlike those two to get defeated by some rogues without putting up a fight, and seeing as there has been no evidence of any skirmishes, it was safe for Minato to assume that there were no battles near the merchant party. However, this knowledge did not quench Minato’s worries.

With worried hazy eyes, Minato’s gaze wanders to the beautiful dusk sky. The colors bleed into each other: indigo, magenta, orange. The blonde couldn’t help but be reminded of Obito from the colors—after all, the raven-haired boy always loved to wear his Uchiha standard dark navy clothing with accents of orange.

It was during Minato’s contemplation that he caught sight of it—the signal. An orange colored firework blooms in the sky, a bit farther away, but easy enough for the blonde’s blue eyes to see. _Orange—that’s a caution signal. Which means… that Kakashi and Obito have probably been attacked and are currently resting._

Minato lets out a breath of relief.

_At least they’re safe._

Onyx eyes blink open. Once, twice, thrice—they continue to blink, exasperated.

Kakashi had just awakened from her slumber. The silver-haired ninja’s last memory was fighting off those bandits, Obito hanging off a cliff and holding onto her hand desperately, and then Obito’s arms around her in an embrace as they dove head-first into the river. And now, said teammate was lying next to her, sound asleep.

How long has she been asleep? The silver-haired girl begins to sit up; however, she soon feels the warm cloth that had been covering her was sliding away. Her exposed skin shudders after feeling the cold morning air; she realizes that she is naked—or at least, topless. Kakashi looks down at her exposed black bra then turns to the asleep boy next to her and frowns. _This is not good._

She pulls up whatever has been covering her all this time, keeping her warm, and recognizes the familiar dark navy material. It was Obito’s jacket.

_Obito knows that I’m a girl._

Judging by her current situation, this was the only conclusion she could make. Obito wasn’t _that_ stupid after all, and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to hide her gender from the raven-haired boy any longer.

However, now is not the time for this. She can address the subject later, after their mission.

Slowly, as to not alarm Obito, Kakashi stands up and walks over to the rock where she spotted her clothes. Silently, she puts on her shirt and mask, securing them in place. The silver-haired girl then makes her way back to her sleeping friend and kneels down next to him.

“Hey,” she calls out with a slightly softer voice. Kakashi nudges the dark-haired boy carefully, “Obito, hey. Wake up.” She continues to call to the other ninja, pushing him every-so-often, trying to wake him up.

Obito presses his lips together as a small groan escapes his lips. Slowly, his obsidian eyes drowsily open. The half-asleep boy lazily rises up, staring at the silver-haired ninja. “Hnn… Kakashi…?” His eyes snap open, now wide awake. _Kakashi?!_ He hastily turns to the silver-haired girl. His expression looked similar to a fish.

Kakashi wishes she could laugh, but she swallows it back. “Come on,” Kakashi stands up and walks away from Obito. “We need to get moving and finish our mission.”

Obito gawks at Kakashi, still feeling blank. Kakashi raises an eyebrow at the boy, “How long are you going to sit there like a chicken with its head cut off? I’m leaving.” The silver-haired ninja continues to walk ahead of Obito before she pauses. She tilts her head so her onyx eyes meets Obito’s obsidian ones. “We can talk about _that_ later.” Kakashi disappears, jumping towards the forest.

The dark-haired boy shakes his head furiously and snaps himself out of his daze. He hastily chases after the silver-haired ninja. “Bakakashi, wait for me!”

 

Unfortunately for the two ninjas, they were too late.

When the two had made it back to the road, they had found that the merchant wagons were no longer in sight. With the only clue to their clients and teammates being the mission, Kakashi and Obito followed the trail to the Land of Grass. Once they had reached the borders to the Land of Grass, it was already noon and the sun shone above them in the sky.

“Hey! Kakashi-kun! Obito!” A familiar melodic voice shouts for the two ninjas attentions. Up ahead at the border was their brunette and blonde teammates. Rin was calling for them from afar to hurry up and get over to them, but Minato had other plans. He picks up Rin and in a flash he is in front of the two running ninjas. Both quickly come to a halt, though Obito slides a bit at the end.

Minato lets Rin down before stalking up to the two others with a rather stern face. Kakashi and Obito slightly cower away from their sensei, but they could not escape the wrath of his lecturing. Soon, the next ten minutes was spent by Minato complaining about how worried he was and stuff before he orders the two to explain what happened.

Kakashi and Obito took turns telling the story, as at times one was more awake than the other. Obito left out the part about discovering Kakashi was a girl. The boy wasn’t quite sure if the silver-haired girl wanted to still keep it a secret from Rin or not, since it seemed that the whole team was in the loop except her now. Obito guessed it would probably be better to just ask Kakashi later if she was comfortable with Rin knowing or not.

Minato ruffles his students’ silver and black hair. “Well, I’m just glad you two are alright.”

Rin was more worried and frantic than their sensei was, clearly worried about her two friend’s health, especially after hearing about their adventure with nearly drowning, “I better check to make sure you guys don’t have hypothermia!”

The two give in to Rin, and lets her give them a check up. After she confirms that both are healthy, she sighs and shakes her head. She chides, “You two should look after your health more!”

Both Obito and Kakashi make a break for it once Rin’s lecture starts shifting into a rant. Minato is quick to follow right after them. Once realizes she was left behind, Rin too rushes after the rest of her team.

She calls out frantically, “Wait for me guys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Kakashi and Obito's relationship still hasn't changed much, but the two will HAVE to talk about what had happened...  
> Will Obito ever tell Kakashi of the kiss?  
> Will Rin ever find out that Kakashi is a girl?  
> How will Kakashi react to all of this?  
> Find out next time on Kakashi Chronicles--  
> Anyways, don't forget to consider sending your own character and vote for Rin and Anko's shipping!  
> Also, please send in some scenarios via comments!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner! To make it up this chapter is 3000+ words! (Nah, it was just cause to write the whole scenario I need 3000+ words)  
> Anyways, don't forget to tell me who you want Rin and Anko to be paired up with!  
> Also, please don't be shy and go ahead and request scenarios!
> 
> Enjoy~

Obito has been frustrated as of late. His source of frustration? Well, it was the silver-haired genius ninja, Hatake Kakashi, of course! What else is new? Well, that would have to be the fact that the Uchiha black sheep wasn’t frustrated due to Rin’s affection for Kakashi nor was it because of Kakashi’s condescending attitude or how he was just so superior in skill that it was frustrating. No—this was all because he had learned the truth about Kakashi.

 

That Kakashi is a  _ girl _ .   
  


Yes,  _ that _ Hatake Kakashi—the one who graduated the academy in a year at the age of six, who became a chuunin soon after, and then a jounin at age ten. The one who Obito would challenge on a daily basis and get beaten by every single time by—

—How had he been so—so stupid as to treat a girl like that?!

Obito buries his shamed face in his hand before shaking in it like crazy. Kakashi and Rin give the boy a weirded out expression before turning to face each other to exchange an expression of concern for their teammate. They had noticed that ever since a few weeks ago, Obito has been acting strangely. He was always a very emotional kid who had no talent in hiding his feelings, but the drastic changes in his mood were evident. For one moment he will seem normal, and then the next he would become embarrassed at nothing before he became depressed. Honestly, the two girls were worried for the boy.  _ This had to be unhealthy. _

So the two had secretly met up to discuss Obito’s strange behavior.

“Kakashi-kun, do you have any idea what happened to Obito?” Rin glances at the brooding boy, who was now seemingly depressed. “He has been acting weird since that one mission where you both disappeared for a bit… Do you have any idea what could be causing him to act so weird?”

Kakashi narrows her eyes at the mentioning of that particular mission. _The mission that Obito found out my gender._ _That couldn’t be it, right? After all, he has been acting normal up until now…_ Kakashi shakes her head to the other girl. “Not anything I can think of.” _Plus, I don’t really want Rin to know about it._ She then glances at Obito who was blushing. He looks like a tomato, this blush was a worse than the one he got from Rin. So whatever was plaguing the other was probably something very uncomfortable.

“I think we should find a way to cheer him up.” Rin suggests, “What do you think Kakashi-kun?”

Kakashi continues to watch Obito as his blushing form turns depressed now. “Yeah, I think we need to take action and soon.”

 

_ "Okay, so then let’s start with something that Obito finds funny.”  _

—Or so Rin said, and that is why the three of them were now at their training area. Obito, Rin, and Kakashi were initially about to chill, that is until a very loud and annoyingly familiar voice calls all of the attention.

**“Kakashi, my eternal rival!”**

Kakashi wondered if it was really necessary to call Might Guy to them as Rin had said to. She honestly hated to deal with the green beast’s annoyingly loud voice and over-hyperactive attitude. But Rin did say that Obito found Guy’s challenges to be hilarious.  _ Well, since it’s for Obito… I guess I’ll have to go through with this. _

“Yo Guy…” Kakashi lifts a hand in a lazy wave towards his so-called “eternal rival”. The green-spandex suited boy rushes up to the silver-haired girl a smile wide on his face.

Guy had closed in onto his silver-haired teammate like a hawk. He was just as hyper as usual as he jumped around Kakashi, the younger of the two awkwardly standing as she listened to the ball of energy. It seems that Guy was once again challenging the prodigy girl, the challenge seemed to have something to do with climbing the tallest tree in the clearing. But Obito paid no mind to this information—no the boy seems to be preoccupied with other thoughts. Every time the exercise-obsessed idiot would inch near the silver-haired girl, the Uchiha’s eyebrow would twitch. The raven-haired is so distracted by his glaring at the other boy that he wasn’t even paying attention to the conversation anymore.

Guy laughs boisterously, seeming as if some sort of joke was made, before he reaches to Kakashi’s shoulders. Obito’s obsidian eyes lock onto the offending hand as it made its way around Kakashi’s opposite shoulder and pulls the girl into a half hug. Guy is pointing out to the imaginary horizon, a bright shimmering smile spread across his face.  _ Shouldn’t you be brushing off his hand, Kakashi?!  _ Obito’s face twists into a grimace.  _ I know Guy is extremely ignorant, but that doesn’t mean he won’t notice that you’re a girl by holding you like that!  _

Kakashi sighs at Guy’s antics like usual and tries to shrug off Guy’s hand, but with no avail. “Hey, Guy—” the girl tries to catch the bowl-haircut boy’s attention so she can break free from his grasps. However, she is only left to deaf ears to the boy, as he continues to ramble on about youth.

_ Aggh! I can’t watch this any longer!  _ Agitated, Obito storms over to the two rivals and pulls the silver-haired girl into his own arms. Kakashi’s onyx eyes widen in shock at the abrupt action as the green-spandex clad boy jumps in surprise at the sudden action, looking gravely confused. Even Rin, from the sidelines, was greatly confused and shocked. 

The dark-haired boy was extremely irritated for some reason that Kakashi could not even ponder at, “Sorry, Guy!” Obito quickly cuts in, blocking Guy from the silver-haired girl. He didn’t let go of the silver-haired girl’s shoulders though, instead, his grip tightens. “We already made plans to bond as a team! So, I can’t let you take Kakashi away!”

Kakashi and Rin blink at the claim. They didn’t remember making such plans at all. What was stranger, though, was the arm around the silver-haired girl’s body. The silver-haired girl’s mind was racing, going through several different reasons for the whole incident. She could only conceive one answer: Obito was overly conscious of her gender. As swell as that may sound, it wasn’t for the silver-haired girl. The concern drew too much attention to her, and surely it would reveal her secret to others if not stopped. Kakashi knew she didn’t have to worry about Guy, the bowl-head cut boy was too ignorant and naive to even come to those conclusion—but Rin… Rin was a whole other thing. The medical ninja was quite perceptive and very intelligent, and though the sharp girl may be naive, Kakashi knew that she was fully capable of picking up the signals Obito was sending. 

Onyx eyes quickly dash to the sides, capturing Rin in their deep dark grey thought. Rin didn’t seem to pay much mind to her childhood friend’s hold on the younger ninja. Instead, the brunette girl’s had a conflicted expression. In fact, the girl was confused by Obito’s more aggressive behavior rather than the other situation. Rin has known Obito for a long time, she knows that the raven-haired boy has always played a happy-go-lucky disposition. She also knows that he can get aggressive too, like when he used to argue with Kakashi or when they were against an enemy or when he was talking to his clan members that he hated. However, Guy was a very nice and friendly guy, though he does go over-the-top all the time. Usually, Obito would never be so aggressive with such a nice guy unless they were competing for something. The thought left the brunette feeling unsettled, she couldn’t help but feel that she was missing something from the whole picture.

Now, all three teammates were tense. The anticipation was silently rising within them as they all focus in on the green-spandex clad boy in front of them, waiting for his response to the sudden plans. The black bowl-hair cut covers Guy’s face, hiding whatever expression he was donning from the trio. Rin gulps, nervously, at the tension which seizes to discomfort her. An abrupt sniffle breaks the silence, drawing blinks from the trio. All of a sudden, a hand grips onto the Obito’s shoulder, causing the boy to jump in surprise and release the silver-haired girl from his grasps. 

“Oh—what  **youth** !” Guy’s voice rises several octaves as he raises his face, revealing dramatic tears running out of his eyes. Kakashi’s eyebrows furrow in distaste, Rin grimaces from the side, and Obito eyes twitch in a mixture of shock and disgust at the sight. The raven-haired boy’s arm tenses under the exercise-loving boy’s hand, feeling the hardening grip on it. “Team bonding is the epitome of youthfulness! I cannot stop you, now—not when you are engaging in something most youthful!” Guy’s teeth shine as he raises a thumbs up to the Uchiha. “Do not fret my good youthful friend! You must go on and be youthful!” The green beast laughs, “I feel so inspired by your youthfulness, my friend! In fact, I feel so youthful—I could do 300 laps around town on my hands!”

“Ah—yeah. You go do that, Guy.” Obito exhales out, obviously a bit overwhelmed by the other boy’s chatter. Rin and Kakashi gave the raven-haired boy sympathetic looks, as they themselves could barely stand hearing the word “youth”—in any variation—be used in so many wrong ways.

The green-spandex clad boy releases Obito and grins, “And so I will!” He starts rushing off back to town in almost an instant after exclaiming, “Farewell, most youthful friends! I shall see you all later!”

After the boy’s green suit disappears out of sight in a distance, the trio let out shaky breath of relief. Rin didn't think the other boy would be so annoying and that Obito would act the way he did, so she was relieved that the energetic guy had left and had not made the situation worse. But, hey— _ at least Obito looks like himself again. _

The trio stand there in silence for a bit, letting the peace settle in. Soon, a voice broke it though. “Hey, how about we go get lunch? I’m starved!” the Uchiha boy suggests to his two friends.

The two nod their heads in agreement. Rin tilts her head in thought, “Where should we go though?”

Obito instantly brightens at the question and is about to answer excitingly when Kakashi cuts him off. “Isn't that obvious?” The dark-haired boy glares at his silver-haired friend's witty tone. The silver-haired girl then proceeds to point her thumb at the Uchiha, “This guy would only want to eat ramen.”

Obito pouts at his lack of a turn to speak, causing Rin to giggle. The brunette skips over to her two teammates and slides her hands into theirs. “To Ichiraku’s it is!” She begins to run, dragging the two along. 

Obito couldn't help the wide grin that nested on his lips. “Yeah!”

 

Ichiraku’s ramen is a rather quaint ramen stand, which many claim has the “greatest ramen in the world” much to Ichiraku’s pleasure. Many ninjas and citizens alike frequent the shop whenever they have the urge for some ramen, which a few have more than most other, such as Minato and Kushina Uzumaki and especially Obito Uchiha. Whenever the ramen-loving trio have the chance, they tend to favor Ichiraku's ramen over other meal options.

“Welcome!” The Team Minato trio waltz in, ducking under the flaps to enter the ramen stand. The three greet the older man before the take note to another boy who was enjoying his meal already.

As the ponytail brunette was slurping his noodles, he turns to the intruders on his meal. After slurping up the last noodle in his bite, Iruka sets his chopsticks down to turn his full attention to the group. “Yo! What are you three doing here?”

“Obviously to eat!” Obito plops down in the seat a seat away from the ponytail boy. Kakashi and Rin politely sits beside the dark-haired boy, Rin to his right and Kakashi on his left and next to Iruka. Joyously, Obito calls out his order, “Ichiraku-san, one large pork miso ramen please!”

“Coming right up!” Ichiraku laughs at the boy’s cheerfulness.

Rin orders next, “Ichiraku-san, I’ll have a regular tonkatsu ramen with extra bamboo shoots please.”

“You got it, Rin-chan!” the old man smiles at the children before turning to the last member of the team, expectantly.

“A large tonkatsu ramen please.” the silver-haired girl orders.

Ichiraku nods his head before turning back to his kitchen behind the counter. “They’ll be out in a minute.”

And just as he said, a minute later, all three had their own serving of ramen. Iruka had stayed behind, even after finishing his bowl of ramen, to chat with the trio. Then, it was after the three cracked open their chopsticks that the brunette boy realized something. 

_ In order to eat, one must be able to put the food into their mouth. _

Iruka’s dark eyes zero in on the black cloth covering the mystery under it—the enigma of Hatake Kakashi’s face. The boy had always wonder, like anyone, what was under the other boy’s mask. There had been several times that he and his friends would discuss the topic and try to guess what could be hiding under the damn thing; however, no one has ever been brave enough to actually yank the mask off and unmask the mysterious young genius’s face. Iruka realized that this was the perfect moment to finally witness the truth.  _ Kakashi must take off his mask to eat! _ The ponytail boy’s eyes widen in expectations as he stares holes into the silver-haired ninja’s figure, waiting for the other boy to just take off his mask.

However, Iruka’s stare did not only penetrate Kakashi, it reached Obito as well. The young Uchiha had felt the uncomfortable vibe of someone staring and, of course, being the ninja he is, he glances over to see who the perpetrator of the stare is. Meeting the sight of Iruka staring expectantly at his silver-haired friend was not what the raven-haired boy had expected to catch. For a second, Obito shrugs the scene off—for a second at least. Suddenly, he connected the dots to the unusual behavior in that second, snapping the boy’s attention back to Iruka and Kakashi. 

_ Iruka was trying to see Kakashi’s  _ **_face_ ** _. _

Flashes of the silver-haired girl’s face floods the Uchiha’s mind: the thin nose, the sleek cheeks, the beauty mark just below her mouth, the slightly rosy lips—those  **_soft_ ** _ lips _ .

_ — _ **_No!_ ** _ No no no-no— _ **_no_ ** _! Do not even think about that right now Obito!  _ The raven-haired boy chastises himself, feeling the heat in his cheeks. Luckily for him, no one had noticed the slight blush that he was pushing aside as he quickly redirects his attention to the current situation.  _ This is bad.  _

_ No one should see Kakashi’s face. _ It wasn’t as if the silver-haired girl’s face was feminine or anything, but if word got out that someone had seen the girl’s face—others would surely try the same thing to experience it for themselves. That would definitely be bad for the girl, since drawing too much attention could reveal her secret to everyone. Obito still didn’t know why Kakashi hid her gender, but if it is Kakashi hiding it, than there must be a good reason—a good enough reason to fight for.

Hastily, a leg kicks out from behind Kakashi’s chair, slamming into Iruka’s, making the ponytail boy fall to the ground. The brunette girl on the opposite side frantically jumps to the ponytail boy, checking if the guy had any injuries. Iruka laughs and scratches the back of his head, reassuring the girl that he was fine and had simply leaned too much in his seat, seemingly unaware of the scheme he had befallen to.

Obito had deftly caused the other boy to drop to the ground, impairing him from seeing the silver-haired girl’s face. He felt proud for a second—that is until he realizes that onyx eyes were boring into him. The Uchiha boy felt himself pales as Kakashi glares at him, realizing what the boy had done. Rin was too focused on helping Iruka up that she didn’t seem to notice the whole interaction and the one that followed it when the silver-haired girl drags the raven-haired boy away from the stand.

 

“What do you think you’re  _ doing _ ,  **Obito** .” Kakashi’s seethes with what most likely was anger with a mix of irritation and frustration.

The Uchiha boy was very much frightened at his friend’s behavior. The dark-haired boy felt a gulp swallow down his throat as he watches Kakashi stomp towards him. After his stunt with Iruka, Obito was pulled out of the ramen stand by the silver-haired girl, who was clearly angry. He was soon released once they had reached an isolated location with no one around but themselves. Obito knew he may have gone a bit out of line, but desperate times had called for desperate measures. Besides, the other boy wasn’t hurt.

However, Kakashi could not stand this any longer. She couldn’t stand the way Obito was acting, it was just so infuriating. She’d rather have the foolish and whiny Obito any day than this awkward and moody Obito that she has been witnessing for the past few weeks. Kakashi knew she could not put off this discussion any longer—she had to take action. Hastily, she pulls Obito to her by his collar. “Obito, let me get this straight. I know that you know I am a girl, but I don’t want anyone else to know about it. And I do not need any sort of weird treatment, you got that?” The silver-haired girl growls, “I will not stand having you act all protective of me just because I’m a girl—I’ve been handling all these situations up until now with no help, so I certainly don’t need help now that you know either.”

Obsidian eyes glare right back into onyx eyes. Obito had let Kakashi rant; however, the talk only made him frustrated. “Then what am I supposed to do?!” He shouted at the silver-haired girl, whose eyes widen at the retort. “If all of a sudden, your best friend you thought was a guy reveals that he is a girl, and didn’t even talk to you about it, then how are you supposed to treat them?! I know you want to hide it, so I wanted to treat you like normal… but I—I just—!” Obito stops to exhale and calm himself down. Kakashi’s hold on him loosens and slowly the boy is released from her grip. “I just…” Abruptly, Obito scratches his hair out of frustrated. “Uggh! I just don’t know how I should treat you! I want to treat you as a friend—as a guy, but then every time I remember you’re a girl and I just want to help you—’cause you’re my friend!”

Suddenly, the pair becomes silent as the atmosphere around them drops.

Onyx eyes hold onto the obsidian eyes across from them. The two stand there in silence as they stare the other down, in hopes that they can come to a consensus.

“Please just treat me as you normally would.” Obsidian eyes widen at the small smile he could see the outline of on his friend’s face. “I… I really liked it when we started becoming friends after that mission where Rin was captured and we teamed up to save her… and I can’t stand it if you treated me all polite and stuff—it just wouldn’t feel like  **you** .” Kakashi turns her face away from her friend. Obito swears that he saw a faint blush brushing on her cheek. “You’re too unrefined for that. Plus, it’s more comfortable when you treat me like your best friend… Besides, no matter what gender I am: boy or girl—I will always be Hatake Kakashi,” The silver-haired girl’s eyes focus onto Obito as she faces him. “Your best friend.”

_ I can’t argue with that now can I? _ Obito couldn’t help but chuckle at the small speech his best friend had given to him. “Yeah,”  _ That’s right—who cares if Kakashi is a boy or a girl?! She is still Hatake Kakashi—the condescending, uptight jerk of a genius ninja who is irritatingly popular and a good person— _ **_my_ ** _ best friend.  _ The raven-haired boy gives the silver-haired girl a cheeky grin, “You’re right, you arrogant bastard.”

“Like always.” the silver-haired girl retorts with a small smirk.

The argument settles and dissipates in the air as the two enjoy a moment of peace that their solution gave them. The two stood their, staring into each other’s eyes with a smile on both faces. It was like calm before a storm.

“Kakashi-kun—”

—and the storm broke out.

The last remaining member of Team Minato steps out from the shadows, her brown eyes wide from shock as she lets herself gasp out.

 

“—Y-you’re a girl?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? What do you think?  
> So now Rin knows as well, which Kakashi did not want, but she's gonna have to live with it!  
> I realized that in my writing I detest the idea of using cuss words (I try, but it feels out of place... maybe I should start writing Hidan...) I just feel like my writing is always very childish. (because of SCHOOL!) Anyways, school wouldn't let me write super dark stuff nor put any cuss words in my writing, so now my writing sounds very childish (and I can't seem to adapt to characters who actually cuss... okay maybe not, I think I wrote a bit of Durarara and Shizuo cusses A LOT). Anyways, that's why I'm trying to recover on my fight scene writing skills cause school won't let me write stories about serial killers. (I had to do really light description and the guy only ends up knocking them unconscious)  
> Okay, now I'm done ranting.
> 
> Anyways, remember to tell me who you want Rin and Anko to be paired up with! I'm sort of leaning to Iruka x Rin (as seen in this chapter if you squint) and maybe Ibuki x Anko... cause I feel like Genma x Anko would only end with the two being too similar...  
> Also, don't forget to request some scenarios! I AM WILLING TO WRITE IT AS LONG AS IT FITS INTO THIS UNIVERSE! (And you can suggest way more into the future scenarios since this series is so far seeming to run farther than Naruto's generation when they have graduated)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin found out Kakashi is a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! DOUBLE UPDATE XD!  
> My class was canceled today, so I wrote this! Woot!
> 
> Also, it came to my attention that the Ramen Ichiraku guy's name isTeuchi. I'm sorry if I offended anyone for not doing more research on the subject for my last chapter. However, in this fic, let's just say that his full name is Ichiraku Teuchi, so his last name is Ichiraku, okay?
> 
> Anyways, I am still asking that you tell me what pairings you want for Anko and Rin! I'm leaning towards Iruka/Rin and Ibiki/Anko, though!  
> Also, my SYOC offer is still open so please send in something! I need some kiddos for Itachi's generation!  
> For more information please look at End Notes!
> 
> Anyways, don't forget that you can also send in scenarios! Don't be shy!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Ka~ka~shi~kun~”

The silver-haired girl couldn’t help the grimace that was crawling underneath her mask at the sing-song voice calling her name. No matter how much she hated it, she hastily shoves down the feeling before turning her attention to the owner of the voice—Rin. It has only been a week since the brunette girl had discovered the secret of her gender.

 

_Kakashi and Obito were standing together now, in peace now that their silly argument was over. However, the peace was soon broken by their brunette friend’s sudden entrance._

_“Kakashi-kun—” Rin gaped, “Y-you’re a girl?!”_

_The once peaceful atmosphere dissipated, being instead painted over by a sense of dread and tension. The dark-haired boy and silver-haired girl exchange expressions before both sigh, feeling the guilt. Unwillingly, Kakashi nods her head to confirm the other girl’s question._

_This lead the brunette girl to stand there in shock, letting the realization soak in. The air was so awkward that Obito swore he was suffocating. However, soon, his childhood friend’s voice clears it. “Okay…”_

_Both dark eyes hastily focus in on the brunette girl. Rin couldn’t help but chuckle at this situation, a feeling of awkwardness still pulling her gut. “I can accept that. But, Kakashi-kun… or should I call you Kakashi-chan now?—never mind that for now! Anyways, come on you two! We have to go back and finish our ramen!” Rin grins at the two brooding figures with her signature smile. It was as if the tension from the two was purified by her brilliant smile. She takes both of their hands as she begins to drag them forward, “Geez! We need to pay the Ichiraku-san too—” the brunette suddenly turns to the silver-haired girl, “—and Kakashi—”_

_The silver haired girl directs all her focus on the brunette girl. “—you’ll be paying!”_

_Rin laughs as she drags her two best friends with her back to Ichiraku’s ramen stand, and soon Obito joins along with his own laughter._

_Kakashi chuckles softly, “Sure.”_

_And so, Kakashi ended up paying for all their ramens which turned out to be a pretty penny. But since Kakashi was a jounin, she did get paid better than the other two, so it was not that big of a dent in her savings._

 

After the whole incident, no one had really brought up Kakashi’s gender nor do anything that would reveal it to anyone. Kakashi was truly grateful to have such great friends; however, there was one problem she found with her friends knowing her gender. That was the change in their attitudes towards her.

Don’t get Kakashi wrong, she is quite an adaptable person! She usually can easily adapt to new situations and think of plans on how to react to certain things, but she clearly hasn’t had enough training—since she can’t seem to adapt to her friend’s new behavior.

Originally, Rin has had a crush on Kakashi, ever since their academy days. Everyone knew it, just no one said anything—especially in front of Obito or the boy would give a fit. However, Kakashi had not minded this minor detail, not even after she had actually befriended the girl. But after Kakashi’s gender was revealed, Rin has not been acting like her same shy and blushing self—no. Instead, Rin was being much more outgoing and talkative with the silver-haired girl. It was something Kakashi could not even fathom why. She had initially thought the girl would be awkward around her, like Obito had for a while. No—it was much worse. Rin was much more open with Kakashi now, it was as if her crush had never existed in the first place. Kakashi herself even forgets that Rin had once had a crush on her by how she treats her now! _Maybe it was the fact that Rin was an intelligent girl._ Kakashi had thought that because Rin was intelligent, she was able to connect dots easier than Obito had and had already sorted through her feelings.

Kakashi was correct in a sense. Rin had indeed connected the dots much faster than Obito had. In fact, it was the night after finding out Kakashi was a girl that Rin had spent the whole night thinking about it. The girl couldn’t help but let her mind race in circles trying to understand what her feelings were before all this. _Admiration? A sense of worship for Kakashi’s genius ability? Or was it something **more**?_ Rin at first could not comprehend her own feelings that night. And it wasn’t until the next day that she had figured them out.

Rin had been walking to the training ground like usual, ready for a day of training along with her teammates and a possible news of a mission from their teacher. The day was just perfect: bright blue skies with dabs of white fluffy clouds accenting the sky and a slightly warm sunshine that wasn’t too hot and perfectly normal for an autumn day. The brunette could tell that today was going to be a good day as she shoved back her thoughts from the night.

When she had reached the training ground, to her pleasant surprise she found both Kakashi and Obito present—Obito being on time was the surprise. She found herself grinning at the two rivals as they argued, probably over something completely ridiculous, and soon she skipped over ready to break them apart.

It was after she took her second step that an abrupt change occurred. All of a sudden, the two friends burst into a fit of laughter. The raven-haired boy grabs hold of the silver-haired girl in a light choke hold as they continue to laugh. The scene warmed the brunette girl’s heart, but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel a pang in her chest. And then she realized that no, the pain wasn’t from feeling hurt—no, it was from feeling **jealous**.

However, it was strange. Rin knew that this jealousy didn’t sprout from Obito being with Kakashi—no, it was not those sort of feelings at all. Instead it was an envy for the scene—for the _friendship_. That’s when Rin registered the feelings she has been having for Kakashi this whole time—it wasn’t _love_ —it was **friendship**.

What Rin had wanted from Kakashi this whole entire time was not something as silly as a crush. Instead it was a _friendship_. Maybe somewhere deep inside her, in her gut that kept her womanly instincts, Rin knew that Kakashi was a girl. Maybe that was what had drawn the brunette to the silver-haired girl in the first place. It was no romance—no—it was companionship.

And Rin was going to get it.

 

Which brings us to the current situation.

Rin happily skips over to Kakashi, and jumps on the girl almost literally. The silver-haired girl jumped in surprise at the brunette’s sudden action. She couldn’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable, after all, she has never experienced something like this before. However, Kakashi tried her best not to be too unsettled, since the brunette girl seemed so excited. Kakashi still couldn’t help but ponder what was on the other girl’s mind. Whenever she would go and greet the silver-haired girl, she would show some sort of affection for the younger girl. It was confusing to Kakashi. She couldn’t comprehend what the other girl was attempting at all.

“Kakashi-kun?” Rin questions the younger girl, bringing back the girl’s attention.

Kakashi blinks, “What is it?”

Rin gives the silver-haired girl her puppy eyes, begging. “Can I call you Kakashi-chan?”

The silver-haired girl bit her lip, feeling uncomfortable. “Ah—but if you call me that…” She averts her onyx eyes, clearly trying to avoid the subject. However, even Kakashi was not very resilient to Rin’s puppy dog face.

But Rin saw Kakashi’s tense reaction. The brunette nods a bit sadly, with a hint of guilt in her eyes. “Sorry, Kakashi-kun… I must be making you feel uncomfortable…” Rin felt guilty for putting her friend into this position. _Stupid Rin!_ Even though she knew Kakashi was trying very hard to hide her gender, she had to go and rub it in her face! In the inside, Rin was hitting her head and calling herself an idiot.

Kakashi sighs, now she herself was feeling guilty. Even though she tried to act normally around Rin, she couldn’t help but react differently to Rin’s new behavior. The silver-haired girl was just so confused by all of this, and she couldn’t figure out how to fix it. With a scratch of her head, Kakashi’s expression twists, obviously conflicted. However, she decides to step forward. “Rin,” Kakashi exhales in a serious tone.

Rin’s attention quickly shifts from berating herself to her new girl-friend. Seeing as she caught the brunette’s attention, Kakashi continues. “To be honest… I don’t understand your behavior Rin.” The silver-haired girl’s onyx eyes catch the chocolate eyes of Rin. “It’s so weird… When you had a crush on me, I could easily tell what you were thinking most of the time, yet now…  I can’t seem to fathom your thoughts a single bit.”

Kakashi’s sudden confession left Rin a bit speechless and then she smiles. Kakashi glances up at her awkwardly, trying to gauge the other girl’s reaction from her expression. Rin couldn’t help but chuckle. _Kakashi is so cute like this._ She lets herself dwindle on the warmth she felt when she understood that Kakashi—that distant and cold, unreachable Kakashi—was trying to understand her.

Rin found herself feeling elated at this realization. It seems that she wasn’t the only one worrying. In her own awkward way, Kakashi herself was trying to become a better girl-friend—she was trying to understand Rin.

Rin grins uncontrollably before she breaks out into a laugh. “Oh, Kakashi-kun!” Her hand smooths over Kakashi’s silver hair. She was pleasantly surprised—the hair was much softer than she had initially took it for. In fact, it was even a bit comforting. _This was going to become a habit._ Rin told herself as she continues to stroke Kakashi’s soft silver locks. “Kakashi-kun, I really want to become better friends with you…”

Kakashi perks up at this confession. The silver-haired girl was shocked. _Rin has been thinking about our friendship…?_ The truth hit the silver-haired girl pretty hard upside the head. Here she had thought Rin was just one of those girls that got into meaningless crushes and were one of those love-struck fools—no actually, Kakashi knew that the girl wasn’t like that. She only told herself that so she could keep a distance from the girl. But Rin’s genuine kind nature had taken a hold of a place in the silver-haired girl’s heart. How silly. _This_ is what Rin was thinking about the whole time.

A genuine smile spreads under the mask. “Yeah, me too, Rin.”

“Us, girls, have to stick together, you know?” Kakashi could understand why Obito was so love-struck by the brunette girl. Her smile has always been beautiful, but at this moment, her cheerful grin gave Kakashi a light feeling of comfort.

Kakashi had always thought friendship between girls was all about stupid things like crushes and boys. Whenever Kakashi had passed a group of girls that’s all they seemed to care about. Back then, Kakashi scoffed at the idea of acting all girly and being in a group. She detested the idea, seeing how crazy those girls could act was a turnoff for the silver-haired loner. However, maybe a girl’s friendship isn’t all about those silly things like romance and appearance—maybe it was just about relating to another and feeling their emotions.

_Maybe being a girl wasn’t so bad after all._

 

“Kakashi-kun!” Rin catches the silver-haired girl’s attention.

“Yeah, Rin?” replies Kakashi, raising an eyebrow.

“Can I call you ‘Kakashi-chan’?”

“No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think I kind of BS-ed this chapter.... kind of...  
> I don't even know what I wrote anymore!  
> Anyways, here is more information about the SYOC:  
> * = required info  
> Name* (first name only is fine unless they come from a dignified clan)  
> Age* (basically say whose generation you are in: Obito's, Kakashi's, Yamato's, or Itachi's) [Note: Yamato is like either a year or two younger than Kakashi]  
> Personality*  
> Background* (like what kind of upbringing they had or anything that would affect their personality)  
> Specialty Jutsu (like Naruto and his shadow clones or Rasengan)  
> Chakra Affinity (Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth)  
> Village (if not Konoha)*
> 
> Please tell me if you want to read any scenarios! Again, I don't bite!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Rin go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Anyways, after all that drama, the story is beginning to head more in the comedy direction! Hopefully, I can do it!
> 
> Please send in some scenario requests! It can be anything like you could just say: "I want to see Obito make a fool of himself" or "I want to see Kakashi jealous"--or something! It doesn't actually have to be a full blown scenario!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Kakashi-chan~” A brunette girl clings to a silver-haired “boy” as they walk through the street.

“Rin, don’t call me that in public.” Casually, the silver-haired ninja brushes off the girl’s playful voice. The two friends are walking through the shopping center, Rin’s arms wrapped through Kakashi’s own arm.

 

A senbon drops at the sight. Brown eyes widen with disbelief.

 

Shiranui Genma was walking through the village like usual that day. A bit bored, but he had a job to do. His mother had asked him to buy some groceries for dinner, which he unwillingly had to do on his way back home. The long-haired brunette sighs, exhausted from the day already with dealing with Guy’s over-the-top antics and Ebisu’s nerdy uptightness. Genma was expecting the day to end like usual—him being too tired to do anything and falling asleep the instant his head hit his pillow.

So when he had turned the corner of the shopping district, he was shocked beyond belief at the sight of his two peers.

_ Rin and Kakashi are on a date?! _

Genma knew that Rin has always had a crush on Kakashi—it has been like that since their academy days. However, the young genius ninja was always cold and distant, never getting too close to anyone—not even to his own teammates: Obito and Rin.

_ Oh? _ But then Genma remembered a few weeks ago when Obito had begged the gang for an idea on a gift to give to Kakashi to congratulate his promotion to Jounin. The struggling Uchiha boy looked conflicted and troubled, worrying frantically about what to get for the younger silver-haired boy. 

_ But it seems that’s not the case anymore… _

Though it seems that the young genius was actually starting to open up, at least to his teammates, that still doesn’t explain the scene before him. After all, Genma was positive that Kakashi knew of Rin’s feelings for him, and he was almost sure that the other boy had no interest in stuff like dating or romance. It just didn’t fit the serious boy—he wasn’t like Obito, always wearing his heart on his sleeve. And Genma was pretty sure that the silver-haired boy wasn't so cruel that he would lead the poor brunette girl on.

_ But what could explain this sight then?!  _ The thought made the long-haired brunette boy want to rip his hair out in frustration.

Genma’s brown eyes narrow, a sense of seriousness overtakes the boy’s usual laidback mood. He was going to have to look for answers—

—and he was going to need help in finding them.

 

The first helper the long-haired brunette enlists is a good friend of his from the academy—Yamashiro Aoba. Though the reason he was the first one asked wasn't anything too special.

Genma had been standing there at the shopping center, frozen in shock still from the discovery. He was brought back to the world by a hand on his shoulder, snapping the brunette awake from his daze. Reflexively the brunette had twirled around, ready to confront the intruder when familiar red sunglasses and spiky hair came into view. Genma exhales a breath.  _ It's only Aoba. _

Aoba caught the startled look that flashed across the brunette’s face, but decided to ignore it. “Hey, Genma. What are you doing just standing there?”

Genma blinks before the realizations dawns on him—he must have been standing here wide eyed for a while now. Feeling slightly embarrassed, the brunette dodges the question in favor of showing the sunglasses clad boy instead. Quickly, Genma points out the familiar head of silver amongst the crowd and who was in his arms—or more like clinging to his arms. 

The eyes under the darkness of the sunglasses widen at the sight. Aoba cries out in a hushed tone, “Is that—?!”

“Aoba, something crazy is happening over there—” Deep brown eyes meet the darkness of the shade lenses and the orbs underneath them. “—and I want to find out what.”

A smirk curls up from the raven-haired boy’s lips. “Funny thing—me too.”

And that was how Yamashiro Aoba joined the investigation party! After the party grew, the two friends began stalking the supposed couple. It was along the way that the two ran into Sarutobi Asuma, literally—the boys had knocked into each other, all falling to the floor. After the whole accident was cleared up and the two had explained to the other boy about their investigation, Asuma had decided to join along as well, interested in the matter. Shortly, the three recovered from their little incident and they were back to stalking their silver-haired and brunette peer. 

However, it wasn’t long before they were interrupted once again from their hunt. In the form of one Namiashi Raido. It seems the spiky-haired boy was much like Genma, on a grocery run for his mother. And just like the other three, he was pulled into the mission—piqued by the thought of the aloof silver-haired genius actually having any sort of romance at all.

The four boys shadow the two teammates, carefully watching both their actions, not missing even a single breath. Four pairs of eyes watch anticipating some sort of action, some sort of sign of what their two peers were exactly doing.

The brunette girl stops suddenly, interested in examining the window of a shop. With a slight tug, she pulls her silver-haired friend towards the shop with an excited expression brightening her face. Kakashi himself looks like he could care less—in fact, he looked as if he really didn’t want to be there. Soon, the bell of the shop door jingles, signaling that customers have entered the shop and Kakashi and Rin disappears from the four boy’s sights.

Carefully and silently, like the ninja’s they were, the four sneak up to the shop and peek in through the window. The shop was a girl’s clothing store is what the boys first observed. All eyes examine the shop’s interior as they searched for their prey: Kakashi and Rin. It didn’t take long for one of the boys to spot the two—since there were four of them and Kakashi was pretty eye-catching.

Raido is the first to spot the supposed couple—they were in between several lines of clothes and tables stocked with a display of the latest styles of girl’s clothing. Unfortunately, from the window the boys could not listen in on the conversation, which left room for their imagination to take action.

The brunette girl seemed to be excited, gushing over the clothing as if she had never seen something so adorable before. On the other hand, Kakashi was being a mood-doomer, looking reluctant to even stay in the store for a second longer. However, no matter how defiant Kakashi had probably wanted to act at that moment, he could not deny the other girl’s request and is continued to be dragged around the store and made to carry several pieces of clothing. Asuma insights that this is a sign of Kakashi paying for the clothes and most likely giving Rin his judgement on them after she is done changing.

A smirk dons the other three boy’s faces as they poke at Asuma for his wisdom. They jabbed at how he could know this, teasing about his possibly relationship with Kurenai. Asuma quickly retorts that they are all idiots and that he and Kurenai didn’t have that sort of relationship—but he fails to cover the small blush threatening to break out of his cheeks. The other three only give the shy boy a mischievous ‘knowing’ look which they each get a light punch for.

The four boys then return to staking out the scene, recovering from their little bout. However, the four had forgotten one thing that was against the ninja code—staying hidden when spying on others.

“What are you guys doing?” A voice full of confusion and a light tone of disgust snaps the four boys’ attention. The owner of the voice was looking down at the four squatting boys who sat in front of the shop’s window. Obito gave his friends a raised eyebrow and an expression of slight disgust. Obviously Obito was misunderstanding the situation, but the boys didn’t know how to respond to their raven-haired friend. However, they did know that if anyone deserved to know of what they had discovered today—it was Obito. After all, the guy has had a crush on the brunette medical ninja since before the academy. His crush was even more famous than Rin’s own on Kakashi!

Feeling a sense of duty, Genma is the one to show Obito. He hoists his friend over to the window and points at his teammates. At that very moment, Rin was giggling as she was holding up a pink dress towards Kakashi. The silver-haired ninja’s back was facing them so they didn’t know what sort of expression he had, but from the way Rin laughs in response, the boy’s knew his reaction must have been positive. Obito is silent as he watches the scene, his obsidian eyes focused on his two teammates.

The others see his expression and understand— _ he must feel heartbroken _ . Trying to cheer the Uchiha up, Aoba places a hand on the boy’s shoulder, Genma gives him a small pat, and Raido only nods dimly next to him. Asuma is the one to speak up in the situation. “Sorry, man... we know you’ve always had a crush on Rin, so this must be a cruel sight…”

Obito blinks at those words, not entirely understanding what they mean. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Aren’t you disappointed that Rin and Kakashi are together?” Aoba lets out a questioning gasp. The others jump in with a “Yeah”.

Obito gives his friends a confused expression, his eyebrows tilted up and one of his obsidian eyes narrowed. The dark-haired boy couldn’t understand what all the fuss was about. Kakashi is a girl and Rin is a girl, it’s obvious that they would want to hang out and do girl stuff together. Plus, Rin had always stuck by Obito’s side since they were young, and Obito knew that the girl must have not bonded very much with the other girls amongst their peers since she was so preoccupied with him. Not to mention that Kakashi herself had been hiding her gender, so she has never had any girl-friends either. So the thought of those two actually being able to act as girl-friends made the Uchiha happy for them. Obito turns away from his friends to stare into the window again. In a slight daze, he watched as both of his best friends were enjoying themselves as they did girl things—for some reason the sight made a warm feeling bubble in his chest—a very happy feeling. A small smile builds its way up to his lips as the Uchiha takes in the sight of his two cheerful best friends.

Four pairs of eyes widen in shock and confusion at the other boy’s actions.  _ Obito is smiling?! At this scene?! _ It wasn’t uncommon for the Uchiha to smile—in fact it was more uncommon for him not to. However, in situations like these, it was much more expectant for the raven-haired boy to pout or kick up a storm from his jealousy for his silver-haired rival. In fact, the notion that Obito was  _ happy _ for this kind of development gave the other boys a pressure of worry.

 

_ What the heck is wrong with Obito?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter was kind of bad...  
> But, I'll do my best to make it better!  
> Anyways, there will be a continuation of this, but not right away!
> 
> Please send in some scenarios! I can't stress it enough lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya! Here's chapter 12!!!  
> I'm hoping to shift my story towards a comedic direction (though it's more dramatic at the moment...)  
> So please give me feedback to help me!  
> Also, the offers are all still open!!!  
> Please send in some scenario requests!!!  
> And enjoy~

Lately, Rin has been obsessed with Kakashi.

After the brunette discovered the silver-haired girl’s gender, the girl’s attitude towards the other shifted drastically. It made Obito very annoyed and irritated.

The dark-haired boy wasn't sure what was worse: love-struck Rin or friendship-obsessed Rin. He would like to guess the latter now, though. Especially since Rin was not only not paying any attention to him, but she was occupying all of his best friend’s time. It was quite strange, for a time, Obito would have thought nothing could be worse than Rin’s obvious crush on Kakashi—he really wished he didn't jinx himself back then.

Back then, when Rin had her crush for Kakashi, she was much more reserved in her interaction with their other teammate as she didn't want to seem annoying to the other. But now after liberating herself from those feelings, she was taking more initiative to get to know the silver-haired girl. This lead to Obito being left out on many occasions and unable to hang out with either of his best friends.

However, Obito could not stay sulking for long—he was actually happy for the two girls. He understood that neither have had a really close girl-friend ever, so the new relationship must be making them really happy and excited—even if Kakashi did not seem like she was. Obito didn't have the heart to feel any sort of hatred toward them, even if he was a bit jealous.

Though this new relationship was a good thing to the Uchiha, the boy couldn't help but feel it was a bad thing as well. It made the boy more conscious of his silver-haired best friend.

It made him more conscious of the fact that Kakashi is a _girl_.

Even though the silver-haired girl had made it clear to the raven-haired boy that she wanted their relationship to remain the same and how she wished the boy would treat her like normal, Obito still felt the invisible awkwardness in his every interaction with the other girl. Not that he doesn't try his best to act like normal. In fact, at times he even forgets that Kakashi is a girl and continues to treat her like a boy—which was probably due to Kakashi’s boyish appearance and attitude that hadn't changed upon their discovery.

So, Obito, who had forgotten Kakashi’s gender, would act without thought every-so-often. Okay, it happened almost all the time. But then the boy is reminded of the fact once again whenever something comes up about his best friend’s gender or Rin snapped on him about it.

 

For the first time in a long time, team Minato was all together, with an addition of the teacher’s wife. The sky is blue which was unusual for a mid-autumn day and it wasn't too chilly yet, so Kushina had decided that it was a perfect time for a picnic before the colder weather settles in. Everyone had agreed instantly and rejoiced when they had heard Kushina would be providing the meal. Now the ninja team is unpacking their things as they set up for the picnic. Kushina and Rin are standing along the side, baskets full of food in their arms, as they watch Minato, Kakashi, and Obito places the blanket on the ground for them. As soon as the blanket was set, the two girls placed the baskets on them and began unpacking the food.

The blonde man and raven-haired boy almost drool at the spread: rice balls, sandwiches, omelets—they all looked absolutely delightful as if they sparkled. In an instant, once all the food was laid out, the two males clap their hand together and shout, “Thanks for the food!” They then proceed to reach out towards the food, impatient to fill their stomachs with the scrumptious looking food.

 **Slap!** Two slaps are delivered to the greedy hands. Feeling a surge of pain, the two males beg the enforcers for the food. Kushina and Rin who sat next to them felt their eyebrows twitch. However, Kushina being the more aggressive one of the two is the one to scold them. “You idiots! Do you have any manners?!” Minato and Obito duck their heads down in slight shame, though the younger of the two didn’t quite understand why. What the Uchiha did know was that women were scary—especially the red-headed barbarian one.

All of a sudden a hand clenches down on the boy’s dark hair, causing Obito to squeak in surprise. Obsidian eyes glide up to face the frightening being gripping down on him. Kushina’s face was dark as she lets out a growl. “Obito…” The raven-haired boy gulps, frightened. “Did you say something…?”

“N-no, Ma’am!” The boy jumps. His self-preservation instincts kick in as soon as the red-headed woman releases him from her grip. Obito makes his way to Kakashi, hiding behind the silver-haired girl as a sort of shield from the red-haired monster. His voice quiets into a whisper, “Kakashi, save me…”

Rin jumps up and points to Obito, “Obito! That’s no fair, you can’t hide behind Kakashi-chan!”

“Yeah! You know I can’t do anything to my sweet Kakashi-chan!” Kushina jumps in. Minato sighs in the background, unable to do anything against his wife.

This only causes the raven-haired boy to scoot closer to the silver-haired girl, almost to a state that he is hugging Kakashi. Kakashi’s onyx eyes gaze into Obito’s retreating figure. She sighs and shakes her head before turning to the other girls at the scene. The silver-haired girl nonchalantly raises her hand. “Hello, I am Obito’s bodyguard.”

Silence greets the nonchalant comment as the atmosphere drops. All pairs of orbs whether it was blue, brown, or obsidian widened—all except the silver-haired girl’s own onyx ones. Kushina and Rin gape like fishes. Obito himself also donned a shocked expression as his arms around the silver-haired girl loosened. Minato sat across from them, his surprise evident in his sky blue eyes. All eyes were on Kakashi, silence soaking in a bit too much after the first 10 seconds of it.

A sudden chuckle escapes from the raven-haired boy behind Kakashi. The girl could feel the slight vibrations due to the other being in such close proximity. The chuckle soon erupts into laughter, snapping the others out of their daze. Soon, everyone joins into the laughter and Kakashi gives Obito a questioning glare. The boy stops slightly after noticing the silver-haired girl’s confusion. “Sorry…” The Uchiha lets another chuckle escape his lips, “It’s just—you told a joke! _You!_ ”

A silver eyebrow raises, “Is there something wrong with me telling a joke?”

“Nah,” Obito chuckles as a grin spreads out big and bright. “It’s just that you don’t usually tell any is all!”

Minato adds in, “Kakashi, you should joke around more.” The blonde man gave his student a comforting smile, “It fits much better than your usual seriousness.”

Kushina pulls the silver-haired girl from Obito’s grasps and proceeds to glomp the girl. Kakashi’s breath hitches at the sudden sort of suffocation she was receiving from the older woman. “Oh~” Kushina squeals, “You are just too adorable~”

Kakashi is relieved to be saved from suffocation soon after by Rin. The brunette girl drags Kakashi to sit between her and Obito. She then continues to pamper the silver-haired girl. This causes Obito to get jealous like usual, which causes a small argument to break out. Kakashi can’t help but jump at the chance for a playful quarrel and begins baiting the raven-haired boy. In the sidelines, Kushina and Minato are chatting as Minato stuffs his face with the woman’s cooking. He compliments how delicious the food is continuously, making the red-head flush slightly in pride and shyness. Soon, the picnic party settles down: chatting and eating cheerfully.

Carefully, the silver-haired girl stands up, making sure she does not disrupt the rest of the party. Rin takes notice to the other girl’s sudden movements, so stops her. “Kakashi-chan, where are you going?”

“Bathroom.” Kakashi answers short and sweet.

The brunette then rises to her feet and brushes off the invisible dirt off her skirt. “I’ll go with you, then.”

The silver-haired girl nods to the brunette before Rin joins her to walk to the bathroom. Obito catches sight of the two walking away in the corner of his eye, taking note that the two were going to the restroom. Obito reasons that girls tend to always group together whenever they go places like the bathroom and stuff. _Probably as a sort of protection…_ The Uchiha’s mind begins to wander towards his silver-haired best friend when the thought struck him. _Wait… which bathroom does Kakashi even use?!_ Well, the silver-haired ninja has been pretending to be a boy so it is logical to think she uses the boy’s room. But, despite all the act, Kakashi is still a girl, which means she should have some values as a girl—

“Kakashi-chan, where do you think you’re going?!”

An abrupt shriek fills the air. The dark-aired boy knew whose voice it was, immediately. _Rin…!_ Instinctively, Obito jumps up and dashes in the direction the shriek originated from.

In a matter of seconds, the raven-haired boy reached the scene of the “crime”—the public restrooms. In front of the divider between the men’s bathroom stands Rin whose hand is around Kakashi’s wrist. Kakashi has the most confused look on her face as Rin has a very concerned expression. Though Obito isn’t a genius like the rest of his family, he doesn’t need to be one to figure this situation out.

The raven-haired boy exhales a sigh of relief, glad that nothing was actually wrong. He then proceeds to straighten out the situation, which is strange since usually it’s Rin who does. “Okay, so what’s the problem?”

“I was going to go to the bathroom,” The silver-haired girl points towards the brunette who is grasping her wrist. “But then Rin stopped me.”

Rin snaps, “That’s because you were about to go to the boy’s bathroom when you’re a g—!”

“Rin,” Kakashi glares, effectively shutting Rin up. The silver-haired girl tugs her hand away from the brunette.

Obito stands up for Rin, “But, Kakashi it is true! You’re a—!”

“Obito.” Kakashi’s cool voice melts Obito’s argument. “I am a **boy** —I will go to the boy’s room like every other boy.” She then proceeds to enter the men’s restroom, leaving the raven-haired boy and brunette girl to stand there in slight shock.

After Kakashi left, Obito turns to Rin, taking in her slightly shaken look. It seems that the realization had hit them both quite hard. _Kakashi herself wants to be a boy._ The dark-haired boy clenches his fist, a bit out of irritation but mostly from frustration. _Why Kakashi?_ No answer could come into the Uchiha’s mind for the question. After all, the only one who could answer it was their distant silver-haired friend.

“I should apologize to Kakashi-chan…” Rin confesses shakily. Obsidian eyes widen slightly at the statement in disbelief. Obito was about to retort, but his brunette crush discourages it with a shake of her head. “No, Obito. It was my fault entirely… I didn’t think of Kakashi-chan’s feelings… I was being too inconsiderate.”

The boy’s mouth opens and closes, not a sound escaping from his lips. He thought over what Kakashi had just said and what Rin had confessed. It was true—he had not been thinking of how Kakashi would feel. They were out in public at the moment, so that means Kakashi wants to be seen as a guy rather than a girl. Treating the silver-haired girl in any other way would be disrespecting her wishes. In fact, if they weren’t alone at that moment… then someone could have overheard their conversation and determined that the younger ninja was a girl. Then rumors would spread and…

A shudder runs down Obito’s spine at the thought.

Suddenly, the raven-haired boy’s mind began to race. He felt a sort of acidic reaction in his stomach that made the dark-haired boy feel sick. Obito couldn’t figure out why, but all he knew was that he needed to apologize to the other ninja and fast.

Hastily, Obito charges into the men’s bathroom only to catch sight of the silver-haired girl washing her hands. With a determined flare burning, the raven-haired boy waltzes towards the other, building momentum. The sound of stomping footsteps catches Kakashi’s attention so she finds herself locking eyes with Obito. Once the dark-haired boy reaches his silver-haired friend, he sucks in a breath before exhaling it.

Obsidian eyes stare deep into the onyx ones in front of them as Obito speaks up. “Sorry, Kakashi!” The sudden loud apology echoes through the bathroom. Kakashi stares at her teammate with curiosity and they lock eyes for several seconds in uncomfortable silence. Obito tries to finish his apology with an explanation. “I really wasn’t thinking earlier and I jus—!”

The boy was cut off by Kakashi’s own voice. “Can the apology wait for after we get out of this bathroom? I don’t want to stay in this dirty place for another five minutes to hear your apology, Obito.”

Obsidian eyes blink. Then a blush of embarrassment reaches the boy’s cheeks. “A-ah… yeah… sure.” The boy couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by how his big apology was just interrupted and that he was actually crazy enough that he was about to get deep into his feelings in the bathroom of all places.

The two then proceed to exit the restroom, side-by-side. They both notice Rin waiting for them a bit away next to a tree, which made the two rivals decide to join the other girl to head back to the picnic. As the two were making their way over, the raven-haired boy mutters. “We never talk about this to anyone, okay, Bakakashi?”

The silver-haired girl peers over at her embarrassed friend, lightly taking note of the unusual flush of his cheeks. Kakashi didn’t particularly mind Obito’s earlier act of apology, though she wished the boy would’ve chosen a better place for it. However, the silver-haired girl was not cruel and as she was generally thankful that the other boy was trying to understand her, she decided to let go of this chance to tease him. “Sure.”

“Thanks.” Smoothly, the words flow out of the Uchiha’s lips. This causes the silver-haired girl to focus her attention on the boy next to her. He had a hand to the back of his head, the blush even more evident than before, and his obsidian eyes were averted away from the silver-haired girl. The reaction caused the girl to blink in confusion for a few second—or at least that’s what she told herself as she pushes away thoughts of the strange twisting feeling in her gut.

A brief smile crawls under Kakashi’s mask. A chuckle escapes, “No problem.”

Obito cracks a small smile of his own before he takes off towards Rin. He twirls his head around to face the other with a wide grin. “Come on, last one there has to deal with Kushina-san’s wrath!”

Kakashi doesn’t think for a moment longer and takes off, rushing towards the goal. This causes Obito a bit of a shock, but he soon recovers and sprints after the silver-haired girl.

 

Meanwhile, Rin, standing under the giant oak tree’s shade, had watched the whole interaction between her two best friends. A devilish smile spreads across her pink lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I'm trying to ease deadpan Kakashi towards well... her (his) future self's personality more. Like I'm trying my best to keep her acting like a more mild Sasuke, but I also need her to mature into her future self too!  
> Anyways, again about the scenarios! Please share something that you would want to see!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Please tell me what you think about Rin's smirk at the end!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween~  
> Yes, It is already October in the storyline!  
> FYI  
> Ch. 1 was a year before Ch. 2.  
> In Ch. 2 till now, Kakashi and Rin are 10 while Obito is 11 (because his birthday is before theirs and Kakashi is a year younger than Obito and Rin).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Here is a Halloween chapter! I will be following the storyline's timeline so I will probably not post holiday themed chapters near the actual holiday unless the storyline is coincidentally at that point!  
> Anyways, same offers as usual! Please send in some scenario suggestions, they really help!  
> Enjoy~

Halloween—the night of the dead—on this night every year, an important event occurs. This event is dubbed, “Trick or Treat”, in which children, dressed in costumes, go around asking for candy and if not given some are entitled to play a trick. Though the right is often forgotten by the candy-craving children.

Well, except by certain mischievous rascals.

Obito tucks on a furry headband, two ears pop up from his head of dark-hair in the process. A brown coat of fur hangs over his usual navy blue shirt and his signature orange goggles dangle around his neck. Obito glances in the mirror, assessing his appearance before nodding in approval. A sudden call from his grandmother alarms the boy. “Obito-chan! Your friends, Rin-chan and Kakashi-chan, are here for you!”

A grin plasters itself on the young Uchiha’s face as he dashes out of his room to the entry way. Once he reaches his grandma he gives the older woman a soft squeeze, “I’m going out, Baa-chan.”

“Have fun with your friends, Obito-chan.” His grandmother smiles, her eyes squint and skin wrinkles.

“I will!” Obito replies with a cheeky grin. The werewolf-dressed boy rushes out the door to meet with his friends.

The moment the raven-haired boy step out of the house, he was met by his two best friends, dressed and prepared for the night. Obsidian eyes take a moment to appraise their costumes. His eyes first scan Rin on instinct, the brunette girl was suited with a dark violet dress with a puffy skirt, a black fishnet shirt underneath, and a pointy purple hat to match her dress. She carries a broom in one hand, its bristles taunting the air, and a mini cauldron-shaped bucket in the other. Obito gives Rin a compliment on her costume saying she looked really cute in it. A blush was evident on his face as he awkwardly squawked the words out of his mouth.

A low chuckle draws the obsidian eyes to his other friend and a low grumble. Her silver hair was sticking out of the white bandages that wrapped around his head and body. The ivory bandages wound around Kakashi’s lithe body, outlining the girl’s rather modest and boyish figure, and around over his face where his mask was usually seated. Rather than the silver-haired girl’s costume, Obito’s attention draws towards her face where the mask usually keeps hidden. “Did you take off your mask?” Curiosity got the better of the Uchiha boy, and he finds himself asking the silver-haired ninja, almost forgetting the light teasing he had been ridiculed to.

Kakashi raises a silver eyebrow before shaking her head. “Why do you think I chose bandages?”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Obito pouts, grumbling about how was he supposed to know what Kakashi was thinking.

The silver-haired girl sighs at the boy’s display and shakes her head. Kakashi loosens the bandages a little, revealing the darkness of his usual black mask. “It’s easier to do this rather taking it off.”

The dark-haired boy furrows his eyebrows in thought for a second before shifting to raising an eyebrow at his younger friend. “But, you would’ve worn your mask with any costumes anyways.”

“Yeah, but then Rin would complain that my mask ruins the costume.” The silver-haired girl deadpans.

Rin nods her head in affirmative. “Yep! You know it!” A giggle escapes the brunette’s lips. “Anyways, since we are already in the Uchiha district, why don’t we do some trick-or-treating here?” She stretches out her arms, “See how many houses are here! It’s like a whole other village!”

The werewolf-clad boy walks past his friends.” I don’t think that will really be possible.” Obito hates to shatter his crush’s dreams, but the Uchiha were a boring, uptight, stick-in-the-butt clan—heck! They’re even worse than what Kakashi _was_ like. The Uchiha are just a bunch of grumpy old men and women all selfish and obsessed with their dojutsu and are incredibly stubborn snobs. There was no way that those grumps would even consider taking part in a holiday that they would deem “useless” or a “waste of resources”. Obito finds himself scowling at the thought.

Kakashi seems to take note of this sudden change of attitude in the nearly always energetic boy. The alternative expression she finds lurking on his face worries her. Kakashi knows what the Uchiha boy was known as by his clan—the “black sheep”, “the useless one” and the list goes on. In all honesty, it infuriated the girl to see how those stuck-up Uchihas treated her friend, their own clansman, never mind how they look at the rest of the village. However, instead of lingering her mind on the thought for any longer, she decides to deter the conversation. “Then let’s go to Minato-sensei’s house. Kushina-san seems to be forcing him to hand out candy this year, and we can probably get Minato-sensei to sneak us some extras.” Nonchalantly, she slouches slightly to give off an air of indifference.

“Wait,” the dark-haired boy recalls all the attention to him. The werewolf boy had a mix look of mischief and excitement as a wolfish smirk spreads across his lips. “I know one place here that we could crash.” The werewolf’s mummy and witch friends gave him a curious expression, Rin’s being the more obvious of the two, before they both exchange a look. Obito gives them a cheeky smirk, and with a laugh, he ushers his two best friends to follow him.

The trio tread through the dark Uchiha district. The location was strangely fitting for the spooky occasion of Halloween, with how the streets were mostly bare if you spare the patrol ninjas and the occasional stray pet. Rin slightly could see what Obito was talking about with his clan. She couldn’t help but think it was a shame, the Uchiha district would be the perfect place for events like Halloween.

Soon, Obito stops in front of the door to a large Japanese-styled house, causing his two friends to stop behind him promptly. The raven-haired boy doesn't hesitate to reach his arm towards the side and ring the doorbell. He peers over to his friends, sharing a confident grin, reassuring them.

A loud patter storms up behind the door, as if there was a whirlwind behind the wind. Suddenly, the storm of sound subsided and the wooden door creaks open. A small head of raven hair pops out from the opening. Clear obsidian eyes peek out from the long neat, silky hair as Itachi’s big eyes stare up at the three older children. “Obito-niisan…? What are you doing?” The adorable 4-year-old stares in bewilderment at the costumes his cousin and friends are donning, fascinated by them.

Obito smothers the younger Uchiha with a head rub, ruffling his once neat hair into a mess, earning a grumbling retort from Itachi over making his hair a mess. “I came for some candy!~ I know Mikoto-obasan has some every year for Halloween!”

“Halloween?” As the young Uchiha straightens out his hair, he tilts his head slightly in confusion. “What’s that?”

Obito throws his hair in the air from astonishment. “You don't know?!” The raven-headed werewolf folds his arms. “Well you do have that stickler Fugaku as a dad, so I guess it is natural you wouldn't know… plus, Shisui is too loyal to the clan so he probably can’t think too much of the event either…” Obito sighs and shakes his head before instantly switching to an excited stance. “I guess I'll just have to spread my wisdom to you, little cousin!” Rin and Kakashi watch the whole situation from the back as Obito proceeds to explain to Itachi about the importance of Halloween. “And you see, we children get to go get as much candy we want and they have to give it to us or else we can play tricks on them!” Let's just say Kakashi and Rin were very disappointed in Obito at that moment. Kakashi shoots a pity look at the raven-haired boy which he somehow caught.

Feeling the eyes on him, Obito swings his head around to glower at the silver-haired mummy. He grumbles at the pity light in his silver-haired friend’s onyx eyes as she raises her eyebrow. He is about to respond to the silent accusation in the air when the door opens wider, and a sudden hand grasps onto the top of Obito’s head.

The werewolf-clad boy shudders as she feels the grip tighten around his skull. Cautiously, he tilts his head up to look at the perpetrator— _Mikoto-oba_ —

“— **oneesan**.” The dark-haired woman seethes, her voice like harsh ice.

Obito quickly sputters out, “Mikoto-oneesan! P-please let go of me…”

Feeling satisfied, the older Uchiha woman releases her poor nephew. As quickly as she came, her raging expression transforms into a beautiful, warm smile. “Welcome!” She directs her attention to the two girls standing behind Obito, rather than the boy himself. “You must be Obito’s friends! I’m Mikoto, his aunt.”

Kakashi and Rin try to ignore the animosity from earlier, judging that it was safer to just forget about it—just like when you interact with Kushina-san. They both greet the Uchiha woman with respect, causing the cheery Mikoto to gush over them. Abruptly, she magically summons a large bowl full of candy. “Come here, you three! Now let oneesan give you your candy!”

No argument said, the three line up in front of the beautiful dark-haired woman with their buckets and bags out. Joyfully, Mikoto fills each bag with a handful of candy from the magic candy bowl. The three simultaneously look up at her and sing, “Thank you.”

The woman smiles kindly at the sight. She is so happy that Obito has so many friends. For a time after his parent’s incident, the kind Uchiha woman was afraid that Obito would become more isolated and alone. However, despite their clan’s treatment towards him, Obito is always so bright and cheerful that even her own husband can’t help but chuckle at the young boy’s antics. Seeing that Obito has friends to take care of him really puts Mikoto at ease.

The trio of trick-or-treaters were about to leave the Uchiha house when Mikoto stops them. Pushing along her little Itachi, she ushers her son to join the trio. She then turns to Kakashi, ignoring her own nephew. “Could you guys bring Itachi along with you? I feel that he needs to get out of the house, and this is the perfect opportunity to experience Halloween.”

Kakashi nods, understanding. Obito on the other hand gasps, exasperated, “How come you didn't ask me to watch Itachi?! He is **my** cousin!”

Mikoto snaps at her nephew with a glare, successfully shutting down the argument. “I think it’s best if you matured a bit more young man before I consider letting you watch my sweet Itachi after what you told him about Halloween.” The raven-haired woman then drags out her dear son and the trio swoon. Itachi is suited in a large cape and fancy clothing, his smooth raven hair tied neatly in a ponytail, a monocle on his right eye and fake teeth sticking from his mouth. _S-so cute!_ The realization crashes like lightning inside Obito’s and Rin’s mind, and event to a milder extent in Kakashi’s own conscience.

Itachi has a small blush on his cheeks, shy with all the attention trained on him. The younger boy gazes up with his big eyes at the trio, “Please look after me…”

Reflexively, Obito and Rin raced towards the boy simultaneously. Rin pushes Obito out of her path to smother Itachi with a hug and bringing him up in the air. “Of course we will!” Recovering fast, Obito crawls up from the floor and practically glomps the poor vampire-clad Uchiha, who is still in the brunette’s arms.

Feeling the suffocation, Itachi’s first instinct was to find his mother. However, when he examines the spot where she was standing earlier, he finds the area empty. Hastily, he resorts to his next chance for a savior. His obsidian eyes switch targets to Kakashi who is standing on the side watching his two friends smother the poor younger boy. Itachi begs with his eyes for help from the older silver-haired ninja as his cousin and the brunette were still too occupied with him to even notice.

The mummy-dressed Kakashi sighs, burying his face in one hand before making her move. Swiftly, she drags Obito away by pulling on his ear before carefully and quickly snatching the younger Uchiha from Rin’s arms. She then proceeds to release the small raven-haired boy before turning around to her two friends and scolding them with a glare. The dark-haired boy and brunette girl both bring their gazes to the floor, feeling the guilt building as Kakashi’s glare bores into them. The glare soon stops when the silver-haired girl feels a small tug. She twirls her attention to the attacker, Itachi, who is weaseling his tiny hands into hers. With soft eyes, she ignores the younger boy and lets him hold onto her hand before suggesting, “Should we get going then?”

The adorable raven-haired boy lifts his head to gaze into Kakashi’s onyx eyes. He found that those eyes had a certain silvery gleam to it, and it made them beautiful under the moonlight. The young boy felt like he could stare at the silvery orbs for hours. However, the obnoxious voice of his cousin snaps him out of his daze. “Yeah! Let’s go get candy!” Obito cheers as he dashes ahead of Kakashi and Itachi, Rin following behind shortly.

After a few seconds of silence, Kakashi gives a gentle tug, drawing back Itachi’s attention. “Let’s go.”

The somewhat serious voice had a light caring undertone, it was almost sweet in a way that Itachi could not find words to describe it with. All he knows is that he felt a heat rush up into his cheeks as he nods, affirmative. With a light chuckle from the older, the two set off after the silver-haired girl’s two friends.

Ahead of them, Obito twirls around to face his friends, checking if they were keeping up with him. Despite the darkness, obsidian eyes caught the flush on his little cousin’s cheeks as the raven-haired boy walks hand-in-hand with his silver-haired teammate. Crimson eyes couldn’t help but swirl around the hands for a second, something unpleasant stirs in the pits of his gut. However, the crimson hastily shifts to obsidian right before he catches the onyx eyes of his best friend.

Maybe it was just the moonlight, but Obito couldn’t help but feel that those mesmerizing onyx eyes were almost silver—a **beautiful** silver.

The raven-haired werewolf swallows the thought.

A grin spreads across Obito’s lips, knowing that he has caught Kakashi’s attention. “Hurry up, slowpokes!”

He laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted to see a jealous Obito? Well, here it is!  
> Haha! So now Itachi has been mixed into the fun too!  
> Please send in some scenarios in your comments! And I love to hear from all of you!  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Please leave a kudos and comment before you leave~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Guy Challenge Ep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update! I am reaching the end of my summer college classes, so I have been busy with essays and tests! Soon I will be free (for like 2 weeks :( only)! :)  
> Anyways, so here is the usual!  
> Please send in some scenarios! You can even think of scene from the future and maybe even try to guess my plot a tiny bit! (I mean, it's almost like the actual plot... but with MANY changes to it.)  
> Anyways, besides that...  
> Please enjoy!~

“Kakashi—MY ETERNAL RIVAL!” A daunting finger points straight in between apathetic onyx eyes. With a bright glimmer from his teeth, Might Guy presents a full smile to his eternal rival, aka Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi swears her eyes are being blinded by the sunlight reflecting off those pure whites and that she almost was tempted to snap the finger in front of her face that was a bit too close for comfort. Oblivious to his rival’s internal conflict, Guy continues to declare to the world. “I challenge you to a swimming contest!”

The silver-haired girl blinks twice at the challenge. “A _swimming_ contest?” She raises a silver brow at her rival, questioning the green-spandex clad boy.

“Yes!” Guy continues to grin obliviously as if nothing was wrong with the statement.

Kakashi lets the confirmation hang in the air for a few seconds before responding. “But Guy,” she deadpans, “It’s the beginning of November.”

Guy continues to grin as if his smile could reassure his silver-headed rival. “Yes! And what a perfect time for a good swimming contest!”

“But it’s _November_.” Kakashi tries again.

“Yes, I know very well month it is! Did you think I did not know?” Guy tilts his head slightly in confusion. However, the confusion is short-lived and Guy was back to his smiling. “Thank you for trying to remind me, Kakashi!”

A silver eyebrow twitches. The silver-haired ninja sighs, burying her face in her hands and shakes her head in a mix of astonishment and frustration. Kakashi wills herself, deciding to try to pull the punchline once more. “Guy, it’s November—as in autumn, November. Which means that the rivers and lakes are all freezing cold.”

“Exactly!” The spandex-wearing boy laughs, “The harsher the challenge the more of a training it is! It’s perfectly youthful!”

 _It’s no use—this is hopeless._ A heavy sigh escapes the silver-haired girl’s mask as she internally drops to the ground, exhausted from dealing with the bullheaded, bowl-cut haired boy. However, no matter what pride Kakashi had to fulfill by besting her persistent challenger, she simply could not take on this challenge. It was simply too dangerous for her situation. No matter how much of an idiot Might Guy is, he can obviously see. Plus, Kakashi was no longer her young more androgynous self any longer. As she keeps getting older, she will soon hit the brink of puberty and she will be unable to hide her gender any longer from her peers. Heck, the silver-haired girl had already been revealed to her own teammates—she had no clue how long it would take for the other teams in her generation to uncover the truth. Hopefully by then, she would have obtained enough of a reputation in the world that she wouldn’t need to worry about her jobs. _Never mind all of that, I can think about that later—right now, I need to focus on keeping the green beast at bay._ Onyx eyes narrow into a calculative glare, as Kakashi’s mind hastily plays through several scenarios. The silver-haired girl was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn’t even notice the familiar chakra from behind her.

Uchiha Obito had been walking to the training ground, deciding to slip in some training rather than loafing around, especially since Rin herself was off doing medical ninja training. As he was passing by the usual clearing, he sensed a familiar chakra signature—Kakashi’s. Curious and bored, the raven-haired boy decided to drop by his teammate and check up on the girl. The instant he came he caught sight of the silver-haired girl glaring at the green-spandex clad boy—one obviously uninterested and the other too dense to realize. Guy must have been pestering Kakashi to take on another one of his challenges.

Shaking his head in amusement, Obito approaches his two peers, raising a hand for a little greeting. “Yo!” This apparently shocked his silver-haired teammate. The girl jerked reflexively at the sound of his voice. Obito concludes that the other must have been stuck in her thoughts, which was unusual for the silver-haired prodigy. After all, she tended to never let her guard down.

While the silver-haired ninja was unresponsive to her own teammate, the bowl-haired boy beside her decided to greet back with a big smile. “Oh! Good day, Obito-kun! You out here for some training?”

“Yeah, I was thinking of getting some training done.” Obito scratches the back of his raven head.

“Oh, how **youthful**! There is nothing more youthful than a long day of harsh training full of sweat and tears!” The green spandex-clad boy exaggerates as always, though that’s just the way the other boy spoke.

Obsidian eyes slide from the smiling bowl-haired boy to the spiky, silver-haired girl beside him. “I see that you two are about to do a challenge, huh.” Onyx eyes glance to the side as silver eyebrows furrow slightly.

Obito hadn’t realized it at the time, but his presence in the whole situation made Kakashi’s situation a lot worse. Prideful, the silver-haired girl was highly reluctant to show any weakness in front of the Uchiha boy. She had to show that she was stronger than him—it was a matter of her pride and confidence. Now Kakashi really couldn’t refuse the challenge.

“Yeah.” Determined, onyx orbs meet obsidian ones.

Obito let out a hum as he nods his head before tilting it slightly in curiosity. “So what’s the challenge this time? Mountain-climbing? Racing through the forest? Bungee-jumping?”

Kakashi’s eyebrows furrow further, the girl stays silent for a moment, not answering her teammate’s question. However, the silver-haired girl didn’t need to as soon after her so called “eternal rival” announces. “We will be having a swimming contest!”

The trio became silent once again as the declaration sank in through the Uchiha’s mind. _A swimming contest…_ The dark-haired boy sneaks a glance at Kakashi who only averts her attention elsewhere. _A swimming contest._ Obito continues to stare at the silver-haired girl, flashes of visions from the time when they had nearly drowned together on their mission. _A. Swimming. Contest._ He remembers her secret that is kept hidden under the girl’s navy blue and almost black shirt and mask.

“HUH?!”

Kakashi has really dug herself into a hole this time.

 

“But, Kakashi! If you do this then—!” Currently, Obito and Kakashi are walking back to the girl’s apartment. The Uchiha boy was trying to convince his best friend to not go through with the challenge Guy had set up. However, this only further fueled Kakashi’s determination in going through with the damn challenge. Even by the time the two teammates had reached Kakashi’s apartment, Obito was still trying to convince his silver-haired best friend to reconsider. The raven-haired boy only finally stops when he realizes he had entered the silver-haired girl’s home.

The entrance led to a relatively large room, one side being the living room as a couch was evident and on the other side was the kitchen and dining room. The dining and kitchen area took up about two-thirds of the room’s space, while the living room seemed large due to its barren furnishing. Beside the single couch is are two doors, one leading to what can be presumed as Kakashi’s bedroom and the other the bathroom. This is the first time Obito has ever entered his silver-haired best friend’s home. Somehow, the dark-haired boy felt like the home was rather empty. It was like the place had no soul to it, and was simply just a place to sleep, eat, and do whatever else Kakashi may do—reading the Uchiha supposes.

Kakashi closes the door behind her, letting Obito inside willingly. It was not as if she had anything to hide. Onyx eyes take a sneak peek at the dark-haired boy’s face and she stifles a chuckle directed towards the boy’s somewhat awed expression. Gracefully, Kakashi leaves the boy to his own devices in order to enter her bedroom. Obito quickly inquires where she is going, in which she replies with a deadpan. “To get ready for the challenge.” The silver-haired girl twirls back around and waltzes into her room, not even sparing a glance at her best friend.

If she had, she would have caught his flushed face red-handed.

In the security of her bedroom, Kakashi strips down to only her mask and her undergarments. Tilting her head down to examine her chest, the girl contemplates her options. In the end, she decided to go with grabbing her medical kit and wrapping bandages around her small lump of a chest, securing it. She then proceeds to dress in somewhat tight dark clothing, thinking that people would barely see the contrast in her figure if she already wore something that defined her scrawny form. She then proceeds to grab somewhat loose khaki shorts and slips them on, knowing that the bulkiness of the material would create an image of a young boy her age. With her forehead protector spiking her somewhat long hair up, she exhibits the image of gravity-defying hair. Finished with preparing, the silver-haired girl steels herself. _I have to do this._

_It’s time._

 

A young boy stands in front of a large lake with several of his friends around him. Guy and friends are waiting for Kakashi so that the green beast and the silver-haired genius can compete in one of their regular challenges and this time it is a swimming contest. So of course, their peers, hearing this, were all attracted towards the event. After all, they themselves had never seen the younger ninja swim before.

Anko and Genma were brisking the event by hosting a bet to see if whether Kakashi could actually swim and who would win the challenge this time around. With Kakashi currently in the lead of the score board, many betted on their generation’s young prodigy; however, others chanced on Guy having better stamina than Kakashi and sided with the green beast instead. Laughter fills the air with not a single point of tension in sight, well, except for a single brunette girl. Rin was standing amongst her peers, trying to mask her worry from them. The silver-haired challenger’s teammate could not help but worry for the cross-dressing girl, especially because of the challenge this time around. However, despite her concern, Rin knew that Kakashi was smart and that she could probably pull off this challenge without revealing her gender and winning it at that.

Or at least that’s what she hopes.

Soon, the noisy chatter pauses when two newcomers join the mix: Obito and Kakashi stride towards the group. Rin notes that her silver-haired teammate was calm as usual which made her feel relieved.

Genma laughs at the two, “You’re late, Kakashi! Don’t tell me Obito is rubbing off on you!”

Feeling a tick, not liking the slight mock in the long-haired boy’s tone. Kakashi decided to humor the long-haired brunette. “Well~ I might have gotten lost on the road to life~”

Anko crackles, “Your excuses are even as bad as his!”

Annoyed, Obito huffs, “I am not that bad! Besides, they aren’t excuses! I really did help the grannies with their groceries and those children get back their cat!”

With a sigh, the silver-haired girl shakes her head and places a hand on the dark-haired boy’s shoulder. “Give it up Obito, I caught why you are always late once.”

“Bakakashi! That was only once!” The Uchiha sputters, red flushing his cheeks.

A sly smirk crawls up several faces amongst the crowd of peers. Kagura slides over to Kakashi, the red-handed places a hand on the silver-haired girl’s shoulder as she leans in. With her golden eyes, the girl begs. “Ka~ka~shi~ tell us Obito’s secret… please?”

“Yeah, Kakashi!” Aoba joins in as Genma and Anko inch closer to their silver-headed peer. Even Asuma was scooting in to hear. Obito tenses at this as he mentally curses at his silver-haired best friend.

Casually, the silver-haired girl raises her hands in the air, “Sorry, not my place to tell.” A glint of determination sparkles in Kakashi’s onyx eyes, “I won’t abandon my friends.”

The ninjas surrounding the prodigy stay silent as they blink at the statement.

“Aww! That’s so boring!” Iruka throws his arms in the air as the others retreat from the genius. Obito releases a breath of relief.

“Now, now, everyone! No need to be all glum! The main event is about to start!” Guy takes this chance to jump in with a holler. This rowdies up the crowd, bringing back the ninjas’ spirits. Kakashi steels herself, forcing herself to not how any sign of tension, as she strides towards her rival. Noticing this, the bowl-headed boy grins before he throws his green spandex suit in the air, stripping down to his equally green swimming trunks. Kakashi shakes her head with a sigh in response as the two brace themselves to start the race. However, Guy stops abruptly when he looks at his opponent. Tilting his head slightly, his straight black hair falls to the side. “Kakashi, you’re not going to get into your bathing suit?”

“Don’t feel like it.” The silver-haired girl responds nonchalantly.

However, the statement only caused an uproar amongst the crowd. “Come on Kakashi! Be a man and show off some abs!” Anko screams at the ninja.

Genma follows with another shout, “Yeah! Even if you are scrawny, you probably are well-built! Show off your body once in a while!”

“Yeah! Do it for your fangirls!” teased Aoba.

Even Ibiki, the serious boy, laughs along, “Come on Kakashi, don’t tell me you’re self-conscious!”

 _Aggh. That comment hurts my pride_. Kakashi narrows her eyes at the other silver-haired ninja. _I almost forgot that this guy was a sadist._ Despite all the teasing, Kakashi would not budge, she was much stronger in will than that, and she would not be egged on towards her own disaster.

Obito and Rin exchange expressions of concern before focusing their attention on their silver-haired teammate. They didn’t know what they could do but watch, and possibly jump in if Kakashi really was in a bind. After all, if they acted to suspiciously, the others would surely catch on—or at least the more intelligent ones would.

“Come on Guy, let’s just get this over with.” Kakashi tries to refocus everyone on the competition, but, of course, there was just one problem.

Guy was as stubborn as a bull.

“But Kakashi! The extra clothes will weigh you down! We should fight fair and square like real youths!” argues Guy.

“I said no. Now let’s just get this over with, okay?” Kakashi was getting near the end of her leash. How much longer did she have to state her point?

The bowl-headed boy, of course, persisted despite Kakashi’s efforts. “Come on, Kakashi! It’s simple! Here, I’ll even help you!” Two hands, both belonging to the green beast of a rival, reaches over to the bottom hems of Kakashi’s shirt. In that moment, two pairs of eyes were quick enough to react: onyx ones widening from shock and bewilderment, and obsidian ones widening threateningly as crimson paints over the orbs.

And it was at that same moment that the owners of those eyes moved, each grabbing one of the green beast’s wrists. With threatening squeezes, strong but not enough to break the joint, both Kakashi and Obito glare at Guy, simultaneously. “Don’t.” both warn their friend as they let go of poor boy’s wrists.

Guy blinks at the two, slightly in shock, along with the rest of his peers.

Feeling that he has done something wrong, Guy, being the sensible boy he is, quickly apologizes. “Oh, sorry Kakashi. I didn’t mean to push you.”

The silver-haired girl softens, knowing that her rival meant no harm—after all, he didn’t even know what he had done wrong, yet he was still apologizing. “Nah, it’s okay. I think I was a bit too jumpy too.” Kakashi tries to brush of her earlier behavior; however, she was too late to realize that it did not explain her teammate’s behavior. Alarmed by her realization, Kakashi quickly peeks at his peers, checking on their reactions.

Most of the crowd had their jaws slightly agape, while others just had a lifted eyebrow or slightly wider eyes than usual. But rather than their expressions, what alarmed Kakashi the most was the silence, it was as if something was sinking in.

Nonetheless, like all silences that come from this group—this one came to end swiftly.

Horror escapes Iruka’s lips.

“When did Obito and Kakashi become so in sync?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I'm trying to push the generation's characters into the story more...  
> Maybe I should even have chapters focusing on them? What do you guys think? Should I?  
> If I do do that though, I do need ideas... If you have any ideas, please tell me!  
> Also, don't forget about those scenarios! I am grateful for all these people giving me ideas for future chapters! (Which I will do when my plotline gets closer to a more interesting aspect of the scenario)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave~


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's Birthday (11/15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update! I was trying to incorporate the idea of Kakashi in a dress into this... and let's just say I got a bit off from what I intended...  
> Anyways, same stuff as usual! Please send in scenario requests!  
> I have seen several brilliant requests already! Some that even I will have trouble with! A guest from fanfiction.net sent a request asking to see Obito and Rin's Chuunin exam... however this is extremely complicated since well, Chuunin exam is usually a group one, but by the time they graduate, Kakashi is a Chuunin and that already defies the exam! So I have to think of a new exam method all together that is still realistic enough to be the real thing. If anyone has any idea, please tell me! Or if you have any ideas on what sort of event you would want to happen at the Chuunin exam tell me that too! With that I would be able to write a chuunin exam chapter (probably reminiscing on the past or something).  
> Enjoy~

“Kakashi-chan, Obito,” A head of silver hair and another of black hair turn towards the brunette who called for their attention. “Keep our next day off open, okay!” Rin grins as she takes her leave, waving a goodbye to her two teammates. The trio of ninjas had just returned from a C-rank mission and was now splitting up to go home.

Obito waves back excitedly, “Yeah! We will!” The Uchiha answers reflexively, not even thinking for a second about the request. However, as he wasn’t the only one at the scene, he had someone else to consider those words carefully for him.

Kakashi is in deep thought as Rin makes her leave and Obito is waving too enthusiastically at her side. Still deep in thought, the silver-haired girl mumbles, “What’s going on on November 15th…?”

“November 15th?!” Obito jumps, hearing the girl’s low mutter perfectly. A lightbulb lit in his head almost instantly from the thought, making the dark-haired boy even more joyful. Then, that cheerful grin distorts into disbelief at his silver-haired teammate. “Don’t tell me **you** forgot?” Obito points at Kakashi, the look of disbelief still plastered on his face.

Kakashi eye twitches, the girl was extremely annoyed by Obito’s tone of voice. So she brainstorms, searching through her prodigy brain for any sort of connection to the date November 15th. Processing through tunnels of information, Kakashi’s zooms through her mind, scavenging for what she was seeking. It was like finding the exit of a long cave, the light at the end of a tunnel. Kakashi mentally slaps herself when she remembers. _Of course! Rin’s birthday!_ After realizing that November 15 th is Rin’s birthday, the silver-haired girl glares at her teammate. _No wonder Obito remembered it._ Kakashi then coughs softly, “Of course I remember.” Kakashi glares at Obito, “It’s Rin’s birthday.”

Catching the threat, Obito tries to abandon his urge to tease his genius best friend, though this didn’t stop himself from mentally teasing the other. “I guess sensei must have planned our day off to be on Rin’s birthday after last year, huh!”

Suddenly, as soon as the words left Obito’s mouth, the two teammates shudder at the memory. The two ninjas along with their sensei were all still very traumatized by the incident last year. Kakashi still blames Obito for all of it.

Last year, Team Minato was doing D-rank missions on Rin’s birthday, because their sensei still wanted to work, but lowered the stress of the work since it was Rin’s birthday and the trio wanted to celebrate it. However, that day the trio did not even show a sign of congratulations to the brunette girl. Why? Well, that was because of a little plan Obito cooked up.

You see, Obito had seen in a magazine that the way to make a girl double as happy was to surprise her. So he devised a plan with Kakashi and Minato in order to make Rin super happy for her birthday. This plan consisted of pretending to forget that it was Rin’s birthday, only to surprise the brunette girl when they brought all the gifts out and congratulated her. According to the magazine Obito read, this was a surefire way to make a girl happy.

Unfortunately, they never got to make a big surprise that year.

Rin was depressed, thinking that her teammates had really forgotten about her birthday, and went running towards Kushina to cry. Kushina, hearing the whole story, became furious and went on the hunt for the other members of Team Minato.

Let’s just say that the trio of Team Minato learned three things.

One, their sensei’s wife was a frightening monster when angered—she has forever donned the title of “Red Hot-Blooded Habanero”.

Two, their sensei was a pushover for his wife—not because he was kind, but because he was absolutely terrified of her when she was angry.

Lastly, three, to never ever, **ever** make the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero rush into a fit of rage—especially when you are on the other side of that rage.

Oh and a bonus lesson! Don’t ever tell the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero that whatever you did that made her angry was a joke. Which Obito did, of course—making the whole situation just ten times worse.

Afterwards, Obito, Kakashi, and Minato had nightmares for two weeks—well, actually, Minato had them for a full month and even now he has them every once in a while.

The raven-haired boy and silver-haired girl hastily shake their spiky heads, prevailing in mostly freeing themselves from the horrible nightmare of a reminiscent. “Anyways—” Nimbly, Obito steers the conversation away from the year before. “What should we get Rin?”

The two ninjas stand in silence to think, their minds jumbling through different ideas on how to make the medical ninja happy.

“How about a new medical kit?” The silver-haired girl suggests.

“Too boring.” mutters Obito in response.

“Some new kunai and explosion tags?”

“Too work-related.”

Irritation rising, Kakashi breathes in and exhales. The girl realizes that her suggestion might be a bit too… sophisticated. A sweet girl like Rin who originally was very romance-focused wouldn’t want something so work-related and Obito knew that; Kakashi tries to assure herself that that was the case. So, determined, the silver-haired girl decides to take a more normal approach.

“How about some clothes?”

Obito raises an eyebrow in sarcastic curiosity. “Would you be shopping for it? Because I certainly cannot and will not enter a clothing store.”

Annoyed, a silver eyebrow twitches. “Well if you have some sort of bright idea, then I would love to hear them.” The silver-haired girl growls.

Obito suggests, “How about a surprise?”

“ **Obito.** ” Kakashi hisses.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it,” The dark-haired boy pouts, “No more surprises.”

The duo is silent once again. A soft breeze passes between the two as they continue their business in deep thought. Kakashi looks past the gates at the dirt paved roads surrounded by lush trees and grass. Onyx orbs catch sight of some wildflowers, softly dancing with the passing zephyr. Her attention narrows onto those same flowers.

“How about a bouquet?” After the word ‘bouquet’ leaves her lips, Kakashi remembers the yellow, blue and white bouquet she had received months ago from the spiky raven-haired boy in front of her.

Kakashi had placed them in a vase on her dining table, something for the silver-haired girl to gaze at instead of the emptiness of her own home. However, the flowers didn’t last for long. Within a week of slight neglect due to the missions at the time, the flowers had wilted by the time Kakashi had returned home. The silver-haired girl had no choice but to dump the wilted mess, though it made her feel a tinge of sadness when she did. However, she was quite content that she had saved at least some flowers—a white chrysanthemum and a blue iris. Originally, she had only intended to save the chrysanthemum as it was the easiest to press; however, as the iris was stuck to the chrysanthemum anyway, Kakashi had decided to press both flowers, making them into a bookmark using some parchment and plastic. Now, the silver-haired girl uses the flowers as a bookmark for when she reads, not that Obito has ever seen it.

Rin has seen the bookmark a couple of times, commenting on how cute it was and inquiring whether Kakashi had made it herself, which she had answered an honest yes to. After hearing this, the brunette had forced the silver-haired girl to promise to teach her how to make it someday. Kakashi had no choice but to promise it, and the puppy eyes the other girl used may or may not have been the reason.

“Yeah!” Obito breaks Kakashi out of her thought, “That’s a great idea!” However, the sparkles in those obsidian eyes didn’t last long. “But, don’t you think that’s a bit plain…?” His pout expression twists into a contemplative one. “I mean… the flowers are great, but I feel like we need something more…!”

“Maybe it’s because **someone** always gives Rin flowers on a daily basis that this turns out this way.” The silver-haired girl bites. Despite the harsh comment though, Kakashi holds her chin, considering what Obito was saying. “But, you’re right… we can’t exactly give Rin only a bouquet… it wouldn’t be good enough,” She allows her onyx eyes to narrow at her teammate, “Especially, since a **certain** _someone_ always gives them to her.”

Obito’s obsidian eyes avert to the side with slight guilt, not daring to look at his glaring teammate. Okay, so maybe he did give Rin too many flowers. But too many flowers was better than not enough flowers, right?

“No,” As if reading his mind, Kakashi refutes, “Too many flowers is just **too much**.”

The goggle-clad boy sulks, a pout evident on his face, not that it could make a single bit of guilt pass the other’s mind. Obito sighs, still unable to formulate an idea no matter how much he tries.

Kakashi signals him, deciding they have stood in front of Konoha’s gate for long enough. Instinctively, the two ninjas walk side-to-side, matching the other’s pace like it was natural as they walk down the streets of Konoha. The Uchiha had the bright idea that maybe they could buy something for Rin at the shopping center, so the two teammates bounded off towards the shopping district, still side-to-side at a matching pace. The silver-haired girl could feel the eyes of several on them, however, she paid no mind to them as she recognized the chakra signatures of her peers among them and felt that there was no threat. At most, the threat would be a certain bundle of energy wrapped in a green full-body spandex suit, but Kakashi knew that certain chakra signature was nowhere in her radius, so she was safe.

Obito didn’t seem to mind the attention, Kakashi notes as she glances at her best friend as he enthusiastically looks at all the shop windows, commenting on how Rin would love this and that. Kakashi mostly tuned the Uchiha boy out as she nonchalantly gazes through the shop displays.

Abruptly, Kakashi was tugged to a stop. Obito had a grip on her arm, tugging for her attention to be focused on a shop he was pointing at. Strangely, Kakashi lingers on the thought of how she didn’t mind the contact between her and Obito, it felt strangely reassuring and almost comfortable. However, as quickly as the thoughts came, the silver-haired girl shakes them from her mind to focus on the little shop Obito was pointing at.

A little smirk lifts under the mask.

_Rin would love this._

 

On the fateful day of November 15th, Nohara Rin couldn’t help but feel the excitement deep within her bones. After all, today she would finally be able to do something she’s always wanted to.

When Rin had told her two teammates to save the date, she did not do this to avoid another “surprise” like last year. Though partly it may have been a bit of a warning, not that Rin would admit it. No, she told her teammates about her birthday for a different reason. Sure, she was trying to make sure they didn’t forget and making sure they made time for her, but mostly Rin had another ambition in mind—an ambition she has had since she discovered Kakashi was a girl.

Rin has always wanted to ~~dress up~~ see Kakashi in a dress.

This is why in her bag, she has prepared one of her black party dresses which she thinks would look perfect on the younger girl. She may have bought it especially with the silver-haired girl in mind.

Her plans aside, the brunette was also excited for another reason—she will finally be entering Kakashi’s house for the first time ever. Despite her fangirl days behind her, Rin can’t help but feel curious about the silver-haired girl. To all her knowledge, no one has ever entered the other girl’s house besides possibly their sensei and Kushina-san. Oh, and Obito.

Rin had heard the story from Obito on how he had entered the silver-haired girl’s house the time when Guy challenged Kakashi to a swimming contest. Rin nearly strangled him for leaving her out. Seeing the pouting Rin, Kakashi had offered that they could celebrate the brunette’s birthday at her place if she really wanted to. The brunette jumped at the chance—after all, it wasn’t every day that **the** Hatake Kakashi invites you over to her house.

So that is why now, Rin stands before Kakashi’s door, excitement covering over her nervousness. With a big smile spread across her lips, Rin raises her hand to ring the doorbell.

It is silent at first, not a single peep from the other end of the door. Suddenly, a rustle, a crush, and a hush hiss seethe through the cracks of the door, leading Rin’s eyebrows to furrow in concern. _Don’t tell me some sort of accident happened in there…_

However, the brunette’s worries were swept away when the door opens, revealing her silver-haired teammate on the other end. Smoothly, Kakashi leads Rin inside her home.

The moment Rin walks in, a pop echoes through the house. Rin finds herself covered in confetti as some still float in the air around her.

“Happy birthday, Rin!” Two voices sing harmoniously, which was strange to the brunette’s ears since most of the time these same two voices seemed to clash against one another instead.

Obito stands before Rin, a signature Obito grin wide on his face and beside her stands Kakashi, the silver-haired girl’s mask was incapable to hide the soft smile on her lips and the soft gaze she received from those onyx eyes.

A swelling of warmth fills Rin to the very core. It was almost like a dream—her two best friends, with Kakashi not so distant and the two actually getting along now, were celebrating _her_ birthday. Not because they were teammates, but because they were **friends**.

Rin pushes back the tears that brim her chocolate eyes as Obito pulls her towards the living room and Kakashi silently pushes her along with her presence. The two guide the birthday girl to sit down on Kakashi’s comfy couch before Obito disappears to another room and Kakashi draws the brunette’s attention with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Rin recognizes the meaning of each flower instantly from all those years of kunoichi training and cannot help the fluttering smile. Chrysanthemums for friendship, hyacinths for prayer, daisies for innocence and loyal love, and—best of all—the roses for love, respect, and gratitude.

Rin knows that it is almost impossible for her two teammates to know the meanings of the flowers—after all, Obito was a boy and Kakashi never took part in kunoichi training like the rest of the girls. But Rin couldn’t help but giggle slightly, feeling as if it were fate that the two had decided upon these flowers out of all the others.

Rin was about to thank the other girl; however, she was cut short when Obito appears all of a sudden. The brunette girl gasps at the sight of a full cake, decorated a bit crumbly and messy but still brilliant. Rin knew instantly that her two best friends had made it. It wasn’t hard to tell with the messy decoration and the beginning of the words “Happy Birthday, Rin” in chicken scratch—most definitely Obito’s handwriting—and then continues neatly and beautifully with what seems like Kakashi’s own handwriting.

Despite all the imperfections to the cake, Rin thought that it was absolutely perfect—the best birthday present she has ever received.

That day, the brunette forgot all about the black party dress in her bag at the entrance. Instead, the girl spent the day laughing happily alongside her two best friends.

She wouldn’t spend her birthday any other way.

 

Obito picks up Rin’s purse off the ground of the entrance and notices a bit of black cloth hanging out of it. Curious, the dark-haired boy tilts his head questioning what the item could be. He decided just to ask rather than peak. “Hey Rin,”

“Hmm?” the brunette birthday girl turns her attention to her childhood friend as she takes another bite of the cake Obito and Kakashi had created for her. The flavor was red velvet, her favorite, and it was delicious. _It must have been Kakashi’s doing all the baking. Obito can’t bake or cook for his life._ The brunette internally giggles at the visions of raven-haired Uchiha and the silver-haired Hatake arguing as they were baking and decorating the cake.

Obito waltzes up to his childhood friend and shakes her purse, drawing the brunette’s attention to it. “What’s the black cloth in the bag?”

Rin chokes.

The brunette girl coughs from surprise at the unexpected inquiry and her realization that she never executed her plan.

Kakashi takes this opportunity to rush over to Rin’s side and gently rubs her back to calm her coughing fit before handing her a glass of water. Obito is watching her, obsidian eyes wide with concern. Quickly, Rin accepts the glass of water and downs the contents in a few gulps, which calms her throat and chest but not her heart rate.

“I-in the bag!” The birthday girl pants out, desperately. “Th-there isn’t anything too important!” Hastily she steals her bag back from Obito and hides it safely in her lap. “Don’t worry about the black cloth! It’s just a handkerchief!”

Kakashi and Obito both obviously don’t buy Rin’s explanation, but they don’t question her. Instead, the two default for squinting an eye and raising an eyebrow in confusion before ignoring the other girl’s moment of hysterics.

Rin exhales deeply when her best friends drop the topic.

She would get another chance to dress up Kakashi like a doll—

—today just wasn’t that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you enjoy Rin's birthday?  
> Sadly Kakashi escaped wearing a dress this time, but Rin won't give up! ;3  
> Again, I want to stress that I need major help with the Chuunin exam request because I want to do it actually, it's just complicated... So please inform me of any ideas you have!  
> Also, like usual, please send in some scenario requests! I am happy whenever I get one! (And yes, for all of you who requested Jiraiya's appearance, that will happen soon)  
> Please leave a kudos and comment before you leave~


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya comes to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! ALL MY SUMMER CLASSES ARE DONE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD  
> CELEBRATING SO MUCH NOW!!!!
> 
> Anyways, here is what many of you have been requesting! Jiraiya takes the scene!
> 
> Remember, I am accepting scenario requests! So don't feel shy and just request!  
> Also, if you have any ideas for the chuunin exam, I'm all ears! I do have one idea, but I want various ideas just in case, you know?
> 
> Enjoy~

“An important friend of mine will be returning tomorrow! So tomorrow will be a day off!” Minato announces to his team. “But you all have to come over for dinner to meet him!”

Obito sighs as he recalls this speech from yesterday. Currently, the Uchiha boy was wandering the streets, bored out of his mind. Usually, he would go to Rin and try to woo her, but Rin had already said that she would be helping out at the hospital today and Obito didn’t want to bother her. The raven-haired boy would have stayed home—if he was welcome.

However, even with the awakening of his sharingan, Obito still felt the despising glares every time he wandered the mini village of the Uchihas. They made him feel uncomfortable, unwelcome even in his own home. Although his grandmother is kind and loving to him, the others aren’t—besides the oddities of Mikoto and Itachi that is. No matter how many years past, Obito still can’t help but wonder what he did that made them stare at him that way—to sneer at him behind his back. The goggle-clad boy pushes back those thoughts, not wanting to ruin his once in a while day off because of his damned clan.

A giggle distracts the raven-haired boy from his thoughts—a rather creepy giggle too. Obito’s mind warns him frantically not to check the source, but it was too late. He was standing right behind the source of the creepy giggle, and it kept giggling. The Uchiha raises an eyebrow at the sight of an older man with long, wild white hair pressing his face as close as he can muster into the cracks of a wooden fence. It just so happened that this particular wooden fence barricaded the women’s outdoor bath.

This old guy was definitely a perv and needed to be stopped.

“Hey, old man.” Obito speaks up but is ignored by the old man. He ruffles his hair in frustration and decides he needs to get more aggressive. “What do you think you’re doing, old man?” The Uchiha inquires just a little bit louder.

This alarms the white haired man, causing him to twirl around quickly and face Obito. The old man seems to relax after realizing that it was just a kid, and not the authorities. “Shoo, brat! I’m doing research!” The man with the white mane signals the raven-haired boy to leave with a hand before returning to his “research”.

Obito, annoyed that the old man just shrugs him off, gets annoyed. He can’t leave this old man alone to terrorize those poor women now could he? More assertively, the Uchiha grabs the old man’s arm and begins trying to pull him away from the fence. The old man fought against the pull too, not wanting to take his eyes off the paradise before him. Struggling, Obito finds himself tugging as hard as he can; he grits his teeth, tightens his grip, and pulls as hard as he can. In fact, he pulls so hard that his face flushes red.

“What the heck are you doing, Obito?” A familiar astonished voice questions, distracting the dark-haired boy from his pulling and snapping the old man from his peeping. Both males become alert as they twirl hastily towards the voice’s owner. Kakashi stands there a furrow in her eyebrows while one of the silver brows is risen, looking at the pair of males distraughtly.

“K-kakashi!” Obito quickly jumps, releasing the stranger in his panic. “It’s not what it looks like, I swear! I was trying to stop the old man from peeping into the women’s bath, but he won’t listen—!”

“I can tell that by just looking, idiot.” Swiftly, the silver-haired girl approaches the two. She then glares at the old man. “Now, state your business old man or I’ll have to report you for peeping.”

“Hey, I am not peeping! I’m doing _research_!” The white-haired old man protests. Both kids tuck their arms together as they glare at the old man with disbelief in their dark eyes. Offended the old man raises his hands as if showing that he means no harm. “It’s true!” Quickly, the old man fumbles in his pouch for something. Kakashi tenses into an on guard stance, despite how nonchalant she looks, but Obito can tell from all the missions they have done together that the silver-haired girl was cautious. Obito himself shifts to a more alert stance, tempted to activate his sharingan, but the Uchiha decides not to. It would be better to catch the man off guard with his sharingan later if he decides to attack. However, the attack never came.

Instead, the old man digs out a book and with a joyful shout of eureka, he pulls out an orange book. The man then proceeds to shove the book into Obito’s hands. “Here boys! This is some real literature! And my prime reason for my research!”

Obito and Kakashi give the man a mixed expression before focusing on the book’s cover. The cover exhibited a picture of a man chasing after a woman, so Obito presumes that this book is a romance novel. On the top the title reads “Icha Icha Paradise”. Obito wiggles his eyebrows at the title, it was strange for a romance novel. The young Uchiha doesn’t think much about it before he opens the book to a random page and begins to read it. The old man watches the boy with a creepy grin spread wide, his white teeth even showing with the smile. On the other side, Kakashi gives Obito a curious look, somewhat interested in the other boy’s reaction as well as the contents of the book.

All of a sudden, Obito shrieks before he tosses the book in the air as if it were a disease. His face was all red like a tomato and his expression was a mixture of embarrassment, shyness, and anger. “What the heck was that?!” He questions the old man, bright red and terribly rageful as he is flustered.

“Why it’s my masterpiece, of course!” The old man displays a lecherous grin. “Don’t tell me you’re too innocent for that? Come on! You’re a growing boy probably about to enter puberty!”

The orange book lands neatly in Kakashi’s hands. Kakashi was extremely intrigued by Obito’s reaction, he has never seen the other boy so flustered since he held Rin’s hand once during a festival—even if it was only for 3 minutes and Rin was holding Kakashi’s hand as well. As curious as a cat, the silver-haired girl is about to open the book; however, Obito notices this and quickly grips the book. “Kakashi, you do not want to read that book.”

The old man whines at Obito’s reaction. “Hey, aren’t you overreacting brat? That silver-haired boy just want to experience my masterpiece!”

“That’s not a masterpiece at all!” the dark-haired boy argues. “It’s just—it’s just!” Obito flushes at the words he was about to say as he sneaks glances at his silver-haired teammate. He couldn’t expose the girl to something like _that._

Even if the girl was currently crossdressing as a boy—

Even if she uses the men’s room like any other guy—

That doesn’t change the fact that she is a girl!

Kakashi tilts her head slightly, her onyx eyes full of confusion at Obito’s actions. _What could be so bad about that book? Obito is probably just overreacting since he doesn’t like to read and saw a bunch of big words or something._ Kakashi sighs.

“Anyways—it’s just!” Obito starts again, but he continues to lose his words. Finally, after several attempts at finishing his sentence, the raven-haired boy just decides to skip over the thought and instead looks up at the sky. Bright orange and yellow cascade the sky with a beautiful gradient. However, instead of appreciating the view, the Uchiha boy realizes that it’s almost time for dinner. “Oh no! It’s already time for dinner!” Thanking the gods for the excuse to escape, Obito quickly grabs the silver-haired girl’s hand and begins to drag her away. “Come on Bakakashi! We have to hurry or we’ll be late and that woman will kill us and make us dinner!” Obito hastily hauls the silver-haired girl away from the perverted old man, rushing to the safety of the Uzumaki house.

The old man with wild hair huffs at the two “boys” who were fleeing from him. “Brats these days are so unappreciative…” The man mumbles a couple of curses when a realization hits him. “Hey! They still have my book!”

 

At the Uzumaki household, three figures were already bustling in the cozy kitchen and dining room. Kushina was cooking as usual and Rin was by her side, assisting her in any way possible. Minato, on the other hand, was preparing the table when the doorbell rang. Seeing as he was the most free, the blonde man waltzes to the door to welcome whoever had rang the doorbell. The handsome blonde man raises an eyebrow at the spectacle before him. Once again, the pair of Obito and Kakashi were at his doorstep. _Well, at least no one is carrying the other this time._ Minato laughs at his own joke in his head. Besides the little inside joke Minato made, the blonde still catches how Obito’s hand is entwined with Kakashi’s as they walk into the house. He raises an eyebrow at this, unsure of what exactly to think, but he still raises the question.

It seems that the two didn’t realize they were still holding hands. So once their sensei had pointed it out, both of his students dramatically retracts their hands and gave Minato threatening looks that said never to speak of this, especially to the other two females in the house. Minato questions what happened to his adorable genin at that moment.

Soon enough, everyone is seated at the dining table with a luxurious spread filling the air with a delicious aroma. One seat at the table was empty however, which meant that they would have to wait a bit longer for the last guest to arrive.

In the meantime, Obito is describing his and Kakashi’s run in with the perverted traveling novelist near the bath house. Strangely enough, both Minato and Kushina were laughing awkwardly, an evident sweat drop on their face and Rin was trying to calm Obito even though she was quite upset that there was a pervert on the loose as well. To Obito’s side, Kakashi was silent throughout the conversation per usual; however, no one seemed to notice the orange book poking out from underneath the table in the silver-haired girl’s lap.

Suddenly, the doorbell resounds through the Uzumaki house, cueing the blonde man of the house to stand up and welcome the last guest.

It was during this time that Rin decides to pop the question. “So, who exactly are we meeting today, Kushina-san?”

“Oh, Minato didn’t tell you guys?” The redheaded woman reluctantly answers, something that all three ninjas note in their mind. “Minato’s own sensei, one of the legendary Sannin, has returned from traveling! So, Minato wanted to introduce you all to him!”

Two masculine figures emerge into the dining room, one was the ninjas’ sensei, Minato, with his pretty boy features and the other was an older man with long white and wild hair. He wore a strangely familiar forehead protector that Kakashi and Obito recognize instantly along with the old man’s features.

Wide obsidian eyes meet surprised dark brown eyes. Recognition passes through both sets of orbs along with nonchalant onyx ones before they return to the print in front of them. “Ahh!” Both males shout, pointing at the other. “You—”

“—Pervert old man!”

“—Immature brat!”

Minato buries his face in his hands and sighs. He had predicted this would happen the moment he heard about a strange perverted old man peeping in at the bath house. As calmly as he could, which wasn’t very calm mind you, Minato ushers his sensei over to the dining table before taking his place on the opposite end. He smiles at the sight of his most important people all together at one table. Not that the grin can stay for long as Kushina wipes it out saying that it was creepy, this causes the young blonde to sulk and everyone else in the room to laugh.

“Wait! So that means this perverted old man is a legendary sannin?!” Obito shrieks out of disbelief, as he gives Jiraiya an astonished expression.

Jiraiya takes offense to this, of course, and counter back. “Hey! Have some respect you brat!” The white haired man digs into the scrumptious food before him once again before pointing his fork at the goggle-clad boy. “At least I don’t wear stupid orange goggles.”

Obito gasps. No one makes fun of his goggles—besides Kakashi, because the silver-haired girl was a condescending prick and his best friend, so that made it alright for her to make fun of them—but no stranger was allowed to make fun of his goggles. “At least I’m not an old man who needs to peep on naked women!”

“Oh yeah!” Jiraiya was being immature, the legendary sannin knew this. But, that doesn’t stop him from arguing like a child. “Well, at least I’m not some pre-pubescent child who is too shy to even appreciate a work of art!” The sannin laughs as the raven-haired boy’s pale skin flushes bright red. Then a light bulb goes off in the old man’s head, making Jiraiya blink. “Speaking of my work of art…” The white-haired man gives Obito a questioning eye, “Hey kid, where’s the book I leant you?”

Obito blinks at this as well. “Huh? That book…?” Obsidian eyes blink once again before widening in realization.

Hastily, Obito’s head turns to the side to look at Kakashi. The dark-haired boy’s eyebrow twitches at the sight and his own inattentiveness. Kakashi was nose deep into the orange book with the drawing of the man chasing a woman on the cover and the title reading “Icha Icha Paradise”.

Exasperated, Obito jumps up. “Bakakashi! How in the world can you read _that_?!”

This draws everyone at the table’s attention to the silver-haired girl who only nonchalantly looks up from the book and blinks her onyx eyes in confusion.

“Maa… It’s surprisingly a good read.” The silver-haired girl tilts her head towards Jiraiya. “Hey, old man, do you have another one I could read?”

Several veins snap, as the atmosphere of the dinner table grows cold and hot at the same time. On one side, an astonished Uchiha’s eyes glow red. Meanwhile, on the other side, red hair takes the form of nine tails and blue eyes shift into raging red.

After dinner, no one saw Jiraiya for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUHN DUHN DUHN!  
> And Kakashi is a little bit closer to her future porn-addicted self. YES, eventhough she is 10 she is indeed reading porn. WITHOUT BLINKING.  
> There will definitely be more of Jiraiya and Kakashi's porn-addiction to come!~  
> Anyways, as I said above, please help with the chuunin exams and feel free to make requests!  
> Please leave a kudos and comment before you leave~


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Uchiha-focused chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Here's an update!  
> So, this time around I will be introducing a new OC who is based on my new good friend: MadaraUchiha-Chan from Fanfiction.net!  
> She has been helping me out a lot recently, so I want to give a shout out to her! Please check out her fanfic: "Scarecrows"  
> It is a Fem! Kakashi/Obito fanfiction as well, and has partly contributed to the idea of this fanfic in the first place! (The female Kakashi idea) Her story is very well-written and hilarious! It is very worth checking out, so please do!  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12329875/1/Scarecrows
> 
> Anyways, the usual requests here! The Chuunin exam ideas are still open and the scenario requests are always open!  
> Please Enjoy~

“Kakashi-san, Kakashi-san.” Big innocent obsidian eyes gaze up at the silver-haired girl. Itachi gently tugs on Kakashi’s sleeve to attain the silver-haired ninja’s attention.

Kakashi blinks at the sudden encounter, it wasn’t every day that someone, not of Uchiha blood, was sought out by Uchiha Itachi. But, Kakashi guesses that it’s nothing strange nowadays. Ever since Halloween, Itachi has been seeking out the silver-haired genius ninja every so often. Kakashi doesn’t mind all that much, because despite Itachi being an Uchiha, he was one of the few that Obito could actually stand. Maybe it helped that the little rascal was an adorable little boy—after all, Obito can’t resist cute things. It’s pitiful how gullible the spiky haired boy is, but the girl guesses that is only reasonable since it’s Obito.

The silver-haired girl squats down to Itachi’s height, “What is it, Itachi?”

The small Uchiha fumbles with his fingers, averting his eyes for a few seconds before motioning the silver-haired ninja to come closer. Kakashi complies without much of a thought, letting the distance between her and Obito’s cousin decrease. Itachi bends slightly as he inches closer to Kakashi’s ear and cups his hand over it.

“Is it true that you’re a girl?”

The silver-haired girl doesn’t budge, but blinks in shock. However, she doesn’t let her body language give away her tenseness in reaction to those words. Instead, Kakashi decides to play nonchalant. “And where did you hear that from Itachi?”

“From Obito-niisan.” answers the child, innocently unaware of the rage building inside the calm silver-haired girl. _Though it was in his sleep-talking…_

“Hmm…” The silver-haired girl gives the young Uchiha a small smile through her mask before ruffling the younger boy’s hair. “Whatever you heard from Obito was a lie, Itachi. He was probably just playing a prank on you or something.” After her statement, Kakashi turns away from Itachi and waves. “I’ve got something to do now. I’ll see you around.” The Uchiha boy is about to utter a goodbye, but the silver-haired ninja disappears before he can even muster a single sound.

Itachi blinks in bewilderment; his long silky hair slides as he tilts his head. “Huh? But, Obito-niisan said it when he was sleeping… so how could he have been trying to trick me…?”

 

“Shisui—no, just no.” A certain spiky haired Uchiha shakes his head; his orange goggles that sit on his forehead protector follow his movements.

The other Uchiha boy present persists. “Please, Obito-nii! I really need your help!”

Obito’s cousin Shisui, a genius four years younger than the chuunin ninja, is asking help from the black sheep of the family, Obito. Usually, the goggle-clad boy probably would have accepted without a thought. Especially since his cousin Shisui never treated him badly and is one of the closest things to family for him in the clan, besides his grandmother, Mikoto and Itachi, of course. However, after many experiences of being fooled into innocently accepting requests from not only Kakashi, but Rin as well—it is no wonder that the preteen was finally growing out of blatantly listening now.

Despite feeling guilty slightly, Obito also couldn’t help the laughter that was building up in him at seeing his younger cousin in such panic. Obito stifles a bubbling laugh, “Come on, Shisui! She can’t be that bad!”

“You don’t understand, Obito-nii!” The younger Uchiha argues, obviously desperate. “You aren’t the one who has to deal with her yaoi fantasies all day! We are even in the same class, so I have to basically hold her by the leash every day!”

Obito sighs and shrugs. “Well, that’s your problem, not mine. Besides, I would never ever do _that_ with Bakakashi just to appease your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Shisui retorts, but the faint blush that dust his cheeks signifies otherwise. A pout graces young Shisui’s face, “Please, Obito-nii… Just once is fine—I just need some sort of picture and then she’ll be off my back for weeks!”

“No.” Obito glares at his cousin. No matter what, he would not budge. After all, his cousin was telling him to get into a promising position with Kakashi and let him and his best friend be eye candy for their very, very, very, **very** distant cousin—aka Shisui’s girlfriend. Never mind how his silver-haired best friend would kill him, it was just wrong to do that with a girl he had no feelings for. Plus, he was almost positive that the crazy girl would blow up the picture to make posters of it and hang it all over the whole village.

Yeah—definitely not happening on his watch.

“Anyways, Shisui, in the first place—”

“ **Obito.** ” A sharp voice interjects. The goggle-headed Uchiha shudders at the frosty tone in the familiar voice as he twirls around to face a rather stoic Kakashi. Kakashi stands before Obito, arms crossed with a dangerous aura encompassing the area around her. Feeling the imminent danger, the older Uchiha boy steps back slowly only to have the silver-haired girl follow after him step-by-step. After about a minute of chasing, Obito became desperate for shelter. It was perfect that there was a flesh shield right next to him at that very moment too.

Hastily, Obito latches onto Shisui, pulling the younger Uchiha to be his shield against his best friend. This action causes Shisui to unleash an uncharacteristic shriek. However, Kakashi did not bat an eye at the scene and just continues to stride closer to the two Uchihas as if she was on a warpath.

“H-hey, Kakashi! What’s wrong…?” stutters the goggle-headed boy still forcefully hiding behind his cousin. Obito knows he won’t be able to escape, so he hopes his human shield will last long enough for him to pacify the younger girl.

“Don’t give me a ‘What’s wrong…?’, Obito.” Mercilessly, Kakashi shoves Shisui away from her target. Obito squeaks in fear as Shisui, on the other hand, breathes a sigh of relief, glad that he was no longer in danger. Quickly, before Obito could jump away again, the silver-haired girl grips onto the orange collar of Obito’s navy blue jacket and pulls him towards her. “Why did you tell Itachi?”

“Why did I tell Itachi what?” Obito blinks, confused. He had absolutely no clue what the heck Kakashi was talking about, but it had to be important for Kakashi to react in this way. But what could he have told Itachi that was so important to Kakashi…? “I really don’t know what you are talking about, Bakakashi. I’m pretty sure I haven’t told Itachi anything, so I don’t get why you are—”

All of a sudden, Obito loses the words that were about to exit his mouth when Kakashi closes the distance between them. Tilting her head to the side slightly, Kakashi approaches Obito’s defenseless ear. Her whisper is low and harsh. “I know you told Itachi about my gender.”

Obito jolts for a second when he feels the soft breath against his ear. The experience slows the process of his brain for some reason, leaving him feeling like melting putty.

**SNAP!**

The echo of a shutter pulls Obito conscious and alert. Hastily, the older raven-haired boy and the silver-haired girl twirl around towards the offending sound.

A short girl with untamed, long black hair has a camera in hand, aimed perfectly at the two older children. Plastered on the girl’s face is a rather creepy grin, one that you would more likely find on the likes of the perverted sannin, Jiraiya, rather than a little girl, with a thin line of drool dripping from her lips. Noticing that the two ninjas were paying attention to her, the little girl gave a nonchalant wave with one hand. “Oh! Don’t mind me! Please carry out what you two were doing!” A lecherous expression materializes on her face as her black eyes fill with what looks like lust.

A figure appears behind the girl and swiftly pulls her into an embrace from behind—or at least what looked sort of like an embrace, but Obito and Kakashi both know it’s a choke hold. Shisui is now holding the girl against him, not letting the strange girl free and confiscating her camera. “Mada, you can’t just take pictures without permission!” The younger Uchiha boy scolds the raven-haired girl.

With the mood profusely ruined, Kakashi releases Obito who steps back half of a step, but still beside the silver-haired girl despite the earlier threatening situation. Meanwhile, the crazy girl, Mada, and Obito’s cousin, Shisui are arguing, ignoring the two older ninjas.

This leads the disregarded two to discuss calmly about the situation that made the silver-haired girl so aggravated. “So, why did you tell Itachi?”

“Huh? I’ve never told Itachi anything, especially regarding _that_.” Obito furrows his eyebrows as his obsidian eyes meet onyx eyes. A serious sheen overlaps those usually carefree and joyous obsidian orbs. “Who do you take me for?” Kakashi’s eyes widen as Obito’s own become soft and his signature grin explodes on his face. “I’m Uchiha Obito—I would never betray you; you’re my best friend!”

The silver-haired girl berates herself. _How could I ever doubt Obito…!?_ Kakashi lips part as if she wants to say something, but she quickly shuts them as no words reach the surface. Instead of offering an apology, her onyx eyes soften and she gives a silent smile, hoping that the goggle-headed boy would be able to interpret its meaning.

Kakashi feels relieved when Obito laughs and points towards his cousin and the strange girl he was in a squabble with. “They fight like a married couple!”

“Yeah.” Kakashi focuses his attention on the two younger kids and chuckles. “Who is that girl anyways?”

The raven-haired boy points at the girl. “That’s Uchiha Mada, she’s like my super-duper distant cousin, so we are barely related at all.” Kakashi quirks an eyebrow at the smirk that crawls up Obito’s lips. “She’s Shisui’s girlfriend.”

The silver-haired girl blinks at this statement before giving the pair another once over. She nods her head in agreement. “Ohh…”

“We are not a couple!” Both younger Uchihas twist around and declare before pouting at each other and swinging around. It was funny and cute how the two acted identically in the way they brought their arms together in a fold. Obito laughs at the two affectionately.

“Sure~” Obito rolls his eyes. “Whatever you two say.”

Taking a moment to recover, Mada hastily shoves Shisui away in favor of stealing back her camera. The black-haired girl then smoothly slides over to Obito and Kakashi and gives them her puppy eyes. “Could you two do me a favor, please~”

“No.” retorts Obito without a single thought as he knows the girl’s intentions quite clearly without her explaining anything. Kakashi gives the boy a questioning eyebrow raise and Obito answers. “She’s going to make us get into compromising positions so she can take photos and be a pervert about them.”

The silver-haired girl’s reaction is hilarious as her eyes widen in astonishment. Obito would have laughed, but he was kind of stuck in this situation as well, so he couldn’t. “Speaking of photos…” As if on cue, Obito and Kakashi both glare at the offending camera in the girl’s hands.

Sensing the imminent danger to her camera, Mada tries to quickly hide it away. However, her opponents were two experienced ninjas, one a chuunin and the other a genius jounin—they weren’t going to let the camera go free. It took only a few moments before Obito had confiscated the camera before handing it to Kakashi to fiddle with. Kakashi was the genius, so she’ll figure out how to erase the memory with ease, Obito reasons.

“Aww… come on Obi-nii!” whines the messy haired girl. Her lips curl into a pout. “Why’d you have to ruin all the fun…”

A dark eyebrow twitches, “I am not letting you have those pictures, Mada.” Obito growls but Mada is not intimidated. Instead, the girl glares back at the older Uchiha and growls herself. The goggle-headed Uchiha releases a sigh before directing his attention to his more immediate cousin. “You really need to calm your girlfriend down, Shisui. Her yaoi tendencies are out of control.”

“I know. I try, Obito-nii.” Shisui sighs, too tired to retort Obito’s accusation. “But, no matter what I try, she always pulls on her leash.”

Mada fumes, “Hey! Don’t treat me like some pet!” She gives a sly smirk to Shisui. “And don’t whine so much Shisui! I know you love me~” The raven-haired girl winks with the last statement, causing the younger Uchiha boy to groan and the older one to snicker.

Kakashi, finished with erasing the files, hands the camera back to the girl. Though unhappy that her precious yaoi photos were erased, the excitable girl was still eternally glad to have her camera back.

“Guys!” An abrupt call from behind the group causes them all to pivot towards the voice. Itachi was rushing over to them and by the time he reaches the group he is panting. Despite the loss of breath, though, the boy doesn’t fail to smile so adorably it makes majority of the group swoon. “I’m going to be a big brother!”

The quartet blink at the news brought by the extremely enthusiastic messenger.

“Wait—what?!”

Obito didn’t know it back then, but soon they would be suffering more than just from dealing with crazy yaoi fangirls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am doing Shisui x Mada. (It's cute and Shisui deserves someone to love and a lot of screen time).  
> ALSO, DUHN DUHN DUHN! BABY SASUKE IS COMING IN NINE (STORY) MONTHS!!!! XD  
> You know what that means, right? ;)
> 
> Anyways, scenario requests, please! Don't be shy!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys play detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggh! Took me a while to kind of dish this one out! I want to get more into Team Minato's peers as well (not only Guy), so hopefully I can incorporate a wider range of friendship networks into my story!  
> I'm thinking of doing specialized chapters (either for characters or for teams). So tell me if there is a character who you want a focus on!  
> The team layouts are:  
> Team Minato: {Kakashi, Obito, Rin}  
> Team Orochimaru: {Anko, Hiraku, Kagura}  
> Team Chouza: {Guy, Genma, Ebisu}  
> Team Inoichi: {Asuma, Kurenai, Raido}  
> Team Shikaku: {Ibiki, Hayate, Aoba}  
> Team Gaku(Inuzuka): {Iruka, Mizuki, Shizune}
> 
> The same requests as usual! Remember you can always send in some scenarios!
> 
> Enjoy!~

"Okay…! Emergency guys' meeting is officially established!" Six pre-teen boys were gathered in a training ground; all of them were facing one another as they aligned themselves in a makeshift circle of sorts with each making himself comfortable. A long-haired brunette takes charge of this so-called 'meeting'. "Now, that we have all gathered here today, I would like to address a very urgent situation! Any questions before we start?"

A single hand raises amongst the group, the owner of said hand being a boy with light silver short hair—in other words, Ibiki, questions. "Why exactly am I here?"

"That's because you need to learn to live a little!" Genma laughs; however, the comment only makes Ibiki give him a deadpan look. Soon, another hand rises to the occasion. "Yes?"

"And why am I here?" Hiraku comments cooly as his eyes narrow into a harsh glare. "I had plans, you know."

Aoba is the one to latch onto this one as he throws his arms in the air in exasperation. "Yes! Yes! We know, we know! You had a date with Kagura.~ No need to rub it in to us, singles!" The red-sunglasses clad boy pauses for a second before turning to Asuma. "Sorry, Asuma. I forgot you and Kurenai were a thing."

"Shut up, Aoba! We're not like that." sputters the dark haired boy despite his attempts to seem calm.

Raido playfully elbows the boy. "Yeah, right—and I'm dating Shizune! That's a lie if I've ever heard one!"

Before the teasing against Asuma can get any worse for the poor Sarutobi, a bluenette interrupts, much to Asuma's relief. Hiraku sighs and scratches the back of his head before examining the group. "If this is a  _ guys' meeting _ as you put it, where are Obito and Kakashi? Shouldn't they be here too?"

"Not if the meeting involves them." Genma's voice lowers into a serious tone. The brunette folds his hands under his nose as he leans towards his knees in a slouch. "Well, actually, this meeting mostly revolves around Obito and his strange behavior as of late."

The boys were all silent now as the revelation sinks in. Aoba nods in agreement, "Yeah, Obito has been acting weird lately." The raven-haired boy reports. "You know, just the other day I saw him dragging Kakashi around town. When I approached them he jumped!" The sunglasses wearing boy breaks out into uncontrollable laughter, "Man, his face was hilarious! You should've all seen it! Priceless!"

"Aww, man… really?! I wish I could have seen it!" Genma laughs along with the raven-haired boy as he imagines the expression on Obito's face.

Raido coughs, breaking Genma from his daze. "Anyways, now that you mention Kakashi… Hasn't he and Obito been acting weirdly in sync nowadays?" Raido points out. "They're much closer than before as well."

Hiraku nods in agreement before adding in. "Remember the last competition where Guy challenged Kakashi to a swimming contest? Didn't Obito get super protective over Kakashi when Guy was trying to strip him?"

"Protective?" Genma raises an eyebrow from astonishment. "More like trying to help Kakashi escape from Guy—sort of like how he'd helped with the fangirls."

"Plus, Obito is actually a pretty decently nice guy," Ibiki interjects, "So he might just have done it to help Kakashi since he knows that the guy really likes his personal space."

The rest of the heads nod in agreement as some of the boys let out a small hum. "Now that you mention it…" Asuma picks up, "The other day I was walking around town with Kurenai—"

"Oooo~" Aoba and Genma collectively giggle at Asuma's story.

Genma continues to tease the poor Sarutobi. "So, what were you and Kurenai doing?~"

"Quiet, Genma." Raido pushes the boy slightly, earning a pout from the long-haired brunette. "Let Asuma finish his story."

With a senbon hanging from his lips, Genma pouts playfully but stays silent enough for the olive-skinned boy to resume. Asuma coughs an "Ahem!" before recommencing. "Anyways, I was walking through town with Kurenai when we spotted Obito and Kakashi walking together."

Hiraku gives him a questioning eyebrow raise. "What's so strange about that? They're best friends, aren't they? It's natural for them to hang out in town."

"It wasn't the fact that they were in town that was strange," Asuma eyes narrow as his tone becomes serious. "It was how they were striding in sync, following each other step-by-step when they were side-by-side, without fighting." The dark-haired boy grabs his arms and shudders slightly. "The sight was a bit eery."

At that moment, everyone took a second to imagine the scene Asuma had caught sight of. The boys had to admit, the scene was extremely hard to imagine, especially with both Obito's and Kakashi's records of rivalry against the other.

"Hmm? Is it just me or…" Placing a hand under his chin, the sunglasses clad raven-haired boy tilts his head in thought. "...does Kakashi have something to do with every time Obito acts weird?"

Blinks cross the face of every occupant of the group at the revelation.

Ibiki releases a hum. "Actually, wasn't the first time Obito started acting weird was when he was choosing out a present for Kakashi?" The silver-haired boy made a fair point and, now that the others had a little time and patience to ponder upon it, the idea made sense.

Genma glances around at the other boys, meeting each of their eyes with his own brown eyes, before nodding. The long-haired brunette plays with the senbon between his teeth as he breaks out into a smirk.

"I guess it's time to confront the genius."

 

When she has time, Hatake Kakashi likes to go fishing.

Even before her father died, the girl would enjoy spending time fishing with her father. Furthermore, after his death, fish became her staple food before she had any real income. Every day during the academy after her father's death the silver-haired girl would go fishing for her dinner.

There were a few times that she was caught by Obito when she was fishing, then followed home by the raven-haired boy. Perplexed, she called out to the drooling boy who was obviously too unskilled to hide his hunger and allowed him inside her home—not her apartment, but her clan residence. Soon enough, Rin had joined as well and all three of them had eaten together for the first time before they were teammates.

Once again, Kakashi can feel eyes on her while she is fishing. However, the silver-haired girl instantly recognizes that it is not of the welcomed likes of Obito or Rin, but a much more obnoxious bunch. Their presence makes her eye twitch uncomfortably, but besides that, she doesn't give the group of boys a single hint of acknowledgment with her body language.

Impatient, Aoba just wants to spring up from the shadows and interrogate his silver-haired peer. However, no matter how irritated he is from the lack of response from the genius, Raido's glare makes him stand his ground. They had to approach the matter delicately, after all.

"What are you guys doing?"

Five of the boys jolt at the familiar cool tone while one of them is not as startled by their peer's sudden appearance. Hiraku chuckles calmly at the sight of his five friends' initial shock as Kakashi notes in her mind on how the bluenette seemed to have sensed her.  _ A sensor, huh. _ Kakashi archives the observation for later, perhaps the information would be useful at a later time; however, now she had to deal with this troublesome group.

"What are you guys doing?" A single silver eyebrow arches as the silver-haired genius inquires the boys.

Being the only one capable to react, Hiraku stands up and explains. "Kakashi-kun, we have something to ask you."

Kakashi's interest was piqued by the sudden confession. "What would you like to know?"

"It's about Obito, actually." The first to recover is Raido who answers promptly. His brown eyes narrow slightly. "Hasn't he been acting… strange lately?"

The silver-haired girl blinks at this.  _ Obito? Acting strange…? _ Kakashi closes her eyes and digs through her mind for moments Obito was acting strangely. However, no matter how the girl thought about it, she couldn't come up with a single thing. Sure at times, Obito would act strangely flustered even if it was only Kakashi around—but the girl supposed it was the same as usual rather than Obito acting strangely at all.

Shaking her head, the silver haired girl answers. "No, Obito hasn't been acting strangely at all." She gives a thoughtful look, "Or at least, I haven't noticed any strange behavior…"

The boys mostly all slump, slightly disappointed that even Kakashi—Obito's best friend—didn't have any idea of what could be making Obito act weird. Genma curses in his head as he is shaky on how to act now. He had wanted to help his cheerful Uchiha friend, but it was dubious if the boy even really had any problems. This all could be just Obito maturing, not acting weird in any sort of way—just growing along with age. It was a reasonable assumption, after all, they were all reaching the age of puberty.

Kakashi trains her onyx eyes on her peers, analyzing them. They all seemed to be concerned about Obito for some reason—Kakashi could see why, being the overly-naive boy's best friend and all. But even if she, herself, had not noticed something off with the raven-haired boy, it was still concerning that others have become worried for him.

This calls for investigating.

"If you guys are so concerned," Kakashi's nonchalant voice rings through the boys' ears, making them focus on the silver-haired prodigy. She then turns slightly as if she is ready to leave, a bag in each hand and another on her back which seemed to contain her fishing rod. "Then, let's go ask him."

The boys were below the silver-haired ninja still, their eyes slightly wide as they take in the sight. The lithe yet strong figure is turned towards them slightly and those determined onyx eyes gleam as the setting sun dies the silver-headed ninja with orange. Contemporaneously, the group of boys believes that the figure in front of them—the silver-haired ninja in front of them is really cool.

However, they had to swallow the thought as soon as it came or else they would never catch up to the genius who sped away towards the individual in mind—Obito.

A goggle-clad boy hums as he is walking through town. The sun was setting over Konoha, which means it was almost dinner time. Obito's grandmother had gone out for her senior bingo night and the younger Uchiha had reassured her that he would be able to provide a meal for himself just fine. So now that's what the raven-haired boy was doing—contemplating what to have for dinner. Of course, Obito was most probably going to just end up eating at Ichiraku's for the night. But his grandmother did ask him to eat something other than ramen for once and possibly even something healthier if he could.

Obito just really could not say no to his grandmother.

The goggle-headed Uchiha's grandmother is a sweet old lady, always giving Obito love and trying to make up for his lack of parents. His grandmother never scorned him like most of the rest of the clan did and instead welcomed him with open arms. In all honesty, Obito would never do anything that would upset his sweet old grandmother if he could help it.

Therefore, even though it is time for dinner and his stomach is grumbling as it demands for food, Obito continues to stroll through the village, glancing at the different shops for something to eat. Obito was rather lost in thought as he considers his meal, which is why, when a sudden warmth presses down on the Uchiha boy's shoulder, he shrieks. The poor, startled raven-haired boy jumps at the contact as he did not sense whoever had snuck up on him which made the agitated boy twirl around at the culprit in slight fury. This rage quells when a familiar dark mask and spiky silver hair fills his view though.

Obsidian eyes tuck behind the eyelids as Obito blinks twice. "Bakakashi?" The dark-haired boy arches an eyebrow before huffing. "Don't sneak up on me like that! In fact—don't sneak up on other people like that, you could give them a heart attack!"

"I'm a ninja—I sneak up on people." Kakashi hangs a hand from her hip as her nonchalant onyx eyes display a deadpan expression. The silver-haired girl then sighs and shakes her head. "Besides, you just need to train your sensory skills more."

"Hmph!" Obito pouts. "I can sense things well—you just caught me off guard is all!" The goggle-clad boy watches as Kakashi releases an exasperated breath but doesn't comment. Obito doesn't linger on the squabble any longer as he finds something else which piques his interest instead—more specifically, six boys all following behind the silver-haired girl. Obito blinks, exasperated, at Genma, Aoba, Asuma, Raido, Ibiki, and Hiraku. "This is unusual." He then proceeds to point towards the group as he turns to Kakashi and inquires. "What's with the big group?"

In response to his question, the silver-haired girl glances behind her at the group of boys who followed her all the way to Obito. She caught the slight restlessness in their body language, knowing all too well that they wanted confirmation on one thing. Kakashi hums in acknowledgment but never really answers Obito's question. Instead, the silver-haired girl makes an inquiry of her own. "Obito, you've been acting strange lately. Are you alright?"

"Acting strange? Me?" Obito points to himself, astonished. He then holds a hand under his chin and tries to recount a time he has acted strangely. "I don't think I have been…"  _ Except for when I remember you're a girl.  _ A slight rosy color flushes on his cheeks as he remembered many awkward moments he had suffered through after discovering Kakashi's gender. This flush did not go unnoticed by the other six boys, who were all sharp as they scavenged for clues.

Abruptly, a grumble echoes from his stomach, causing the boy to rub it in an effort to appease his hunger—but to no avail. "I am starving though." Obsidian eyes follow the silver-haired girl's hands to the bags—specifically the one with fish in it.

In an instant, Obito remembers during his academy days when he would crash at Kakashi's place for dinner after discovering her fishing hobby and watching her fry some fish. Distinctively, the boy remembers the delicious taste of her nitsuke fish as does his stomach when it growls at the reminder.

Kakashi catches the boy eyeing her fish only to sigh and shake her head. She lifts the two bags in her hands—one with the fresh fish and the other with her fishing supplies—towards Obito. The boy glances down at the bags for a moment before lifting his head to meet the silver-head girl's onyx eyes. Silently, he tilts his head as if he is asking what she wanted. The girl huffs at the boy's ignorance as he blatantly doesn't understand the meaning of her actions. "Carry this to my apartment; I'll cook dinner."

At the instant moment the word 'dinner' flew out of the girl's mouth, the Uchiha boy's whole demeanor brightened and hastily he steals the bags from her hands. Kakashi makes a comment to not jostle the bags which Obito shrugs in response to, though he does try to gently carry the bags. The two wave goodbye to their peers before swiftly jumping to the rooftops, finding parkour the most efficient manner to reach Kakashi's apartment.

On the other hand, the six boys who were ditched by the two best friends still stood in the same spots. They weren't all slightly shocked by the event that had occurred, but they all were confused by that small blush that dusted Obito's cheeks when he had said that he wasn't acting weird.

There was something most definitely wrong with that picture—

—And Kakashi had not noticed it.

Collectively, the group felt their brains swirl into a storm.

_ What is wrong with Obito and Kakashi?! _

The mystery just got deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope it wasn't boring...  
> I'm trying to express all the characters as unique as I can, but many characters tend to overlap... Hopefully, I'll be able to show each of their quirks better in more specialized chapters!  
> Whose specialized chapter should I do first? Which ones do you want to [actually] see? The options are: {Genma, Aoba, Asuma, Kurenai, Raido, Hiraku, Kagura, Anko, Ibiki, Iruka, Hayate(?), Guy (He might already have enough with all his challenges...), and Ebisu(?)}  
> Of course, our favorite Uchihas will get their moments as well, but their easier to squeeze in when Sasuke is born, so no worries! 
> 
> Please send in scenario requests! :)  
> Also, don't forget to leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission with Team Orochimaru!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's an update! This will be a pretty long mission so it will take up another chapter!  
> Enjoy some fight scenes!  
> Anyways, same requests as usual! Please give me scenario requests!
> 
> Enjoy~

“I wonder what’s in this package.” A purple-haired girl tilts her head as she shakes the parcel in her hands, curious as a cat about what the contents could be.

The bluenette beside her sighs out of exasperation and shakes his head. “Anko… don’t shake the box, you could break the item inside.”

“Well, how am I supposed to know the item will break if we don’t open it!” Anko barks back as a pout crawls onto her face. “Besides, we might have to jostle it a bit if we want to assure that it will make it to the other side…”

“Our mission is to safely deliver this parcel **without the contents breaking** , Anko.” Hiraku glares at his silly teammate. He knew all too well how his purple-headed teammate’s mind worked—for her, it was either all about Orochimaru-sensei or her need to terrorize people and have some fun. Unfortunately, without the slithery snake of a sensei, it was always the latter. The blue-haired boy extends his hand to Anko and gives her a death glare to silently transmit his will to his teammate. However, the stubborn Anko did not budge, she didn’t want to let go of the one fun thing left on this mission, after all.

Hiraku seethes at the girl, “Give me the package, Anko.”

Anko’s eye twitches, extremely annoyed. Normally, the girl would throw a fit right now—after all, no one threatens the great Mitarashi Anko— **no one**. However, the girl knew her bounds and new warning signs when she saw one. Regrettably, she had already not only witnessed but was victim to the bluenette’s wrath before—and she did not want to relive it. So reluctantly, the girl hands the boy the parcel and growls. Even if she had to obey him, that didn’t mean she couldn’t show her agitation.

Beside the two teammates, Rin walks slightly behind them and laughs awkwardly at the display, not sure of what to make of it—but decisively ignores it with a shrug. The brunette had a feeling that this delivery mission to the Land of Rivers was going to be a much longer journey than she preferred.

Slowly, Rin tilts her head back to gaze at the blue sky. Though her body moves forward, her mind lingers on thoughts of her own teammates.

_Obito… Kakashi… I wonder how they are doing now…_

 

Meanwhile, in the forest, a bit ahead of the group containing Rin, Anko and Hiraku, a different group of three were leisurely strolling through the forest. The maroon-haired girl of the group stretches and hums cheerfully. “I am so glad I don’t have to be stuck delivering a parcel!” Kagura was walking beside Obito who is walking beside Kakashi, the three weren’t quite used to each other’s presence, but they would make do with what they had. “Especially, when I can be hunting some missing ninjas and not be stuck with _that_ group. I feel bad for poor Rin-chan.”

With the mentioning of Rin, Obito instantly turns his head to the maroon-haired girl. “How come? What’s so wrong with that group? It’s just Anko and Hiraku.” The boy’s face twists in confusion at the girl’s statement as he briefly wonders about the girl’s teammates. Kakashi, herself, was silent like usual; however, her own curiosity was piqued at the comment.

In the past, Kakashi has never paid too much to her peers—all those besides Obito, Rin, and Guy at least, though at times the silver-haired girl might keep tabs on Iruka as well. Just recently, though, her attention has been drawn to her other peers as the girl realizes that she has not so much looked at them much—not knowing even their most famed skills. To be honest, when she had discovered the bluenette boy was a sensor type, she was quite impressed with the other boy. If his sensory skill could probably rival hers—no probably exceed hers—then who's to say that the others might have caught up to her as well.

“Well, then you have never seen Anko and Hiraku alone together then.” Kagura laughs, clutching her stomach. “They always get into arguments because of their different views and they are both extremely scary when they’re mad! The only reason the two don’t fight more often is that I’m standing in between them and I force them to get along!” The maroon-haired girl stops laughing and a smirk crosses her lips. “But, when those two have the same goals and are on the same side… their teamwork can be deadly.” Soon the seriousness bend and the girl breaks into a chuckle. “They still can’t stand each other though! They’re probably arguing this very moment!”

Obito gulps at the description. His obsidian eyes follow a cloud to the blue sky as they fill with worry. _Will Rin be alright?_

“Rin will be fine,” Kakashi answers the raven-haired boy as if reading his thoughts. “She’s strong and stubborn. Plus—” Obsidian orbs meet amused onyx eyes. “—if she can put up with our arguing, she can put up with theirs just fine.”

A wave of relief fills the Uchiha boy at that moment. It was as if Kakashi’s words was everything Obito needed to hear at that moment. The boy doesn’t let himself linger on the thought in favor of grinning at the silver-haired girl. “Yeah! You’re right!”

The masked silver-haired girl nods before directing her attention back at the maroon-haired girl. “Kagura, what exactly are Hiraku’s and Anko’s specialties?”

“Oh?~” A grin spread across the other girl’s face at the question. “Interested?” As sudden as the grin appeared, though, a frown replaces it. “You don’t want to know about little old me?”

A chuckle escapes Kakashi’s mask at the maroon-haired girl’s childish implications. “I just thought I would rather see it than hear about it when we are going to be fighting together soon.”

A happy giggle fills the air, “True!” Kagura’s gold eyes fill with pride as she explains about her teammates’ abilities. “Hiraku is a sensor—as I’m sure you know—he can sense a lot of things for only a low amount of chakra and if he concentrates he can probably sense about three-fourths of the village! Besides that, Hiraku is skilled with water style jutsu!” The girl skips in her step a bit, out of cheer, as she continues her explanation. “On the other hand, Anko is like a snake—slithering through the battlefield and taking out enemies with fierce, harsh strikes. She probably picked it up from Orochimaru-sensei—the girl is practically in love with him. She is merciless and graceful, skilled in both ninjutsu and genjutsu.” Kagura’s smiles so brightly and warmly like the sun on a spring afternoon.

Kakashi’s eyes soften at the sight of the redhead’s joy and clear love for her teammates. The silver-haired ninja hums in acknowledgment.

Obito, as well, was grinning ear to ear from listening to Kagura’s fond tales of her teammates. His thoughts began to wander on the matter of teammates to the point that he glances to the side at his own teammate. He freezes, tensing slightly as his obsidian eyes shift to crimson orbs.

Kakashi was smiling peacefully and happily.

It was something Obito wanted—needed to memorize.

However, the moment is ruined too soon as a light rustle is heard and several dangerously sharp kunai come raining down on the group. Easily by reflex, the trio was able to dodge the incoming kunai as they reach for their own weapons: Kakashi for her white light chakra saber, Obito for a kunai, and Kagura for a couple of shurikens. The trio jump into formation, their back to one another in order to cover each other’s backs

Since this team was just made, the trio could not predict each other’s moves—save for Kakashi and Obito—so the trio was forced into formations they had learned during their Academy days, the only common background they had really.

From the brush, five figures jump out and reveal themselves to the trio—surrounding them. On each of their foreheads lay a forehead protector with a scratch on it, showing that they are indeed missing ninjas; by the little symbol on each of them, the Konoha trio recognizes them to be from the Hidden Village of Valleys, a smaller hidden village which lived in the Land of Rivers.

Obito cracks a smirk, his eyes still bright crimson from his Sharingan. “I guess we didn’t need to go searching for them after all.”

“Yeah! They just decided to waltz up to us on a silver platter.” Kagura licks her lips as her golden eyes gleam with seriousness. The maroon-haired girl draws into an offensive position as she readies her projectiles.

“Don’t get too cocky,” Kakashi reminds them. “Always stay on guard you two, they are still ninjas—not some group of bandits.”

The goggle-clad boy laughs hysterically. “I don’t think you should be the one telling us _that_ , Bakakashi!” Kagura crackles in the background at the raven-haired ninja’s comment and Kakashi huffs.

“Let’s just get this done quick!” As if that were a signal, all three ninjas rush forward at the missing ninjas, who had obviously found their squabbling to be hilarious and were not taking the three children seriously.

 _Hmph! Never underestimate your foes._ The silver-haired ninja dives towards one of them, a rather tall burly man who was definitely too confident for his own good.

The other four learned to take these child ninjas seriously after the burly man fell.

White light chakra saber in hand, the space in which Kakashi had swung the blade glows in the white after images of the blade as red splatters. A kunai digs into the man’s chest as the silver-haired girl’s teammate had rammed his weapon into the burly man and ultimately kills him. As soon as the first kill is made, everything became so fast.

Realizing their friend was dead, several of the missing ninjas charged at the trio, kunai and swords in hand. The men and women hastily come to a halt when a series of shuriken dig into the ground before them. Kagura had thrown her shuriken at the crowd, breaking their momentum and causing them to flinch for a second.

That second was enough for Kakashi and Obito to charge towards the group and tackle two away from them—one each—leaving two for the last member to deal with.

Obito throws his opponent, a rather lean man, towards a tree; however, his opponent is able to recover since the boy didn’t put enough force into it. With a click of his tongue Obito ducks down to dodge the incoming shuriken as he signs. “Fire Style: Great Fireball!” A huge, raging ball of fire escapes his mouth and rushes towards his foe. Obito’s senses are tingling, he knows he can’t just stand there and wait to see if his attack had landed. Instead, the raven-haired boy quickly sprints to the side as he readies another kunai and takes a glance at the battlefield—his Sharingan allowing him to take in the whole situation accurately in a brief amount of seconds before he turns back to his opponent.

All that was left of that man’s body was a charred corpse, which Obito confirms with an instant flicker of his Sharingan. The dark-haired boy then proceeds to rush back to the maroon-haired girl he had left with two opponents.

His crimson eyes widen in awe as he finds his two teammates standing across from each other with only a single man in between them. Hastily, Obito checks for the other two enemies for their locations, finding two dead bodies a bit away from both girls—one was bleeding out from a hole in the heart and the other was frozen solid, but undoubtedly dead. The corpses made the boy sick to his stomach, but Obito knew this was no time to complain—after all, corpses were nothing new in the ninja world.

After confirming that the other enemies were defeated, the raven-haired boy joins the two girls who are gazing at the tied up missing ninja between them. In the moment Obito had taken to check the corpses, the two girls had tied the man in very sturdy ninja wire, which would slice through his skin if he tried to weasel out of it. Obito winces slightly at the sight, he could tell that the wire was already digging into the man’s skin, letting it bleed slowly and burn.

From the dark glint in Kakashi’s onyx eyes, Obito knew instantly that the poor man’s only fate was death. It was a cruel world and this was their mission.

The Uchiha boy must have been really deep within his thoughts, because the moment he zones back in, Kagura kicks the restricted missing ninja furiously. With lightning speed, the maroon-haired girl signs.

Water droplets begin to appear in the air as they thicken and merge together to form the shape of a sword. The temperature in the air drops slightly as those very same water droplets freeze, solidifying the sword. Hundreds of other water droplets condense into a hundred swords. All of them freeze within the chilly air as a growling shout echoes through the damp air, full of wrath. “Ice style: Blade Rain!”

Scarlet splatters everywhere as a hundred swords stab into just one target in a matter of seconds.

Obito’s eyes have long lost their own crimson, instead, obsidian eyes turn away from the broken leftovers of the missing ninja. Quickly, the dark-haired boy glances at the maroon-haired girl and silver-haired girl, both girls donning a determined set of eyes.

“They’re after the parcel…” mutters out Kagura as if she sensed the question underlying the boy’s stare as she stomps forward.

Kakashi finishes the girl’s sentence as she, herself, follows the blood-soaked maroon-haired girl. “Hurry up Obito.” She twists her head back towards him—onyx eyes meet obsidian. “Rin is in danger.”

The revelation came to the Uchiha ninja with those words. _Our friends are in danger._ The notion clears all the doubts within him—it was natural after all to be lost in fury when your loved ones were in danger. The world of ninjas is harsh and cruel, even one without war.

_But is that truly alright?_

A single doubt latches on in the subconscious.

The raven-haired boy to approach the silver-haired girl and follow the silently raging maroon-haired girl.

They march on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was my intense fight scenes? I hope I do okay with writing action... I never really know.  
> I hope all of you enjoyed this and I will try to get the next chapter up too!
> 
> Please send in scenario requests! And thank you to all of you who do!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave~


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the mission with Team Orochimaru!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part! Again, I hope that my fight scenes are okay!
> 
> The usual requests here! Scenario requests are always welcome! I actually need some scenarios of activities to do during spring and summer... (The story is nearing the end of its story year...)
> 
> Please enjoy~

Kakashi bites her thumb hard—hard enough to draw out blood.

The silver-haired ninja performs a flurry of hand signs at lightning fast speed before the girl’s hand, right overlapping the left, slams into the ground. A black seal spreads across the dirt.

“Summon!”

A white and grey poof of smoke appears abruptly. As suddenly as it appears, the cloud of smoke clears, revealing a little brown pug with a dark brown snout and ears. The pug is dressed in a blue vest and a Konoha forehead protector with a bandage wrapped around his right front leg. His eyes are half-lidded, looking nonchalant as Kakashi bends down towards her summon. The pug glances up at his owner and raises a paw. “Yo, Kakashi. What can I do for you?”

“Hey, Pakkun.” Kakashi greets her ninja dog; however, it was short as her onyx eyes narrow in seriousness. “Do you remember Rin’s smell? I need you to track her.”

“Rin?” The dog tilts his head slightly before his eyes brightens as a lightbulb flickers on in his head. “You mean that brunette girl who brings treats?” Pakkun wags his tail lightly. “I remember!”

“Good,” The silver-haired girl stands up and turns to Obito and Kagura, who are both restless with worry. “We need to find her fast, Pakkun—she’s in danger.”

The pug’s expression becomes serious as the statement sinks in. Quickly, with a nod, the ninja dog began sniffing the air—his little nose twitches as he takes in a sniff. “I found her. I’ll lead you all right to her.” Pakkun stands tall and turns to his owner and her unit before jumping into the trees. “Follow me!”

With a quick affirmative nod, Kakashi follows after her dog which leads the other two to follow her—Obito first then Kagura. The maroon-haired girl squeezes her hands into a fist as the dog and the trio parkour through the trees.

_Please let us make it in time! Hiraku…! Anko…! Rin-chan…!_

 

A sudden sneeze echoes through the forest path. Hiraku sniffles slightly as he puts a finger to his nose, calming his senses.

“Bless you.” The brunette girl beside him politely replies as the other girl beside him yawns from boredom. Rin gives a flicker of concern into her brown eyes as she tilts her head towards the bluenette. “Are you feeling okay?”

Hiraku returns a small smile at the brunette to reassure her. “I’m fine. It was just a tickling feeling.” It was then that the boy felt it—chakra. He couldn’t quite grasp the number, but the bluenette knew that there was a whole horde of ninjas. Calmly, the boy turns to Rin again and hands her the parcel, causing a sudden squeak from her. The blue-haired boy didn’t pay much mind to her, though; instead, he favored concentrating on his surroundings as his eyelids flutter shut. He spreads his chakra out—trying to sense the chakra signatures. Soon, in his mind’s eye he could see the different lights of more than a dozen chakra signatures, all lying in wait just up ahead.

It was an ambush.

Hiraku pulls a hand up to signal Anko of his findings. The purple-haired girl nods as her expression becomes serious. Rin, who does not understand the silent signal, rotates back and forth from Hiraku to Anko, trying to understand what is going on. Seeing this, Hiraku leans over the girl and whispers, “Ambush.”

The brunette’s eyes widen at the implication but nods despite this. Hiraku nods at the girl before turning to Anko to nod. He then, once again, closes his eyes and concentrates. The boy counts about over a dozen enemies before a group of four chakra signatures catch his attention. Three of those chakra signatures were very familiar—it takes only a second for the bluenette to recognize them. _Kagura…!_

A relieved exhale swells from within the boy as he ruffles his own hair. Hiraku proceeds to focus on the smaller chakra signature leading the other team towards the ambush area. _From the size, it’s probably Obito’s or Kakashi’s summon._ Discovering that their teammates were coming for them, Hiraku gives the two girls a smile. “Back up is heading over there right now at top speed.” His blue eyes narrow as a smirk spreads across his lips. “Let’s hurry or they’re the ones who are going to be ambushed.”

Two nods follow in response before the group decide to charge. From Hiraku’s calculation on the other group’s speed, if they move fast then they can reach the ambushers right when the others do. This will give them the edge over the situation as they will have surrounded the missing ninjas and be able to fight them as Rin guards the package with Anko guarding her.

As soon as they reach their destination, Hiraku halts in his track, causing Rin and Anko to stop behind him. Both girls raise their guard as each grab out a kunai and the bluenette, himself, arms himself with several kunai. The moment the trio halt, blurred images of black jump out of the bushes and confront the group. Just as Hiraku had originally counted, fifteen missing ninjas announce themselves.

“Hand over the package, brats!” Roars the man in the center of the group—the trio assume that this man is the leader. At the leader’s side and back, his fellow rogues pull out their own weapons with snide smirks laughing at the trio.

Hiraku smirks, flaring his teeth slightly, as his cerulean eyes flash with what seemed to be an animalistic type of amusement.

“Wha—!“ The leader’s eyes widen when he catches sight of the boy’s smirk.

One of the man’s fellow missing ninjas growl at the bluenette, pointing her weapon at the boy. “Hey, you boy! What the hell do you think is so funny—“

A flash of red tackles the woman to the ground, a katana stabbed straight through the woman’s chest. Golden eyes glow with animosity as they lift to stare at the other rogue ninjas. Following the first assault, two other rogue ninjas drop to the ground, bleeding out from their necks. The leader lets out a gurgle of shock, but before he can react the assaulting trio retreat to the other Konoha ninjas.

Bloodstained, Kagura gives the delivery team a crooked grin, glad that everyone was safe. Kakashi confirms that the group does not hold any injuries, giving a nod to them in acknowledgment before twirling back on guard against the enemies. Obito’s sharingan take over as he scans the situation. _Only a dozen left._

“Let’s finish this quickly, so we can complete our mission!” Obito pulls his kunai closer as his eyes narrow at his opponents. Despite his best efforts, the boy’s gaze kept wandering down towards the three bodies on the ground. They were breathing—alive just moments ago. Yet, they had killed them—stole the one thing we cannot give back to them: life. The revelation made darkness swirl in the Uchiha’s stomach, making him feel sick. But, he must endure—he can’t just let his teammates do all the work while he acts like a child.

Kakashi, remembering the way Obito had acted during the previous squabble, peers at her best friend’s face. She recognizes the hesitation in those crimson eyes and sighs. Swiftly, the silver-haired girl put a hand to the boy’s chest, surprising Obito. She then proceeds to shove the boy back towards Rin—the brunette catching him slightly in his stumble.

Obito squeaks, but Kakashi doesn’t quite look back until she can feel the Uchiha’s glare boring through the back of her head. The silver-haired girl twists her head slightly so she could see Obito’s confused face. “Stay there and protect Rin and the parcel.”

The dark-haired boy blinks at his best friend, but he doesn’t question the silver-haired girl. Instead, he hastily jumps up and slips into a defensive stance before his brunette crush.

Meanwhile, the four other Konoha ninjas ready themselves for combat as they glare down the remaining dozen enemies. The missing ninjas were agitated, they had three of their own murdered right in front of their eyes and they knew the instant their eyes landed on the clothes of the assault team that their scouting group had been killed off. Now not underestimating these ninjas for being children, the adult rogues all take offensive stances, reading their weapons.

Anko licks her lips in excitement, feeling a rush of adrenaline pump into her veins, before she and the other three rush at the rogues. With a grace like one you would find in a snake, the purple-haired girl sweeps through the crowd, taking away a woman and a man to fight as they follow after her. On the other hand, Hiraku storms through with his kunais aiming precisely at two enemies before slicing the artery of a woman, giving her a quick death. Kakashi follows behind him, her magnificent silver-hair creates an illusion of a silver flash along with her family’s heirloom blade as she cuts through enemies as if she were dancing. Passing by her as a red blur, Kagura charges at a group of missing ninjas, successfully cutting them down with her katana.

Obito watches his four fellow ninjas in awe. They are all so powerful, taking down these adult ninjas with little movement wasted. However, no matter how entranced those obsidian eyes were, the raven-haired boy still manages to find himself locking eyes with the carnage in front of him.

_How come we have to kill them?_

He watches as a man struggles to breath, his lungs had been punctured by a kunai.

_Is it because we are ninja?_

A woman coughs up red liquid, struggling to stand.

_Is it because this is our mission?_

In the next second, that very same woman’s head rolls across the ground.

_But, isn’t this… just wrong?_

The leader is now standing there in the center, trembling faintly—but Obito could see it. He could see the fear. Scarlet eyes widen as it notices the silver gleam of metal rushing towards the fearful man.

_I can’t stand this any longer…!_

_This is just wrong!_

“STOP!” Hastily, Obito dashes forward right as the katana was going to swing down and decapitate the man. Glaring crimson meets glowing gold—Obito stands his ground, in front of the man who is his enemy. Arms stretched wide, he defends the leader of the missing ninjas.

Kagura jerks her sword back, not wanting to hurt her peer. Her golden eyes widen in shock along with the rest of the pairs of eyes as he stares at the raven-haired boy, astonished by his action.

“Obito—” Kakashi reaches out to her best friend, rushing to his side. Hiraku mirrors her action as he too sprints towards the two.

“Obito,” growls Kagura. “Get out of the way! I don’t want to hurt you!”

“No!” Obito’s Sharingan glares into the maroon-haired girl’s golden eyes, determined to not let the girl through. He sucks in a breath before continuing to shout. “This is just wrong! We’ve killed enough people—enough is enough! Killing them won’t change anything, it’ll only make things worse!”

The maroon-haired girl snarls, still drenched in blood. “This is our mission!”

“Mission or not—enough is enough!” Obito fights for dominance, he is determined not to back down from this fight. “We didn’t need to kill all these people—” Dramatically, the dark-haired boy flings his arm to notion all the corpses surrounding them. “—our mission said we could either capture them or kill them! There was no need for all this death! Sure, death can be inevitable, but this is all unnecessary! We could’ve just captured them and handed them to the authorities!”

Kagura is just as stubborn as Obito. “Yeah, and then what! They are just going to escape again and cause havoc! Let them go and then they’ll kill innocent people!”

Obito takes a deep breath and exhales it to calm his nerves. His sharingan gazes straight into the golden eyes of his teammates, slightly unnerving the girl. “Sometimes, it is just more valuable to be merciful than merciless.” The comment forces the girl’s eyes wide. “Who knows? The path untaken could be a path of light—it could be where no one has to die.”

“And what makes you say that people these people even deserve mercy?” Kagura’s voice doesn’t falter, having calmed down slightly.

A grin spills from the raven-haired boy’s face. “Everyone deserves a second chance!”

Kagura blinks at the answer and let’s out an exasperated sigh. “Huh? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Since everyone deserves a second chance,” Obito chuckles, “All I need to do is give them the chance! Even if we are ninja, we must value other being’s lives as much as our own—doing so is my ninja way!”

The whole party becomes speechless as Kagura’s mouth becomes dry. _This stupid, idiotic, naive boy… Why… why do you have to hit at my doubts…? My weakness as Orochimaru-sensei points out—Why?_ Her lips part for a second but hesitate and close. She licks her lips thoughtfully as her sharp golden eyes soften. Kagura’s arms slump as she lowers her katana in defeat. “Fine…”

 _Uchiha Obito… you are one strange duck—but amusing._ The maroon-haired girl lets a short chuckle escape her lips.

Obito’s bright smile widens in delight for his victory. However, his little happiness didn’t last long—for he had forgotten all too well about the enemy at his back. Kagura, who notices the abrupt motion from behind the boy, dives forward grabbing ahold of the raven-haired boy’s wrist and pulls him to the side—successfully relocating the Uchiha boy out of danger. She gives a relieved smile to the boy, but she knows it's too late for her. She can’t dodge—

“ **Kagura!** ”

 **Clank!** The sound of metal meeting metal rings as the air sounds with the chirping of birds.

Anko was reaching forward, her dark eyes wide. Next to her, Rin’s hands were over her mouth as she looked ready to scream. At the scene, the falling Obito’s obsidian eyes froze as everything moved so quickly.

Red splatters through the chest; blood raining from the man who now stands limp—eyes dilated from instant death.

Kakashi’s hand is through the enemy’s heart; her lightning vibrates with intensity. Her beautiful silver hair was dirtied—soiled by the red. Hey usually warm onyx eyes were cold.

Behind the silver-haired girl, two figures were meshed into each other. Hiraku is hugging Kagura—his arm protective over her maroon head as he snuggles her face into his shoulder and another wrapped around the girl’s waist The bluenette was panting hazardously; his cerulean eyes glaring at the corpse on Kakashi’s arm.

Silently, Kakashi disposes the body on her arm. Her onyx eyes glare at it in silent rage. She then turns her attention to Obito, the boy sat on the ground still frozen in shock.

Kakashi extends her hand to the raven-haired boy, who stares at it longer than he needs to before accepting it. The silver-haired girl lifts Obito up from the ground before she quickly checks him for any injuries, relieved to find none.

Obito didn’t make much of a response. He was still stuck in that moment when he was about to be struck down and Kagura had saved him only to put herself in danger—and he had just stood there and watched.

_Pathetic._

“Obito,” The cool, familiar voice of Kakashi wakes Obito from his thoughts. The Uchiha boy fastens his attention to his silver-haired best friend as she begins to speak. “I believe in cherishing life, as well.” Obsidian eyes fix onto onyx eyes as they soften. However, they soften into a sad tone rather than the usual happy one he sees with this expression.

“But, sometimes it just doesn’t work out that way, Obito.” Kakashi offers a sad eye smile, “All we can do is try to change this world’s perceptions on life—just like you did for Kagura—”

 _—Just like you did for_ **_me_ ** _._

“Come on, guys.” Anko interrupts, heaving. “Let’s hurry up and deliver this parcel! I want to see Orochimaru-sensei!”

Rin protests, “Anko! Wait! I need to tend to everyone’s injuries first!”

“I want a shower!” Kagura’s muffled voice crawls out from where her face is buried in Hiraku’s shoulder. The maroon-haired girl then proceeds to pat the bluenette’s shoulder and orders. “Hiraku, carry me!~”

Hiraku chuckles with an exaggerated sigh. “Yes, yes.” The blue-haired boy effortlessly picks the maroon-haired girl bridal style and carries her as he approaches Rin and Anko.

A blush dusts Rin’s cheeks at the public display of affection and Anko crackles at the sight. Meanwhile, Obito and Kakashi stalk up to the group as well.

Obito vaguely felt that he was forgetting something, but shrugs off the feeling.

Soon, the group is traveling to the Land of Rivers together. Hiraku was no longer carrying Kagura, but the redhead was now besides the bluenette as they stroll down the path. Behind them is Anko and Rin, chatting profusely about something happily. At the end of the group, Kakashi and Obito are traveling in peaceful silence as they matched each other’s pace.

After hearing a certain joke from Anko, Rin wants to share the fun with her strangely quiet teammates behind her, so the brunette twirls around to face them. She freezes into her step, though, once she had turned around. In unison, Obito and Kakashi stop as well, seeing their teammate freeze, and their peers of Team Orochimaru also turn around, noticing that the members of Team Minato had suddenly stopped.

Four pairs of eyes focus on the silver-haired girl and raven-haired boy. Their stares irked Obito so much that the boy growls. “What?”

The Uchiha boy then notices how all four of his peers were not focusing on his and Kakashi’s faces, but rather something in between them. Kakashi notices this as well when she arches an eyebrow at them.

Both pair of dark eyes scan the area in question and both freeze at the same location—their hands.

Obito and Kakashi both jerk apart, jolting away from another. Obito’s face is flushed bright scarlet as Kakashi’s cheeks muster up a rosy blush.

They had been _holding hands_ this whole time.

The two refused to look at the other for the rest of the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So how was it? Was my fight scenes okay? Were they umm... natural enough?  
> I know that I've been showing mostly just taijutsu and kenjutsu, but I just mean... it's hard to think of names for jutsus! xd  
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Anyways, scenario requests, please! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave~


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! I just want to make a shoutout to No1guest from Fanfiction.net!  
> Thank you for all your reviews! I am very happy when I hear from you! Also, I am really happy that you are keeping track of my story's timeline! Heck! You even guessed what my chapter would be! Thank you for all your support, No1guest and all of you, viewers!
> 
> Anyways, same requests as per usual! Scenarios are always welcomed xD
> 
> Please enjoy~

Kakashi exhales into the chilly evening air. She watches as her warm, hazy white breath evaporates into thin air calmly. Though her hands were tucked away in some gloves in her coat pocket, the silver-haired girl still felt rather cold and her fingers were slightly numb, but she never minds it. A slight shiver passes through her, causing Kakashi to bury her masked nose into her green scarf.

Next to Kakashi stands Obito, who seemed to feel as cold as she is, since he is rubbing his arms so much that either his hands will catch fire or his jacket will. The two best friends were currently standing in the middle of a forest near Konoha, waiting for their sensei to return.

Thankfully, the two didn’t have to wait long as in a couple of minutes Minato returns, dragging an evergreen tree that’s taller than him. “A little help?” The sky blue eyes beg in pain—probably from lugging a giant tree all the way back to his students from wherever he had cut it down from.

Obito and Kakashi exchange expressions of distaste, but they both knew they would have to help their sensei one way or another—whether it was succumbing to the form of their comically crying teacher or the thought of an extremely angry Red Hot-Blooded Habanero if they return without a tree to decorate. So the two join Minato and begin to carry the tree back into the village heading straight to the Uzumaki residence.

Meanwhile, in said residence, Rin hums as she decorates some cookies. Currently, she is decorating a cookie in the shape of a certain silver-haired teammate. She finishes drawing in the eyes before peering down at her work and examining it. She giggles at how cute it is and how it resembles her best friend. Now done with the Kakashi cookie, Rin moves it carefully to harden alongside the Obito cookie and Rin cookie she had made previously. Her brown eyes soften at the sight and she lets her lips quirk up into a sweet smile.

The brunette then moves on to the next cookie, this time Minato-shaped. She hums as she decorates the baked deliciousness to appear like her sensei. Rin hums as she gracefully perfects the adorable decoration, making a sensei cookie before setting it to the side to harden as well before moving on to a Kushina cookie.

As Rin is decorating the Kushina cookie, Kushina is cooking the holiday dinner. With a satisfied smile, the redhead closes the oven door, locking the tray of uncooked lasagna inside the heated box to bake for the next forty minutes. Humming a Christmas carol, Kushina steps to the side to prepare the salad.

The clicking sound of the door being unlocked echoes through the Uzumaki house, but the two females in the kitchen pay no mind to it and continue with their work. Soon, the front door swings open and the sound of rustling accompanied by a few groans fill the peaceful house with noise.

Rin giggles as she listens in on the far away squabble of Kakashi complaining, “Obito, move faster.” and Obito retorting, “Shut up, Bakakashi!” before a louder tumbling and rustling sound breaks the peace.

“Guys!” Kushina yells from the brunette’s side. “Don’t break the house or I’m making you fix it!”

“Yes!” A jolt response comes from the three tree carriers as they enter the living room with the large Christmas tree in hand. Carefully, as to not incur the wrath of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, the trio set the tree down carefully and secure it from falling.

Exhausted from dragging the tree all the way back to the Uzumaki residence, Kakashi and Obito slump into the couch, trying to ease their fatigue. Meanwhile, Minato strolls to the kitchen and gives a quick peck to his wife before checking on Rin. After a bit of rest, Kakashi and Obito are up again and, with Rin, they decorate the tree—well, actually it was only Kakashi and Obito doing the manual labor.

Rin stands about a yard away from the Christmas tree. Her hands form a frame as she eyes the tree from a distance while her two best friends are currently decorating the tree with lights. Kakashi plugs in the Christmas lights and in an instant the tree glows with rainbow lights. Obito grins at the sight for a second, admiring their work. However, he had no time to take in the whole tree as behind him, Rin yells orders. “Come on you two! Get to really decorating this tree!”

Exasperated, Obito pouts at the commanding brunette. “But, Rin! Bakakashi and I are tired! Why can’t you help as well?”

“Because I’m tired from making the food!” Rin giggles as she kicks back on the Uzumaki’s comfy couch.

Kakashi sighs and shakes her head. “Don’t complain Obito, let’s just get this done.” The silver-haired girl picks up several ornaments and begins hanging the different decorations. The raven-haired boy follows, picking up an assortment of ornaments before decorating the tree.

The two best friends continue to embellish the tree as their other best friend relaxes on the couch and watches them. It is after Obito hangs an orange orb next to a blue decoration that the silent observer reacts. “No Obito!” The brunette whines, “You can’t just put orange next to blue!”

The Uchiha boy twists his head to give the brunette a strangled look, but decides to surrender and move the orange decor to another location.

“Kakashi-chan! Don’t put two of decorations next to each other! You need to spread it out!” Rin lectures the silver-haired girl when she catches the girl’s work. Kakashi raises an eyebrow at the brunette before silently continuing by putting a decor slightly above the next.

This causes the two’s brunette friend to fume. Rin throws her arms in the air, surrendering. “I can’t stand watching anymore!” She then proceeds to march over to the two and begin fixing their decoration. Kakashi and Obito turn to one another, exchanging an amused expression. Rin glares back at her two best friends and pouts. “You two are hopeless.”

The retort causes a chuckle to escape from the dark-haired boy and silver-haired girl. “What would we ever do without you, Rin?” jokes Kakashi.

Rin breaks out a smile at the question, clearly pleased by the implications of fondness made by the usually reserved silver-haired girl. Obito too grins as he snickers. However, he soon freezes and does a rerun in his head of what just occurred.

The Uchiha boy jumps up, obsidian eyes widen, and hands cover his mouth as he gasps. “Kakashi—” His sudden jolt then results in him pointing a finger at his best friend with an astonished expression. “—you just made a joke.”

“Yeah? So what?” The silver-haired girl lifts an eyebrow at the boy.

Now, it is Rin’s turn to gasp and jump up. She then releases a shrill squeal. “Kakashi-chan! You just joked!”

An onyx eye twitches as Kakashi glares at her two best friends. “So what?” The silver-haired girl seethes, understanding where the direction of this conversation is heading to.

Kakashi gets a breath knocked out of her as both Rin and Obito tackle her to the floor in a hug. The three end up playfully wrestling on the ground for a good five minutes before they feel a fury aura. This fury aura radiates from a redheaded woman whose hair flung out like they were nine tails.

The trio rush to their feet and quickly complete the decorating.

 

The night grows darker outside the Uzumaki house, but the little glows of hundreds of decorations keeps the outside relatively bright and jolly. Meanwhile, inside the residence, everyone is gathered in the living room, keeping the now completely decorated Christmas tree company. They had just finished unwrapping gifts when the doorbell rang.

Kushina turns to Minato with a confused expression, one which her blonde husband reflects before he rises from his comfortable seat next to his wife and bustles to the door.

“Merry Christmas!” A jolly cheer echoes throughout the house once Minato opens his front door. Standing outside is a familiar older man with wild white hair and red marking streaming down his face from his eyes. Jiraiya steps into the house wearing a red suit with white fluffy accents and a red cap that looked like one someone would wear for sleeping with a white puffball at the end of it. Minato welcomes his former sensei into his home and directs him to the living room where the rest of the party is located.

Jiraiya stumbles into the living room; a hand extended as he hops in on one foot. “Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, everybody!” The old man reaches into his coat, pulls out a scroll, unseals it and places it on the floor. With a couple of hand signs, Jiraiya summons five neatly wrapped presents each a different color—yellow with a sky blue ribbon, red with a black ribbon, white with a green ribbon, pink with a white ribbon, and orange with a navy blue ribbon. The wild haired man then proceeds to hand out the presents.

Minato receives the neatly wrapped yellow rectangle with a sky blue ribbon. The blonde man thanks his teacher as he unwraps his gift. Underneath the yellow paper and blue ribbon, Minato finds a book titled, “The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja”. The blonde instantly recognizes the work and smiles brightly at his sensei before squeezing the older man to death. Jiraiya pats Minato’s back, showing that he surrenders before he is released to breathe air once again.

The next gift Jiraiya gives is to Kushina. The redhead receives a thinner but longer box than Minato, wrapped in a red wrapping paper and held by a black ribbon. Gracefully, Kushina opens the gift to find an elegant black box which holds a beautiful hair pin. The golden pin is designed with a flower and a butterfly at the end and accents of rubies and aquamarines decorating it. The young woman hugs the older man more gently than her husband did for Jiraiya’s relief.

With a white package decorated with a green ribbon, the toad sannin makes his way to Kakashi who accepts the gift with a nod. When she unwraps it, her onyx eyes comically widen as she lets out an impressive gasp. In her hands lay a new Icha Icha book, this one titled “Icha Icha Violence”. Being very thankful and happy, the silver-haired girl thanks Jiraiya profusely before going straight to opening the red book. This action earns the groans from both Kushina and Obito. Ever since Jiraiya had introduced the silver-haired girl to the likes of his Icha Icha series during his first visit, the girl would often carry the orange book on her person at all times, only to read it during free time in front of the rest of them. Obito still can’t understand how the girl could read it with a straight face.

The occupants of the room decide to ignore Kakashi’s newly acquired book to focus on Rin instead, who had just been given a small pink box with a white ribbon tied around it. The girl cheerfully thanks her sensei’s sensei before unwrapping it carefully. She reveals the contents to be a pretty bracelet with several charms on it. It was a charming rose gold bracelet with pink accented charms of a heart, a rose, a key, a flower, and a locket. Rin gave Jiraiya a quick hug, showing her joy for the gift.

Lastly, Jiraiya hands the raven-haired boy the remaining gift wrapped in orange paper and a navy blue ribbon. Obito politely gives his thanks to the sannin before unwrapping his gift. He freezes at what he discovers and begins trembling. Curiosity piqued by the Uchiha boy’s reaction, the group loom over the boy to take a look at his gift. It was a green Icha Icha book titled “Icha Icha Tactics”.

“Brat, go read this book and learn how to become a real man!” The white-haired sannin laughs as he pats Obito’s back.

Obito growls and throws the book at Jiraiya, who dodges the book with grace. “You stupid, perverted old man!” The sannin promptly dodges the rage of both Obito and Kushina directed at him as he rushes to the front door. He gives a wave to his student and his wife and team. “I’ve gotta go now! Have lots more gals to give gifts to!” The older man hastily opens the door and rushes out. “Enjoy the holidays!~”

Kushina slams the door in rage at her husband’s perverted teacher and Minato can only laugh awkwardly in the background.

Kakashi picks up the green Icha Icha book before approaching Obito. The raven-haired boy arches an eyebrow at his best friend, signaling her that she has his attention.

“Can I have this?”

Obito releases a groan.

 

Christmas night this year is frosty. Jiraiya finds himself strolling through the empty streets of Konoha. Though he had claimed that he was going out to give gifts to some gals in town, he really had no drive to do so. He was back in Konoha finally yet his best friends have split apart—one out traveling and the other had his hands in some questionable business.

Jiraiya sighs, allowing the chilly air to steal the warmth from his breath. Lethargically, the white-haired sannin stares up at the clear night sky. Strangely, the dark navy was devoid of its usual specks of white from the glow of the stars and it made the lonely night a smidge lonelier for Jiraiya.

“Jiraiya?” A familiar slithering smooth voice interrupts Jiraiya’s contemplations, drawing the man’s eyes to a nostalgic figure wrapped in several scarves and coats.

“Orochimaru?” Jiraiya blinks at his friend and fellow sannin. The white-haired man breaks out into a toothy grin before he all-but nearly tackles the thinner man in front of him and brings the snake into a choke hold. “Yo! Have you been well?!” Jiraiya laughs.

Orochimaru only hisses at his old teammate as he tries to pry the white-haired man off of him. “I’ve been better…” The snake-like man trails on, averting his golden eyes to the side. Orochimaru decided to stick with formal pleasantries. “How have you been, Jiraiya?”

“Oh, just cheeky!” Jiraiya loosens his grip on his ex-teammate but still keeps the raven-haired man close with his arm over the man’s shoulder. “You’re cold as ever, huh.” Jiraiya notices the many layers Orochimaru is donning along with the several scarves around the snake-like man’s neck. “Must be because you have a constitution of a snake!”

“Yes,” Orochimaru agrees before switching to a snide remark. “And yet, even though you have the summons of toads, you yourself don’t come with an amphibian’s constitution… I’m very jealous of how you are able to keep all your warmth in those ridiculous clothes when I can’t seem to retain any heat with all these layers.”

Jiraiya hums affirmatively. A sparkle twinkles in the white-haired sannin’s eyes as a smirk crawls onto his face. With the hand that is around Orochimaru’s shoulder, Jiraiya kneads his hand into the man’s silky black hair, twisting his face towards him.

Orochimaru breath hitches. A dark eye gazes into a golden eye.

“Let me warm you up then.”

This was the first night, after a long time of cold, that Orochimaru felt warmth—a soft sort of warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the Christmas chapter? Did you guys enjoy it as much as I did? :)  
> I hope you guys are okay with a little... Jiraiya x Orochimaru business... It won't be too prominent in the story, its more of just a side thing and maybe a bit of a running gag humor!
> 
> Please send scenario requests! I'm always happy to hear from all of you!
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos before you leave~


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snow day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! A new chapter full of fun!
> 
> Just the usual requests as per--well--usual! Scenario requests are always welcome!
> 
> Please enjoy~

“There’s so much snow!” Rin giggles as she skips into the white heaven of fluffy coldness. Behind the brunette, her two best friends and a group composed of eight of her peers follows her into the snow. Ahead of them are the energetic children who couldn’t wait for the whole group to arrive before playing in the rare weather aftermath.

Even though it is winter, in Fire Country it is still very rare for snow to appear. In fact, usually, even if there is snow, there is never enough to cover more than 2 inches from the ground. However, this time, the snow was more than a foot deep, making it perfect for the group to call it a snow day and play.

“Why does it have to be so cold?” a groan escapes a certain redhead’s mouth as she rubs her arms for warmth.

Obito quirks an eyebrow at Kagura who is currently breathing on her hands before rubbing them madly together. “Kagura, aren’t you an ice style user, though?”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t get cold!” Hisses the poor freezing maroon-haired girl who is desperately doing whatever she can to stay warm. “In fact, because of my ice release abilities, my body temperature is usually lower, so I get cold more easily!”

Obito raises his hands in defense as he backs away from the clearly enraged girl, bumping into Kakashi, who takes a glance at the situation before giving Obito an accusing look. “What did you do now you idiot?”

Taking the smart route, Obito sides with not responding to the silver-haired girl’s inquiry in favor of escaping Kagura’s fury. The raven-haired boy resigns to turning his silver-haired best friend around promptly, earning a slight arch of an eyebrow. He then begins pushing the girl along towards Rin, hoping to successfully evade the situation.

This leaves Kagura still furiously rubbing her arms as she aims for the friction to either burn her arms or start a fire. Hiraku sighs at the girl’s display of cold-induced rage. “Here,” The blue-haired boy strips off his scarf before approaching the maroon-haired girl. He then proceeds to lean forward and wrap the still warm scarf around Kagura’s neck.

Heat crawls into the girl’s cheeks as she averts her eyes and Hiraku leans away. “T-thanks…”

Cerulean eyes sparkle with amusement as a small smirk creeps up the bluenette’s face. “Your welcome.” Hiraku then begins to bring an arm around the maroon-haired girl’s shoulder when a sudden shout from their friends is directed towards the pair.

Anko waves over the two. “Kagura! Hiraku! Come check this out!” Hiraku’s arm twitches, frozen in place right above Kagura’s shoulder.

Instantly, the maroon-haired girl’s interest is piqued. A bright smile appears on the girl’s lips as Kagura rushes over to the purple-haired girl. “We’re coming!” Hiraku drops his arm right before the girl twirls around to give him a grin. “Come on Hiraku, let’s go!”

The two jog up to Anko, who gives Hiraku a cheeky smirk and some evil eyes. The blue haired boy narrows his cerulean eyes, returning a glare to the nuisance of a girl. Sparks fly between the snake and the wolf. Kagura, utterly ignorant to the animosity between her teammates, searches for whatever her purple-haired friend wanted to show them. “What did you want to show us, Anko?”

Covering up her earlier aggression in a second, Anko gives the maroon-haired girl a blinding smile as she directs her friends’ attentions to the side. Both Kagura and Hiraku turn their attention to a rather tall snow sculpture of their sensei, Orochimaru. The block of snow looks exactly like their teacher in an eery sense—from the long hair to the creepy snake-like features on his face. It was so realistic that it made people scream.

Kagura shrieks and jolts in reaction to the horrifying sight of her sensei, jumping into Hiraku’s arms that willingly accepts her. Despite the fortunate situation, Hiraku himself is disturbed speechless and he glares at the utterly realistic monument of his sensei in suspicion. The maroon-haired girl isn’t the only one to react in fright at the snow statue. In fact, after her scream, Ibiki, who had been nearby, glances in their direction only to catch sight at the realistic interpretation of Orochimaru.

“Orochimaru!” the silver-haired boy shrieks at the sight. Anko snickers in the background at her friends’ overreaction to a mere snow sculpture. Ibiki and Hiraku then resort to smashing the snow sculpture to rid people of nightmares, causing Anko to bellow in grief.

Meanwhile, Might Guy who had witnessed the “magnificently youthful” sculpture of Orochimaru is struck by a very youthful idea. The green-spandex clad boy who wore no jacket to shield him from the cold rushes towards his fated eternal rival—Kakashi.

At that moment, Kakashi was peacefully watching as Obito and Aoba were having a snowman-building battle that the silver-haired girl had resigned to be the judge of. The girl wasn’t sure who would be the winner judging by the lumps of misshapen snow that the two raven-haired boys were building. She notes how Genma is watching the two competitors in amusement as he tries to stifle his laughter but utterly fails to. From the furious expression twisting on both Obito’s and Aoba’s faces, Kakashi had a feeling that she would soon have to save the long-haired brunette from an onslaught of horrid snowmen.

“Kakashi—my eternal rival!” Kakashi erases that thought. It seems she won’t have the time to rescue the brunette princess from the two wicked raven-haired snowman builders. Onyx eyes meet the sight of a green-spandex wearing boy who had a giant grin spread across his lips. Guy points at Kakashi, “I challenge you—” he then points to the fluffy white snow behind him, “—to a youthful snowman-building competition!” Guy shouts in hyperbolic excitement, drawing numerous curious heads’ attentions.

The silver-haired girl sighs at the bowl-haircut boy’s energy. She lets Guy continue like usual, allowing the boy to place a self-imposed rule on himself once again. This time it was to do a hundred push-ups with one hand. Kakashi glances to the sides, watching as her peers all gather around them, even Obito and Aoba had stopped fighting with Genma to catch the show. Reluctantly, the silver-haired girl agrees to the challenge. She then swats the crowd away saying that they would meet back here in ten minutes to judge their work.

Shizune hums alongside Rin as the two medical ninjas create adorable little snow rabbits. Suddenly, a shadow looms over the two, surprising the girls into turning around. The medical ninja's’ eyes widen at the sight of a giant snowball, rolling behind them in order to expand into an even greater mass. What shocks the two more than the colossal snowball is the fact that Hayate is the one pushing the giant snowball. The sick-looking boy is calmly rolling the ball of snow like it was no problem before he stops next to Obito and Aoba’s little snowman battle. The disturbance causes the two raven-haired boys and the long-haired brunette laughing next to them to gather in front of the snowball and appraise it in awe.

Raido follows Hayate with another giant snowball, though it’s a bit smaller than Hayate’s. The spiky-haired brunette stops right in front of the group who was still admiring the giant snowball. Rin and Shizune approach Raido and glances between his snowball to Hayate’s. Shizune tilts her head in curiosity. “Raido-kun, why are you building this humongous snowball?”

“Hayate and I are building a huge snowman.” the spiky-haired boy answers, as he examines both his snowball and the sick-looking boy’s.

Shizune’s and Rin’s eyebrows rise in astonishment. Rin narrows her brown eyes as she switches her attention from giant snowball to Goliath snowball and quirks an eyebrow. “So, how are you going to get the head up there?”

Raido turns away from the two girls and focuses on his snowball. “By throwing it.”

“Throwing it…?” The two girls manage to mutter out before the spiky-haired boy before them grips onto his snowball, raises it above his head, and throws it at the humongous snowball. For such a big ball of a snow, it flew through the air with the grace of a swan slowly—

—until it stopped midair—

Three dark-haired boys’ eyes widen as a shadow looms over their heads and gradually gets smaller. An unsuspecting long-haired brunette gives these boys a confused look when all three simultaneously back step. He then notices the shadow and tilts his head towards the sky. Brown eyes expand.

—right above Genma’s head.

For a second, the giant snowball stayed intact when it hit Genma straight on top of the head. That was when a crack crawls its way through the snowball, causing it to crumble on top of the poor long-haired brunette. “What the—” Genma groans as he is being buried.

Beside the accident, Obito and Aoba are laughing their heads off as Rin and Shizune try to get the poor Genma out from underneath the snow. Hayate watches the girls work as he coughs slightly and Raido turns around away from the scene.

The spiky-haired brunette deadpans. “I failed.”

Iruka, who had just walked into the scene, gives him an incredulous look.

After the ten minutes of waiting for the competition to start passes, everyone crowds around Kakashi and Guy. Guy holds himself confident, his hand on both sides of his waist as he gives his signature grin. On the other hand, Kakashi is as neutral as ever as she keeps her arms crossed. The atmosphere is tense on the snow field as the two competitors stare the other down.

“Rock!”

On both sides, each competitor pulls back a fist.

“Paper!”

The two pivot off their nondominant leg, readying themselves as the crowd gulps in tension.

“Scissor!”

In a flash, two hands extend forward unwinding into different signs—paper and scissors.

“The first to exhibit their sculpture will be Kakashi!” Iruka announces as he points to the silver-haired girl who holds the hand sign for scissors. Guy sulks as he holds out his open hand sign of paper, obviously disappointed to not get to show his sculpture off first.

Kakashi leads the way through the snow field, her friends and peers following behind her. They all blink at what the silver-haired genius had sculpted.

It was a giant sculpture of a dog—a pug to be exact—a familiar pug to many. The structure was humongous and clearly showed a lot of details of not only the dog’s half-lidded expression but also his forehead protector and Konoha symbol and clothing. Even on the back of the dog’s vest, there is a symbol of a scarecrow.

Recognizing it immediately, Rin squeals in joy. “It’s Pakkun!”

“It looks exactly like Pakkun! Except huge!” Obito gapes at the giant size of the pug sculpture.

Kakashi’s ex-classmates were amazed by the sculpture, not only because of the size but also because of all the detail and care put into it. The judges could all see clearly how much Kakashi loves her dog.

Even Guy sheds tears. “Kakashi!” The green beast sniffles as he rubs his eyes into his arms. “It’s so youthful!” Guy’s face floods with tears at how youthfully beautiful the sculpture is.

Kakashi almost scoffs at the display, but resigns herself to a sigh. “Guy, just show us your sculpture.”

“But—” Guy exasperates. “We need to take a moment and really feel the youth of your utmost youthful sculpture!”

The green-spandex suit boy shuts up after seeing the deadpan gazes of his peers and decides to actually lead them all to his sculpture. Unfortunately for them, he does so while explaining profusely how his sculpture is so youthful. Many groan at this while others just ignore any word that is derived from “youth” in the whole walk over to Guy’s sculpture.

However, reaching Guy’s sculpture did not quench the distaste amongst the green beast’s peers. In fact, it may as well have made it worse—far worse.

There was an ice sculpture of the creator’s head—which looked entirely too realistic to be real. This head sits on top of a tall, muscular body—a rather too muscular body. This body was in Guy’s famous pose of holding a thumbs up while flexing his muscles. The sculpture was too ripped yet looked so real that it was disgusting. Especially on how Guy had somehow been able to sculpt the sculpture while it was in one of his green-spandex suits—or at least that’s what everyone hoped that’s where the green came from.

Unanimously, everyone voted that Kakashi was the winner of this competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the chapter? I tried to make this focus on humor rather than romance.  
> On the topic of romance, does anyone have any ideas of how I could do stuff for Asuma x Kurenai? Or is what I'm doing just fine? Would you guys want to see more of that, anyways?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! xD
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve & New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya guys! I had a camping trip this weekend so I couldn't finish writing the chapter until now! xD  
> Anyways, it's going to be the start of a New Year~ (story-wise, of course)  
> So, don't hesitate in requesting scenarios! :D
> 
> Please enjoy~

The crickets sing as two girls stand on a bridge, watching the bright lights of the festivities. The civilians were celebrating the day in the form of shrine visits and drinking; however, these two girls are not civilians. They are ninja. Therefore, they don’t do the shrine visits like the civilians as they believe in the Will of Fire over the gods. Though, many older ninja often go drinking on this day.

Today is the eve of the New Year—the last day of the current year—New Year’s Eve. Two girls, one with shoulder-length brown hair and the other with short silver hair, are waiting for the remaining member of their team to arrive. Rin is wearing an adorable purple kimono with pink and white blossoms accenting the fine cloth. On the other hand, Kakashi wears an olive green men’s kimono which has shallower sleeves than a women’s kimono and is much plainer in comparison with the refined beauty of a women’s kimono.

Kakashi groans as she looks up at the clear dark sky. She and Rin have been waiting for at least twenty minutes now with still no sign of Obito. She closes her eyes to recall the event which led to this long wait in the cold New Year’s Eve’s night when she could be home, relaxing under the kotatsu.

 

_“Fireworks?” Both Obito and Kakashi raise an eyebrow at the flier in front of them._

_Rin energetically explains, “Yeah! Fireworks! The civilians like to put some on at the end of New Year’s Eve to celebrate the ending year! They are always so pretty!” The brunette girl clasps her hands together as her eyes sparkle. A revelation hits the brunette as a thought passes her mind. Rin gives the two a mixed expression of astonishment and disappointment. “Don’t tell me you two haven’t seen fireworks before?!”_

_“I have so!” Obito huffs. “I watch it with my grandmother every year, but we always just watch it at our house through the window.” The two then turn to the remaining member of the group and stare._

_Kakashi raises her hands in the air, showing that she surrenders. “I did once… when I was really little…” **With my dad.**  The silver-haired girl averts her onyx eyes to the side, not wanting to go any deeper on the subject._

_Rin’s expression twists into a frown. Abruptly, her whole expression brightens as a light bulb blinks in her mind. She grasps both of her teammate’s hands in excitement. “I’ve got it! This year we are all going to watch the end-of-year fireworks together!” She then releases the two and gives them a grin. “It’s decided!”_

 

Kakashi breathes out a sigh.  _Oh yeah… it’s because both Obito and I can’t resist Rin’s charm._ An onyx eye peeks at the humming brunette girl as she peers at the bright celebratory lights. Rin looks so happy it's like she herself is a glowing lantern. The silver-haired girl lets her lips tug into a small smile at the sight.  _Well, I guess it’s fine…_

“Hey!” A shout fills the chilly night air, directed to the girls. This causes both girls to turn their focus on the approaching figure. Obito is rushing towards them wearing a plain navy blue kimono with an Uchiha symbol on the left side. Obito pants after reaching the girls. “Sorry… I’m late. I had to help some old man with his groceries and then I sorted out some drunk guys.”

Both girls shake their heads and release a sigh. Obito gives the two his signature grin with a protruding bump in his cheek—an obvious sign that the boy had candy in his mouth again. The first thing Kakashi notes about Obito’s appearance is his lack of rambunctious orange goggles. “Obito, what happened to your goggles?”

“Oh,” The raven-haired boy blinks as he reflexively reaches for his goggles only to feel the chilly night air. He then lets his hand fall to his cheek for a small scratch. “Well, you see… Shisui and Mada came to visit and see if I wanted some mochi and moon cakes. After the little menaces left, my favorite goggles disappeared as well!” Obito fumes, “Those brats probably stole them!”

Kakashi gives the boy a look of disbelief. “Who would want those tacky goggles?”

“They are not tacky! They are the epitome of cool!” Obito retorts.

Rin giggles, interrupting her teammates’ brewing argument. “Well, with or without the goggles—” She gives Obito a smile, “—Obito still looks handsome in a kimono.”

In an instant, Obito stammers as his whole face becomes as red as a tomato. “T-thanks, Rin!” He then gives the girl a once over. “You look very b-beautiful tonight as well!”

“Thanks!” Rin flashes a smile at Obito before turning to her silver-haired friend. “Kakashi-chan looks good too! Though, it would’ve been better if you wore a women’s kimono instead…” The brunette pouts.

Kakashi chuckles, “I don’t think I would be able to pull off a woman’s kimono like you Rin.” Obito lets his attention fall on his other teammate. He eyes how the olive green men’s kimono exhibits just how thin the silver-haired girl is.

Feeling a bit shy, Obito averts his obsidian eyes to the side as he mutters. “You don’t look too bad, Bakakashi…”

“Hmm?” The silver-haired girl arches her eyebrow at the boy. “What did you say, Obito?”

“Nothing!” The Uchiha boy throws his hands in the air before starting to run off. “Come on! Let’s hurry up and get to the Hokage Mountain! The fireworks will start soon!”

“And who do you think made us wait!” Kakashi complains as the trio rush towards the Hokage Mountain.

 

The three ninja of Team Minato barely makes it to the top of the mountain before the fireworks begin to go off. Thankfully, they were now sitting on top of the Sandaime stone head watching as bright flowers bloom throughout the sky. The glowing vivid flames of the fireworks rain down through the sky and disappear into the night. The trio watches so close to the flurry in the sky, mesmerized by the brilliance in the fireworks’ display. Smiles fill their faces as the fire flowers blossom and fade throughout the clear dark sky.

Even after the show is done, the trio continues to sit on top of Sarutobi’s stone head. Obito leans back. His hands cushion his head as he lays on the cool rock, watching the starry sky. Rin and Kakashi are beside him—the brunette sits with her knees tucked into her chest on his left and the silver-haired girl sits with an arm over a knee and the other leg splayed out on his right. “You know—” The two girls tilt their heads to peer down at the raven-haired boy who calls for their attention. “—at the beginning of this year, I wouldn’t have imagined spending New Year’s Eve like this.”

“Yeah…” Rin turns away from Obito and faces the sky with a nostalgic smile. “So much has changed this year.” The brunette takes a peek at Kakashi and Obito who are both staring up at the starry sky. Rin giggles, “Especially you two’s relationship!”

Kakashi releases a strained hum. “Hnn… Has it really?”

“Yeah!” Obito jumps in with a laugh. “Especially, you Bakakashi! You became way more relaxed than you were before!”

“I wasn’t  _that_  uptight…” The silver-haired girl pouts.

Rin teases. “But now you even joke around!”

“Yeah! Before you were such a prickly thing—now, you’re one of us!” Obito grins.

“Yeah…” A slight blush dusts Kakashi’s cheeks and is barely covered by her mask. She thanks the darkness of the night if her two teammates don’t notice it. “I quite like being one of you guys…”

For a moment, both Obito and Rin stare at the girl, flabbergasted. It takes a glower from Kakashi before the two break out into a fit of laughter. Obito pulls Kakashi down to the cool stone floor and rustles her hair. “Well, you’ll be staying as ‘one of us’ forever—”

“—whether you like it or not!” Rin playfully finishes Obito’s sentence before she giggles at her two teammate’s play-wrestle.

Soon, Obito and Kakashi stop play fighting and sit up. Obito is the first to surrender to the building laughter. He laughs alongside Rin. With both Rin and Obito laughing, Kakashi joins in starting with a short chuckle.

After what feels like hours of laughing, the trio lay calm against the cool stone floor. They gaze up into the dark starry sky, watching as the stars twinkle in their spots.

Kakashi exhales, “It really has been a great year…”

“Let’s see—” Obito nods as he lists memorable events. “There was me awakening my Sharingan… Then, Bakakashi becoming less of a stick-in-the-mud...”

“Yes, yes.” Kakashi quickly cuts in before returning the mood to sentimental. “I became truly a part of Team Minato…”

“We learned about your gender!” Rin adds in cheerfully.

Kakashi groans, “And somehow got through the year without revealing it to anyone else.”

“There were so many close calls…” Obito trails on. “Like when Bakakashi was being stubborn and went through with Guy’s stupid swimming challenge—in November of all months!”

Rin giggles, “I had no clue how we were going to get you out of that one, Kakashi-chan!”

“Thank god Guy is an idiot…” Kakashi face palms.

A stagnant pause runs through the trio before they break out into laughter once again.

“Oh! And Mikoto is pregnant!” the Uchiha boy brings up.

Rin dreamily wonders out loud. “I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl…”

“Hopefully it’s a girl! I don’t want another Itachi and Fugaku running around!” Obito groans.

Kakashi chuckles, “But you wouldn’t want another Mada, now, would you?”

Obito proceeds to bury his face into his hands and groan, which causes Rin and Kakashi to laugh by his side. Rin glances up at the sky again, taking in the fading darkness and the seeping light into the once pitch black sky. The brunette hastily sits up to take a glance at the horizon. “Look, guys, the sun is rising!” This statement causes both Obito and Kakashi to jump up.

“It’s the New Year’s sunrise!” the raven-haired boy points out with a grin.

Kakashi remarks, “What else could it be, idiot?” However, Obito was too excited to pay much mind to the snarky comment. Instead, he focuses on the slowly rising sun as it brightens every inch of the sky in its wake.

A huge grin pastes itself on the young Uchiha’s face. A bubbling rise of excitement can be barely contained within the dark-haired boy as his obsidian eyes sparkle. With a deep breath and exhale, the boy cups his hand around his mouth and shouts.

“I’m going to be Hokage!”

The sudden shout startles the two girls beside the boy. Kakashi is the first to respond, though. “Huh? What are you talking about at a time like this, Obito?” The silver-haired girl gives her best friend an astonished expression as she arches an eyebrow at the boy.

The raven-haired boy twirls around to his two female companions and flashes them a grin. “Don’t you just want to shout your dreams out into the morning sunrise?” He points at the sun which is slowly rising along the horizon. It spreads its light over the village, giving it warmth as it covers more of the town with its light. “Just watch you two! I’m going to be the Hokage!”

Rin gives Obito a smile, “Of course, you will!”

Kakashi reserves to shake her head, hiding a small smile under her mask. “You never cease to amaze me.”

“You better believe it!” Obito’s lips spread into a big grin as he flashes his teeth and squeezes his eyes together.

“Well, then Obito,” Rin skips forward, joining Obito’s side. “If you become Hokage, then I’ll be the head Medical ninja!”

Obito encourages her, “Yeah! If it’s Rin, then you definitely can do it!” Kakashi nods in agreement.

The two then twirls around to Kakashi, watching the silver-haired girl expectantly. Resigned, the silver-haired girl steps forward as well to Obito’s other side. She faces the rising sun with a soft smile. “I guess someone is going to have to look after Obito or he won’t get his work done—I’ll have to be Hokage-sama’s assistant, then!~” Kakashi takes a peek at Obito with her onyx orbs.

“Yeah! I’ll be reassured with Kakashi by my side!” Obito gives Kakashi a bright smile. He then brings both Rin and Kakashi into a group hug. “We will be together forever!”

The two girls exchange a soft smile before hugging back and the trio’s laughter fills the first morning of the New Year.

Kakashi lets her thoughts wander as she gazes into her two best friend’s faces.

_I’ll always walk beside you two and protect you both, forever._

 

 

 

* * *

__  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the Team Minato bonding chapter? This chapter was kind of just a way to wrap up what has happened so far and to straighten out everyone's goals for the future! Obito, of course, wants to be Hokage! xD
> 
> I have the art for what the trio look like in kimonos on deviantart!   
> https://anime-luvrhes.deviantart.com/art/KakaChron-Ch-23-Color-698873241?ga_submit_new=10%3A1502766982
> 
> Now that this story is taking a new turn into a new year, feel free to request scenarios!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya guys! Finally done with this chapter! xD  
> I was struggling with this one for a bit... It started as a humorous image and then... well, turned kind of deep.
> 
> Anyways, scenario requests are welcome~
> 
> Please enjoy!~

“Hey Kakashi,” 

Kakashi arches an eyebrow towards Obito, signaling that he has successfully caught her attention. “What is it?”

“Stand straight over there for a minute.” Obito commands the silver-haired girl. Kakashi concedes despite the raised eyebrow in curiosity. The raven-haired boy approaches the silver-haired girl so that they are only about half a foot apart. Kakashi squirms slightly at the lack of distance and tries to take a step back. However, Obito grabs her wrists and pulls her to a halt. “Stay still for a moment, Bakakashi.”

Kakashi averts her eyes as Obito leans closer. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him from how close they were and it made Kakashi slightly uncomfortable. At the same time a light blush of embarrassment from the attention they were receiving dusts her cheeks under her black mask. Kakashi hopes that the mask would cover her embarrassment.

After a long minute or two, which felt like hours to the poor silver-haired girl, Obito steps back flabbergasted. “Kakashi are you taller than me?!”

The silver-haired girl blinks at the exasperated expression pasted on Obito’s face. Others, hearing the commotion, rush towards the pair.

“There’s no way!” Anko releases a gasp.

“Our kid is growing up!” Genma laughs.

“Is he really?!” Iruka jumps up in down at the excitement.

Kagura calls out, “Someone! Someone get a ruler—or measuring tape!”

“Just someone—get Rin!” Aoba shouts.

“Line them up against a tree!” Raido barks back.

Ibiki groans as he watches his friends all dash around in a panic. He grabs Anko by the collar before she can wreck havoc by pulling on Genma’s hair. Asuma claps his hands together as he and Kurenai try to calm everyone down. Kurenai, thankfully, has a very soothing voice. “Everyone, deep breaths.” Everyone freezes and takes a deep breath before exhaling. With a smile, Kurenai directs everyone to stand to the side as she pulls both Obito and Kakashi towards a rather large and straight tree.

Hiraku shows up in the next moment with Rin, bringing her over to the center of the commotion. 

Rin licks her lips as she approaches her two best friends. “Okay, you two—back straight against the tree!” As soon as the brunette orders it, the dark-haired boy and silver-haired girl stands against the tree as ordered. Using her hands, Rin flattens out the top of Kakashi’s spiky, gravity-defying hair before striking a kunai against the tree to mark where the top of her head reaches. She then does the same but with Obito’s raven hair. She signals the two to step away from the tree once she is done.

The group of friends crowds around the tree, all tense with anticipation as they await the results. In the background, adding to the tense atmosphere, Aoba starts a drumroll on another tree nearby. Rin glares at the markings in the tree for a long moment before twirling around and announcing, “Kakashi is almost as tall as Obito!”

Gasps erupt amongst the group of friends before they begin to chatter about the discovery. Everyone surrounds Kakashi as she tries to escape their grasps. She even reaches out to Obito, pleading for help from her best friend, but it falls on deaf ears due to the rambunctious crowd. 

Meanwhile, Obito sulks to the side. He can’t believe that Kakashi is already almost as tall as him. Obito decides that this calls for action.

 

“Obito-chan,” the sweet shrill voice of the Uchiha boy’s grandmother calls for him. 

Obito quickly focuses his attention on his grandmother with a sweet smile. “Yes, Baa-chan?”

“Could you get some more milk?” Obito’s grandmother asks, “It seems we have run out again.”

The raven-haired boy shines a grin before dashing to the door. “Yeah! I’ll get it!” He then proceeds to rush out the door, leaving his grandmother behind in the kitchen to puzzle at the mountain of empty milk cartons in the trash can.

“I wonder why all our milk keeps being used up so fast…” The old woman chuckles fondly as she begins to wash Obito’s favorite orange mug.

A few weeks later, Obito approaches Kakashi about their height once again, this time with less of an audience. Kakashi thanks Obito for wanting to do this in private, unlike the last time. This time, the two stand back to back as they get measured. Kakashi and Obito could feel the other’s warmth through their backs but it was a lot less embarrassing than when they were a whole spectacle amongst their peers.

Rin, as helpful as ever, measures the two against one another, comparing their heights. She then announces, “Kakashi! You got a bit taller than last time!” She flashes a smile to the younger girl, “Now you’re just a half an inch from being Obito’s height!” The brunette then realizes her statement and gasps. “Oh…” Rin turns to look at Obito with concerned brown eyes. Kakashi’s own onyx eyes narrow in concern at her best friend’s condition.

Obito is sulking on the ground a bit further away from the two girls, obviously disheartened by the news. Both Kakashi and Rin hate to see the almost-always cheerful Obito sulk like this. Kakashi approaches Obito, extending her hand towards his spiky raven hair. Just as she is about to feel the tips of his hair against her fingers, the sulking boy suddenly jumps up—startling the two girls.

Obito twirls around and grasps Kakashi’s hands in his. Kakashi’s onyx eyes widen as her expression twists into one of a deer caught in a headlight. Rin brings her hand near her cheeks as a smile spreads across her face at the sight of Obito holding onto Kakashi’s hands.

“Please let me do what you do to get taller!”

Rin’s eye twitches in exasperation at the ruined moment. Kakashi blinks at Obito—perplexed onyx eyes meeting pleading obsidian eyes.

With a lengthy sigh, Kakashi surrenders. “Sure.”

Obito jumps up and down, excitedly, and Kakashi shouts for him to let go of her hands already.

“Delicious!” Obito devours his dinner of fried fish, steaming white rice, and a bowl of miso soup—a Kakashi special. Kakashi sits across from the raven-haired boy, calmly eating her own dinner.

At the moment, Obito is eating dinner at Kakashi’s apartment. Usually, this would be something he does whenever his grandmother goes out with the senior center folks, but, as of today, Obito is studying Kakashi’s lifestyle to find the secret of growing taller. Therefore explaining Obito’s overnight bags which clutter Kakashi’s normally tidy living room.

Kakashi doesn’t mind the company. It makes her usually large apartment seem just a bit cozier. In fact, she is grateful for the Uchiha boy and his strange imagination on growth for it at least gives him a means to stay in her company a little while longer. The silver-haired girl quite like Obito’s presence—it makes her world brighter. 

Watching Obito happily eat her cooking, Kakashi can’t help the smile that crawls onto her lips. Obito, noticing the other’s eyes on him, peers up at Kakashi, catching her soft expression. They stay stagnant, staring at one another for a long minute before promptly returning to their meals. Rosy pink blossoms on the cheeks of both of their cheeks as they shovel their food down.

The next morning, Obito is awakened by the sudden cold that attacks his bare skin. The raven-haired boy shivers awake to find Kakashi peering down at him holding onto his blanket. “Get up and get ready or I’m leaving you behind.”

Groggily, the Uchiha boy jumps up from his spot and rubs his eyes. “What time is it…?”

“Four in the morning.” Kakashi promptly answers as she begins folding the blanket Obito was using.

Obito grimaces as he scratches his head. “Why do you wake up so early?!”

“You’ll see in a minute. Get ready, we’re going for a run.” The silver-haired girl makes her way back to her room, leaving Obito to fumble through his pack for some sweatpants and switches from his pajamas to them. Kakashi returns to the living room holding a grey scarf as Obito puts on a sweatshirt. She then throws the scarf to Obito as she makes her way to the doorway. 

Obito catches the grey scarf and appreciates its softness before wrapping it around his neck. “Thanks.” He follows Kakashi to the doorway, slips on his running shoes as Kakashi opens the door.

Apparently, Kakashi runs every morning around town at four a.m. not because of anything about how it’s more comfortable to run when it’s colder or anything—no, it was all due to one persistent being in the world that isn’t a cockroach. A certain green being at that.

It is Might Guy’s favorite time to start training at five in the morning, just as the sun begins to rise and the village becomes illuminated by the sunrise’s warmth. Basically, when there is Guy involved and Kakashi is present, there is only one thing that will be the outcome of all of this. A challenge is most likely going to be instigated—which is all the reason Kakashi needs to wake up even earlier to do her own training.

Unfortunately, with her waiting for Obito, the two lost ten minutes of training time. In addition, ten minutes prior to five a.m., the two happened to pass by Guy’s house. They somehow awaken the green beast with their presence, no matter how quickly the two tried to pass by. Soon, the two best friends find themselves running for their lives as a green-spandex clad exercise-maniac chases after them.

They are finally able to escape the ball of energy named Guy after entering Kakashi’s apartment. Thankfully, the silver-haired girl had thought ahead and had unlocked her window or the two would be stuck running for their lives. Faintly, Obito wonders if it’s all of Guy’s madness that drives Kakashi’s cells to grow. Possibly—after all, it does sound reasonable when you are talking about the green beast.

Kakashi nonchalantly explains that she will be taking a shower first. The girl liked to stay nice and clean rather than all sweaty. The exhausted raven-haired boy collapses on her bed and gives her a small wave, too tired to even give a coherent reply. Obito, then realizes that he is now in Kakashi’s bedroom—alone.

Curious, Obito scans the room. The first thing the Uchiha boy notices is how clean and tidy the room is—just like the rest of her house. The second thing he notices is a bookshelf with tons of books about ninja arts and training covering most of the structure; however, the small section near the bottom did not escape the Uchiha’s sharp eyes. Obito releases a low groan at the sight of Kakashi’s Icha Icha collection—three books that Jiraiya had given her, well, actually, one of them was his but he for sure did not want anything to do with the book. For his sanity, the raven-haired boy decides to move away from the bookshelf in favor to examining the nightstand by the bed. Sitting on top of it is a single picture frame, which made the boy curious of what the contents could be.  _ Possibly her dad? _ Obito hesitates for a second.  _ If it really is a picture of her dad… is it really alright for me to look at it? Maybe I should just ask her… but she is in the shower… _

The young Uchiha boy steels himself as he reaches for the picture frame and brings it forward into his vision. Obsidian eyes blink at the sight of his own face—not only his face but Rin’s, their sensei’s, and Kakashi’s own as well. It was their team photo that they took from when he and Rin were genin and Kakashi was already a chuunin. A small smile graces the boy’s lips as he gazes down at the picture.  _ Haha! Kakashi was such a grumpy shorty back then!  _ An abrupt thought floods through his mind at that moment. 

_ Kakashi has always been ahead of me in everything except height… and now… now at the speed Kakashi is growing she will overtake me. _ Obito’s expression hardens as his eyes wander back up at the sound of the door opening. Kakashi comes out fresh out of the bath. She wears her usual gear of a large dark navy shirt and navy pants with her grey belt and arm guards even the bandages around her legs are bound. 

Seeing her best friend’s solemn expression and position, it takes only a moment for Kakashi to guess what the boy is thinking. She decides to call out to him. “Obito,”

Obito tilts his head up so he can meet Kakashi’s eyes. Kakashi continues, looking straight into Obito—her gaze not faltering for a second. She takes a deep breath before exhaling and making her speech. “We are at the age now that everyone is growing. So as I grow, you are growing and Rin is growing too. It’s just that everyone has a different speed in which they grow.” 

Kakashi notes Obito’s contemplative look and decides to explain further, hoping to drive through her point. “Kind of like how I am a genius and you were the dead last—we have different speeds of unlocking our potential.” Obito flinches slightly at the wording, which is faithfully noted by the silver-haired girl. Kakashi tries to smooth the whole thing over. “It’s the same with any sort of growth. That’s why there is no need to worry about growing taller or trying to catch up. If you try your best and do all you can to reach your goals, then you will be able to meet your full potential, I’m sure of it.”

Onyx eyes hold onto flickering obsidian ones as Kakashi tries to hold down her ideas. The silver-haired girl wishes to give her raven-haired benefactor a push in the right direction, hoping that the boy would be able to catch her encouragement and underlying statement.  _ I believe in you. _

“Kakashi…” Obito parts his lips as to continue but not a sound escape from them. The dark-haired boy closes his lips softly before the quirk up into a soft, understanding smile. “Yeah… you’re right.”

Obito’s obsidian eyes flutter shut for a second as he contemplates his foolishness. He chuckles.

“You’re right like always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was the ending okay? I think I might be too tired and did something really bad... idk anymore! God my eyes hurt!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~ I'm currently trying to speed through the rest of this arc as to get closer to the juicy parts! So if you have any scenario you would want to see with them being preteens, then be sure to request it before its too late!
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos before you leave~


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato's Birthday (1/25)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya! I've finally reached Minato's birthday! Whoot! XD
> 
> The same requests as usual apply! Please send in some scenarios!~
> 
> So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter~
> 
> **Note (8/30): Thanks Emocean from AO3 for correcting me!

Uzumaki Minato can’t help but be puzzled.

This whole week, Minato has felt like his friends—his wife, Kushina, and his students—were acting weird around him. But the poor blonde couldn’t exactly put a finger on why his wife and students would be acting this way. He knew he hadn’t done something to offend them or else Kushina would be locking him outside his own house. He also knew that there was no reason for them to be so weird around him.

Despite being a genius, Minato didn’t understand this.

At times, he would be spending time with his team when it would happen. Sometimes, he would catch them whispering about something but when he approaches they all quickly make an excuse to disperse. Other times he feels like he is being watched and, when he turns around, he finds his students acting as if nothing was wrong. Yet, the moment he turns back around, he can feel their eyes boring into his back and painfully so.

Having enough of this, Minato had even questioned his students fervently on the subject.

Of course, being the intelligent man he is, Minato decides to approach only one of his students. The one Minato questioned was Rin. The sweet brunette was the most likely to give in to his pleas with a smile and she wasn’t as cruel as Kakashi nor gullible as Obito. Though Obito usually would have been the teacher’s first choice to attempt, he didn’t want to make the mistake of asking the young Uchiha boy only for him to run away and inform Kakashi of his interest. Therefore, Minato decides to put faith in Rin’s kind nature and sweet understanding.

After a mission and the team separates to go their separate paths home, Minato pulls Rin from the side to make his inquiry. However, the moment he tries to interrogate her, the brunette makes an excuse to flee. Crestfallen that his most honest student wouldn’t inform him on the matter, Minato sulks and continues to ponder on the situation.

Now Minato is walking through town, all by himself and sulking.

No matter what he has done to get his wife’s and students’ attention they would find a way to avoid him. It was honestly becoming too tiring for the young blonde. He could barely hold himself together now as the numerous of conclusions he had brainstormed floods through his mind—all of them not being good at all.

A sigh escapes Minato’s throat as he lazily strolls into a park. He felt lethargic from all of this development and now he was utterly bored. He plops down onto a bench next to a lamp post, shivering slightly as the cold of the bench creeps up his skin through his clothes. Trying to relax despite the cold, Minato leans back into the bench and stares up at the cloudy sky. It was monotonous with several shades of grey similar to Kakashi’s hair yet colder than the spiky head of hair of his genius student. In all honesty, it was like the sky was reflecting his disheartened soul.

Faintly, as sky blue eyes hide under eyelids as they flutter shut, Minato couldn’t help the tugging feeling in his mind that he had forgotten something today. He pushes the feeling away, succumbing to the darkness creeping through his mind.

 

“Hokage-sama!”

Bright sky blue eyes widen abruptly at the voice. Minato quickly jumps up only to feel his knees slam against something hard. Minato folds over his desk with a groan as he realizes he had bumped his knees up against the bottom of the wooden table.

“Are you alright, Hokage-sama?” Minato looks up to see his student, Rin, looking down at him with concern. However, she looks older, like she is in her teens, with long brown hair that reaches below her shoulders and a more mature face and height.

“Yes. Thank you, Rin—” _Wait a minute—! Hokage-sama?!_ It takes a second but Minato registers all the signs—the hat next hanging on a chair not too far away from his desk, the long white jacket he is dressed in, not to mention the mountains of papers all over the room. Minato concludes that this must be a dream, because it feels almost surreal that he is actually the Hokage— **the** _Hokage_.

“Hokage-sama?” Rin tilts her head at the blonde man, concern etched into her expression.

Minato can’t help but feel awkward with the way she addresses him, so quickly corrects her. “Please, Rin. Don’t be so formal. Just call me ‘sensei’.”

Rin gives a reluctant nod before a knock echoes from the door. A familiar voice, though a bit more mature sounding echoes through as the doorknob turns. “Hokage-sama,” Kakashi steps through the door and similar to Rin, the silver-haired girl looks like she is in her teens and actually like a girl. Kakashi’s once spiky hair is now long enough to reach her just below her shoulders with her hair layered. She still wore her usual black mask and is now in the regular jounin uniform. “I have a matter that needs an asap decision.”

“You mean  **we** have a matter!” From behind Kakashi, a taller teen follows inside the Hokage’s office. Obito looks very similar to how he looks as a child but he is missing his customary orange goggles and his forehead protector is around his neck rather than his head. Like Kakashi, he wears a regular jounin uniform. Minato observes that he has definitely grown more mature looking. After entering the room, Obito closes the door behind him before following Kakashi to my desk.

Rin walks off to the side, telling them that she would be making some tea for them. Minato gathers that Rin must be his secretary or the girl wouldn’t be here over the hospital. Once Rin leaves the room, the leftover trio head straight into business.

Well, after a few things were cleared up that is.

“Hokage-sama—” Kakashi begins.

Minato cuts her off swiftly. “No, you don’t!” He waves his finger as he reprimands his students. “You two and Rin are my students—there is no need to be overly formal. Just call me ‘sensei’ like before.”

Kakashi and Obito both blink at him before they curtly nod. Then, Kakashi moves along with business, explaining the situation to Minato. Apparently, one of their informants had heard a rumor that someone is trying to uncover the ruins of Uzushiogakure, the village hidden in whirling tides, that had fallen in the last war. Konoha has always been an ally to Uzushio as the first Hokage married a powerful woman from Uzushio who was Kushina’s predecessor as a jinchuuriki for the Nine-Tails. He takes a second to imagine how Kushina would react to the news of her old home about to be invaded by some lowly treasure hunters, when everything there essentially belonged to her and the other Uzushio survivors.

A vision of nine strands of hair flowing in the air like a tail as a demonic aura radiates off my redhead wife flashes through my mind, causing the blonde man to shudder. Kakashi and Obito can obviously guess what is running through his head as they too involuntarily shiver as well.

“Anyways,” Obito coughs, trying to dispel the nightmare that the image of Kushina had put the three of them in. “Bakakashi and I were argu— **debating** on the next plan of action. I think that we should hurry up and send a team to guard over Uzushio.”

“That’s too risky, Obito. We aren’t even sure if this rumor is true or not.” Kakashi retorts, reasoning out her own decision. “We should send an investigation team first to infiltrate Uzushio and check for any signs of thieves. If they find the evidence, then we will send an assault team.”

Kakashi and Obito shoot glares at each other. The intensity of the glares is so powerful that it sparks lightning to pass between their dark eyes. Minato can feel the cold sweat dripping down his neck from the heat of the tension in the room. His two students then break out in a verbal argument which went a lot less verbal when they began knocking down piles of paperwork that were surrounding Minato’s desk.

Rin slips in that very moment and places the tea on the coffee table. “Aww!~ Aren’t you two a perfect picture~” Rin teases as she holds up her hands in the shape of a heart and frames her two bickering teammates.

“We are not!” A tape dispenser goes flying towards Rin, only for her to dodge it. However, they were all forgetting one thing.

**Bonk!**

“Sensei!”

Minato’s vision fades into darkness.

 

“ **Sensei!** ” Several distant voices echo through Minato’s mind.

_ Huh? Whose voice is that? _

“ **How could he have fallen asleep in the cold?** ” A sweeter voice questions full of worry. “ **He could have caught a cold.** ” Minato concludes that it was a girl’s voice.

“ **I can’t believe he fell asleep in the park of all places.** ” An exasperated voice huffs, yet there is an undertone of fondness in the voice.

“ **Should we wake him up?** ” A rougher voice asks. A boy’s voice Minato guesses.

“ **Nah,** ” The higher-pitched voice of the girl from earlier answers, “ **You two could probably carry him back if you tried.** ”

“ **And you’re not joining us?** ” The more muffled sounding voice questions the girl Minato supposes.

“ **Yep!~** ” Laughs the girl. “ **I’ll leave all the heavy lifting to you two~** ”

Two collective sighs tickle Minato’s ears as the blonde man feels himself being dragged up. The boy mumbles something about the girl being unfair before Minato could feel his feet being dragged against the cold dirt of the road as his arms hang over two different people’s shoulders. Faintly, the blond man’s lips rise into a small smile at the warmth in his arms which radiate from the two bodies carrying him. Minato didn’t want to get up yet, he felt too comfortable—even if his feet were being dragged against the cold ground. Gradually, the comfortable warmth and cadence of walking lulls the blonde man to sleep once again.

 

Someone shakes Minato’s shoulders furiously. This forcefully wakes the drowsy blonde up, making him lift his head. His head was pounding as if tons of elephants were stomping inside. The pain was almost unbearable if it weren’t for the faint green glow that calms his fatigue. Minato cracks a sky blue eye to glance at his savior, finding his sweet student, Rin, by his side, healing him.

“Rin… thanks.” The blonde allows a smile to overwhelm him as he feels his pain fade away with Rin’s medical ninjutsu.

The older version of the brunette smiles at her teacher. “Of course, Hokage-sama—I mean, sensei.”

Minato thanks Rin as she helps him up from the floor. Meanwhile, Obito and Kakashi have finally stopped fighting and were now cleaning up the mess of paperwork they had made worse.

“Oh look. The Founders’ ghosts are here, again.” Kakashi nonchalantly comments as he points at Minato—no, he points at what’s behind Minato.

“HUH?!” Minato gasps as he turns around to where Kakashi is pointing only to find nothing. The blonde man releases a sigh of relief.  _ Yeah right. How could the founders be here as ghosts— _

“Drats! Foiled again!” A loud laugh erupts through the room full of paperwork as a ghostly white figure appears out of thin air. A pale man with long hair which looks strangely like the first Hokage appears alongside other ghostly figures of the second Hokage and Uchiha Madara. “You know Tobirama, that young man who always reveals us is just like you!” Hashirama points at Kakashi as he talks to his younger brother before turning to address Madara and switching to point at Obito. “So is the Uchiha boy like Madara!” The long-haired man then puts his hands on his waist and laughs. “Even how they treat each other is like you—except that they actually get along! Maybe you two should start getting along?! Ahaha!”

Tobirama and Madara had their head buried in their hands and groan as the first Hokage continues to fill the awkward room with laughter. Meanwhile, Minato stares at the founders trio with awe and bewilderment.

“Anyways, sorry to interrupt this party—” Hashirama’s brown eyes focus on Minato’s sky blue eyes, unnerving the poor blonde man with his presence. “—I think  **you** have someone else waiting for you right now.”

 

Suddenly, darkness devours Minato’s vision once again. The blonde man almost wonders if this will be a regular occurrence.  _ Hopefully not. _

 

Light fills the blonde man’s vision, almost blinding the poor man. Minato groans as he slowly blinks away the blurriness of his vision. As soon as he comes to he is shocked awake and aware.

Pops erupt in front of his face, surprising the drowsy man as a cheery collective shout sings through the air.

“Happy birthday!”

Sky blue orbs enlarge and gloss over with sparkles as tears come up to brim on Minato’s eye.

In front of the ruffled blonde man stands four smiling faces of all the people he loves—Kushina, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. Each are holding a party popper that lay empty in their hands as they surround his drowsy figure which sits on his own couch in his own home. Once again, they each give their own congratulations to him.

“Happy birthday, dear.” Kushina smiles beautifully. Her red hair glows under the lights and her indigo eyes twinkle with love. She intertwines her warm hand in Minato’s, letting him savor the feeling of her touch.

“Happy birthday, sensei.” Rin giggles cheerfully as she pulls out a gift bag.

“Sensei, happy birthday!” Obito grins up at him as he holds out a present.

“Happy birthday, Minato-sensei.” Kakashi smiles softly which isn’t hidden by her mask. The silver-haired girl pushes out a beautifully decorated birthday cake with lit candles and the decorations spelling out ‘Happy Birthday, Minato’.

A sniffle escapes the blonde man before the tears start streaming down his cheeks. His lips twitch up into a big smile.

“Sensei?!” Startled gasps fill the room as the students fuss over their crying teacher.

Kushina laughs at the sight of her over-emotional husband.

“Sorry—” Minato chuckles shakily under all the tears and sniffles.

 

“—I’m just so happy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A touching (hopefully) Minato-centric chapter! I know I don't give him much screen time at the moment, but once he becomes Hokage and has Naruto then he should appear more! :)  
> I hope you enjoyed the AU kind of thing I put as Minato's dream!  
> Originally, it was meant to be like Minato and them were in the positions of the "founders" group. So:  
> Minato was Hashirama, Kakashi was Tobirama, Obito was Madara, Rin was supposed to be Izuna, and Kushina was Mito!  
> Though, I guess it didn't turn out much like that in the end... I wanted to do something funnier... but I couldn't think of it so I kept to everyone's usual personalities...
> 
> Anyways, please send in those scenario requests!~
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for a mission where "they have to share a bed and Obito gets them in an awkward position" by No1guest on Fanfiction.net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys sorry for the late update!  
> Here is the requested scenario from No1guest on Fanfiction.net! The prompt was: "another mission where they have to share a bed and Obito gets them in an awkward position".  
> Also, sorry No1guest that I couldn't upload this earlier and I hope you get to read it before your wifi goes out again!
> 
> As you can see I do do scenario requests! So please feel free to request!~
> 
> Please enjoy~

"We'll be staying here for the night," Kakashi announces to the five other ninjas under her command. "And let the storm pass before we return to Konoha."

Rain and wind hits the windows, creating clatters of loud unsettling scratching noises. Outside the sky is dark and the weather is a horrid storm like a massive dragon unleashed on the land in rage. However, thankfully, now the poor soaked ninja were inside a warm, dry inn.

Kakashi was leading the members of Team Minato and Team Inoichi back to Konoha after a mission well done when the dark clouds crept overhead. Sensing a heavy storm, Kakashi had directed his troop towards the nearest village. Unfortunately, they did not make it into an inn before the storm had struck and so the six ninjas were drenched.

As the team was drying off and changing into a dry set of clothes offered by the kind inn owners, Kakashi manages to pay for a single room with two twin-sized beds as it was the only room left in the inn. The two teams soon file into the room, now dry and rather tired. Kakashi had suggested that they split into pairs and rotate between sleeping and playing watchmen and everyone agrees to the plan. The group of six then splits into three pairs: Rin and Kurenai, Raido and Asuma, and Obito and Kakashi.

Obito volunteers to being on watch duty first with Kakashi, allowing the rest of the group to some sleep and leaving him with Kakashi. Now, the two best friends sit, bored and tired, on the floor.

Fortunately for the duo without blankets to keep them warm, the inn was sufficiently heated to make sure they weren't freezing and uncomfortable. However, this did not ease the eerie silence between two—and the fact that none of their other teammates snores leaves the room utterly void of sound besides the flurry of noises outside from the storm. Obito's face contorts to a grimace as he tries to think of a way to alleviate the room of its stuffy air. Kakashi notices the look on Obito's face which only draws out a sigh from the silver-haired girl.

Kakashi has never been a very social person—she never had to act as a mood maker of any sort, especially after teaming up with Obito and Rin who are highly mood sensitive and very capable of shifting the mood most of the time. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times. So Kakashi does the only thing she can think of—

—Kakashi pulls out her Icha Icha book.

Yes, her Icha Icha book—the very same one Jiraiya had gifted Obito during Christmas which he had willingly tossed to her like a hot potato. In truth, Kakashi has already read the green  _Icha Icha Tactics_  book three times prior to this, but the series is so good and addicting that Kakashi can't help but pick up the book again. Now, she even carries it on her person almost all the time.

Obito gawks at the book when he realizes what it is. Kakashi blatantly ignores the scandalized expression of the dark-haired boy's face in favor of reading, though she still notices it. Obito jitters awkwardly as a blush flushes on his cheeks—out of embarrassment Kakashi concludes—before scratching his cheek and averting his eyes. Every so often, Obito steals a glance at Kakashi's reading figure, feeling extremely awkward and embarrassed to witness his best friend—a female one at that—read—out of all things— _porn_  in public. Then again, their location wasn't exactly public and the only one awake to witness this scene is Obito, who has already seen this familiar action too many times in the past. It didn't make him any more comfortable to see it though.

"Kakashi," Kakashi hums to show that she heard him as her onyx eyes continue to follow the words in the damned book. "Can you  **please**  stop reading  _that_." Obito almost growls as he feels his cheeks burn.

The silver-haired girl focuses on her best friend before she blinks almost innocently if Obito didn't know any better. "Huh? But why?"

"Because it's a horrible book and you are underage!" Obito argues while his cheeks were still beat red.

Kakashi gives her chuunin friend a deadpan look. "Technically, I'm an adult because of my rank. Besides—" The silver-haired girl's onyx eyes fill with amusement. "—this is not a horrible book. It is a brilliant romantic comedy novel! You should read it, you'll probably find the book rather enlightening with how you try to court Rin constantly." 

Kakashi tries to convince Obito how good the book is and that he should read it, but her comment backfires. Obito pouts in response to the suggestion, now solidly refusing the offer. The silver-haired girl internally sighs. Obito is really stubborn. But Kakashi couldn't leave it like this—no, she wanted a friend who could relate to on how brilliant the Icha Icha series is. 

Therefore, Kakashi starts reading the passage she is on out loud—loud enough for Obito to hear and unable to ignore, but not loud enough for anyone else to wake.

The dark-haired boy looks as ripe as a tomato when he jumps towards Kakashi. "I get it! I get it! Just stop reading it out loud!" The blushing boy snatches the green book away from Kakashi before plopping himself against the wall. Obito gulps and steels himself before he dives into reading the book from where Kakashi left off.

Kakashi watches her blushing friend's embarrassed figure as he devours the contents of the books stiffly. She takes a second to survey the room, only to find the two other pairs to be sound asleep in their beds. Kurenai and Rin are adorably curled together while Asuma and Raido slept straight like corpses. Without much excitement, Kakashi finds herself bored out of her mind. Her clearly lethargic eyes land on Obito who is struggling through reading the book.

Finding Obito much more amusing than the wall, Kakashi scoots towards the dark-haired boy. "I want to read still too." The silver-haired girl then scoots into the raven-haired boy, almost as if she were cuddling into him before she leans in to get a better look at the book. Obito jolts suddenly at her warm breath against his skin. "Scoot the book over here more"

Obito releases an exasperated groan before moving the book towards his best friend more so they can both read it. After a minute or two of silently reading, Kakashi feels her body strain to read the page. In order to ease this strain, Kakashi leans her head on Obito's shoulder to get a better look at the book.

The girl's silver locks tickle the dark-haired boy's cheeks, causing the boy to glance down at her. Obito feels the blood rush to his head at the lack of distance between him and Kakashi. He can even feel the warmth which radiates off the girl, making him feel slightly self-conscious. However, for some reason, the distance doesn't make the boy uncomfortable. Instead, the warmth fills his body, helping him keep warm in their no-blanket state. With the feeling of warm comfort on his shoulder, Obito relaxes but he can't seem to focus on the words on the page, not that the boy even wanted to read it. However, to stay in this comfortable position, Obito allows himself to hold the book for Kakashi to read.

Feeling comfortable herself, Kakashi silently reaches and turns the page.

Little did the two know, they were being watched—watched by two girls who happened to be laying on the same bed and were now staring at them with sparkles of interest in their eyes. Kurenai nudges Rin and points to the two unsuspecting guards who were leaning against the wall. The black-haired girl raises a hand to cup the brunette's ear and whispers. "Are they always like that?"

Rin flashes a grin to her friend, sending the message to her fellow kunoichi before she begins to explain about how she ships them together so hard through hushed whispers. It doesn't take much else besides the adorable display of shoulder-leaning to convince Kurenai to hop on the ship. The two spent the rest of the hour fangirling at their two friends who continue to read their book in unsuspecting silence.

Their shift time being up, Kakashi shifts off of Obito and picks up the book which loosely lays in the dark-haired boy's hands. Obito takes that moment of freedom to stretch his arms out and yawn as Kakashi stretches her arms and legs as well. Though the position had been comfortable and warm, staying sitting against the wall does a number to one's back. Kakashi then turns around and hold a hand out to Obito, who gratefully accepts the boost up. After properly stretching, removing as much of the stiffness in their muscles and joints as they could, the pair twirls around to wake the next pair for their shift.

Much the duo's surprise, they find the pair of Kurenai and Rin already up and about. The two girls had been ready to tap them out and gladly switched places with the two. This lets Kakashi and Obito crawl into the bed that the pair of girls came from.

The instant Obito and Kakashi crawl in they are engulfed in the warmth left behind by the girls—not that it was uncomfortable or anything. Obito and Kakashi make sure to face the opposite directions in the twin-sized bed as the bed was small but large enough for the two to fit comfortably.

Kakashi feels her eyelids grow heavier as the warmth of not only the blankets, but Obito's back, makes her feel warm and strangely safe. Gradually, the night fades into darkness and Kakashi can only feel the faint warmth along her back as she falls asleep. Beside the sleeping silver-haired girl, Obito also falls into deep sleep.

Sometime later, rustling can be heard from the bed occupying the fast asleep silver-haired girl and raven-haired boy. The noise catches the two awake girls' attentions, drawing them towards the bed.

After checking on the pair, Kurenai and Rin exchange a grin and a smirk before they creep back to where they were before. For the rest of their shift, the two girls passionately discuss their newfound connection in shipping their two friends together—while harshly whispering, of course.

Once the girl pair's shift is done, the two girls take a peek at Kakashi's and Obito's bed. They release a hushed coo before Kurenai tiptoes over to her teammates' bed. Gently, the black-haired girl shakes Asuma awake. The dark-haired boy groans groggily before he turns over, subsequently, knocking into Raido and waking him up. The brunette boy releases a harsh groan at the impact before he sits up and stretches. Asuma also gets up now, facing Kurenai who is looming over them with a soft smile. "'Morning, sleepyheads."

"'Morning." Asuma takes a moment to smile at his girl teammate.

Raido ignores the lovey-dovey atmosphere in favor of getting out of the bed to stretch. Rin meets him as he begins to stride over to the watch area and points him in the direction of Kakashi's and Obito's bed. Raido raises an eyebrow at the other brunette as Asuma and Kurenai make their way over to the group.

Both girls begin to drag the boys over to the other pair's bed before pointing at it and exchanging giggles. Asuma and Raido give both girls an arched eyebrow of confusion before they actually check out what the girls were gesturing about. When they do they can't hold back a chuckle themselves.

In the bed, two figures lay next to each other facing one another. Kakashi and Obito's faces are in close proximity—their noses practically touch the other's as they breathe out softly in their deep sleep. Even with the blanket covering the two best friend's bodies, the group could tell that the two were holding hands in their sleep. The group nod in agreement to not wake the pair up and return to their assignments.

The next morning a strangled shriek fills the room. Asuma and Raido can't help but snicker every time they catch Obito glancing at Kakashi, with a blush spread across his cheeks, on their trip home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed all the ObiKaka-ness! xD  
> Also, hope you noticed the hint of AsuKure I put in... I can never put in this pair as much cause they aren't exactly open about their relationship and they always try to hide it despite its obviousness...  
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Anyways, as you see I do do scenario requests! So feel free to request scenarios!~
> 
> Next chapter is Obito's birthday!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's Birthday (2/10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya guys! Sorry for the delayed update!  
> Recently, I started college so I'm still trying to figure out my schedule and everything! Plus, I am thinking hard about the prequel to this fic: "Perfect Doll". (Well, it is sort of a prequel. It's more of a separate story but there are some facts from Perfect Doll that will show up in KakaChron.)
> 
> At the moment, I'm trying to think of Madara's and Izuna's mangekyo ability as it will have a huge impact on KakaChron's rather than Perfect Doll's plot. So if you guys have any suggestions, I'm all ears!
> 
> As per usual, please send in scenarios! (Yes, next chapter is Valentine's Day)
> 
> Enjoy~

_ Obito stands there, unable to turn away. _

_ “Haha! Look at the loser!” _

_ “He’s from the Uchiha clan, right? That clan full of geniuses.” _

_ “Hah! Well, there’s a disappointment for them! No genius would be the dead last!” _

_ “Loser!” _

_ “Black Sheep!” _

_ “Disgrace!” _

_ Mucky black figures surround the young raven-haired boy, their faces were smudged but Obito could feel the glares and sneers directed at him. Then the black muck reappears closer to him; however, these ones have bright crimson eyes. Obito could hear the mocking sneers and laughs build up. Soon, all the noises mash together creating dissident sounds like screeches. _

_ The black muck lurches forward, covering the dark-haired boy— _

_ —the darkness is about to consume him— _

Obito jumps up, his obsidian eyes wide as he pants hazardously.

It has been a long time since he has had that nightmare—yes, he has had it many times before this. However, recently, after awakening his Sharingan and becoming friends with Kakashi, he hasn’t seen the terror in his dreams. The nightmare is a reminiscent embodiment of his past self—his no good, dead-last self who couldn’t get anyone’s approval and was shunned by all but Rin.

Since the nightmares had stopped coming, Obito had guessed it was due to finally knowing that he is actually acknowledged by others and actually making friends with those amongst his peers. Then again, from the ones that graduated the same year as him, the only ones that passed the genin exam was the group who never made fun of him—well, besides Kakashi but that may have been just her way of communicating with him. 

Now sitting up, Obito reaches to pick up the picture frame next to his bed, running his finger over the wear on the edges and the scuff marks along the sides. Obsidian eyes fall onto the image bounded by the frame—Team Minato’s group photo.

A lot has changed since the time he was the dead-last idiot of the class. A smile creeps up Obito’s lips at the thought as he runs a finger over the photo, reminiscing about all the good and sort of good times he shares with the rest of Team Minato. This state of absent-mindedness, however, fades as Obito is startled awake by the sound of a familiar voice.

“At least this time you aren’t holding the picture to kiss it.” Kakashi’s voice rings clear into Obito’s room, shocking the boy from his trance. Hastily, the raven-haired boy sets down the picture frame, returning it to his nightstand before searching for his best friend.

He finds Kakashi in front of his window, on the tree next to it, hovering over his billboard which covers the window. Obito glowers at the sudden intrusion. “Bakakashi…”

“Yo.” The silver-haired girl peers over the billboard with her hand raising for a greeting. “Get out of bed and get ready already. I came all this way to pick you up.”

Obito pouts at the girl who exchanges an amused glint in her eyes. The Uchiha boy brings a hand into his hair to scratch at it before releasing a loud sigh. “Okay, just let me change.” Obito stands up from his bed, dragging himself to his closet.

“I’ll be waiting at the front.” Kakashi disappears from his window, most likely jumping down to the front of the house. Quickly, Obito dresses and prepares himself for the day before rushing off to meet with Kakashi at his front door.

His grandmother greets him cheerily, “Happy birthday, Obi-chan.”

“Thanks, Baa-chan!” Obito swiftly gives his grandmother a hug before she returns a kiss to his forehead. He then rushes to the door, waving to his grandma as he swings the door open. “I’m leaving with Kakashi now, Baa-chan!”

“Have fun.” Obito’s grandmother gives her grandson a smile which Obito returns with a huge grin.

“I will!” Obito shuts the door, locks it, and catches up with Kakashi who is waiting for him at the gate.

Kakashi gives Obito a little punch to the shoulder when he joins up with her. “Happy birthday, Obito.”

“Thanks, Kakashi.” grins Obito in response as the two stride towards their destination—

—Yakiniku Q.

 

“Happy birthday, Obito!”

A crowd of applause erupts in the private booth at Yakiniku Q. “Thanks, everyone!” Obito sat in between Kakashi and Rin with a wide smile on his face. Today, the gang was here to celebrate Obito’s birthday at Yakiniku Q, where they had decided to all split the bill except for Obito. On one side of the large table sits Kurenai, Rin, Obito, Kakashi, Iruka, and Kagura. While, the other side fits Raido, Genma, Aoba, Anko, Ibiki, and Guy. On the thin sides of the table, Hiraku sits between Kagura and Guy as Asuma sits between Kurenai and Raido. 

Four plates full of meat are placed between and beside the three grills on the table. Rapidly, the meat begins to disappear from the plates and reappear on the raging hot grills, cooking to perfection. As the meat was cooking, the gang decides to pass their presents over to the birthday boy.

The first to give a gift is Anko who pulls out a huge container of dango from the best dango shop in Konoha. The purple-haired girl reluctantly surrenders her favorite food to Obito who accepts it graciously. Anko begins to cry for her sacrificed dango, leaving Ibiki to comfort her as she hangs onto him. The rest of the gang sweatdrop at the scene and Obito awkwardly laughs out that he would share the dango with everyone for dessert. Hearing this, Anko instantly brightens.

Hiraku leaves a snarky comment, “You might as well have gotten him another present with how you’ll pig out on your own gift to him.”

Anko instantly switches from happiness to rage and is about to storm to the bluenette and strangle him if it weren’t for Ibiki holding her back and Kagura shifting the conversation in another direction.

Kagura gives Obito a handwritten coupon to her personal weapon collection. She gives him an excited smirk, “I’ll show you around the storage whenever I’m free and you can choose something you like!”

Interested, Kakashi adds, “Could I come along as well?”

“Sure! The more the merrier!” Kagura gives the silver-haired ninja a smile.

Raido jumps in on the offer as well. “Kagura, I’ve been meaning to check out your collection as well, but I’ve never really had the time to check it out. Is it okay if I come along with Obito?”

“Of course!” Kagura nods. “Plus, I need to pay you back for last time when I scoped out your own collection! Thanks for those blades, by the way, I was looking for them forever! If you like something in my collection I’ll give it to you.”

“I appreciate it.” Raido gives her a small smile. He then takes this chance to hand Obito his gift, taking out a neatly wrapped box.

Obito thanks the brunette before unwrapping the gift. Under the tidy wrapping, Obito finds a box full of a new kunai set. Kakashi leans over to analyze it, her onyx eyes sparkling over the weapon. “These are really high-grade…” The silver-haired girl notes in which Obito blinks at this.

“Really!” Obito also examines the kunai to find that they are definitely of high-grade kunai. He turns to Raido with a bright smile etched on his face. “Thanks, Raido!” Raido returns a smile as Obito sets the gifts he has so far received behind him. 

The next few gifts were given in between all the meat inhaling. Genma has given Obito a black t-shirt with the words “I can see you” in red. Obito guesses it was a low jab to him being an Uchiha with a Sharingan. Next, Aoba gives Obito a pair of orange-rimmed sunglasses which is nearly identical to his own. For some laughs, Obito puts the sunglasses on which causes a fit of laughter to erupt from Aoba, Anko, Genma, Asuma, Guy, Kagura, and Iruka when he pushes the bridge of the glasses up. Even Rin, Kurenai, Ibiki, Hiraku, and Kakashi chuckles at the display. Obito soon joins in happily as well. 

The next gift was absolutely the weirdest. Ibiki had given Obito a bag with a smile and so Obito innocently opened the back then and there.

The dark-haired boy feels the coldness of metal in the form of a ring which he pulls out from the bag. Once pulling the object out, a small clink resounds through the booth and Obito realizes what is in his hand and almost throws it in the air. Ibiki had given him handcuffs—

— **_handcuffs_ ** .

Everyone quiets down, the atmosphere going cold as the handcuffs jingle in Obito’s hand. Ibiki is smiling innocently in his seat as if he had done nothing so disturbing that it shocked silence in just about everyone in the room. Hastily, Obito shoves the handcuffs back into the bag and slides it behind him as he pastes a smile on his face and thanks Ibiki. He then quickly accepts Asuma’s gift, the other dark-haired boy sensing that it was time for a shift in atmosphere. 

Asuma gives Obito some new shoes. Obito guesses the Sarutobi boy must have asked his grandmother or Minato about his shoe size. The Uchiha boy gratefully accepts the shoes, even admiring the design. Next, Hiraku takes this opportunity to give his gift—a pair of black gloves.

“These are fire-resistant,” Hiraku explains as he hands Obito the pair of gloves. “Knowing you are mostly a fire style user, I think these will come in handy with dealing with fire.”

The raven-haired boy accepts the gift and thanks the sensor for the well-thought gift. Suddenly, a wave of energy rushes at him as a green-spandex suit is smothers his face. Obito panics for a second at his abrupt loss of sight; however, Kakashi acts fast and tugs away the blindfold, letting Obito see again. The raven-haired boy was about to release a sigh of relief and thank his best friend but he is interrupted by a cheery voice.

“Here you are, Obito-kun!” Guy passionately shines his teeth as he holds up an irking, familiar bodysuit that looks exactly like the one he is wearing. “This gorgeous suit is specifically made so it breathes, is durable, and always fits perfectly—it’s the perfect bodysuit!” Forcefully, the boy with a bowl haircut pushes the suit onto the poor dark-haired Uchiha who has to accept it as it is a gift and Obito is polite.

Kakashi cuts in after Obito gives an awkward laugh of thanks to Guy, handing Obito a package. Obito feels the package and arches his eyebrow at Kakashi. The raven-haired boy could already tell what the contents of the present is, from just the size and weight. Unamused, Obito glowers at his best friend. “This better not be one of those stupid ‘Icha Icha’ books you like so much.”

“It’s not, and Icha Icha is not stupid.” Kakashi huffs. The silver-haired girl urges Obito on, “Just hurry up and open it.”

“I swear Kakashi, it really better not be one of those—” Obito continues to complain as he unloads the content of the package. It was indeed a book as he had predicted. Obsidian eyes blink at the title.

“See, it isn’t an Icha Icha.” The silver-haired girl gives the raven-haired boy a cheeky look. “You should read this book, I read it before for training and it was a big help.”

Obito’s eyes went slightly wide at the statement before he begins switching from looking at the book to looking at Kakashi wish an arched eyebrow. The dark-haired boy then settles for a grin to his best friend. “Thanks, Bakakashi!”

Kakashi nods in response. “Happy birthday.”

The last few gifts were much more to Obito’s liking. Iruka had managed to somehow get a book of Ichiraku Ramen coupons for Obito. The raven-haired boy almost hugged the brunette with a ponytail then and there. Next, Kurenai gave Obito a simple but pretty picture frame. It was made from nice smooth maple wood, giving it an orange-ish tint to the brown of the wood. Obito thinks of the worn out frame for his team picture back home and thanks Kurenai for the gift.

Soon after Kurenai gives her gift, the gang realize they have finished all the meat when Anko releases a groan about how the meat just disappeared. Genma gives a small remark about how “If you snooze you lose.” which the rest chuckle at. On the other hand, Rin takes this opportunity to present Obito’s last gift.

From the side, the brunette girl reveals a birthday cake—homemade and beautifully decorated. The gang drool over the cake in which Obito responds with a growl, protective over the gift Rin is giving him and most likely because he was still hungry. Rin chides Obito, “Share, Obito.”

So for the next thirty minutes, the gang digs into dessert with Rin’s cake and Anko’s dango as the main dishes. Obito complains afterward that they ate all his presents and proceeds to pout causing laughter amongst them all.

His picture of him and the rest of Team Minato sits on his nightstand, framed by the new picture frame he received from Kurenai when he falls asleep. That night, Obito had dreams full of laughter and good friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for Obito's birthday, I focused on the aspect of how he was shunned when he was younger to how he is treated now by his peers. I mean, Obito and Naruto both are shunned by their peers or sort of ignored by them in the beginning (Naruto more so than Obito of course). And so for Obito's development's sake, I needed to expand more on how Obito was getting along with others more.  
> Anyways, how was it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)
> 
> Again, please tell me if you have any suggestions on mangekyo abilities for Madara and Izuna! I'm trying to figure this out at the moment, since it will be a bit part of the plot in KakaChron.
> 
> Also, please send in scenario requests! :)
> 
> And the next chapter is Valentine's, so look forward to it!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Valentine's chapter as promised!~
> 
> Okay, so I seriously need help with ideas on Madara's and Izuna's mangekyo abilities! It will be a big part of the plot for Kakashi Chronicles (more than it would be for Perfect Doll, I believe) and so I really need it so I can plan stuff! So, please tell me if you have any ideas for that!
> 
> Anyways, besides that, I believe there is nothing else I need besides scenarios! Please send in scenarios! I really need stuff for mostly Spring and some Fall. Besides that, if you have any scenarios you would want to see in a: April Fools, Guy challenge, beach, ice cream, summer festival-type setting, then that would be a big help! I have estimated that there are about...  
> *drumroll*  
> 28 chapters until the next arc! (It depends how long some scenarios are [cause they might extend to being 2-3 chapters long] and on scenarios you request!) 
> 
> After this arc, expect a time skip! ;) [~3 years]
> 
> Please Enjoy~

“Hey, Kakashi-chan! Are you prepared for tomorrow?” Rin asks Kakashi on their way home from a short C-rank mission. Usually, Obito would be tagging along with them, seeing the two girls —or at least Rin—home; however, the Uchiha boy had to leave early in order to babysit his little cousin, Itachi, since his aunt Mikoto is going to the hospital for a check up.

Kakashi arches an eyebrow at her brunette friend as they continue to walk side by side through town.  _ Tomorrow? There isn't a mission tomorrow unless I'm forgetting something…  _ Perplexed by the thought of forgetting something as important as a mission, Kakashi furrows her eyebrows and questions. “Why would I need to be prepared? Is there a mission that I forgot about tomorrow?”

Rin blinks at the question before she breaks out into a fit of giggles. “No, silly! Tomorrow is Valentine's day!” The brunette girl tilts her head as she asks again. “So, did you prepare anything?” The silver-haired girl gives Rin a blank look which causes the brunette to laugh. “Guessing from your response, I guess you didn't.”

“And what exactly would I need to prepare?” Kakashi has a feeling she knows just how her best friend is going to answer but the silver-haired girl decides to humor her anyway.

And just as Kakashi predicted —Rin answers with an excited, sparkly aura.  “Chocolate, of course!” 

Kakashi internally sighs. For years now, Kakashi has been known to all as a guy, and the silver-haired cross-dresser has always been popular amongst the ladies for some reason —Kakashi guesses it’s her air of mystery that draws them to her plus her genius abilities as a ninja as well as charming good looks. Therefore, Kakashi is no foreigner to the concept of giving chocolate to your crushes on Valentine’s day.  “Why would I? It’s not like I like anyone in that way. Nor am I publicly known as a girl either.”

“To show that you care for someone or to say thank you!” Rin persists on her quest to convince Kakashi to give out chocolate on Valentine’s. The brunette girl silently begs her to do it, coercing her with her bright, sparkly puppy eyes that she knew Kakashi couldn’t resist.

“Hmm…” Kakashi releases a hum of thought. It wasn’t like making chocolate would be that bad, but there was just one problem. “Well, I guess I could, but…”

“But…?” Rin inches closer, a sly grin on her face as she knows she has the silver-haired girl tied around her finger.

“I've never made chocolate before.” Kakashi admits, “I wouldn't know where to start.” 

A large grin overtakes Rin’s face. “I can help you with that!”

 

Afterward, the two girls do some quick shopping for ingredients before dragging the bags back to Kakashi’s apartment. The moment after the girls enter the kitchen, the two begin to prepare to make chocolates. Rin orders Kakashi around the kitchen as the older girl teaches her best friend how to make chocolates. Once the chocolate is placed safely into the freezer, the two girls are able to calm down and relax.

Rin tilts her head to her silver-haired best friend, “So Kakashi-chan, who are you going to give your chocolate to?”

Kakashi hadn’t thought about it yet, honestly. The silver-haired girl had pushed the thought on the receivers of her chocolates to the back of her mind with all the hectics of learning how to make chocolate. Kakashi takes a moment to ponder on the thought of who to give chocolates to. From Rin, Kakashi had learned that Valentine’s chocolates weren’t just reserved for crushes —it could be given to family, friends, and overall people she would want to show gratitude towards. Absently, the silver-haired girl mutters, “I’ll probably give it to Obito, you, sensei, and Kushina-san…” Kakashi’s onyx eyes wander to her best friend who dons sparkly eyes. This causes the silver-haired girl to act on reflex and glower at the other girl. “What?”

“Aww… Kakashi!” Rin jumps Kakashi, snagging the younger girl in a glomp-hug. “You’re going to give me your chocolates! I’m so happy!”

“R-rin!” Kakashi releases a strangled cry as she is being practically squeezed to death by her brunette best friend’s show of happiness. “I can’t breath…!”

After a reluctant squeeze, Rin releases the silver haired girl with a pout on her face. “My bad… but I was just so happy.” The brunette gives the younger girl a bright smile that screams her happiness as she glows.

Kakashi chuckles, “Yeah,” The silver-haired girl returns a small smile that is evident even with the mask as her eyes close slightly, “I know.”

Secretly, Rin gushes over Kakashi’s smile as she keeps her own smile on her face as a cover. The brunette has seen her best friend smile several times by now since discovering her true gender. Honestly, Rin couldn’t be happier with this Kakashi—the close one who was her best friend rather than the distant and aloof embodiment of cool that was her crush. Over her crush that was more full of admiration than romantic prospects, the brunette girl thinks the platonic love she shares with the younger silver-haired genius is much better and warmer over all. It was as if she has her own little sister now and Rin wouldn’t give up this feeling for any sort of crush.

“Okay!” The brunette girl redirects their focus onto the leftover supplies laying around the kitchen. “How about we clean up all this and then start preparing the decorations?”

Kakashi only nods obediently before she begins to clean up the leftover ingredients. Rin herself turns on the faucet to warm up the rushing water so she can clean the dishes.

Absently, Rin decides that she will share her newfound feelings to Kakashi through her own chocolates.

 

That night, Kakashi and Rin’s chocolate making had taken all the daylight out of the day, leaving the two girls finished with preparing their chocolate gifts for the next day by dinner time. Kakashi offers Rin to stay for a night which the brunette girl takes immediately before she uses Kakashi’s house phone to contact her parents that she would be staying the night. Then, Kakashi offers Rin some of her clothes to sleep in and an opportunity to use her shower which Rin takes up gratefully. After Rin finishes her shower, Kakashi goes in next for her own which leaves Rin alone in the silver-haired girl’s bedroom.

Curious, as it is her first time in the other girl’s room, Rin decides to explore the room. Just as the brunette had expected, Kakashi is a minimalist and doesn’t keep many personal belongings beyond the books—the Icha Icha and other novels since the rest were ninja training books—on her bookshelf and her closet full of clothes. The brunette explores the silver-haired girl’s closet; however, only finds boy clothing inside. Thankfully, the girl had female undergarments—something Rin was sure was due to Kushina-san—or else Rin would feel as if she really was peeping into a boy’s closet. There weren't many outfits in there, just stuff for regular day-to-day use and mostly ninja gear. After being exposed to this sight, Rin silently steels herself in determination to one day drag the other girl shopping for some real clothes even if Kakashi is kicking and screaming—which she doubts because it is  _ Kakashi _ .

Before Kakashi is out of the shower, Rin closes the closet and heads back to the silver-haired girl’s bed, sitting on it. When Kakashi steps out of the bathroom she has no idea of the simmering devious plan that begins drafting in her best friend’s mind as she greets her.

 

The next morning, first thing after breakfast, Kakashi and Rin exchange chocolates.

Rin receives an elegantly wrapped white bag with a purple ribbon.

Kakashi receives an adorable pink box with a white ribbon on it.

The two then decide to open their chocolates then and there.

A smile erupts on Rin’s face at just the notion of receiving chocolate from the younger girl, her heart filling with warm platonic affection. This smile tries to rise even higher when she finally opens the box that she had constantly glamoured for just its existence. Inside is an assortment of smaller heart-shaped chocolates—some were pink and some were brown. Excited, Rin instantly pops one of the smooth brown hearts into her mouth and nearly melts at the perfection of the sweet. She then proceeds to hug Kakashi. “Thank you so much, Kakashi-chan!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Rin.” Kakashi returns the hug shortly before escaping to open the gift she received from Rin. Once opening the box, the words on the chocolate are the first thing to catch the silver-haired girl’s eye.  _ Love You, Best Friends Forever. _

Kakashi’s onyx eyes soften as she brings herself to face Rin with a smile. “Rin…” The girl takes a bite of the chocolate, noticing instantly that it lacks its usual sweetness and instead the dessert is filled with a dark bitterness. Kakashi’s lips lift up at the taste—the silver-haired girl has never really liked sweets and prefers the bitter taste over sweetness. “Thank you, Rin. It’s delicious.” Awkwardly, the younger girl reaches up to the older girl for a hesitant hug; however, Rin pulls Kakashi in close.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kakashi-chan.”

 

The next gifts the girls deliver are Minato’s and Kushina’s. This leads the two to the Uzumaki residence where they give their two adult figures their chocolates. Minato and Kushina are both astonished by the fact that Kakashi had made them chocolates for Valentine's, proceeding to hug the girl as happiness practically pollutes the air. Minato was so happy that he even started tearing up, muttering on how “His little girl is growing up into a fine young lady.”

This earns him a punch to the shoulder via Kakashi as, in the sidelines, Kushina and Rin laugh at the two's antics. Then the trio gush over the chocolates Kakashi had given them and Minato sniffles on how “These chocolates are the taste of Kakashi’s love.”

This earns him another punch via an embarrassed Kakashi.

Kushina, finally over her fit of laughter and cooing—not much with the cooing—, hand the two girls chocolates from her along with a small hug for each. The Uzumaki woman gives them her signature grin as she wishes a happy Valentine’s to them. Minato joins in not a second later with the same wish.

“Happy Valentine’s, Kakashi, Rin.”

 

After the little visit to the Uzumakis, Rin and Kakashi split up with their own chocolate giving agendas. Rin takes off, deciding to go give her parents their chocolates before stopping by Obito’s later, leaving Kakashi—who only has Obito left on her list—to give her chocolates to their raven-haired teammate.

Once reaching Obito’s house in the Uchiha district, Kakashi hesitates before ringing the doorbell. Without Rin by her side, the silver-haired girl suddenly felt a sense of embarrassment at the thought of giving her other best friend her chocolates.  _ He’s going to laugh. _ Kakashi can’t help but think as she stares at her small elegantly wrapped baggy full of chocolates for the Uchiha boy. She had decided to keep the same white bag as she had given Rin, but with an orange ribbon rather than purple, knowing the other boy quite preferred the bright color. The silver-haired girl almost turns back around for a second with the dreadful thought of being laughed at by her best friend and rival. However, she stops herself.  _ It would be unfair to only give the rest of them chocolates and not Obito… _ She glares at the white bag in her hand and then switches to bore into the door in front of her.

Steeling her resolve, Kakashi reaches towards the doorbell.

The door swings open before she is able to open it though.

“Bakakashi, what are you doing at the front door?” Obito arches an eyebrow at his best friend. “You’ve been out here for like ten minutes, now.”

All that resolve Kakashi had built is thrown out like a bag of trash the moment Obito enters. 

Suddenly feeling a rush of heat to her face, the silver-haired girl slightly panics and goes on autopilot. As if she was going in for a kill, the girl shoves her hands forward—

—with her bag of chocolates in hand.

Obito jerks trying to escape the sudden attack; however, the hit meets—and it is  _ light _ .

The raven-haired boy blinks in surprise at the lack of impact and instead the feeling of the plastic bag in his hands. Quickly, he looks down at the bag, blinks at it again, and looks up at Kakashi. For a moment he catches the red flush hidden behind the mask on the silver-haired girl’s face; however, before he can do a double-take to check if he was seeing things or if he was stuck in some sort of genjutsu—which he should never be since he has awakened his Sharingan—Kakashi bolts, leaving behind an astonished Obito and the bag of chocolates behind.

Obito stares out his front door still slightly shocked despite Kakashi having long disappeared from his sight by now. He then brings himself to examine the bag in his hand which is white with an orange bow wrapping it.

Curious, the Uchiha boy unwraps the baggy and peeps in on the contents as his hands reach inside. He pulls out a smooth pink heart. Obito is an infamous fan of sweets so, in the instant of touching the pink heart, Obito knows it’s chocolate. The dark-haired boy also knows it is very much Valentine’s day, given how he was being antsy just a moment ago in his room as he awaits Rin’s arrival with her usual gift of chocolate—which is sadly always only platonic in a friendship sense.

Obito’s mind tries to put together the package of small heart-shaped chocolates and Kakashi’s blushing face. Unfortunately, the boy cannot fathom his best friend’s behavior, but he is guessing that Rin had pulled the silver-haired girl into the Valentine spirit and now Obito has a bag of perfectly shaped chocolates that could be no less than delicious with the fact that Kakashi had made them.

With that thought, Obito pops the pink heart into his mouth, licking off the bits of melted chocolate on his fingers from holding it so long. It was perfectly sweet and absolutely divine.

A smile lingers on Obito’s lips as he closes the front door of his house.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Bakakashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because of everyone's ages, I decided to make this a more Kakashi and Rin bonding chapter over a Kakashi and Obito romantic development chapter! I think this is better since Valentine's chapter will happen several times throughout the storyline! (So don't worry, there will be a romantic Valentine's!)
> 
> Anyways, again, I just want to ask for all of your help with Madara's and Izuna's mangekyo ability ideas. Please please please! 
> 
> Besides that, the usual scenario requests apply!~ (Also, if you did not read the intro notes, then you should because it has some pretty important information that I am not willing to rewrite here.)
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito is going to cash in his coupon that he got from Kagura for his birthday!  
> = basically, Obito obtains a new weapon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this series for a bit! I am trying to catch Perfect Doll up to a more peaceful time, but I want to continue writing this one regularly as well!
> 
> Right now the storyline is at the end of February, so expect spring to be coming soon!~
> 
> Anyways, thank you for all of those who have suggested ideas for Madara's and Izuna's mangekyo! I think I've pretty much decided Madara's ability, but now all I need is Izuna's! So, please keep the ideas coming! Also, please don't suggest anymore about abilities relating to Izanami or Izanagi. Frankly, I don't think I will use that for Izuna's ability--no matter how much he is like Itachi. But besides that, I think anything else should be fine...
> 
> Besides that, I am still looking for scenarios! Especially for the leftover of the arc! This arc runs all the way back to Autumn (past Naruto's birth which I think you all should know is coming). I need some ideas for a Guy challenge, scenes for the beach (and other activities I listed last chapter), and maybe some more mission ideas (as in something you would want to see happen in a mission [ex: ch. 26])!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the show!~

Four figures stand before the rather Japanese-style house. Today, Obito was exchanging his one-of-a-kind weapon voucher for a weapon from Kagura’s personal collection.

Yes, today, Obito will obtain a totally awesome weapon that he will master and show Kakashi who is boss with—

—or that’s what he would say if he had actually seen Kagura’s collection before. And if he knew that Kagura’s collection of weapons was actually as great as she claims it to be.

Besides that thought, there was one other thing plaguing the young Uchiha’s mind at the moment.

“Why are you here, Genma?” the raven-haired boy arches an eyebrow towards the nonchalant long-haired brunette who stands with him, Kakashi, and Raido as they wait for someone to open the door. You see, Kakashi and Raido were both approved to come by Kagura—but Genma wasn’t. Or at least he wasn’t the last time Obito checked.

“What?” Genma releases an offended gasp before quickly switching to a sing-song tone. “I thought it would be fun! Plus, all of you guys are going anyways!~” Genma wiggles his eyebrows as his lips curve up into a smirk. “What? You don’t want me interrupting something?”

Obito feels like he is missing something there from Genma’s statement. But the Uchiha boy can’t quite pin down what the long-haired brunette’s intention is, so shrugs it off. “There really isn’t much you can interrupt…” Obito comments, “We are just looking at weapons and I’m choosing one with this thing.”

Genma gives Obito a deadpan look before he releases an exasperated sigh, “Anyways…! If Kakashi can be here as your plus one…” Genma eyes the two best friends, suspicion in his eyes. He then saunters over to Raido and wraps an arm over the other brunette’s shoulder and smiles. “Then I’m here as Raido’s plus one!~”

“Yet you didn’t even ask.” Raido shakes his head and sighs, not caring enough to brush his friend off of him.

Kakashi shrugs at the whole ordeal, “Maa, if Kagura really doesn’t want Genma here, she’ll kick him out herself.”

“True, true.” Raido and Obito nod their heads, agreeing with the silver-haired genius.

Suddenly, a familiar voice calls out to them. “Yo,”

Everyone turns towards the voice, finding its owner standing next to the entryway. “Hey, Hiraku!” Obito greets the blue-haired boy who guards the door. The rest of the group follow suit to greet Hiraku.

The bluenette gives the group a smile before gesturing them into the house. “I came to show you the way.”

The group of five, with Hiraku leading the way, enter the Oga house. Obito notes how traditional it looks, kind of like Itachi’s and Mikoto’s home. However, Genma notes on the silence instead.

“Are we the only ones here?” the long-haired brunette inquires, “How about her parents?”

“Actually, Kagura is an orphan.” Hiraku informs the group. “Her parents were lost in a mission so she inherited all the Oga lands and stuff, but there wasn’t much in the first place—just this house pretty much.”

Obito was familiar with this sort of scenario—as were the others. It was common for children of ninjas to lose their parents early on in life. Obito was one of them.

Since he can remember, the Uchiha boy has always been alone with his grandmother and scorned as the black sheep of his clan. Obito doesn’t remember his parents at all, so he never actually feels sad about their death. It was just a matter of life he accepted.

Besides, it wasn’t as if he was lonely. He had his grandmother and Rin—and now he had Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, and all of his other friends. Heck—now he even had the little nuisances of Itachi, Shisui, and Mada causing havoc in his life.

After the explanation, the group is silent until they reach a closed door. Hiraku knocks on the door three times, leaving the group to wait in suspense. The door soon opens with the maroon-haired girl behind the door, a smile bright on her face. “Hey, guys! Come in, come in!” Kagura gestures the five of them into what seems like her room.

Obito feels slightly scandalous to be in another girl’s room—then again he has been in Kakashi’s room before as well. But Kakashi doesn’t really count as a girl… especially with her minimalistic ways. Then, again, Kagura was no better in the girl department either.

The room wasn’t particularly clean or cluttered, but everything was put away and at least seemingly in order if it weren’t for the loads of equipment lying around the room along with some papers and sketchbooks. Her blanket is some sort of reddish-magenta while her pillows are a light aqua. Overall, the whole room wasn’t much different than any other ninja kid.

Kagura raises an eyebrow at the group and makes a gesture as if she is counting them. She stops at a certain long-haired brunette and taps her arm. “I don’t remember inviting you here.”

“Hey, hey.” The brunette waves his hands in front of him defensively. “If Kakashi can be Obito’s plus one—” The boy points to Obito and Kakashi before he crawls over to Genma. He once again wraps his arm over the other brunette’s shoulder with a playful smirk planted on his face. “—then I can be Raido’s plus one!” Genma releases his friend to shrug. “Besides, didn’t you say ‘the more the merrier’?”

Kagura shakes her head at the brunette, giving him a light punch to the shoulder. “Yeah, but now I don’t have enough food for everyone. You should have told me ahead of time you were coming so I could prepare your portion.”

Genma gasps, “What?!” He twirls around back to Raido and gives the brunette puppy eyes. “Raido will share with me, right?”

“Get your own food,” The short-haired brunette pushes the long-haired boy away. Obito, Hiraku, and Kagura laugh at their friend’s demise. Even Kakashi is chuckling at the sight of Genma pretty much climbing Raido and begging for him to share his food.

Once Kagura finally calms down from all the laughing, she comments. “I’m kidding, Genma. I prepared leftovers just in case Obito’s stomach wouldn’t be satisfied with one serving!”

Genma then and there drops to the ground in relief. He rebounded back up in nearly a second full of energy. “Okay! Let’s go check out those weapons you are so proud about!”

“Then, follow me!” Kagura moves towards her bookcase and the others follow. She then lifts a book from the shelf before putting it back. The room begins to shake slightly and Hiraku warns the others to school back. The bookcase moves to the side as some of the floorboards begin to shift revealing a staircase below them.

Genma and Obito look like their eyes are going to pop out of their sockets as Kakashi and Raido bend down to examine the hidden room. They were all very impressed with the hidden room; however, they were unable to have much time to explore it as Kagura and Hiraku begin to walk down the stairs into the underground room. Kagura calls out, “Hurry up, you guys!”

“Coming!” Genma rushes down the stairs after them with Raido following behind. Obito and Kakashi soon follow after them as well. But, just as Obito is about to take a step down the stairs, something hit him about the earlier conversation.

“Wait! Were you just calling me a pig?!” The dark-haired boy releases an offended shriek.

Kakashi pushes him lightly, not enough to make him tumble down the stairs but enough to get him to continue walking. “That doesn’t matter. Just hurry up, Obito.”

Obito grumbles all the way down the stairs until the two best friends reach their other friends. He ceases his complaining immediately once reaching the room. His obsidian eyes widen in awe as his mouth practically drops to the ground at the display. All sorts of weapons lined the whole room like it was a closet for weapons instead of clothes. Obito gapes like a fish for a good minute as Kagura begins the tour through the weapons, forcing Kakashi to drag him along so he wasn’t left behind.

The room was much more organized than Kagura’s bedroom—is what Kakashi notes as she continues to drag Obito along on their tour through the collection. To say she is impressed is an understatement. The room was filled with weapons of all different shapes, sizes, and types. Kakashi notes a rather beautiful katana, recognizing it to be the very same katana Kagura had used on their last mission together. The silver-haired girl moves on, observing all of the different weapons she comes across carefully. A shimmer catches the girl’s obsidian eyes, pulling her towards the odd-shaped weapon. It had multiple small blades along the perimeter of a larger blade and a handle with a couple of buttons and a string at the end of it.

Obito, catching Kakashi’s sudden interest in the strange weapon, quickly pulls the other away from it. He knew all too well what that weapon was. It was a chainsaw—and the thought of the overpowering silver-haired girl wielding it was terrifying. Raido, who spots this interaction, also takes interest in the peculiar weapon. However, before he is able to approach it, Genma was already on his case and begins to drag the short-haired brunette back to the rest of the group.

After Kagura finishes briefly introducing most of the weapons in her collection, the maroon-haired girl turns back to the raven-haired boy. “So what do you think Obito?” She motions towards her collection with a grin. “Have anything in particular you want?”

Obito takes a moment to scan the room again as he puts a hand under his chin. He closes his eyes and furrows his eyebrows as he thinks hard, remembering all the weapons he had been introduced to. “Hmm… I’m not quite sure…” To be honest, Obito had no clue of what he wanted. It wasn’t as if he was a weapon expert like Kagura and Raido or have much interest in it like Kakashi did with anything ninja related. “All I’ve ever used are our standard ninja equipment. So I have no idea what kind of weapon I would be good at!” The Uchiha boy admits with a shrug.

“Well, it isn’t like one is actually truly ‘good’ at a weapon just by picking it up.” Hiraku states, drawing all the attention to him.

Raido nods, the spiky-haired brunette agreeing with the bluenette. “You need to practice. It’s only through hard work and patience that one can grow with a weapon and master it.”

“Yeah… but still…” Obito pouts. He understands all of that without anyone telling him that, it’s just that he really doesn’t want to make the wrong choice—choosing a weapon that doesn’t suit him at all. Obito doesn’t trust himself with the task—the Uchiha boy just still didn’t quite understand his skill set beyond his Sharingan and fire style jutsu yet. _Who would understand me better than myself, though…?_ Obsidian eyes wander over the weapons around the room before they land on a certain silver-haired girl. _That’s it! Bakakashi always spars with me! Plus she is super smart and observative! She would probably know my style better than I do!_ “Kakashi, what do you recommend?”

Kakashi blinks, surprised by the sudden question. However, the silver-haired girl doesn’t refuse to help. “Hmm…” The silver-haired genius scans the room, cataloging all of the weapons. She thinks of Obito—his fighting style, his personality, and his character as a whole. She stops in front of a certain display and picks it up, feeling the metal against her skin before she returns to Obito’s side. “How about these?”

“Okay! I’ll take those—chains…?” Obito tilts his head as he blinks at the weapon Kakashi drops into his hands. He lifts up the long metal strips which have wristbands on the ends. “Why chains?”

“Yeah, chains—I think they will suit you and your rash fighting style.” Kakashi bluntly explains.

Feeling that he should be offended, Obito shouts, “Hey!”

“Though you are rash, I know that you are clever when you need to be.” The silver-haired girl further explains her reasoning. “Chains are a flexible weapon that can be used for all sort of combat. I think they will fit you.”

Obito gapes at this explanation but quickly nods his head. He lowers his gaze onto the chains in his hands, a bit of confidence swelling up inside of him. He felt happy not only for the compliment but more at the fact that Kakashi actually pays a lot of attention to him.

“I’ll definitely master this weapon!” Obito raises the chains. He then twirls around to Kakashi and gives her a cheeky grin. “Just watch me do it!”

“Yeah,” Kakashi’s onyx eyes soften as she returns a small smile—not that anyone could see it through her mask though. “Of course I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? I hope you don't mind the Raido x Genma hints I put in xD And I hope you love the ObiKaka! <3  
> Yep, Obito gains his chains pretty early along the storyline~ I mean, that probably took a while to master, so... if he wants to be as good as his canon! self was then he better practice~
> 
> Anyways, remember! I really really really need some Izuna mangekyo ability ideas! As well as scenario requests! (Please read the intro notes for more information)
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's grandmother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!~  
> This chapter is a direct correlation to the prequel fic: "Perfect Doll" that I am writing at the moment! So some information and hints from here directly correlate with events that will happen in "Perfect Doll"! So, I hope all of you who follow up on Perfect Doll will enjoy this chapter! If you haven't read Perfect Doll, then please read it! It isn't ultimately necessary to read it in order to understand this series, but it might be a fun read (I hope) and it can probably help you predict some of the events that will happen in this series later on!
> 
> Anyways, I have pretty much decided on Madara's ability but I still lack any idea for Izuna's. I want to make it unique to him so I don't want a repeat of Amaterasu, Izanagi, Izanami, Tsukuyomi, etc. And possibly something that would fit his character...? I don't know, that might be asking too much. But, if you have any ideas then please tell me!
> 
> Also, please send in scenario requests! The fic is nearing the end of the first arc, which means that you can only enjoy young pre-teen Kakashi and friend for only so long! So if you have any requests for something you want to see them do at this age, then please tell me! After all, soon the story will move to a time skip and they will be in their mid-teens! I am especially looking for a Guy challenge to do and some sort of April fools joke/prank, so if you can think of anything for those I would be grateful if you shared it with me! 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy the show!~

“Obito-chan, there’s something that I need to tell you.” Obito’s grandmother smiles at her grandson, tilting her head and letting her gray bun bounce slightly. “Could you patiently listen?”

“Of course, Baa-chan.”

 

The sky is crying. It mirrors Obito’s heavy heart as he looms over the stone tablet—the grave of his beloved grandmother. 

Well, not really his actual real grandmother—Obito had discovered that day.

It was the same day he found out the true reason he was shunned by the Uchiha clan. 

All this time Obito had believed that he was shunned by the Uchiha’s for being the black sheep—the one child who couldn’t seem to do anything as good as the rest—the child who had not awaken his Sharingan until the age of 10. He found out soon after he awakened his Sharingan, that he wasn’t hated because of his Sharingan—he was just hated for some reason. 

And Obito accepted this as a fact of his life. 

He never questioned their reasons for hating him. In fact, by this age, he learned to stop caring what they had thought. Besides, it wasn’t as if he didn’t have other people who accepted him.

So the whole thing slips from Obito’s mind most of the time and his body moves on muscle memory to avoid certain Uchihas and certain streets in the Uchiha district.

It wasn’t until his grandmother had told him why he was hated, that Obito knew how stupid and deep the hatred was.

It was blood-deep—

—and the most stupid thing, ranking right on top of Kakashi’s mask.

Obito’s grandmother was smooth as she slowly explains everything and Obito, just as he is asked, listens quietly and attentively. 

She told him first that she was not related to him by blood—that she was actually a distant relative of his, something akin to being his “pseudo aunt-grandmother” is how she worded it. She also told him that she had originally married into the clan—her original clan being the Senju.

Obito didn’t care much about that. His grandmother would always be his grandmother, no questions asked. Even if they were not connected directly by blood, they are family and he would never not love her. He tells her this and she chuckles lovingly, rubbing his spiky black hair affectionately.

The second thing she tells him is about the ancient war between the Uchiha and Senju clans. She explains how the Uchiha and Senju have had deep-seated hatred against one another and that there was a time that she too had hated the Uchiha so much. She then tells of how the peace treaty was made as it was lead by the first Hokage, the second Hokage, and Uchiha Madara—even trailing off on how that was how she had met her husband. She tells of how the second Hokage wished the Uchiha to be accepted by the village as there were many who still misunderstood and feared the Uchiha. She tells him that it is the reason they live within the district now and why the Uchiha run the police corps. 

She then smooths into telling him is about his father and mother. 

Their names were Uchiha Arata and Senju Maki—his father and mother. 

He doesn’t need his grandmother to explain about how their relationship was scorned by the clan. However, he is surprised to learn of his father’s origins. His grandmother explains that Arata was also already of mixed blood between the Uchiha and the Senju. It is then that Obito is able to piece together everything.

Obito isn’t hated for being the black sheep of the genius Uchiha clan—

—he is hated for being more than half Senju and because of an ancient war that had ended years ago and prejudice that should have died along with it. 

It was all clear to him now. 

The soaked Obito places a hand on his grandmother’s grave, rubbing the engraved letters on the tombstone.

_ Uchiha Touka _

He then turns to the gravestone next to her—remembering the fight he had put up in order to secure his beloved grandmother’s place next to it. Obito had rampaged over to Fugaku, demanding the clan head to give his grandmother the place she rightfully deserves. His argument went on for hours against the clan head as the man was so stubborn on the subject. Thankfully, Mikoto joins in on to Obito’s side after hearing how he wanted his grandmother to be placed next to her husband. The raven-haired woman gave a long lecture to her husband over how he should sanction other people’s feelings and commanded that Obito’s grandmother be buried next to her husband—the grave that read—

_ Uchiha Izuna _

Obito knows his grandmother would have loved it—his last gift to her. It was the only thing he could do for her to show his gratefulness for loving him all these years and supporting him despite not being her own grandchild. He had found out that she never had the chance to have grandchildren—or even children for the matter—before her husband had died. 

Obito was shocked to hear that his grandmother had been married to the great Uchiha Izuna—the infamous younger brother of the most powerful head of the Uchiha, Uchiha Madara. Izuna doesn’t show up much in the history scrolls in the Academy beside the fact that he was Uchiha Madara’s younger brother and the rival of the second Hokage. However, to the Uchiha, Izuna was one of the legends—he was a great fighter that rivaled the almighty second Hokage who had mastery over the legendary, mythical Mangekyo Sharingan. Nowadays, the Mangekyo rarely manifests in any Uchiha clan members—even now there aren’t any Mangekyo Sharingan users alive. 

There are rumors, though, that when those who have already awakened their Sharingan experience the trauma of losing one’s loved one—the Mangekyo will manifest. 

Obito would never want to manifest his Mangekyo if he had to lose someone he loved. 

He wouldn’t want it or need it if it was obtained through a method like that.

Even if the only death he had to experience was the ones of those who hate him, he wouldn’t wish death on anyone for a reason like that.

_ “Obito-chan… hatred is easy—there are many reasons to hate another in this world, it’s easier to find one than to not. No matter what the rest of the clan tells you—do not fall to hatred. Hatred may bring great power, but it is love that gives one strength. The ability to love—even one’s enemies—shows that you are strong.” _

_ “Become strong, my dear Obito-chan.” _

_ “Love like a Senju of love and an Uchiha of passion.” _

His grandmother’s words ring in his ears, lingering warmly.

Obito closes his obsidian eyes, letting those words echo within his very being. 

_ I will grandmother… I will…  _

A smile tugs the raven-haired boy’s lips as images of his important people that he has accumulated up to now flash through his mind: his friends, those in the clan that accept him—Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, Mada, and maybe even the unborn child in Mikoto’s belly; Minato, Kushina, Rin, and Kakashi.

Suddenly, Obito felt a warmth around him. He soon realizes that it isn’t that there is much warmth around him as much as there is above him. An umbrella shields his already soaked form underneath it, preventing the drenched raven-haired boy from getting even wetter. 

“You’ll catch a cold just standing out here like an idiot.”

The familiar cool tone is smooth, peaceful and comforting even if it did have the same condescending tone as usual. 

Obito turns his head as he grins, surprising Kakashi slightly. The raven-haired boy’s sunny smile causes the silver-haired girl to smile as well in return. She knows from that smile that everything is alright—everything is going to be alright. Obito points up to the umbrella that Kakashi hangs over their heads, sheltering them from the rain. “Thanks,”

Kakashi hums her response, not particularly wanting to respond. The silver-haired girl reaches for the dark-haired boy’s hand and tugs it towards her. “Come on,” Kakashi releases Obito before motioning to the cemetery’s exit. “I’ll take you home.”

The two best friends walk side-to-side under the large umbrella. The two had to squish slightly so they both would fit but they didn’t particularly mind. The short distance made the two feel warmer on this cold stormy day. Obito tells himself that it’s because of their close proximity—that they are warm since their body warmth radiates off of themselves and get absorbed by the other. He finds the warmth comforting with how cold and wet he is. After a long silence, the two best friends reach the Uchiha district.

“Don’t worry us so much, idiot.” 

Kakashi slaps the back of Obito’s head to deliver her message. Obito rubs the back of his head and scowls as Kakashi arches an eyebrow with a condescending glint in her eyes. Obsidian and onyx orbs gaze into the other—the two glare at each other like that for more than a minute until they cannot hold back any longer.

When they can’t hold it for any longer, the two break out laughing. 

Their smiles were like the rainbow after the rain.

“My bad.”

 

When he got home that night, Obito’s first notion was to take a shower—or at least that’s the first thing he did after Kakashi had scolded him about staying out in the rain for so long. So the dark-haired boy takes a shower and changes into new warm clothes. 

After exiting the shower, Obito couldn’t help the heavy weight on his heart when he felt how empty his house was. It was once a place holding both his grandmother and him. Now, without her, the place felt empty and too large. Even though he lives in one of the smaller houses within the district, it still felt too big. 

Obito wishes he had his grandmother with him still but he knows she is in a better place alongside her husband and happy. 

He wishes he could have also witnessed her happiness, even if it was only for a moment.

That’s when the realization donned him. 

Hastily, Obito rushes to his grandmother’s old room. Boxes still cluttered the room as they were filled with her belongings. He rummages through his grandmother’s belongings and finds what he is looking for in an old album his grandmother would keep safe. Obito promises to do the same. He takes the photo he had snuck out of the album and slides it into a brand new picture frame before setting it onto his nightstand, next to the photo of Team Minato and Kushina together. 

The normally goggle-headed boy scoots back from the picture to get a better look at it and grins in satisfaction. The picture held within the frame was one of his grandmother in her prime standing next to the second Hokage and a refined woman with bright red hair that rivals Kushina’s. Beside the second Hokage is Uchiha Madara who stands with the first Hokage and a black-haired woman with lazy eyes. Next to the black-haired woman is a blonde man who is obviously trying to inch closer to the woman as the curly-haired brunette woman beside him is laughing. Next to her feet is a beautiful dog with brown and black fur and a Uchiha-looking man with a ponytail. Beside him is Uchiha Izuna, grandmother’s husband, grinning deviously. The picture was full of smiles—well, as much of a smile one could get from the Uchiha Madara and the second Hokage—and Obito could feel the happiness which radiates from the scene. 

Obito doesn’t remember much from his Academy history studies. But from what he has heard and seen from the photo, Obito can tell that the founding of Konoha was a success and had created a lot of happiness amongst the different grieving clans who were seeking out some sort of change. 

As the raven-haired boy climbs into his cool bed, he thinks of his grandmother. As he snuggles within his cold blankets, trying to warm them up, he prays for her—that she may be forever happy in the pure lands.

With a smile, Obito falls asleep, dreaming of a day that he could achieve that level of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...! DUHN DUHN DUHN!  
> Did you all pick up on just WHO Obito's grandmother was? (Well, not really his grandmother but distantly related sort of grandmother...)
> 
> Yep! If you think it's Senju Touka, then you're right!
> 
> So, pretty much I confirmed that Touka and Izuna do indeed marry during or after Perfect Doll!  
> What other hints did you catch?
> 
> Anyways, please send in ideas for Izuna's Mangekyo Sharingan ability and scenario requests! Especially if you have any ideas on a Guy Challenge or an April Fools joke/prank!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterward with Obito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update! The last few days I've been trying to write this and then it got REALLY technical so I had to search up a bunch of stuff and write. There is a LOT of dialogue in this chapter and it might just be the longest one yet! (3200+ words) Plus, I've been writing my other stuff as well and I wanted to juice out more reactions from the last chapter. (And this would have been up last night if it weren't for my internet failing)
> 
> Same old requests that I've been doing for a while! Basically, I need Izuna's ability and some scenarios! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for the wait!  
> Enjoy the show!~

Obito had thought asking the Third Hokage was a brilliant idea. 

After all, who better to ask about the Senju clan than someone who had been under the legendary **first two** Hokage’s tutelage. Not only was Sarutobi Hiruzen the student of both the First and the Second Hokage, he was also the father of Obito’s good friend, Asuma, and a very understanding looking Hokage—or at least that’s what Obito hopes when he greets the Hokage early that morning in front of his home. 

His nerves getting to him, Obito considers playing his visit off by saying he was here to see Asuma. Fortunately, the Uchiha boy does not have to use the excuse as the first one to open the door was indeed the Third Hokage. Obito hopes he isn’t trembling slightly from his nervousness as he explains that he has heard from his grandmother about his origins and how he wished to learn more. 

The third gave him a warm smile and welcomed him inside so he could explain. The Sarutobi man tells Obito about the brilliant First and Second Hokage, boasting about their amazingness that had awed the man as a child back then. Obito learns much more detail from the man than he did from any history book.

The First Hokage, Senju Hashirama, was an overwhelming force hailed as the “God of Shinobi” by all. He wielded a formidable kekkei genkai, the wood style, and built Konohagakure alongside the Second and his best friend Madara and his younger brother, Izuna. He was a great man and leader, a pillar which stood to support and defend Konoha. However, he died young after a battle which started the second ninja war, leaving his younger sibling to lead Konoha as the Second Hokage. Originally, it was supposed to be his best friend, Madara, as Hokage; however, the man also died before his coronation as Hokage in order to protect the village. 

Hiruzen stops their in explaining about the previous Hokages and instead deters the conversation back to the Senju clan. Obito learns that his grandmother, Senju Touka, was the First and Second Hokage’s cousin. He tells Obito of his experience as a kid and more about his grandmother and grandfather before they are interrupted by his secretary. 

Obito parts from the Hokage, thanking him for his help before he scurries off into town. The Uchiha boy slowly strolls through the calm streets, his mind lost in his own thoughts.

_ I can’t believe I am actually distantly related to the first two Hokage…  _ Obito was still shocked by this fact, he couldn’t seem to get over that he was related to legends.  _ Even though I am mostly Senju in terms of blood, I am still able to activate my Sharingan like an Uchiha… so if I could activate an Uchiha bloodline skill with only being a little bit Uchiha… doesn’t that mean I have a chance to activate a Senju bloodline skill with how much Senju blood I have!  _

_ But I haven’t activated it at all so far…  _

_...then again! My Sharingan came late too! Doesn’t that mean I have to try before I know…! _

A smile creeps up Obito’s lips as the light bulb in his mind brightens. A plan begins to brew. 

Suddenly, he hits a wall—or what feels like a wall—causing the raven-haired boy to recoil backward. Thankfully, Obito doesn’t crash into the ground as a hand snatches him up, hoisting the boy back to his feet. Obito is about to apologize and thank the stranger who he had crashed into and had helped him up, but the figure beats him to it.

“Yo, brat,” A familiar voice rings through the air.

Hastily, Obito lifts his head to look at the man and grins. “Jiraiya!”

“You look like a man on a mission,” The man with his wild white mane of hair grins playfully. Jiraiya enjoys teasing the young boy with all his innocence—he was similar to Minato in that extent. “About to go confess to that brunette friend of yours?” 

Instantly, Obito flushes at the notion. “N-no!” He quickly denies while shaking his head and waving his hands. “I was going to go train!”

_ Training?  _ “Hmph!” Jiraiya’s grin falls. “So boring!” The white-haired man complains, throwing his arms in the air dramatically. “Kids these days only think about training… I ran into that silver-haired friend of yours and he said he was training as well. It’s not like there has been a war in ages! Don’t you kids know how to do something fun or anything? Find a hobby!”

_ Well, it’s better than your pervy hobbies.  _ Obito’s obsidian eyes bore into Jiraiya full of exasperation. He shrugs off his argument, not wanting to spring the old man into talking about his stupid books and peeping stories. “But it’s really important! I might be able to do something really cool—so cool that it borders  **legendary** !” The raven-haired boy smiles, excited just from the thought of what he is going to do. 

Obito’s response pulls Jiraiya’s curiosity. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“I might be able to use wood style!” Obito brags, proud of his newfound knowledge. 

“Wood style?!” Jiraiya’s eyes widen as he jumps. “As in the First’s techniques? That’s impossible, no one else in the Senju clan was able to even do it! And you’re an Uchiha—how would you even be able to do it in the first place!” The old man tries to explain to Obito; however, Obito wouldn’t take it. 

After all, there were some things even a legendary sannin didn’t know. 

“I’m mostly Senju actually,” Obito confesses. 

This is the first time he is telling someone from outside his immediate group—he has told Kakashi, Rin, Minato, and Kushina so far. He hasn’t even told Mikoto or Fugaku, not that he cares to anyways, or Itachi or Shisui or Mada. Truthfully, he isn’t sure he would want to. 

“Huh?!” A strangled squawk of disbelief escapes the man’s mouth as the sannin’s eyes grow even wider at the new piece of information, mentally connecting dots at rapid speeds. 

Obito groans, not wanting to waste any more time standing in the middle of the streets arguing with Jiraiya when he could be out training and mastering wood style. “Just follow me, old man!” The raven-haired boy begins to speed off towards the training ground as he calls out to the older man, “You’re a legendary sannin—you can help me master it!” 

 

“So,” Jiraiya arches an eyebrow at the raven-haired boy who sits on the grass. “How are you going to do this, brat?”

Obito grimaces as he tilts his head from side to side. “I don’t know—I haven’t really thought about it… I guess I’ll just try concentrating my chakra?” The Uchiha boy tilts his head towards Jiraiya. “Do you have any ideas?” 

“Sorry, you’re on your own there.” Jiraiya shrugs. “I have no experience with wood style and sensei hasn’t ever talked about it.”

Obito had asked Jiraiya to come to training ground #7 so that the older man could help him. However, Obito forgot to take into account that he is trying to learn a kekkei genkai that runs in his veins and only one person was known to have. Obito pouts, “Man… and I thought you could help…” 

The old man’s eyebrow twitches, “Oi, who do you think I am?” Jiraiya challenges Obito. 

Obsidian eyes blink in confusion at the question. Obito contemplates whether this was a trick question or just the plainly obvious. He places a hand to his chin as he purses his lips and thinks. Once finding a satisfying answer, Obito answers. “A pervy old man—” 

“Wrong!” Jiraiya shouts, interrupting the dark-haired boy. The wild-haired man waves his hands in circles as he begins his introduction dance. “I am the great toad sage—the sannin, Jiraiya! There isn’t anything I can’t do!” Dramatically, Jiraiya points at Obito. “I will help you train, boy!” 

Obito raises an eyebrow at the white-haired man in disbelief, but he accepts the offer. After all, it isn’t like he has even the faintest idea of how to learn the legendary jutsu. He brightens up with the optimistic hope that Jiraiya could really help him and he jumps up to join the sannin in his enthusiasm. 

A cool voice slices through the enthusiasm. 

“What are you two doing?” 

Hastily, Jiraiya and Obito turn around to the sound of the voice, finding a certain silver-haired genius standing there. “Bakakashi!” 

Kakashi has her signature white chakra blade sheathed but in her hand, as she approaches the two. “So? What are you doing?”

Obito scratches the back of his neck as he begins to explain. “Well, you remember what I told you about my family before…”

“Yeah,” Kakashi curtly answers, “What of it?”

A bright grin spreads on Obito’s face as his enthusiasm rises. “Well, I found out one of them had this really strong ability—!” He cheerfully shares, wanting to share his excitement with his friend. “And I just might be able to do it too!”

Kakashi’s interest is piqued. “A strong ability?” 

“Wood release!” Obito nearly explodes with energy as he brags; however, then his expression drops like a cool down after a rush of heat. 

Of course, the silver-haired genius catches this and instantly makes the connection. “But guessing from your face you haven’t even tried it nor do you have any sort of plan.”

“Yeah…” Obito laughs awkwardly as he scratches the back of his head.

Kakashi takes a few seconds to stare at Obito in silence before she sighs, “Fine, I’ll help too.” 

“Really?!” The raven-haired boy nearly jumps in joy. 

“Of course,” Kakashi leans on the hand she places on her hip in a sort of condescending way. “Who knows what sort of hair-brained idea you’ll come up with without someone rational here.” 

“And I don’t count as someone rational?” Jiraiya huffs as he puts his hands on his waist. 

Obsidian eyes slide over to stare at the white-haired man as one of the silver eyebrows arches. “Even if I like your work, that doesn’t mean peeping into the woman’s bath is rational.” 

“And I thought we were comrades!” Jiraiya wails dramatically as he throws his arms in the air. 

Kakashi avoids the unnecessary drama and turns back to her friend. “Okay, Obito. Let’s work on your elemental affinities.”

“My elemental affinities? Like my fire style?” The dark-haired boy tilts his head as his eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

“Yeah,” His silver-haired friend nods, “Since you’re a chuunin rank you should be able to tap into two of your affinities. Since your first one is fire, you have to figure out how to tap into the elements that make wood style… which means earth and water.”

Obito grimaces as his mind follows along and comes to a conclusion. “But, then I can’t learn it? I already have one affinity and if a chuunin can only have two affinities…”

“No, rank doesn’t have anything to do with it,” Jiraiya interjects. “It is skill that determines how many affinities one can tap into—that and talent and perseverance.” The wild-haired man pats the Uchiha boy on the head with a grin. “Kid, I know you got guts—let’s see if you can use those guts and open those chakra pathways.”

“Open the chakra pathways?” Both younger ninja question in surprise. Even Kakashi didn’t know that was possible and she got most of her knowledge from books and Minato-sensei. 

“Elemental affinities aren’t a matter of being born with a predetermined chakra type. In fact, everyone is born with all five elemental transformations and two other ones.” Jiraiya holds up his hands to explain, “It’s just that most people don’t try to open all of these chakra pathways and over time, if you don’t train them, they tend to close up since they aren’t used. You are still young though, so I think you should be fine.”

“Ohh…!” Obito releases a hum of understanding as he places a fist into the palm of his other hand. “Is that why Bakakashi can use lightning style and earth style? But, then what’s elemental affinity?”   
“Yeah, that’s an example of that.” Jiraiya nods before he proceeds to answer, “Elemental affinity is just which pathways are easier for a person to access. There is a certain test you can do in order to determine your elemental affinity—”

“There is?! How do I take it?!” Obito interrupts, enthusiastically. The older white-haired man is about to answer; however, Kakashi beats him to it. 

“ _ Chakra induction paper _ ,” The silver-haired genius eyes the sannin with a curious glint in her eyes, “Right?”

“ _ ‘Chakra induction paper’ _ ?” The dark-haired boy tilts his head as he inquires. 

“It’s a special paper that reacts to a certain type of element.” Kakashi explains, “Ninja use this to determine what chakra affinity they have since your elemental affinity usually seeps into your chakra.”

Curious by how much Kakashi knows about the test yet she didn’t have a solid concept of elemental affinity, Obito decides to ask, “Did you do it, Bakakashi?” 

“Yeah,” The silver-haired girl nods affirmative, “I’m a lightning affinity.”

“Ohh…” Obito slowly nods in response. He then turns back to Jiraiya. “Should I take that test then?”

“Seeing as how you are an Uchiha and you manage to do fire style, it is pretty safe to assume you have fire affinity. But… given your Senju side…” Jiraiya muses with a hand on his chin. “It may just be worth checking out what affinity you really have.” 

“Okay!” Obito’s expression twists into a frown. “Now, one thing… how do I get this ‘chakra inducing paper’?”

“It’s chakra induction paper, idiot.” Swiftly, Kakashi corrects him.

“Yeah, yeah!” Obito waves his best friend off, “Anyways, how do I get it?”

Jiraiya displays a rather mischievous grin. “Lucky for you, I happen to have some on me!” The sannin places his bags on the floor before proceeding to rummage through it. “I’ll let you have one.”

“Ohh! Thanks so much, old man!” Obito grins.

“It’s Jiraiya-sama!” barks Jiraiya, irritated by how he has been called an old man so much when he is still very young. After all, he is only 37 years old! 

Obito argues, “You’re still an old man—” 

“Do you want the paper or not?” Jiraiya’s eyes darken as he deadpans threateningly. 

“Fine! Jiraiya-sama!” Obito straightens up and salutes to the older man.

Satisfied, Jiraiya pulls out the litmus paper and hands it to the raven-haired boy. “Good. Now, here’s your paper, boy.”

“Thanks!” Obito takes the paper with a bright smile. He twirls the paper in his hand, examining it with a grimace. “Now… how do I use it?”

“Insert a bit of your chakra into it.” Kakashi inputs.

“Oh, okay! Well, here goes nothing!” With determined eyes, Obito stares at the paper before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He can feel it—the energy—the chakra flowing through him. He focuses on it; channels it into the paper. 

The reaction is almost instantaneous.

First, the paper drenches. The small square parchment folds between Obito’s fingers, flimsy from the dampness. The soaked paper then proceeds to turn a dark brown, like wet dirt before it becomes mud, before it crumbles away. The remains of what once was paper drops to the grass, creating a small, disoriented pile of dirt over the verdant green. 

Obito blinks at the pile of dirt for a few seconds before lifting his head to meet the rather bewildered expressions of Kakashi and Jiraiya. “So… what does this mean?”

The two light-haired ninja continue to gape—or at least Jiraiya was gaping, Obito had no clue whether Kakashi was since she wears a mask—in silence. It takes a moment for one of them to collect themselves—Kakashi is the one who first speaks. “Jiraiya-san, the chakra paper just performed two affinity signs just now, didn’t it?”

“Yes, it did…” Jiraiya continues his awe-struck look as he stares at Obito and the dirt on the ground. “And it was the signs of water and earth.”

“Obito has two elemental affinities… and one of them wasn’t fire.” Kakashi contemplates, letting her mind race through the whole experience. She lets out an astonished gasp—Obito could hear the excitement in her voice. “This is amazing! This means you can probably do wood release!” 

Those words cause Obito to brighten as a rush of pride fills his chest. He couldn’t help the grin that breaks out on his face. “Yes!” 

Jiraiya smiles at the scene of the two best friends. He couldn’t help but see him and his team back when they were genin.  _ Those days were great.  _ As his thoughts wander, Jiraiya’s eyes fall to the silver-haired genius’s sword, which Kakashi has been holding this whole time.  _ Hmm? That sword… where have I seen it before…? _

“Ahh!” Jiraiya sudden cry causes both Obito and Kakashi to jump into focus and turn their attention to the older man. They find the wild-haired man pointing at Kakashi, his eyes dilated. “Y-you! Your Hatake Sakumo’s kid!” 

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at the sannin. “Yeah, what of it?” 

“That means you’re a—you’re a—!” Jiraiya shrieks, slightly. He looks the silver-haired girl up and down. “Why do you dress like that?!”

“Because it’s much more beneficial.” Kakashi deadpans.

Jiraiya nearly falls to the ground as he groans. “Why?! You had such a nice face as a child! You could be all dressed up and pretty by now!” 

Obito stands before Kakashi, putting an arm out as if to put some distance between her and Jiraiya, protectively. “Are you implying something, old man?” He glares at the sannin with suspicion.

“Huh?!” Jiraiya scowls at the implication that he would be into a child. “Why would I be into a kid?! I do have tastes you know!” 

Kakashi pulls Obito’s arm down, nodding her head. “Don’t worry, Obito. He really has different tastes. From what I can tell, his tastes involve rather beautiful and lithe people with silky, long black hair and very pale skin.”

Jiraiya blubbers, “W-what?! How do you—”

“Guys! This is where you’ve been!” A sudden high-pitched voice interrupts the conversation. The trio twirl around, focusing on the calling brunette girl racing towards them. Once Rin reaches the group, she slightly bends over in order to stretch her legs. “What are you guys doing?” 

“Training” Both Kakashi and Obito answer, simultaneously.

Rin pouts, “If you both were training, you should have told me too!”

“We didn’t plan to train together,” Kakashi informs the brunette. 

Obito rubs his neck as he admits. “It just sort of happened.” 

“Hmm… is that so…” A rather devious grin flashes on the brunette’s face as she stares at her two best friends with skepticism.  She shakes her head, to compose herself, changing the subject. “Anyways, that’s not important! Minato-sensei and Kushina-san have big news for us!” 

“Big news?” The trio questions.

“I don’t know what it is, yet either. Come on, let’s hurry!” Rin enthusiastically takes both Obito’s and Kakashi’s hands and dashes off, not before turning around to the older man. “Jiraiya-san too!” 

 

It takes only a few minutes for the whole group to reach the Uzumaki residence. The instant they get there, they are greeted by the happy Uzumaki couple who couldn’t seem to stop their good mood. It is as if flowers are sprouting in their wake from how happy they are.

“So, what’s all this fuss about?” Jiraiya interrogates the two with a grin of his own, obviously infected by the happiness-filled atmosphere. 

“We have something really important to announce!” Kushina and Minato exchange smiles. 

The redhead then turns back to the group and beams. “I’m pregnant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? I know Obito hasn't quite learned wood style yet... but this shows hope!  
> He has both earth and water affinity actually, so it is pretty amazing that his first elemental transformation was a fire jutsu!  
> Also, everyone knows what is to come with Kushina pregnant right...? XD
> 
> Anyways, I am looking for ideas on Izuna's mangekyo ability.  
> Also, I am open to scenario requests and ideas! I especially need some for a Guy Challenge and April Fools...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Day!!! (3/14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait! XD  
> I haven't been able to upload in a while since it takes me FOREVER to write a chapter! I've been having exams pop up left and right! Xd 
> 
> Anyways, we are finally in spring! So keep that in mind if you want to request scenarios ;) Remember, you only have this arc left to ask for a scenario when Kakashi and the rest are preteens, so don't miss this chance!  
> Also, I am in practically immediate need of some Guy Challenge ideas... ;-; So if you have any hilarious (it doesn't have to be hilarious--but it IS a Guy Challenge) Guy challenges (or some sort of event that transpires from a Guy Challenge) please tell me! 
> 
> Okay, now then...
> 
> ... Please enjoy the show! XD

_How did it end up like this…?_

Dazed obsidian eyes stare at the scene of 8 boys and one crossdresser all scuffling around his kitchen, placing down grocery bags of materials and donning aprons.

Today is the day before White day—a day dedicated to boys returning the feelings that were given to them through chocolates of Valentine’s day.

What transpires before the rather bewildered Uchiha is a product of a few days ago.

 

It had all begun on a regular afternoon as the gang—as in the boys of the whole group—sat in the park. Usually, they would all be doing their separate things—whether if it was training or a mission or an errand—however, this time around, a certain red sunglasses-clad boy had brought the gang together. “I called this meeting forward to ask you all a very important question!” Aoba slams his hands down on the picnic table with an authoritative presence. “What are you guys getting the girls for White day?”

“Huh?” Eight people look at the raven-haired boy who had instigated this meeting with either exasperation or astonishment. The group is silent for a long minute or two, letting the tensions weigh the air down.

“No way…” Genma gapes before he jumps up from his seat and shrieks. “Aoba, you actually got a valentine from someone other than your mom and little sister?!”

Quickly, Iruka shakes his head as he casually backhands Genma’s shoulder. “No, no—There’s no way Aoba’s little sister would ever give him chocolates.”

“Oh…” The long-haired brunette blinks as he actually stops to think about it. “True.”

“Hey!” Aoba screeches in defense. “I can hear you, you know!”

Raido interrupts, clapping his hands together to draw everyone’s attention. “Anyways—” The short-haired brunette turns back to Aoba. “You wanted to know about what we were planning on getting the girls for White day, right?”

Aoba perks up, “Yeah!” He was glad that at least **someone** listened to him.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have much experience with this…” Raido trails off as he contemplates the situation.

Ibiki gently hits the palm of his hand with his fist as he shows that he has got an idea. “Oh! Kakashi, you’re popular with girls! What do you get them for White day?”

The silver-haired genius arches an eyebrow at the other silver-haired boy. “Why would I need to get them anything?”

Gasps fill the whole table, a reaction in which most had divulged in besides Hiraku and Raido, “B-but! It’s White day, Kakashi! _White day_!” Aoba squawks. “Don’t tell me you’ve never given anything back!”

 _Given how I participated in Valentine’s this year, do I really have to?_ “Why would I? I don’t know them.” Kakashi deadpans, not caring how the other boys looked scandalized.

“How about to Rin! She must have given you chocolates!” Iruka flails.

Kakashi pauses, remembering the delightfully bitter chocolate she had received from her brunette best friend this Valentine’s Day. The scripture on the chocolate rings in her mind. _Love you, Best Friends Forever._ The girl bites her lips as she averts her onyx eyes to the side, muttering softly. “...Fine. I’ll do it too.”

The group exchange smiles and chuckles at their usually unemotional friend’s show of tenderness. Kakashi, in her embarrassment, turns to the side slightly only to catch Obito’s wide grin of pride. The younger silver-haired girl glowers, giving her best friend a little, rough push. The raven-haired boy only smiles even bigger as he chuckles at his teammate’s behavior. He knew that even though Kakashi seemed irritated on the outside, she was actually very happy and embarrassed, maybe even slightly shy on the inside.

The moment is ruined of course though.

“Wait! That still doesn’t answer my question!” Aoba howls.

“Is there anyone else who would know, though?” Guy tilts his head as he takes on a thinking pose.

“Oh! how about you, Asuma?” Ibiki turns to the tan-skinned boy. “You must have some sort of idea of what to give Kurenai.”

“W-who says I got anything from Kurenai!” Asuma instantly waves his hands in defense, but the slight pink tint in his cheeks left no one convinced. The rest of the group give the Sarutobi a deadpan look, pressuring the dark-haired boy to answer. Asuma rubs the back of his neck as he looks away from his friends, not daring to meet their eyes. “Isn’t it normal to give out marshmallows or candies?”

“True…” Ibiki nods.

Genma inputs blatantly. “But, it’s not like any of us can **make** candies or marshmallows or sweets in general.”

“Not even you Kakashi?” Asuma asks.

Kakashi shakes her head. “Sweets are out of my expertise.”

Obito blinks at his best friend. “Huh? But didn’t you—” A sudden pain shoots through Obito’s mind. His brain registers it to his foot being stomped on subtly by his silver-haired friend. “Ow!”

Hiraku arches an eyebrow at the raven-haired boy. “What were you going to say, Obito?”

Kakashi shoots a threatening glare at the Uchiha and Obito receives the message. “Oh—nothing!”

“Hmm…” Raido furrows his eyebrows. “But if not even Kakashi can make sweets… then none of us can really…”

“I can.”

Everyone turns to Hiraku. The bluenette’s sudden words strike up an uproar. Left and right people started volunteering to bring supplies, making Obito’s head spin.

“Let’s all meet at Obito’s house then!” Aoba declares.

Obito blinks, zoning back into the conversation. “Huh?! Why my house!?” _How did it turn to that conclusion?!_

“Because you got the biggest kitchen out of all of us and you’re currently living by yourself!~” Genma shrugs with a smirk.  

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Obito wails.

However, the poor Uchiha’s calls are left unheard as the group makes further plans for their get together.

 

Obito sighs as he reminisces on what had brought on this whole situation in the first place.

The raven-haired boy grimaces at the sight of all his friends in his kitchen wearing a variety of aprons. To his right, Kakashi is wearing her dull green apron that he has seen hung in her kitchen and next to her Iruka is wearing a light blue apron. Further along, lined up against the counter are Aoba, Genma, and Raido wearing a navy blue, a purple, and a red apron respectively. Obito slightly snickers in his mind at how the colors blend. On the other end of the kitchen, Asuma, Hiraku, Ibiki, and Guy are together, checking over the supplies. Asuma is wearing a stylish black apron as Hiraku is wearing a light indigo one and Ibiki, a yellow one. Guy’s apron is definitely the loudest of the groups as it is a bright neon green that puts highlighters to shame. Obito too is wearing an apron; it is a pastel orange color with the same tone as his signature goggles—a gift from Rin when he had decided to start learning how to cook.  

“Do we really have to do this…?” Obito sighs. He doesn’t need his Sharingan to predict that a disaster is brewing, and this is only the calm before a storm. “I think the girls would be safer eating something store bought than anything **we** make.”

“Of course! The girls have stuffed their feelings into the chocolate they presented to us! We must reciprocate such youthful emotions with our own!” Guy jumps to answer Obito. On cue, a sunset drops into the background as Guy turns to point towards it with a huge grin on his face. “Onwards, friends! Let us make the best treats for our wonderfully youthful loved ones!”

“Yeah!” Aoba raises a fist in the air enthusiastically, pulling along the others to follow his example—though the energy was much more lacking, especially by Kakashi’s turn.

The boys get to work, all being split up and commanded by the coordinated and stoic Hiraku. The bluenette orders them all into three groups—himself with Genma and Raido; Aoba, Asuma, and Ibiki; and Guy, Iruka, Kakashi, and Obito. He did so purposefully, hoping that the more rational members of the group would be able to keep the rowdier members at bay.

Each group is tasked with a certain sweet. On the cookie-making team is Aoba, Asuma, and Ibiki. While, Hiraku, Genma, and Raido are the marshmallow-making group. Lastly, Guy, Iruka, Kakashi, and Obito are in charge of making the candies.

Hiraku carefully explains how to make each recipe, even going so far as to write the instructions on a billboard so that the other groups wouldn’t forget their roles. Thankfully for Obito, there wasn’t as much trouble as he had initially predicted. Well, except for when Guy bursts out, challenging Kakashi to see who could make the best candy.

Iruka had declared himself judge for the match—probably so he could taste the candies—causing an uproar from the other groups to also join in. However, the competition ends with Guy sulking about losing before he jumps back up full of energy, declaring that he would win next time, and the rest of the boys were happy to have a bit of candy.

It is as the boys are packaging their presents that Obito remembers one detail he had forgotten. _Kakashi!_ The Uchiha boy had forgotten that he needs to give his silver-haired friend a reciprocating gift as well.  

Though Kakashi had not outright claimed it, Obito knew his best friend had intended to give him those chocolates that day. He wouldn’t complain about how he received it—after all, they were delicious. However, the abruptness of the whole thing had left Obito astonished at his doorstep for a while.

It isn’t so much of a problem to give Kakashi something—after all, Kakashi is a girl and she did give him chocolate on Valentine’s day. But there is one problem—Kakashi doesn’t like sweets.

So Obito can’t just gift Kakashi the candies and sweets they had just made—never mind the fact that she, herself, also worked on creating of them. Kakashi wouldn’t like these sort of things and Obito wanted to give her something she would actually like. _But what…?_

A grimace crosses Obito’s face as he furrows his eyebrows unconsciously while he is thinking.

Hiraku notices his friend’s distress so approaches him. “Is something wrong, Obito?”

The raven-haired boy jolts all of a sudden, slightly startled by the bluenette's voice. When he realizes it is Hiraku, he calms down. “Ahh—no…” _Wait._ A light bulb switches on in the Uchiha’s mind. “Well, sort of… actually…” Obito trails off, averting his obsidian eyes to the side. “Hiraku,”

“Hmm?” The blue-haired sensor tilts his head.

“What would you give a girl who doesn’t like sweets?”

Hiraku blinks at the question before he muses over it. “Well, there are desserts that aren’t sweet, you know.”

“Really?” The raven-haired boy blinks. A sudden rush of excitement burns within him.

A smile flutters on the bluenette’s face. “I’ll give you a recipe, then.”

“Thanks!”

 

That evening, after all of his friends had left, Obito rummages out a scrunched up piece of paper from his pocket. The dark-haired boy had stuffed the quickly written note from Hiraku in his pocket after being startled by a call from Asuma for them to join the group. Thankfully, the wrinkles didn’t seem to affect the bluenette’s neat handwriting so Obito could read the instructions just fine.

A giant smile plays on Obito’s lips as he glances towards his kitchen in anticipation. He then grimaces as he remembered just how many baking supplies he and his friends had used just earlier. Hastily, the Uchiha rushes through the kitchen, hoping that there were enough of the ingredients he needed to make this dessert.

 

White day is a day of reciprocation.

It is a day for people to return gifts to those who had given them gifts during Valentine’s day, showing their acceptance to the other’s feelings of love—whether platonic or romantic.

Minato’s gift to the girls were cute bags of homemade muffins that he himself had made.

Kakashi was surprised to find that her muffin had been adjusted to be just the perfect amount of bitter dark chocolate while Rin’s was milk chocolate and Kushina’s was white chocolate.  

Honestly, the blonde man had created so many muffins that Obito even ended up with some.

It is soon after Minato had given out his gifts that Obito found it his turn to give out his gifts. Kakashi joins in to also give the other two females gifts for their Valentine chocolate.

Kushina and Rin were elated and flattered by the display of candies, cookies, and marshmallows—all wrapped cutely to suit the taste of the two of them. Minato hums at the sight, impressed by not only the wrapping but the goods themselves.

“At this rate, I think it might be better to be married Obito and Kakashi than you, Minato.” Kushina teases her husband.

In an instant, Minato pouts and sulks. “K-kushina…!”

The trio laugh at their sensei along with his redhead wife, all finding amusement from the handsome blonde’s scandalized expression.

It was amidst this that Obito takes out the last remaining gift. It is wrapped neatly in a white box and a green ribbon. The raven-haired boy pokes Kakashi’s shoulder, drawing the girl’s attention as she arches an eyebrow at her friend. Her onyx eyes almost instantly fall on the box in his hands.

Kakashi blinks at the opposing white box with a green ribbon around it.

A slight blush dusts Obito’s cheeks as he pushes the box towards the silver-haired girl, forcing her to accept it. “Here, for White Day…”

The silver-haired girl gently accepts the box, not wanting to ruin it. “Obito,” She is utterly confused. She didn’t remember Obito wrapping this gift yesterday. “You know I don’t like sweets, right…?”

“I do!” Obito’s cheeks are flushed as he snaps, feeling shy. “Just open it before you complain!”

Kakashi gives her best friend a deadpan look as she unwraps the box. Her onyx eyes expands as her lips part in a slight gape.

Inside the box is a white cream dessert with brown powder practically drowning it and some ladyfingers decorating the sides.

“It’s tiramisu,” Obito explains, “A coffee cake—so it shouldn’t be that sweet—or, err… that’s what Hiraku told me at least.” The dark-haired boy rubs the back of his neck as he tilts his head away from the silver-haired girl. “I’m not sure if it will actually be to your tastes, but… I wanted to give you something you would actually like.”

Kakashi closes her lips before opening them again, bringing them up into a soft smile as her onyx eyes soften. “Thank you.”

Obito reciprocates a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Again, I really need some Guy Challenge ideas! So if you have any please tell me!
> 
> Also, I have an announcement to make! In a few chapters, I will be publishing a special chapter fic for this series! It is an idea my good friend, MadaraUchiha-chan [from FF.net] has brought up and the two of us decided to collaborate to make a special chapter series for it! I will be giving out more information on this special fic as the time for its publishing approaches! For now, all of you sit tight and get hyped! 
> 
> Anyways, remember! The time for scenario requests for Kakashi and co in their preteen ages is drawing to an end in like... 20+ chapters! (when it reaches the end of this arc) So please make the requests while you can! At some point, I will be closing the requests for this age and opening up to their teenage years! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave~


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha madness, enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update! Lately, I've been focusing on my school work and, at the same time, my motivation to write (or do anything in general [seriously I'm almost too lazy to eat (if I have to make it)]) is dwindling. It's mostly rather than motivation... the energy to write...?   
> Anyways, it took me a while to write this one because at first I was trying to fill the chapter and then it went crazy and then I tried to end the chapter... so yeah, that made this thing!
> 
> ANYWAYS! Same requests as usual! Scenarios are welcome, especially if you want to see anything while they are all still preteens (at the moment, Obito is 12, Kakashi is 10, and Rin is 11)!   
> Also, there is more information on the special in the end notes! So be sure to read it!
> 
> Please enjoy~

When Kakashi opened her front door that morning, she did not expect to find a package on her floor mat. 

It wasn’t a particularly large package, just a brown box with no labels whatsoever— **highly** suspicious. 

The first thing Kakashi does is pick up the box and sniff it. The silver-haired girl has a highly trained nose that can possibly rival an Inuzuka’s. Kakashi confirms that she does not smell a single hint of explosives or alcohol within the box before she places it on her dining table. The silver-haired genius then rummages in her weapon pouch swiftly twirling a kunai from it and precisely slices the tape on the box’s opening flaps. 

Half-lidded onyx eyes blink at the contents of the package. 

Inside the parcel are a note and a book. Kakashi first reaches for the note, unraveling the piece of paper to read its contents. “Dear Kakashi. Here is a book more suitable for a girl—signed, Jiraiya.” 

The silver-haired girl arches an eyebrow at the note but doesn’t question it. Instead, she sets the note aside for the moment so she can check the book that the legendary sannin had talked about. 

After all, so far the books the wild-haired man had offered to her were interesting, so this book couldn’t be too far off in standards. Plus, Kakashi has read all the books in her house at least once now, some more than most. Therefore, the silver-haired genius could use a new good read. 

Kakashi picks up the blue book and examines the title. “Icha Icha Yaoi: Paradise…”  _ Yaoi… isn’t that the thing Mada talks about?  _ The silver-haired girl shrugs off the thought as she walks back to her couch. 

She settles herself comfortably on the couch before she flips the book open and begins to read. 

 

“Obi-nii!~” A loud, high-pitched voice sings, “We came over to play!~”

Two kids stand in front of Uchiha Obito’s house, one girl and one boy. The girl, with long, wild black hair and sharp obsidian eyes, bounces up and down in place as she rings the doorbell to the house. Beside her, the taller boy with curly raven hair joins the girl’s efforts as he calls out. “Open the door, Obito-nii!” 

From inside, Obito is standing at the door, one obsidian eye trained at the image of his two younger cousins from the peephole. 

The older Uchiha did not want to deal with this. 

Today is his well-deserved day off which he had fully intended to enjoy. Obito’s definition of ‘enjoyment’ did not include babysitting his annoying little cousins. “Go babysit Itachi or something!” The dark-haired boy screams from behind his shelter of his front door. 

A calmer, stoic voice retorts from behind the door. “I don’t need babysitting—”

“That’s exactly what we are doing now, Obi-nii!” interrupts Mada as the younger girl bangs on the door. 

Obito groans, covering his face with his hands before he glides them over his face and hair. He then hollers,  “Then why did you bring them here, Shisui?!” 

“Hey!” There is an offended squawk from the girl on the other side of the door. 

However, before she could argue, Shisui cuts her off. “But, Obito-nii, your house is the biggest!” Shisui continues to explain calmly as he holds back his girlfriend. “Plus, it isn’t like you have any plans.”

Obito curses at how Shisui was always one to use logic to get his way. His cousin was right, though—Obito really didn’t have any plans. That didn’t change how he didn’t want to deal with them though. “I want to spend my day off  _ in peace _ !”

“I brought food mom made.” Itachi’s smooth voice is calm and cool as the little boy holds up a bag of containers. 

Obito peers at the food through the peephole and gulps. His stomach decides at that moment to growl, expressing its opinion on the matter. Obito hasn’t eaten since breakfast and that was only a piece of toast. The offering of an elaborate meal made by Mikoto is very tempting. 

Reluctantly, the door slides open causing Mada to jump up and down excitedly and Shisui to smirk. Obito peeks out from behind the door and glowers. “Only Itachi can come in.”

Mada’s energy instantly drops. The wild-haired girl whines, “Come on, Obi-nii!” 

“Excuse my entrance.” Itachi slips into the house politely before he starts to unbuckle his shoes and slip on a pair of guest slippers. 

“Itachi, don’t just walk in!” Shisui calls out as he extends his hand out dramatically. 

Itachi pointedly ignores him and continues to walk inside. The small four-year-old heads to the dining room as he comments, “I’m putting the food on the table.” 

Obito hums as he begins sliding the door shut. On his front step, Mada and Shisui are visibly panicking as they struggle to get Obito to let them in. Obito watches them with his obsidian eyes and sighs. The older Uchiha boy opens the door again. “Fine… you guys can come in too.”

There is a moment of silent processing before Mada breaks it with a joyful, “Yay!” Mada hastily rushes into the house and kicks off her shoes, not wanting to waste the moment. 

“Thanks, Obito-nii.” Shisui thanks his older cousin as he steps into the house. 

Obito scratches the back of his head as he shuts the door and locks it. “Just don’t cause a mess, you two.” 

“Okay!~” Shisui and Mada both sing in response. 

The two troublemakers are already in the living room when Obito joins Itachi in the kitchen. The youngest Uchiha in the room was gathering plates and unwrapping the containers. Obito hums at the sight of the scrumptious meal and his stomach agrees with a grumble. Itachi and Obito proceed with the task of dividing the food onto four plates, the younger doing so out of responsibility and the older to hasten the process so his stomach will be sated. 

Meanwhile, Mada and Shisui are in the living room. Mada explores Obito’s shelves as Shisui watches over her to make sure she doesn’t cause any trouble.  However, when the delicious aroma of food reaches his nose, the curly-haired Uchiha cannot resist his instinct to drift towards the scent. 

This is how Shisui ends up assisting—or so he claims—Itachi with serving the food. Every so often, the curly-haired Uchiha would sneak a bite of food behind his little cousin’s back. Itachi, of course, catches him red-handed practically every single time. Obito growls at Shisui for eating before him before he too sneaks a bite of food. Itachi grumbles at both of them for being immature and impatient. 

A sudden squeal startles the three boys, causing the three raven heads to twirl towards the living room. Itachi has an arched eyebrow as he glances from the living room to his older cousins. Shisui and Obito exchange grimaces before nodding. The trio rush to the living room, to the source of the shrill voice. 

They find Mada sitting on the couch with a book in hand. The three boys exchange expressions of confusion as they trek over to the girl. Shisui slides to sit beside the raven-haired girl, falling naturally into place as he gazes at what she holds in hand. Itachi sits on her other side, scooting close in order to get a better look. Obito looms behind her, leaning over the couch in order to get a peek. 

Three pairs of obsidian eyes blink simultaneously at the images. Mada is holding an album—clearly old and definitely belonging to Obito’s grandmother. The current page has a picture of the famed Uchiha clan head, known as the strongest Uchiha, Uchiha Madara. The wild-haired man had a very strong image with a sort of sophisticated air around him even as he scowls. Next to him in the picture is the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama. The long-haired brunette has an arm wrapped around Madara’s shoulder as he pulls the dark-haired man into a hug along with another famous figure, Senju Tobirama. The silver-haired man looks stoic and composed even as he is reluctantly being tugged into a hug by his older brother. 

Itachi has his eyebrow furrows as he asks, “Why did you scream? It’s only a picture.”

“Oh, my dear baby cousin,” Mada shakes her head as she pulls the younger boy closer. “Do you not see all of these hotties?!” Obito and Shisui grimace, swearing that they may see drool begin to pool from the girl’s lips. “Oh my lord! Obito, your grandma was so lucky to be able to stare at these gods!” 

Shisui’s face twists into a frown as he stares at the pictures. Obito chuckles as he ruffles Shisui’s head, “Look, you have competition—and they are even long dead.”

“Shut up, Obito-nii.” Shisui swats Obito’s hand away as he glowers at the older boy. 

Obito returns a smirk before he reaches out to turn the page, which Mada helps with halfway through. “Baa-chan was apparently close cousins with the first and second Hokage and even married Madara’s little brother, Izuna. So this may be one of the only records of the founders that are still intac—” The next image in the album has the older Uchiha stuck, frozen agape. There is a delayed reaction. Mada squeals and swoons, Shisui releases a squeak, and Itachi blinks his big, obsidian eyes. 

The image the Uchiha cousins happen upon is one that probably should not be looked at by any other. 

The picture is bright, with a light blue sky in the background and sakura petals floating in the air. There are two figures in the picture—one with long, styled raven hair and the other with medium pearly-silver hair. The figure with raven hair—Madara—wears a tradition black men's wedding kimono with the Uchiha’s fan clan symbol accenting it. In his arms, is Tobirama, with silver hair hanging over the Senju’s shoulders, wearing a traditional female white wedding kimono with blue and gold accents. 

The two looked as if they were getting married—no that’s exactly what it was. 

The realization dawns on both Obito and Shisui.  _ Uchiha Madara married the Second Hokage?!  _

“Aww~” Mada swoons at the picture. “They are so cute!~” 

Obito squawks. “How are you not shocked by this?!” 

Mada tilts her head up to her elder and gives him a confused look. “You didn’t know? I thought everyone knew that Madara-sama and Second-sama were married.” 

“No one knows this, Mada,” Shisui groans. Then, suddenly, he jerks up. “Wait! How did you even know?!” 

The wild-haired girl blinks at the curly-haired boy and raises an eyebrow. “It’s recorded in my family’s shrine dedicated to Madara-sama.” 

Little Itachi tilts his head furrowing his eyebrows out of dubiety. “Your family has a shrine dedicated to Uchiha Madara?” 

“Yep!” Mada giggles. 

Shisui massages his temples as he remembers the place. Inside a whole wall is just a painting of the all-powerful, past Uchiha clan head. Suddenly, a realization passes through the curly-haired Uchiha’s mind. “Wait… doesn’t this make the second Hokage a woman…?” 

The other three Uchiha stare at Shisui blankly. Then, the three boys turn to the girl. Mada raises her hands in defense as she waves them. “The shrine’s records only talk about Madara-sama.” 

Obito and Shisui release a dejected sigh. The two had wanted to know since Obito thought it was interesting and Shisui is a history nerd. 

The doorbell rings, echoing through the house. The quartet jolt at the abrupt interruption and the three younger Uchiha turn to their older cousin. 

Shisui arches an eyebrow at his cousin before his expression twists into an overdramatic bewildered gape. “Wait, did you really have plans?”  

“No, but what’s so surprising about me getting a visitor, huh?” Obito ruffles his cousin’s short, curly hair before he turns around to march to the door. Shisui pouts as he glowers at his cousin and Mada giggles beside him. 

_ Who could it be, though…  _

First, a certain brunette girl comes to mind.  _ I know Rin is spending time with her parents right now so it can’t be her.  _

_ There’s Kakashi…  _ The image of the stoic silver-haired genius fades in over Rin.  _ But she’d rather spend her day offs with a book.  _

The raven-haired boy furrows his eyebrows as he tries to come up with another solution.  _ Maybe sensei and Kushina-san…?  _ The blonde man and redheaded woman float in with bright smiles.  _ Nah, they are busy with the baby stuff.  _

_ I guess I’ll just have to open it to find out.  _ Obito unlocks the door and opens it before pausing to blink at the person beyond the entrance. “Bakakashi?” Standing before the raven-haired boy is his silver-haired best friend and Obito can tell that the girl looks off. Though she seems to be trying not to exhibit it, Obito can tell the girl seems impatient and on the edge. Warning bells ring in Obito’s mind as he catches the signs of an awkward shift and the particular glint in the girl’s onyx eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Obito…” Kakashi’s voice flows out, seemingly calm and smooth as if nothing is wrong. Obito furrows his brows at this, not liking the rush of feelings in his stomach and the twist in his gut. The boy tries to swallow the feeling, not letting it surface when his best friend seems to be in some sort of urgent rush. Kakashi doesn’t notice Obito’s discomfort, however, and continues. “Where is your cousin, Mada? I need to see her.”

Obito blinks, “Huh?” All of the tension that the boy didn’t know he had loosens and releases from his muscles, causing Obito to slide down slightly as he leans against the door frame. He sighs out, “That’s it?” A low chuckle echoes from his throat when he catches Kakashi’s small nod. The raven-haired boy motions towards the inside of his house with a grin. “She’s inside, come on in.”

“Thanks,” Kakashi slips into the house, switching her shoes to the guest indoor slippers. She waits for Obito to close the door before she makes a beeline for the living room and the raven-haired girl she seeks. 

The three younger Uchiha on the couch greet the silver-haired girl when she enters the room. “Hello, Kakashi-san!~” 

The masked silver-haired girl makes her way to the children, greeting them back. “Hello.” She doesn’t waste any more time with greetings and instead stands over them from behind the couch. She then takes out something from her pouch—a book, Obito notes—and drops it in the raven-haired girl’s lap. 

The three younger kids blink at the book in silence. Curious, Obito raises an inquisitive eyebrow as he makes his way to lean over the couch and Itachi to get a better look at the book. 

Obito chokes. 

There, on Mada’s lap, is a blue book with the bold title of “Icha Icha Yaoi: Paradise” on the cover. 

A sinking doom bubbles in the older Uchiha’s stomach as his eyes twitch at the sight of the cursed book. Shisui mirrors this but with a lot more despair in his eyes than Obito’s. Itachi tilts his head innocently as he examines the book and the older kids’ expressions. 

Mada jumps up from her seat and twirls around to Kakashi with bright, sparkly obsidian eyes and flowers popping out of her head. The smile on her lips would not falter as she excitedly jumps in her spot. “Kakashi-san, you—”

“Could you recommend a few?” Kakashi’s calm voice only makes Obito feel queasy as the realization sits on his stomach and twists it. 

Mada bobs her head as she starts to list a bunch of different titles that Obito and Shisui did not want to hear. Obito’s best friend takes note of the names his cousin lists as she nods to Mada’s banter. Shisui sighs in the background as he digs his face into his hands, most likely trying to escape from this nightmare. 

_ Me too, Shisui… me too. _ Obito painfully laments as he watches the two girls chat—or, well, Mada rambling and Kakashi silently listening. The older Uchiha clansman’s attention is pulled, quite literally, when he feels a tug on his sleeve. 

Obito glances down to find Itachi tugging his sleeve to catch his attention. The little boy’s big obsidian eyes are clear with an innocent curious tint as he tilts his head. “Obito-niisan, what’s ‘Yaoi’?” 

Obito knew he shouldn’t have let his cousins in that day—he should have listened to his gut over his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the Uchiha party? So far its crazy with just Obito, Shisui, Mada, and Itachi! But imagine what it will be like with Sasuke!
> 
> Anyways, please remember to send in scenario requests while you can for this arc!
> 
> Now for the teaser/information reveal!  
> The special chapter, I am writing with MadaraUchiha-chan [from FF.net], will be called, "Kakashi Chronicles: Colliding Worlds" and will have five chapters! Each of these chapters will be released alongside a Kakashi Chronicles chapter starting AFTER the next chapter!   
> The summary will be revealed in the next chapter, so look forward to it! ^^ (Hint: the Special Fic will be centered around canon!Obito)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mission chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been busy with a bunch of exams and planning this chapter so I haven't had a lot of opportunities to actually write it!  
> So, the same as usual, scenario requests for arc 1 (Kakashi and co. as preteens) please!  
> Anyways, be sure to check the end notes for more information on the special fic, "Kakashi Chronicles: Colliding Worlds"!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!~

Guy laughs as he rushes against the wind. His choppy, jet black hair flies out of his face freely and his dark eyes are dilated as adrenaline races in his bloodstream. The green-spandex clad boy is swinging from tree to tree at a supernatural pace—well, for any other human that is—but not for Might Guy. The energetic adrenaline junkie cheers through the air with a shout before he flips on a branch to land on it. He turns around to his companions behind him with a giant grin and a thumbs up, his teeth sparkling despite the lack of sunlight in the thick forest. “My youthful friends! Why are you squabbling on such a beautiful day?! Show some youth!”

Two ninjas stopped when he had stopped, each perching on their own branch—one with long brown hair and the other with short raven hair.

“Guy—” Obito’s mouth twitches as his obsidian eyes are squinted in a deadpan expression. “—You realized Kakashi won, right?” The dark-haired boy motions to behind the other dark-haired boy, prompting Guy to twirl around hastily.

All of a sudden, in his vision, is a silver-haired boy who is talking with a brunette girl and a ponytailed boy in the forest clearing up ahead. Guy is silent for a full moment before he cries. “I have lost again!” Swiftly, the group of Guy, Obito, and Genma join their friends: Kakashi, Rin, and Iruka. Fluidly, Guy announces, “As punishment, I will do 800 push-ups!”

Guy is about to drop to the ground to begin his punishment training; however, he is stopped by Genma who pulls him up. “We’re on a mission. It’s not the time for your self-punishments.”

“That’s right,” Rin joins in to lecture the excitable boy. “We’re not in Land of Fire anymore, we’re in the Land of Birds now. We have to be on our best behavior!”

Kakashi nods, “Well said, Rin.”

“Oh, yes! The mission!” Guy brightens, “We are to capture the felon… umm…”

“Nezumi Jirokichi,” Genma fills in the blank.

Guy snaps his fingers. “Yes! The atrocious villain Nezumi Jirokichi!”

“‘Atrocious’?” Obito raises an eyebrow at the green spandex-clad boy. “That’s an overstatement. All this guy does is steal from the rich.”

The green spandex-clad boy shakes his head and waves his finger, clicking his tongue. “Oh, not so my youthful friend. Stealing is a crime after all!”

“Yeah and we don’t do anything worse,” adds Genma, sardonically.

Obito furrows his brows at the comment. The images of red and dead fill his mind as he grinds his teeth.

“Are you guys finished with your small talk yet?” Kakashi’s voice snaps the Uchiha out of his daze. The silver-haired leader motions everyone to gather around, drawing everyone to the map Iruka had concocted of the area. “The nobles have already established a plan that they wish for us to follow in order to ensure Nezumi Jirokichi’s capture is a success.” She then begins debriefing the team on the plan.

Nezumi Jirokichi is supposed to arrive tonight to steal from the noble whose land they were operating on. Being an escape expert, Nezumi will slip into the castle and right out with ease. However, this is all a trap—the Konoha-nin, them, have the job of capturing Nezumi once he escapes. The group will be working in units of three, Team A consisting of Kakashi, Obito, and Genma and Team B with Guy, Rin, and Iruka. There are two exits from the manor—one on the east wing and the other on the west. Team A is to cover the east exit as Team B covers the west exit. There, they will capture Nezumi Jirokichi and present him to their clients so they may imprison him and let the emperor decide on his punishment.

“The mission may sound simple,” Kakashi’s onyx eyes are focused and serious as they are usually on missions. “But, despite being a civilian, Nezumi Jirokichi is an infamous escape artist—do not let your guard down.”

Everyone nods resolutely. Determined glint flares in their eyes.

Now all they had to wait until night.

Then, it’s showtime.

 

“Mmnn… still nothing…?” Genma sighs, dark eyes falling half-lidded as he releases a yawn.

“Shh…!” Obito glares at the brunette. “We are supposed to be hiding.”

The long-haired boy shrugs, “Hey, but you can’t argue that it’s been a long time since the alarms were sounded. Nezumi probably escaped using the other exit.” Genma tilts his head back, “Shouldn’t we go to the other side to back up the rest?”

“It has been a long time,” Kakashi jumps down from her hiding place up in the trees. The alarmed shouts and noise erupted from the manor about fifteen minutes ago and died down about five minutes ago. Which means it has approximately been five minutes since Nezumi Jirokichi escaped the manor. Given the fact that the unit had not noticed anything or anyone approaching them, there was only one conclusion—

—Nezumi Jirokichi’s heist had succeeded and he had escaped by the west exit.

Which means he has most likely already made contact with Unit B: Rin, Guy, and Iruka.

From there, there are two possibilities. One, they have captured Nezumi Jirokichi. Or two, they are currently pursuing Nezumi Jirokichi.

“Let’s go—” Kakashi turns towards the manor with a scowl. Her onyx eyes bore holes into the huge mansion as they glare sharply at it. “I have a bad feeling about all of this…”

 

Tense and crouched behind a bush, Rin finds her teeth clenching as she gulps down the sour taste in her mouth. She had a sinking feeling in her gut. It was an icky feeling that leaves a distaste in its wake. The brunette girl breathes in deeply through her nose, closing her eyes in the process, holding the breath before releasing it with a soft part of her lips. She couldn’t shake this unease.

The alarm had sounded about ten minutes ago and several shouts have radiated from the mansion since, all calling out “Nezumi Jirokichi” and “catch him!” and etc. Her brown eyes were focused on the exit beyond the long five meters of forest—the west exit. The shouts were quieting, meaning the guards were being taken out—put to sleep or knocked unconscious by the escaping criminal. Soon, all noise in the manor had died off and, instead, a new sound—a new presence had intruded into their guarded territory.

Rin tenses at the presence. _He’s coming…!_ The brunette gulps silently before turning to her two unit-mates and exchanging a determined nod. _Follow the plan._

The faint rustling grew louder and louder as the target approached them. Rin readies a kunai, preparing herself for the fight to come. Guy stills in his spot behind a tree, eyes clear and sharp as he focuses on the area. Iruka relaxes himself, finding his stance too tense and hoping to make himself more flexible.

A foot crunches the leaves and the grass, gracing the image of footsteps in the minds of the young ninjas.

 _He’s_ **_here_** _._

In truth, beyond Team A’s knowledge, Team B was given a certain plan by their clients for if the thief were to escape using the west exit.

In a few minutes, a man wearing a mask which covers his whole face passes by them, quick on his feet and focused on the escape route ahead. Even more swiftly, the youthful unit B chase after him, tailing the thief as he makes an effort to escape. The man tilts his head back to most likely make sure no one was following him to only catch sight of the young ninjas hot on his trail.

Calmly, the man turns his head back to focus on the road as he speeds up, trying to lose his tails. However, he is unable to break free from the young ninjas. Soon, the forest begins to clear with fewer trees around to use as cover for the escaping thief and young ninjas. Instead, there is a cliff ahead with a large wooden bridge available to cross the small canyon. Beneath it is a rushing river which roars fiercely.

The plan Team B were given was to chase Nezumi Jirokichi to the wooden bridge up ahead where some soldiers would lay in wait, ready to capture the thief on the other end—

Nezumi dashes forwards, heading straight for the bridge. The young ninjas follow after him, right behind the man just as he steps on the creaking wooden bridge.

—or so Team B was told.

Snap!

Suddenly, the bridge collapses beneath their feet. All of them are free falling into the rushing river below.

Guy’s body quickly reacts, his instincts and reflexes in high gear as he reaches out to grab the thief’s arm and reaching out to grab Iruka’s hand. Rin who is still on the ledge hastily swipes for Iruka’s unoccupied hand, with one arm supporting her on the cliff’s edge as she tries to pull the three weights. She grits her teeth and tightens her hand, trying to hastily reinforce her grasps on her comrades and target.

 _Heavy…!_ Rin’s arm hangs over the cliff as she herself is being pulled down by the weight rather than she pulling up the weight. The brunette girl struggles to lift the boys and man, refusing to let go and let them fall to their death. She was a medical ninja! She couldn’t just let someone die under her watch until she has exhausted everything she can do.

Rin squeezes Iruka’s hand even harder, causing the boy to wince but he doesn’t comment.

A man’s voice from below shouts, “Just let go of me! You, youngsters, don’t have to follow me to my death!”

 _Let go…?_ Rin’s chocolate eyes widen as she stares down at the man, meeting the eyes of her comrades in the process. _But if I let go then… then…_

An image of Kakashi and Obito standing in front of her—their backs to her as they walk forward side by side—flashes in her mind.

Rin grinds her teeth as a wave of frustration overwhelms her. She can feel water fill her eyes as they become heavier. “B-but…” she gurgles, her voice trembling as tears brim her chocolate orbs. _—but if I did that, how would I ever catch up to Obito and Kakashi-chan…?_

“Just release me already! You kids have long to live there is no need for you to all die for me!” Nezumi insists to shout, throwing more pressure onto the girl who is their lifeline.

Rin bites her lip. She can’t do it—she can’t save them. Even though they are her comrades. Even if he is their enemy. She can’t save a single one of them. All she can do is sit here, barely hanging on and keeping them from their impending death.

What was the point?

They would die at this rate.

She is useless and weak—always holding back everyone despite them insisting she wasn’t.

She was always the one who is captured—the maiden in distress. Unlike Kakashi who is strong and can stand up for herself, Rin was weak and immature and couldn’t hold her own despite her best efforts. She could barely build up the confidence to walk alongside her teammates—the two were growing so fast while she was being left behind.

She can’t do anything at all—

“Hey, old man—” A boyish voice shouts with a snarl. “Be quiet!”

Rin jolts at the voice which snaps her away from her horrid thoughts. The brunette girl blinks at the ponytailed brunette boy below her in bewilderment. _Iruka…?_

Iruka glares at the masked man held by Guy’s hand with great intensity as he shouts. “Rin is fully capable of getting us out of this alive! I believe in her! So be quiet and stay still and let her save us!” The usually immature boy scowls at the man before turning his head to smile at Rin reassuringly. He encourages the brunette with gentle words and a soft smile.

For some reason, Rin felt at ease. As if something heavy has been lifted off her chest just a tiny bit. It was as if she could breathe again, not having to suffocate under the great frustration and pressure.

_That’s right…_

_I can do this._

Rin breathes in deeply before exhaling as she gradually pulls the teen up, placing both hands around Iruka’s hand as she does. With every tug, Iruka exerts a bit of chakra into his feet, allowing himself to scale the rocky ledge wall with the help of Rin as support.  Guy tries to support this movement by climbing the wall with his own two feet as well despite his lack of chakra.

Once Rin has managed to pull Iruka back onto the steady ground, she releases his hand and immediately reaches for the other which Guy is connected to. Rin exchanges a nod with the other brunette before the two begin to tug in sync in order to bring Guy and Nezumi back to the surface.

Guy, being Guy, hastily jumps up onto the ground with Nezumi in tow and a giant smile sparkling. He slaps Iruka’s back with lots of energy causing the other boy to sweatdrop despite all the compliments given.

The three quickly compose themselves after the terrifying incident and turn to Nezumi Jirokichi who they have tied up with some rope and now sits patiently on the ground.

Guy approaches the man, reaching for his mask. “Now, how about we hear your story—” The green-spandex clad boy speaks calmly and seriously, utterly unlike his usual demeanor as he takes off the face mask—unmasking the thief. “—Nezumi Jirokichi.”

“That is fine, but let us go to a less conspicuous place.”

 

“It looks as if Nezumi and those ninjas plummeted to their deaths.”

In a dimly lit room, four figures sit together with a small refined, porcelain cups in hand.

A man refills his glass and laughs, raising his cup in the air. “Now, with Nezumi gone, there is no one who can stop us!”

Outside of the room, two figures stood silently and darkly as they listen in on the dark laughter. One of the figures grabs the other only to flicker away from the manor and back to the deserted cliff area.

 **Crack!** Obito punches the tree beside him, breaking the bark with sheer ferocity. The Uchiha seethes, his obsidian eyes glaring at nothing in particular with flames of rage prospering in them. A shout escapes his growling. “How dare they?!”

Kakashi places a hand on his shoulder, not easing the tension in them but showing support. “Obito, calm down.”

“How can I calm down, Kakashi?! After what they did to Rin! To Guy! To Iruka!” Obito turns to his best friend. “They used us—killed them!”

Kakashi tightens her grip on Obito’s shoulder as their dark eyes meet, both seething with anger. Obito knows he shouldn’t be venting his frustration on Kakashi. It wasn’t Kakashi’s fault, after all, it was those damn stuck-up nobles. Kakashi was only trying to calm him down to ease his rage so he didn’t do something he would regret. Even though Obito knows, he just can’t control himself—they murdered their comrades—

—they murdered **_Rin_**.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Genma saunters over to the two who were stuck in their staring contest. The long-haired brunette holds up a shuriken with a note in it.

Obito and Kakashi blink at the parchment in Genma’s hand before switching back to the lax brunette.

“It’s a message from Guy—” Genma smirks as he unravels the parchment, displaying the messy code written in it. “—they’re alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was dramatic and intense enough... I really wanted to pull your emotions in this one.  
> Anyways, here is what you've all been waiting for! The announcements for the special chapter!  
> As I've said before the special will come out with the next update of Kakashi Chronicles! I am writing it with MadaraUchiha-chan (FFN) and it is titled: "Kakashi Chronicles: Colliding Worlds".  
> Here is the summary:  
> In which Obito miscalculates his Kamui and ends up in an alternate world where Kakashi is a cross-dressing girl, young Obito is "alive", and Rin is a sweet angel. The story of how he experiences his "perfect world" to only return to his "broken" one.  
> Anyways, I have the same requests as usual. Please be sure to send in scenarios for arc 1 before it is too late! (preteen age Kakashi and co.) 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mission continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I apologize for the REALLY late update.
> 
> This was due to several factors.
> 
> It started with a "slump" state where I couldn't write. Then, school decided to beat me black and blue and threaten me with tests. Then, finals started to crawl up on me as my health deteriorated and I ended up sick last week.
> 
> So, yeah I have finals next week and I am currently (smoothly) recovering from whatever virus I caught (probably from my sister or school)! I will be done with school next week and, hopefully, the holidays won't hold me too much so I can't write... -_-'
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry for the late and thank you for waiting!
> 
> Here is the continuation of the last chapter:
> 
> Oh! And please don't forget to check out the special fic that correlates with this one!
> 
> Kakashi Chronicles: Colliding Worlds
> 
> Also, I'm just going to weasel in my usual scenario requests right here~
> 
> Remember that this arc will be ending soon, so enjoy preteen Kakashi and co while you can~

"Welcome to my home. Would you like some tea?" A middle-aged man urges the three young ninjas to sit down.  

"No thank you." Politely, Rin declines the offer with a small smile as, in the corner of her eye, Guy restlessly takes a seat on the tatami floor like she and Iruka have.   

Rin doesn't need to make much of a visible effort in order to note the home’s poor condition. The walls were a bit mucky, the wallpaper fraying with age. The kitchen was rather poorly tended to, small but tidy despite its poor condition. The old, worn tatami presses against her bare knees. She had a feeling that they were going to leave marks.   

One wouldn't have thought that an infamous thief, who steals from the rich, would be living in such poor conditions.   

In fact, most would think he would have exchanged the riches and at least gotten a home in better condition at least.   

"What is your real intention with these thefts?" Iruka gets straight to the point. There was no need for them to ponder any longer on this man's—Nezumi Jirokichi's home to conclude that the riches were not here and that there must be some other intention behind the string of serial thefts.   

Nezumi Jirokichi pauses, giving a slight awkward smile before he exhales a held breath. The thief under the mask looked just like any other civilian and he seems to have a mild personality as he explains the situation. Nezumi Jirokichi was once a servant at one of the noble's estates. One day he had sprung upon an account book which had shown signs of embezzlement by his master. Investigating into the matter more, Nezumi had found that, not only his master but several other nobles were embezzling from taxes right under the emperor's nose. Determined to make things right, Nezumi steals from each of the traitorous nobles and gives the goods to the citizens, selling the objects and donating the money to the towns around the Land of Birds.   

"During my thefts, I also search and gather all the evidence I need of their betrayals… so that I may present them to the emperor and show him what they are doing behind his back." Nezumi explains with great charisma and confidence.    

The three young Konoha ninjas contemplate Nezumi's stories. Each has their own thoughts and feelings on the matter.  

Rin averts her brown eyes to her knees and listlessly fiddles her fingers. There is a certain gloss over her chocolate orbs as she focuses on her hand as they gently rub the pale skin of her knees. Absentmindedly, she notes how her knees were cold and how the warmth the rubbing created was soothing. The brunette girl was wandering away, focusing on something else rather than the situation at hand.  

Rin is at a loss.  

On one hand, the only reasons why Nezumi-san had been stealing from those nobles were to gather evidence of their crimes in order to present it to the emperor and to help the poor citizens of The Land of Birds. On the other hand, he had stolen from the nobles, taken what was not his—and that is a crime. Then again. Rin isn’t one to talk about that—after all, she is a ninja.  

She has no right to say anything.  

However, one of them did not hold back.  

"Though your intentions are just…" Guy begins. His eyes are closed and his lips are twitching as if he was still in a state of contemplation All of a sudden, the green-spandex clad boy bursts. "Stealing is still a crime!" Guy jumps up, standing to emphasize his claim. "Even if you are only doing so to combat another crime, a sin does not make up for another sin!" Resolutely, Guy clenches his hands so hard that his fists tremble. "There may have been another way to punish those evildoers even without having to perform a crime!"   

"Guy…!" Rin reaches to grab hold of the usually cheerful boy before he begins lashing out at the older man. Although Guy was bringing up a valid point, it is not something they can say per se—they are ninja, taught to hide amongst the shadows and use stealth and trickery in order to achieve their goals. They had no right to lecture this man for what he did.   

She was about to scold the other boy for saying too much when Nezumi spoke up. "It's alright, lass." Nezumi smiles weakly. His eyes fall as he smiles sadly. "The boy is right.

There were many other ways I could have gone about this—there was no need for me to steal." He brought his weary, brown eyes back on the three preteens. "It's just like that bowl-haired kid says, 'a sin does not make up for another sin'..." Nezumi trails off.   

The thief breaths in, taking in the cold air of his home before exhaling. "That's why… I ask of you, young ninjas of Konoha, that you turn me in…" For a second, Nezumi pauses and then he continues. "...to the emperor."   

He smiles softly as if it were his last.  

 

Obito scowls as he continues to walk alongside Kakashi and Genma. The dark-haired boy grumbles under his breath, only letting out an unintelligible murmur. His deep, obsidian eyes bare into the backs of the men who march in front of them, glaring with a great aura of rage.  

A pain shoots through his gut when Kakashi jabs her elbow into his side. Obito bites his lip to stop the oncoming groan as he turns to his friend with tears on the brim of his eyes. Kakashi pointedly glares at her teammate and silently signs to him. “Stop, you’ll blow our cover.”  

Obito pouts but he understands that he should listen. The Uchiha complies reluctantly, returning to walking behind their clients alongside his friends.  

Currently, the young Konoha ninjas are escorting their clients, the nobles of the Land of Birds, to the emperor so they may report Nezumi’s “death” and give the rewards to the young ninjas. The trio follow behind the group of nobles as they lead the way into the emperor’s chamber.  

Upon reaching the emperor’s chamber, first, the guards stop the party asking them to state their business. The noble leading the group explains that they have come to report to the emperor on the Nezumi case. Hearing this, the guards quickly confirm before allowing the group inside.  

The group files into the room, all formally bowing to the emperor as a greeting until the man commands them to raise their heads. The noble who is the supposed ‘head’ of the group is the one to explain all that has occurred thus far and reports. “Nezumi Jirokichi had met an unfortunate end during the last heist and we were unable to retrieve him. However, now that he has deceased, we have no need to worry about these serial theft cases any longer and now we can close this case—”

“ _Close this case_ , you say?” A mischievous, boyish voice echoes throughout the room like a laugh. “What case could you be talking about?”  

Alarmed, the noblemen all tense and whip their heads around the room. The ends of Obito’s lips lift into a smirk as Genma tips his senbon up with his teeth.  

The voice was all too familiar to their ears.  

Smoke explodes causing the nobles to cough as they try to fan away the sudden intruder. Steadily the smoke clears and four figures come into sight: one tall amongst three smaller ones—as if they had teleported into the room, appearing as if by magic or some sort of sorcery.  

There is a rather ordinary man, looking just like a citizen, standing amongst the young ninjas of Konoha right before the emperor.

“Nezumi Jirokichi?!” The leader noble screeches.  

“How?!” Another noble howls, “You should be—he should be?!”  

Another joins in the panic. “How are you still alive?!”  

“Even after we killed you?!—Ah!” One of the noble blurts out and, as if catching himself, hastily covers his mouth. Unfortunately for them, everyone in the room had heard the man’s confession.  

“ _‘Killed’ him_ , you say?” piques, the emperor focuses on the scrambling nobles. “What is the meaning of this, men?”  

 

“And so,” Minato smiles as he questions. “What happened to Nezumi Jirokichi after all of that?”  

Kushina and Obito are stuffing their stomachs and mouths with Ichiraku ramen as Minato and Kakashi discuss the events of her last mission. Obito opens his mouth to answer as he chews the pork slice only to mutter out something undecipherable.  

Kakashi promptly lectures, “Don’t talk with your mouthful, dummy.” Then, the silver-haired girl turns back to their teacher and continues with her report. “Nezumi Jirokichi is waiting for his trial to commence. Though he was stealing in order to reveal the embezzlement, he still stole which is a crime he needs to be punished for.” She leans on her arm as she watches the tea leaf in her cup swirl. “Well, if it weren’t for him, the nobles would have stolen even more money from the country though, so I doubt his sentence will be no more than a few months of imprisonment and a lot of community service.”  

Obito slurps up some noodles, chewing and swallowing before he adds in. “On the other hand, those nobles had their titles stripped off them and are now working in prison for a few years.” He grabs another group of noodles and lifts it to his mouth before slurping them up.  

Silently, Kakashi drinks her tea as Minato takes a bite from his order of potstickers.  

“Hmm…” Kushina hums after she swallows her soup. “Well, they were asking for it.” She takes a sip from her glass of water. Her cobalt eyes stare at the clear liquid as it slides in the glass. She then picks up her ramen bowl and stacks it on top of the other four bowls she has already finished off before raising her hand. “Teuchi-san! Another large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet, please!”  

“Right up!” The older man behind the counter calls out. Kakashi pats Minato’s back as tears silently glide down the blonde’s cheeks while he stares at his wallet in despair.  

“By the way…” The redhead woman tilts her head to get a better look at the group. “Where’s Rin?”  

 

A lone brunette leans back against a wooden fence as she watches the horizon. From the bottom up, bright red and orange glow before fading out into magenta, purple, and indigo. The dusk sky mirrors onto her chocolate brown eyes as she gazes at it, lost in the transition between sunset and night.

“I wonder if I could stand by my ideals like Guy did back then.” Rin sighs as she watches the sun fade away.

There is a slight creaking sound and a delicate shift of weight on the fence. “Hmm…” Hums the sudden intruder. Rin turns her head slightly and smiles when she sees who is next to her. Iruka sits beside her on the wooden fence, gazing out at the skyline as he leans back. “Well, Guy is something else, that’s for sure.”

Rin turns back to watch the sky as he nods in agreement.

Guy is strong—he holds onto his ideals and does not shake from it as he tackles everything with his great energy and optimism. Even though he is not skilled in ninjutsu, he is able to achieve **so much**. Yet she, who is fairly roundly skilled, could not seem to achieve anything. She was always holding her teammates back and is barely ever of use in missions with how capable both Kakashi and Obito are. Is someone like her even worthy of being in such a wonderful team with its outstanding members and teacher?

Rin knows that she has fallen behind her teammates a long time ago—perhaps, from the moment they first were established as a team.  

 _It’s_ **_frustrating_ ** _._

Rin was utterly useless, unable to pitch in and help her own team in at least their times of needs. Instead, she always seems to be causing trouble for them—getting captured by the enemy, being used as a hostage, not having the ability to at least defend herself. She is the weakest link in the team.

She doesn’t even have a _great enough_ will to follow her ideals—

“But,” Iruka’s voice pulls Rin from her thoughts, dragging her back to the reality of the disappearing sun, darkening sky, and faintly glowing moon. The brunette girl turns her attention to the ponytailed-brunette boy with her chocolate eyes slightly wide. “I’m sure you will also find the resolve to do great things too—” Iruka’s lips spread wide as he grins. “Since it’s you.”

Beige pink lips lift into a smile as chocolate eyes soften.

A wide smile stretches Rin’s mouth.

“Yeah!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it...? I'm not really sure if this was any good but I hope it is (despite that I kind of had to force out the ending...)  
> I think I may or may not focus on this series for a bit (so I can finish this arc) but I will still be writing my other ones! I just want to try and reach the end of this arc!!! (Cause this series will be prob over 100 chapters)  
> Anyways, remember to check out the special chapter! (Kakashi Chronicles: Colliding Worlds)!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... so what do you think? I know that right now Kakashi doesn't seem like a girl (partly because this chapter is kind of in Obito's POV...) But, don't fear! Soon, Kakashi will shine!!!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave~  
> Also, tell me if you have any ideas on who to pair up Rin with... I don't have much preference, but there are just so many GUYS (poor them)... And Anko too!  
> Also, if you have any scenarios you would like to see, be sure to comment!


End file.
